


Colorful as Hell

by mamamittens



Series: Painting Folded Cranes [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fondling, Grinding, I swear it wasn't me, Massive fluff, May have smut later still deciding, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Ring shopping, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Someone invited angst, and fluffly, asshole neighbors ahead, does contain theoretical details to mating and pregnancy, does this count as overstimulation?, hopefully no angst, intense smooching, sorry - Freeform, this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 78,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamittens/pseuds/mamamittens
Summary: Now that Anna has bonded with Sans, learned about the monster version of the birds and the bees, and told her parents about the recent events, all she has to do is adjust to suburban life. Can she handle nosy neighbors and a disapproving community? Better yet, can the skeleton family without violent retaliation? I guess we'll find out.Chapters marked with a * contain scenes with steamy material beyond kisses (though French kisses may be included in that category), but may not be entirely comprised of steamy material. As of yet, it's all skipable. I've tried to summarize any plot points that occur at the end of said chapters, so those who would rather not, can enjoy the story anyway. If I need to update the tags, please tell me.





	1. Chapter 1

            Heavy knocks resounded against the door. It’s over. We couldn’t run forever. The door opened, the light from the hallway highlighting the ominous figure in the doorway. Sans froze, his arms tightening reflexively around me as he slowly turned his head to look back.

            “It’s time…” The figure stepped into the room and flicked on the light, revealing Gaster’s unimpressed features, “To have _The Talk_.” Sans looked at me, his eyes conflicted.

            “You know I care about you a lot, right?” He asked. I frowned a little.

            “..Yeah?” I said, not entirely sure where he was going with this. He grimaced and kissed me briefly, whispering in my ear.

            “I’m sorry!” And just like that… the shit disappeared on me. I glared at the empty space as Gaster laughed, the sound harsh and crackling.

            “Hyeh-he! He escaped getting _The Talk_ from me and is not risking it, it seems… Relax, Anna. I am a professional.” Gaster reassured me as he sat down on the edge of the bed, glaring at the messy interior of Sans’ room.

            “Uhm… well…” I wasn’t sure what to say as I sat up in the bed.

            “I suppose I should start with the different basic types of monsters in terms of how they procreate.” I grimaced, this was going to be so weird, “Some monsters reproduce Asexually, literally siphoning off their own magic to form a new life. Moldsmal are an excellent example, though it is possible that they mate as well, but the science is… inconclusive. These monsters are usually completely identical to their kin. The second type reproduces by merging their magic and Soul intentionally to form a new being with another monster. They form an… egg of sorts that must be fed magic for an indeterminate amount of time until the new monster is ‘born’. Most monsters can reproduce this way, but a small amount also fall into the third category. These monsters can and will form sexual organs (similar to the type of sexual organs humans are born with) to reproduce and mate with. This type is also most prone to accidental ‘pregnancy’ due to the sexual organs being made of magic. When this type of monster is pregnant, the sexual organ (typically female) will remain for the duration of the pregnancy until the birth of the child. This type is also more inclined to be ‘Dominant’ or ‘Submissive’, though it is not a gender-exclusive label. But there are very few cases of a ‘male’ monster falling ‘pregnant’. That would require the male to take their partner’s magic into themselves to spark new life, and I have not heard of a pregnancy going through with male sexual organs… they just weren’t _made_ for _that_.” My head was swimming. It was, in a way, quite fascinating. But the fascinating aspect didn’t take away from the mortification of hearing a detailed description of pregnancy and sex… I really didn’t want to ask a question, but he was waiting for me to say something…

            “…Alright, I think I’m following. Uhm… how long is pregnancy for monsters?” There. A _relatively_ safe question. Gaster scratched the marking on his cheek.

            “Depends on the monster couple and child. Boss Monsters have powerful children, but it takes longer for their development to finish, even with the powerful magic being added to aid the process. Perhaps seven months with daily supplementing magic from both monsters? Weak monsters have short pregnancies in any type, their offspring rarely taking longer than three months. But what you _really_ should know is about the behavior of dominant and submissive monsters after bonding.” Gaster said. I glared at him.

            “You mean I could have skipped that first part completely?” he laughed at me.

            “You needed to know it anyway, Anna. There’s no point in running from it because it’s ‘embarrassing’.” Gaster said teasingly before continuing, “There’s not a lot of specific behavior for dominant or submissive monsters. Just dominant monster tending to pursue first, more outwardly confident behavior, and quicker to aggression. Submissive monsters typically wait for a signal of interest before responding in kind. After bonding these traits are… stronger. While I don’t doubt Sans’ integrity, he is definitely a dominant monster, you may find he is more… ‘pushy’ for lack of a better word. Keep an eye out for behavior that makes you uncomfortable but that you’d normally not mention. He’ll stop if you tell him to, but if you don’t draw boundaries now, he may accidentally go too far and damage your relationship. Part of it is instinct. He _wants_ to _completely claim_ you, and if your relationship is anything like a typical dominant-submissive coupling, he’ll want to have you with child, but he is not comprised entirely of feral instinct. I’m… uncertain if you will feel a similar compulsion since you are clearly more submissive than dominant, not to mention being a human, but try not to make decisions in the heat of the moment.” Gaster warned as he stood up. He paused and looked at me quizzically. I realized I made a small noise.

            “O-Oh… Sorry, I was just… that’s it?” I asked before quickly back-tracking, “That’s not to say that I want to talk with you more about this, but it seems so…”

            “Short? He asked in good humor, “Well, it’s not very complicated, Anna. You can go join Sans in the living room now. I’m sure he’ll be very sorry for leaving you to my tender mercies.” Gaster teased as he left the room. Filled with relief, I went to find Sans, but didn’t get far. Turns out he was actually waiting outside of the room, his face stained cherry red as he embraced me softly, his face contrite.

            “I’m so sorry, Anna mine. I-I just couldn’t stay there and _listen_ as my old man talked about _that_.” Sans whispered against my hair. I laughed and returned the embrace.

            “It’s fine, Sans. I get it. Actually… it wasn’t that bad. Really _weird_ and absolutely _mortifying_ , but not terribly so.” I said. Sans rubbed my back and sighed. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of how comforting it feels to be hugged like this. I felt safe and warm in his arms. Like… I didn’t almost die and become a painting. My body still ached from the injuries, but it was better than being in the hospital or dead. Now… I need to call my parents and arrange a meeting. Something tells me they won’t handle everything that’s happened since we last met very well over the phone.


	2. Surprises and Magic Confessions

            I suggested that my parents meet me in my shared apartment since it would probably help if they met Papyrus and Gaster in a closer setting. I also warned them that they probably wouldn’t like what I would talk about. Almost dying would likely not go over well… oh, and mystical Soul marriage/Bonding. That too. Of course, I only invited them over _after_ I cleared it with Papyrus and Gaster. Sans already knew I was going to tell them and supported the idea… mostly. He just suggested not mentioning us being directly responsible for the explosion. Which I agreed to, naturally. He also recommended scoping out how they react to magic and I immediately knew what he was getting at. I felt a brief bubble of resentment, some leftover of the rebellious teen I never was, at the gentle push to open up more. Even if it was to my own parents.

            But never, not once, had he suggested something for his own gain or for my detriment. He watches out for me and never pushes too hard when I’m not ready for something. I know that, if I decide not to mention it tonight, he would understand. He wouldn’t push any farther than gentle suggestions or maybe asking for an explanation, but he would _understand_. So, that’s how we found ourselves here. In the living room, in this tense situation, watching my parents silently take in my almost death and subsequent Soul Bonding to Sans. They looked wide eyed and speechless, but neither one of them screamed or anything. So… I guess it was going pretty great so far. My dad was the first to speak.

            “Sans… you know you still have to marry my daughter, right?” He asked seriously, “I want to walk her down the aisle before I die!” He finished dramatically.

            “W-Will I ever get grandbabies?!” My mom asked in horror. Oh… right… I forgot that my parents were ridiculous on occasion.

            “Mom, dad… is that seriously your biggest worry?” I asked. Mom shrugged.

            “Well, it seems like the… _gentlemen_ who hurt you are already dead, so we can’t worry about that. Sans makes you happy and we respect your decision to stay with him, so we can’t get mad about accidental Bonding. And you wish to move out of the city for the safe neighborhood we almost moved to, so marriage and grandchildren _is_ the only thing left to worry about.” She said and my dad nodded.

            “Exactly.” My dad said as Gaster cleared his throat.

            “Well, it has been an incredibly long time since monster/human relationships, but certain factors indicate it is entirely possible for a child to be born out of their union. And I’m sure Sans would love to participate in the courting rituals of your species.” Gaster said elegantly. Sans nodded.

            “I am, though I’m a little confused as to why we need rings.” Sans admitted.

            “It’s because humans can’t just _feel_ a bond like monsters can, Sans. Rings are the easiest way to basically say ‘I’m taken’ without stating it openly in every conversation. Though I’m sure there are a few other cultures that don’t use decorative jewelry or the like.” I said, wondering about whether I was ready to tell my parents about my own magic.

            “…There is one thing I’m confused about.” My dad admitted, “I know monsters aren’t made the same way as humans are, you know, with DNA and such so… How _can_ they have children together?” Wow… a topic I never knew I didn’t want to discuss with my parents, but Gaster easily picked up the question.

            “On a very basic level, we are made through magic, Mr. Collins.” My dad scrunched up his face.

            “But humans don’t—Oh.” my dad looked to my mom and they exchanged a look. For a single, heart-stopping moment, I thought that they knew I had magic. Then my mom spoke.

            “I didn’t know you could tell when a human had magic, Gaster. It took us years to realize it was more than just a little talent of ours.” Wait, what?

            “What?” Sans and I said at the same time. I could tell that Gaster and Papyrus were also really confused. My parents looked sheepish for a moment.

            “Oh… I guess you _can’t_ tell… Well, the cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it?” My mom said before sighing, “Sweetie you… don’t know everything about us. Some things we just… never talked about because it was safer for you and Brian. This is one of those things. I have the ability to create an instant emotional bond with someone.”

            “And I can create illusions that are almost completely real.” My dad finished. Oh… Well, there’s only one response I could make.

            “So… this is an inherited thing?” I said, well aware that I was revealing myself here. They looked quite surprise at my comment.

            “It would explain the power you have, not to mention the strength. Two humans with small magic abilities colliding to create something entirely new.” Gaster mused. My mom looked at me.

            “S-Sweetie… Annie dear, can you do magic too?” She asked. I nodded, reaching towards the large paper dragon on the table. The black dragon shivered to life and began prowling the table, blowing small red paper flames from its nose and open mouth, “Oh my! T-That’s extraordinary Anna! How long—paper cranes. That’s when you found out, isn’t it?” I nodded as my mother began to tear up, my dad reaching over to embrace her.

            “That’s certainly explains a lot, sweetie… all these years and we never knew.” He mused softly, waiting for my mom to gather herself again.

            “W-Well, consider the house a Bonding gift. All we ask is that you look into running a store there. Preferably a store involving art since you have such a gift, in many ways. I’m afraid that the local neighborhood is one Brian would have thrived in, but you, not so much. Very conservative and you probably wouldn’t like giving the neighbors excuses to come over to gossip.” My mom said. I nodded. It sounded like a solid idea.

            “By conservative, you mean not monster-friendly, don’t you?” Gaster asked. They nodded.

            “Everything else is great, but I know you will take care of each other. If you can, ignore their gossip, but try to avoid causing too much trouble. If you end up with children they might…” I nodded.

            “Well, ideally, that will wait a few years. By then, we’d have everything set up properly. You… you’ll come visit, though, won’t you?” I asked. They nodded.

            “Of course, Annie dear! We’ll come over tomorrow with the paperwork. We never sold the house for… sentimental reasons. And we hoped to gift it to you if you ever got married, which, I guess you technically have.” My mom said, standing up, “We better go now, it’ll take some time to get the paperwork together.” She said, opening her arms for an embrace.

            “It was a pleasure meeting you, Gaster. And wonderful seeing you again, Sans. Papyrus. Thank you for saving my daughter.” He said, embracing me and shaking hands with the others. And just like that, they left. Like they didn’t just shake my whole world view to the core. My parents have magic, who knew?

            “That was…” I muttered.

            “Astonishing?” Sans supplied quietly.

            “Unexpected?” Papyrus said.

            “Well, it makes sense.” Gaster said and we all looked at him, “What? Haven’t you considered the odds of magic like yours _just happening to occur_ without any stimuli? Astronomical. Makes me wonder if your brother had any magic himself. Or the rest of the human race for that matter.” I sighed. He had a point.

            “My head feels like it’s going to explode. Sans… would you mind going on a walk with me?” I asked, not feeling entirely comfortable walking on my own. Sans stood up and held my hand.

            “Sure thing, sweetheart. After you get dressed, I suppose?” I looked down, just now realizing I was essentially wearing pajamas. Opps.

            “Uhm… yeah. Give me a minute.” I said, dashing into the bedroom to find proper clothes. I settled on a blue shirt with a red heart, jeans, and my purple sweatshirt with white stars. I walked back into the living room and grabbed Sans hand, instantly feeling a pulse of familiar warmth.

            “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah. Just to get a bit of fresh air. I’m still a little sore.” I said as Sans lead the way.

            “Use protection.” Gaster said, causing me to almost trip if Sans hadn’t of caught me.

            “Gaster!” I shrieked, my face really red, almost as much as Sans, “We’re going for a _walk_! That’s it!” I said. Sans chuckled as he tucked me against his side, even though his face was as red as mine. Sans closed the door behind us and we walked outside. It was almost ten in the morning and the streets were mostly empty. I just enjoyed the sweet feeling of Sans’ hand in mine, letting of a gentle red glow. Idly, I wondered how I could do the same.

            I mean, every time he does it, it’s a gentle ‘I love you’. Neither of us have said it yet, but he tells me it every time he shares his feelings with me like this and… I’m not ready to say it yet, but I want him to _feel it_. Just like I do with him. I tried to recall how he explained it. It’s basically just pushing my emotion and magic into my hand, right? So, as we walked down another empty street, I tried it. I tried pushing my emotions and magic into my hand, just for him. _I wanted him to know how much I love him too_ …

\--Sans, the edgy skele-bae.—

            Sans was pretty much floored. Anna’s parents actually had _magic_? It was astounding! How many other humans were out there with magic abilities but never noticing it? Small and precious little gifts from their powerful magician ancestors. But he put that aside. Right now, all he wanted to do was appreciate the companionable silence with his _Anna_ _mine_. A steady stream of magic diverted to his hand to reassure Anna and ground her into right now. She must be so lost and confused, discovering such an incredible thing about her parents like that and revealing her own magic. Not to mention how recently she almost died. It was all he could do to not just sweep her into his arms and hide her away from the world. Safe and sound with _him_. Then he felt it. Small and fragile in his palm, curling into his magic. The feeling of what he could only describe to be _Anna_.

            Amazed, he looked down to see a dark blue galaxy soaked with red starlight glittering from between their hands. He looked over at her face and froze, the feelings finally reaching him through his magic as he took in her expression. He felt drunk and like a complete pansy, taking in what his mind put into flowery words he’d never admit to…

            She smiled softly as he felt a tender affection, like a warm sweater wrapped around his cold bones in winter. Her eyes were golden and cast shyly along with her sweet and uncertain feelings, like a secret flavor hidden in cotton candy. And her face, oh her face, it was such a soft shade of red. It covered her nose and cheeks in a gossamer layer of fabric over her face, and he knew. Just like he knew when they Bonded, he knew it. She loved him with all her heart and his selfish Soul basked in that emotion. This… this was all he wanted. Later, they would say it with words. He’d never say that having her love spoken aloud would feel cheap. No, not ever, but he understood that this—this right here, was his wildest dream come true and he didn’t _need_ words to confirm it. He knew, without a doubt, that his love was returned.

            Something in his chest eased and he no longer felt so tense. Some level of instinct was pleased with this seemingly impossible display. He was glad the streets were empty. He wasn’t sure he would be able to resist spiriting his sweetheart away if nosy shits gaped in wonder at the gentle display of pure magic and emotion in the palm of their hands. He’d have to explain, later, much later, that she shouldn’t do this where others can see. How _private_ it is in monster culture to share emotions like this. But for now, he just soaked in the gentle warmth of her hand, her magic, and her emotions while peppering her face with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never realized how much I miss writing fluffy romance! I looked back over my work and realized that they haven't actually /said/ "I love you", which is usually a pretty big deal. And they still will, obviously, but now we have this new way of being cute. Sans never knew that, given a strong enough emotion and magic, humans can share emotions physically too. Why would he? And I didn't expect the parents to have magic until just recently. It just occurred to me that, wow, Anna has pretty strong magic for a seemingly normal background. Why don't I fix that? And I even have a plot now! You know, besides their building relationship. Still trying to figure out if A)I should do smut, which I want to for the sheer fact that I've never written smut before and it would be a nice challenge and B)what exactly a baby between them would look like. I mean... there's not technically enough genetic material for a healthy human baby since monsters aren't made of DNA like humans are. Well, I still have time.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, DAMN YOU GUYS WERE FREAKING THIRSTY FOR FLUFF ROMANCE. I literally woke up to eight emails about comments and was so excited. Comments literally make my day. I will go back and look at them and just like... sigh. Oh, and I want to talk about one comment for Sketchy as Hell that has been on my mind. The commenter made a point of how uneven their relationship was, comparing it to Garnet from SU, and I agree. But, considering Anna's background, they can't have that perfect balance just yet. How can they hold an even 'conversation' when Anna barely knows how to talk in terms of a relationship? She's emotionally stunted, just confronted heavy loss after bottling it up, and most important of all, is still learning as a person. Sans has been through some shit. He gets trauma. Loss. Not being able to handle something just yet. So, of course he's doing most of the talking. As not only Anna, but Anna and Sans as a couple, grows, we'll see them fight. Butt heads together and learn how to stand. Like Garnet had to. At the beginning of the series, we see Ruby and Saphire after being together for a /really long time/. At first, we didn't even realize she was two gems, they worked so well together. Anna and Sans may not reach that level, but we will see them grow. At least, I hope we will. So, don't worry about imbalance. They'll get there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment, recommend, or request!


	3. Because We Need More Magic Humans... Oh, and Fluff

            _Darkness closed around me and I felt so_ empty _. Icy darkness was all there was. Both around and inside my Soul. I was nothing but a small chip of ice in space with nothing to warm my frozen limbs. I choked on the distant terror, the sheer lack of anything else making the small emotion feel like a tidal wave roaring through me. I was nothing. Any small speck of self I had left was flaking away into space, leaving a cold body behind for something better. Anything really. Distantly, I wondered if this is what dying truly felt like._

\--I love fluffy comfort, lightly scented with maybe lemons. But no. No lemons.—

            Sans jerked awake as something wet rolled down his spine, his limbs twitching around Anna’s heaving torso as muffled sobs tore through her. She was having a horrible nightmare. Quickly, Sans rolled onto his side, his hands sliding under her shirt to caress the soft skin, damp with cold sweat. His hands buzzed with red magic as he carefully started to sooth her, gentle kisses and whispers falling against her clammy skin. Slowly but surely, she started to hear him. Her sobs, which tightened around his ribs uncomfortably, lessened and her gasps turned to even puffs of air across his exposed clavicle.

            “That’s right, sweetheart. I’m right here. You’re safe, Anna mine. Sans’ got ya. C’mon, open those beautiful eyes so you can see, Anna mine.” Sans whispered, pressing his magic-cushioned teeth against her eyelids until they started to flutter open, “Hey there, beautiful.” Sans greeted Anna as her eyes slowly focused on him. Slowly, Sans withdrew his hands and cupped her face.

            “…S-Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” She whispered hoarsely before trying to duck her head into his shirt, but he firmly held her face between his hands.

            “Do you want to talk about it, Anna mine?” He asked. Anna took a shuddering breath and shut her eyes tightly.

            “I-I’m not sure what was happening. It was dark and I was so _empty_. I felt like everything I am was drained out of me and I was left as a cold shell. The little bits left were just… flaking off, like bits of ash. I-I think… I think I was dying.” She said, her eyes refusing to open all the while. Sans thought it would hurt less if she just stabbed his Soul with a pen knife. He tapped his thumbs against the corner of her eyes.

            “Anna mine, open your eyes for me.” He pleaded. Anna took a shuddering breath and opened her teary eyes, they looked like watered down honey, “…Do you see me?” She nodded, “I won’t ever let anything happen to you. You are _safe_. Right here. Next to me. Repeat that, come on.” Anna sighed.

            “I am safe.” Anna said thickly.

            “Right here.” Sans prompted.

            “Right here… and next to you.” Anna started to relax and put her hands over his own, turning her head to kiss his phalanges softly as his rib cage eased. Still peppering small kisses on his phalanges she looked at him, her eyes a bright golden hue and slightly hooded. He had to firmly reign himself in to keep from just kissing her lips, maybe going a little deeper… _Maybe_ _another_ _night_. But no. Not right now. She needed his comfort right now, not his passion. So, he chose to indulge himself in her soft trust and the way she easily curled into his arms. Her gentle breaths that seeped into his shirt and caressed his bones in warmth. This, right here, was _worth it_.

\--Does my fluff _please you_? Cause it pleases me.—

            I didn’t have any other dreams that night except looking out at the sky where, instead of the normal constellations, a vast galaxy of reds, blues, and greens swirled restlessly above me. So, I woke up feeling safe and warm inside of Sans’ arms, my head tucked under his mandible and his phalanges curled through my short hair, gently scratching my scalp every other breath. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my hands against the base of his neck and skull, before gently pushing my feelings out. He reacted almost immediately but also slowly.

            His phalanges twitched, pulling me closer into his embrace, and a gentle rumbling vibrated from his chest. I softly gasped as a warm feeling ran over my scalp and around my waist as Sans’ magic pushed through to respond in kind. Instantly, I felt tired again, Sans’ own sleep-riddled emotions compounding my own. My eyes closed heavily, but my magic didn’t stop pouring through my palms, merely slowing down to a trickle as I fell asleep once more. This time, I could have sworn I laid down besides Sans, our hands interlocked as we both stared into the mysterious and ever-spinning galaxy above our heads with a soft melody in the background.

\--So much cheese and fluff, it might as well be made of sheep cheese.—

            This time, I woke up to a shower of kisses across my face, each one gently placed with soft ‘mwah’ sounds. Laughing, I opened my eyes and froze. Sans… he looked so _happy_ , his eye lights in the shape of soft pink hearts and his cheekbones splattered in red. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so red… in fact, being so close, I could have sworn there were several spots across his face that were discolored. Like… freckles? Somehow, he blushed so hard I could see freckles? It was then I realized the source of his fevered affections. My hands were still lightly cupping the back of his head and gently pouring magic across his bones. He could still feel my emotions.

            “Don’t think I’ve ever slept that good before in my life, Anna mine.” Sans said as I started to blush, “But I don’t think doing that for so long is good for you. You’re still healing.” Sans said, reaching behind his head to bring my hands in front of his face so he could kiss my palms. I felt something damp brush across one and Sans froze, a groan leaving his non-existent throat as he nuzzled my glowing palm, “Yep. Should definitely stop.” I nodded and gently pulled back my magic. He seemed almost forlorn at the loss, his face lingering in my palm for several moment before he opened his eyes again, the lights their normal white color and shape.

            “Uhm… you okay?” Sans sighed and nodded, finally letting go of my hand.

            “Yeah, Anna mine. Just wondering what you wanted to do today.” Somehow, I don’t think that’s what he was hung up on. But I let it go and pondered the question. My parents should have the paperwork by now, if memory serves about how professional their business is, but was there anything else? It was still crazy that my parents had magic, I had a hard time wrapping my head around it. How could I not know? Well, it wasn’t like it was something they’d _use_ in front of me. But I’m glad they handled the news well yesterday. Hah, Vicky would probably kill me if I told her—OH SHIT. I HAVE TO TELL VICKY.

            “Oh, shit! I haven’t told Vicky _anything_.” I whispered in horror. Sans eyes widened slightly before he started laughing, “Sa-ans! Stop laughing, this is serious! She’s going to go on a rampage!” I whined, but Sans only laughed harder, his body curling around me as he started choking.

            “Y-You! Mw-eh! S-Should have—heh—s-seen your face!” Sans took in a deep, gasping breath, ruby tears clinging to the edge of his sockets, “Oh, Anna mine… _Anna mine_ …” Sans muttered, shaking his head. I huffed but kissed his cheek anyway.

            “I think it’s time to get up now anyway.” I muttered back softly. Sans sighed morosely.

            “I guess. It is about ten now anyway.” Sans replied but didn’t move. I snorted and tried to get up, but Sans acted like dead weight and kept me trapped in his arms.

            “Sans… Is this really necessary?” I asked, but Sans just smiled like he had no idea what I was talking about, “Really? Sans, we need to—“ I heard a familiar ringing behind me and I turned around in Sans hold to reach for my phone. I was surprised to see it whole. Wasn’t it demolished? But I flipped it open and answered.

            “Pixie. Why is my better half demanding that I call you right now before you leave town?” What? I swear, Judy was _psychic_.

            “Okay, I’m not leaving _town_ … not today at least. I need to get a house from my parents and tell you about what happened. You won’t be happy, let’s just say that…” I said.

            “…I’m coming over.” Vicky said as the phone as dial tone rang in my ears. Uhmm…

            “…She doesn’t know where I am though.” I whispered in confusion while looking at my phone. I should have known better than to doubt her.

\--Time skip because we all know what happened~!—

            Vicky did _not_ take the news well. She stood up from the couch, her face a bright red.

            “ **Pixie, what the ever-loving hell?! You almost died?! And you didn’t tell me until now? And you’re moving?!** ” She screeched, Judy reached out and yanked Vicky into her lap.

            “Okay, deep breaths, love. You know how much I like Anna, and more importantly, how much you care for her. I’ve already taken provision for this.” Judy said sagely.

            “This is ridiculous.” I said, “ _How the hell do you **know** these things?!_ ” I whispered in exasperation, “You knew I would meet Sans, you knew about that pop quiz about classical art freshman year, what the hell, Judy?” I asked. Judy smiled.

            “The same way I knew that I needed to save money since I was six for an art shop, then buy it a year ago and pay for renovations, and the same way I know that you’re special like my Vicky is, and myself.” Judy said, “I can see the future.” And yet again, someone I _thought_ I knew blew my mind with this bullshit! I flailed my arms around, almost hitting Sans. Gaster and Papyrus decided to go grocery shopping, so they weren’t there for this.

            “Who else has magic powers? Sans?! Wait…” I questioned before realizing who I asked. But Sans just laughed and shook his head.

            “Makes sense, Anna mine. In the underground, monsters would unconsciously group up by power and magic type. Magic just… gathers, sweetheart. Though it’s weird that so many magic-users are around when we previously thought there weren’t any.” Sans mused, idly rubbing my back.

            “Of course there aren’t many around. They were all recruited.” Judy said blithely.

            “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but I did it! And look, another hint at a bigger plot! I also didn't want Anna to just drop Judy and Vicky, so I decided to build on the previously revealed power of Judy.
> 
> I'm really tired, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Feel free to comment, request, or recommend~!


	4. Moving Day!

            “So… are you going to elaborate or just leave that ominous sentence all by its lonesome?” I asked Judy. She just smiled dreamily.

            “It’s not the time, dearie. You’re not ready for the truth.” I glared at her.

            “Well, I _feel_ ready, does that count?” But Judy just shook her head.

            “Nope.” I threw my hands in the air and slumped against Sans, who chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

            “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten the fact that you’re _basically married_!” Vicky declared hotly, glaring at Sans. Sans looked unrepentant and just smirked before burrowing his face into my nape.

            “Relax, Vicky, darling. You can still be maid of honor at their human wedding.” Judy consoled Vicky. At that, she reluctantly relaxed into Judy’s hold.

            “…Fine. But I better be your damn maid of honor, pixie! I will fight you for it!” Vicky snapped. I grinned and nodded, “You better get her an engagement ring sometime soon, bone boy! I won’t have you taking advantage of my pixie!” Sans growled and held me tighter.

            “Careful there, _Vicky_. I’m not afraid to bite you…” Sans said darkly before chuckling, “Just kidding… though I wouldn’t mind taking a bite outa you, Anna mine.” He whispered behind my ear, sending chills down my spine and a soft blush across my face. Something about that statement felt playful and… decidedly _not playful_.

\--Moving day, because it’s about damn time!—

            Mom had already filed the house documents, given us a set of keys, and called a cleaning service to make sure the house was ready the day before we were set to move in. By early this morning, the paperwork was properly filed and the house had been cleaned. All we needed to do was move in. Thankfully, we didn’t have to worry about a loading truck. Alphys was more than happy to craft a large box that would, _somehow_ , hold everything we owned. Something about a separate dimension or maybe a wormhole? I’m not sure, Alphys was really going at it. She also secured Gaster’s employment. As it turns out, he created the generator in the core and no one had been able to recreate it since. There were a lot of people that would pay a pretty penny for a powerful and self-sustaining generator.

            Papyrus also had a car. A very nice and somehow intimidating red convertible. He kept it in a rented garage so he didn’t have to worry about pricks scratching it up and seemed pleased at the prospect of keeping it in his own garage. I guess he just really wanted to own a nice car despite almost never using it. The seats were a nice black leather, impeccably well-kept and offset the red paint nicely. Naturally, Papyrus drove with Gaster riding shotgun and Sans and I in the backseat. We had a five hour drive ahead of us and it was a nice day out.

            Despite my best effort, I couldn’t stay awake longer than the hour it took to get out of the city. Sans arm wrapped around my shoulder, keeping me tucked against his side as the city noise blurred in the background. I always had trouble staying awake in a car, Sans’ protective warmth easily soothing me to sleep. I almost didn’t notice his hand grabbing my own and filling me with warmth, my own magic sleepily pushing out to meet his.

\--Let the domestic shit begin!—

            Mrs. Margret Thatcher, aged twenty-eight, was almost giddy with excitement. For _years_ the house across the street had been empty with no ‘for sale’ or ‘for rent’ sign in sight. It had been empty since before she moved into her own house with her darling husband Mr. Benjamin Thatcher, thirty-five, and their child George, who was eight. _But then, just yesterday, a cleaning crew spent hours tidying up the house_. Inside and out, Mrs. Thatcher had no doubt that it was sparkling now. The cleaning service company wasn’t cheap. She had hopes that it would be a darling little well-to-do family moving in!

            With a white-collar husband and a housewife with, perhaps, a darling child or two for George to befriend. As a housewife herself, Mrs. Thatcher had very little to do. She cleaned, cooked, and visited the other housewives on their street. A new, relatable face was just the solution to her boredom. She just hoped that she didn’t have to wait long for the moving truck.

            It was only just after lunch when she spotted a fine red convertible pull up in the driveway of the previously empty house. Immediately, Mrs. Thatcher was glad that George was at school. While the house wasn’t quite proper for a bachelor, it was more likely that a wild young man had recently gotten married. That was when she saw _them_. _Monsters_.

            Oh! She wasn’t a… a _racist_ , but the appearance of _monsters_ in their gated community sent her into a tizzy! She could see them clear as day, two extraordinarily tall skeleton monsters in dark clothing, though one dressed professionally in a crisp suit. The two skeletons went towards the back of the car, the nearly _gothic_ skeleton pausing to push at the passenger in the backseat. A monster _child_ , perhaps? Well… she wasn’t sure George needed a new friend _that bad_ , but she wouldn’t allow herself to be a crass and racist housewife.

            The skeleton in the suit opened the trunk of the convertible and pulled out a single, if rather large, box. _Was that all they had, the poor dears?_ The monster in the back got out of the car, followed by a _human_! _Oh my!_ Mrs. Thatcher wasn’t sure if the human was male or female, the outrageously short and fiery red hair sending mixed signals. She almost fainted when she noticed how close the much shorter, and _edgily dressed_ , skeleton was with the human. Regardless of what gender the human was, they were _clearly_ with a _monster_!

            “Wait until Mrs. Wren hears _this_!” Mrs. Thatcher whispered hoarsely to herself, deciding to bake a pie so she would have an excuse to go over and meet the neighbors. If she hurried, she could make it before George gets home from school! She doubted _anyone_ in their neighborhood had ever met a _monster_ before!

\--And back to Anna!—

            The house was exactly as I thought it would be. Clean white paint and a well-trimmed lawn with hedges around the house. The garage door wasn’t open yet, they’d have to go through the inside to park Papyrus’ car. Sans seemed inordinately pleased at their new housing. It was a far cry from their beaten up apartment in the city. For now, they’d keep their old furniture, but soon they wanted to replace it with nicer things. Things they could now easily afford to get that wouldn’t attract unwanted attention to the apartment they previously lived in.

            The inside didn’t disappoint either. Nice wood flooring and an open floor plan took advantage of the neutral egg-shell paint. I could see into the kitchen from the front door with dark tile flooring and marble counters. It also looked like mom and dad snuck in modern appliances, because I’m sure that particular model of refrigerator wasn’t available several years ago. I wasn’t going to complain too much, I knew they could easily afford it, and it was just a few more things we wouldn’t have to purchase ourselves. Gaster and Papyrus looked like they were already building a mental list of changes they wanted to make.

            The smooth dimensional box was carried by several magic hands, colored an off shade of red. It was sat down in the middle of the living room, presumably until we chose our rooms and unloaded our things. I imagine Alphys would like it back.

            “Alright, everything looks good. Gaster, I imagine you’d like to use the basement flat? If memory serves, the door should be in the garage.” I said, Gaster giving me an approving look before drifting through the kitchen where the garage door was situated next to the backdoor.

            “I will take the room on the ground floor, you are both welcome to use the upper floor for your rooming needs… will you both share the same room still?” Papyrus asked. I was a little startled, the thought never occurring to me that we had enough rooms that I could get my own once again. I didn’t really _want_ one though…

            “Yeah, as long as Anna’s okay with it. C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s scope it out.” Sans said, kicking the front door closed behind us. I tugged his hand and lead him down the hall, past the bathroom, laundry room, and large bedroom that Papyrus was already looking at critically. At the end of the hall was an entryway to the stairs. Past that was a short hallway with three doors and a window overlooking the backyard. At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom, just past the bathroom and guest room. The master bedroom was rather impressive, the lowered floor giving the impression of a den with a large window seat taking up a good third of the left wall. On the right side was an open sliding closet and another door, curiously enough. Upon investigating, I realized they never mentioned the attached master bedroom.

            Probably because of the large whirlpool tub and glass shower. I don’t imagine younger me would have appreciated knowing my parents had their own bathroom like this. They were never… _overt_ , but they had plenty of flirty moments that made my younger self cringe. But it was really nice, nonetheless. The tile floor was a dark gray with matching countertops and an ebony shower. The bedroom’s floor was covered with a dark wood I didn’t recognize and the walls painted a plain white to brighten up the room.

            “Wow, this is a really nice place… what do your parents do again, Anna mine?” Sans asked, looking out at the modest backyard.

            “Well… I know they do real estate, but I’m not sure if that completely covers just keeping a house like this…” I said softly, leaning into his side, “And I… kind of don’t want my own room. I’ve gotten used to sleeping with you, I’m not sure I’d be able to sleep on my own anymore.” Sans turned towards me in surprise, his smile soft and wondering with a soft red blush.

            “I’m not sure I could sleep alone either, Anna mine.” He whispered, leaning in to softly kiss me before pulling back, “And I’m really glad you’re here with me.” I grabbed his hand, squeezing gently as I pushed my emotions towards him.

            “I’m glad to be with you too… anything you want to change? With the room, I mean. We’ll want curtains, at the very least, but I don’t know if you mind the floor or wall color.” I said, a blush growing across my cheeks. Sans’ smile sharpened.

            “Well, I think the color is fine, though red would be great.” He said, pushing his own emotions back at me, that wonderful galaxy forming between our hands. I laughed.

            “I think you’d like anything in red.” I said, glancing down at his red sweater, sneakers, and the red jacket I was wearing that he insisted on. Sans grinned smugly.

            “Yep, I particularly enjoy how you look, covered in my color.” He drawled, leaning in to kiss me again. Shocked and embarrassed, I was easily swept away in the tides of his love and his magic against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided I had dawdled enough in the city, it was time to move on! Boy, I can't wait for the fun I have planned! But seriously, WHAT DO HER PARENTS DO? I'M NOT GREAT AT MATH BUT THEIR SALARY AS REAL ESTATE AGENTS CAN'T BE THAT GOOD?! RIGHT?! TO JUST, KEEP THIS REALLY NICE FUCKING HOUSE FOR YEARS?! Oh well, it's being used now! Wonder where Vicky and Judy are moving to, and how will the neighbors greet the skeleton family? Find out in the next chapter~!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment, request, or recommend!


	5. Meeting Mrs. Thatcher and Apple Pie

            I wanted to help carry things out, but with three monsters with magic, or just pure stubbornness as far as Papyrus is concerned, I really didn’t have many opportunities. It was a little odd watching large pieces of furniture being carried out of a box that, by all means, shouldn’t be able to contain it, let alone carry it. I didn’t even get to convince Papyrus to let me put away the kitchenware. Sans took pity on me as he kissed my cheek, his hands covered in a red glow as he guided the dresser upstairs to our room.

            “I’ll let you put away our clothes, if that’ll make you feel better, Anna mine.” I huffed but grabbed one of the boxes labeled ‘Sans’ socks’, following after Sans himself. Sans grinned as I put the box down on the bed and opened it, disappearing for several seconds before returning with all the boxes. I glared at him for several moments, the shit-eating grin growing as he moved towards me, like he was challenging me to stay mad. Unfortunately, I lost quickly when he cupped my face and kissed me sweetly, his hands warm with sweet affection and amusement.

            “Ass.” I muttered without any heat, Sans deciding to flop onto the bare mattress to watch me put away clothes. At least I get to do _something_ constructive. Though Sans was staring awfully hard when I put away the socks. Both his and my own. With the dresser and the closet, I didn’t have to worry about room for clothes. Everything but unmentionables, socks, and pajamas going into the closet. After only fifteen minutes, all the clothes were put away. Now all I needed was to find the bedding. That was when the doorbell rang.

            “WOULD ONE OF YOU GET THAT? I AM ORGANIZING THE SILVERWARE.” Papyrus declared loudly from downstairs. I imagine Gaster was in the basement flat and similarly unable to answer the door. Sans heaved himself up from the mattress and followed me down the stairs. The house was larger than the apartment, naturally, so the couch, coffee table, and entertainment center were quite a distance from each other. We really needed to get something to fill the space.

            “I imagine it’s one of our neighbors, Sans.” I said, opening the door for a primly dressed woman who couldn’t be much older than myself. Her dark brown eyes matched her vintage bob and offset the soft pink dress with small white flowers along the hem, “Hello, I’m Anna Collins and this is Sans. I’d invite you in, but we’re still putting things away.” I said cheerfully, glad that my hours in customer service didn’t go to waste.

            “I’m Mrs. Margret Thatcher, I live across the street with my husband and our son, George. I just wanted to bring over an apple pie and welcome you into the neighborhood!” She seemed quite… fascinated with Sans, though I didn’t really blame her as I took the warm pie from her hands. He hardly fit into the domestic image that the neighborhood likely had going for it so far. The pie also smelled pretty good.

            “Thanks.” I said, uncertain as to where this conversation was supposed to go after this. Thankfully, Mrs. Thatcher picked up on my uncertainty.

            “Well, I better get going. George comes home from his friend's sleepover any minute now! Have a lovely day!” She said sweetly and walked away. Sans closed the door for me and took the pie into his hands.

            “Doesn’t smell too bad… Somehow, I don’t think she’s used to living near monsters, though.” Sans commented wryly. I snorted a little and followed him into the kitchen where Papyrus was putting away the pots and pans now. He turned his head briefly and saw the pie.

            “What an unusual neighborhood this is! The only thing left at the door of our old apartment was a flaming bag of shit!” Papyrus proclaimed, eyeing the pie suspiciously, as though it was going to randomly catch fire. I laughed a little and shook my head.

            “No, I’m pretty sure that you won’t get that here. Our neighbor from right across the street dropped this off. Mrs. Thatcher. She seemed nice enough.” I said. Sans set the pie down on the counter and snorted.

            “I think I unnerved her a bit. Doesn’t seem used to monsters yet.” Sans said snidely. I rolled my eyes.

            “Probably because she hasn’t. Even if she _had_ , you stick out a bit for this neighborhood, Sans. Well, all of us do, really.” I amended, “Hey, Papyrus, do you know where the bedding is?” Papyrus spared the pie one last glare before putting another pot away.

            “Likely one of the few boxes left. I have already liberated all my items, as has father. I plan to go grocery shopping tonight, perhaps grab a few furniture catalogues. If you require any small items, please write them down on the paper pad on the refrigerator.” Papyrus said. I nodded and subtly tried to beat Sans to the living room where a three boxes were left.

            “I don’t think so, sweetheart.” Sans said, idly snapping his fingers and making the boxes disappear.

            “Son of a bitch!” I was only three feet away from them, damn it! Sans _and_ Papyrus laughed at me as I stomped my way back upstairs. Bastards, the both of them! I hope my paper supplies is in one of those boxes, just so I can flood the house with creatures! Sitting innocently on the bed were three boxes and Sans, already opening up the box holding the bedding, “Cheater!” I hissed. Sans just winked at me and pulled the pillows out.

            “Well, looks like your digital stuff is in this box, paper in this one, and this one is clearly the bedding.” Sans said. I rolled my eyes and took my boxes off the bed.

            “Alright, get off, or I’ll tuck you under the sheet, bone boy.” I said. Sans literally just rolled off the bed and onto the floor, a low groan filling the room as I laughed at him, “Didn’t think that through, did you, Sans?”

            “…No…” I snorted as I made the bed. By the time I was putting down the pillows and folding back the blankets, Sans was just peaking over the edge of the bed, his eyes glowing with mischief. Somehow, despite not seeing the rest of his face, I knew he was grinning.

            “…What are you thinking?” I asked cautiously. Sans just blinked slowly, his eye lights growing hazy and almost like hearts.

            “…Just thinking of how glad I am that you’re here.” I huffed and flopped down on the bed, crawling over until I was close enough to kiss his forehead.

            “…So am I, Sansy mine.” I whispered, enjoying the chance to see those odd bits of discoloration on his cheekbones with the strength of his blush, “It almost looks like you’re hiding under the bed, _Sansy mine_.” I teased him again. Sans surged up onto the bed, pushing me back and rolling over so I was on his chest. He tucked my head into his clavicle and growled lowly, phalanges twirling through my hair as one arm wrapped around my waist. I think my favorite part of any day would be just this… being close to Sans. It’s sweeter when he uses magic to reinforce the warm and affectionate atmosphere, but I can feel it just as clearly when he holds me like this…

\--With Judy and Vicky.—

            “I will _never_ regret moving out of the city, lovely.” Vicky murmured into Judy’s pale hair. They still lived in a crowded area, but the small town was a far cry from the big city. The store Judy had bought, as well as renovated, had an upstairs apartment that was _perfect_. As the previous manager of an arts and crafts store, Vicky had more than enough experience to run the shop her better half had created. Judy just giggled and returned the embrace.

            “Yes, it’s not the country, but the air already feels better. We should wait another day or so before getting Anna dear to work here. Her degree in art will really help with lessons.” Judy whispered.

            “I still can’t believe you could afford this place… wait, is that why you had _me_ buy those lottery tickets?” Vicky asked Judy, but she just grinned and hummed a little tune, darting away to fiddle with a display of paints. The store wasn’t _big_ , but it had plenty of room for basic supplies. If a customer wanted something specific, then there was a sheet they could fill out where the store would order the supplies as a third party and release them upon receiving payment.

            “I think we should call this store… ‘Paint Me Silly’.” Judy said wistfully. Vicky snorted and shook her head.

            “Works for me, lovely.” Was all she replied, used to Judy’s odd ways. It was one of the first things that captivated her when they first met.

\--Now the neighbors.—

            “I’m telling you, darling, the monsters look like _trouble_! Dark clothing and leather, oh my… And the only human in the household was this polite young lady, though I’m not sure why she’s living with them.” Mr. Thatcher watched as his silly wife prattled on, watching the soup and gossiping about their newest neighbors. Mr. Thatcher wouldn’t say he was _familiar_ with any monsters personally, but he certainly wasn’t surprised that some had moved into the neighborhood. It was a good neighborhood.

            “Oh, edgy clothes, really my dear? How _scandalous_. But you know… I could have sworn it wasn’t my good background and solid understanding of mathematics that swept you off your feet.” Mr. Thatcher teased his wife, “ _In fact_ , I could have sworn it was my _Harley_.” He chuckled when his silly wife blushed and sputtered.

            “ _Mr. Thatcher!_ ” She protested, but he kissed her cheek.

            “Give them a chance, dear. Don’t crowd them. I’m sure they’re lovely people. Just try not to be wooed by their _dark clothing and leather_. I may have sold my bike, but wooing you is still my job!” He whispered cheekily. His wife smacked his shoulder with a giggle. She really was a silly little lady sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we go! Mrs. Thatcher isn't a bad person, in fact, she has a soft spot for misfits, if her husband is any indication! But man, it was fun to write Anna teasing Sans a bit. Wonder what fun they'll get up to in this new environment?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment, request, and recommend, as always!


	6. Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: Much to blush about near the end. Kind of steamy but no smut. I feel so proud and embarrassed. JFC.
> 
> You'll know when it gets there, so if you feel uncomfortable just skip to the very last two lines of dialogue. You shouldn't miss anything /too/ important.
> 
> Oh, and my apologies for the pain ahead of time. You will also know what I mean when you get to it.

            Papyrus, ever the perfectionist, insisted on making his signature dish when he returned home with groceries and a few curtains. He wouldn’t hear of anyone coming into the kitchen while he cooked, not Sans, Gaster, or even myself. The only one to push it was Sans, but a ‘near miss’ of a bone flying past his skull dissuaded him quite thoroughly. Instead, he spent his time carefully installing the curtains over the window seat so all the light was kept out of our room. I’m honestly not sure if he could sleep with any light source nearby. He actually growled when he realized that the curtain didn’t block _all_ of the light, sunshine escaped along the upper space of the curtain rod softly and the fabric glowed.

            “Sans, you won’t be able to block it all out unless you put something else over it.” I said softly, cutting off his growls as he looked up in contemplation, “Either that or you cover the windows themselves.” I added, but Sans frowned at that.

            “…I’d like to see the stars.” He whined with a distant look, “But I can’t sleep unless it’s completely dark.” I hummed thoughtfully.

            “Well, then curtains aren’t going to cut it.” I said, looking at how the window seat was built. The glass window was build sort of like a half dome, no doubt a wonderful and nerve wracking experience during a thunderstorm. The seat itself didn’t extend past the wall itself, instead jutting outside slightly, so it was possible to close it off completely on the inside, “I suppose you could look into slate shades or possibly make a sliding door for this area. But that’s custom work that you probably won’t be able to do for a while yet. We can cover the windows with tin foil until we find a better alternative.” I suggested. Sans shook his head.

            “No… I can fix it tonight.” Sans said stubbornly, “I just need some scrap metal and spare parts from Alphys… Hmm… Sliding door, huh?” He asked, looking at me.

            “Yeah, I’d suggest a motorized shade but it might not get all of the light. A sliding door you can build a frame for, make it look like a painting if you feel like being coy about it, and just move it when you want to sit in the window.” I explained. Sans nodded and scratched his mandible in thought.

            “Yeah… I can see that… would you paint it if I made one?” I looked at him.

            “Well, yeah. It would look a little weird if you just put a blank board over it.” Sans grinned.

            “Alright, Papyrus won’t be finished for another hour. I’ll just pop over real quick and get this finished. Text me if I’m not back in time, Anna mine?” I giggled as he nuzzled into my ear.

            “Sure thing, Sansy mine.” I shot back, enjoying the brief pause before he playfully growled in my ear and yelped when he nipped at it before disappearing with a chuckle, “Ass…” I said with a grin. I planned on making a few dragons or something, just so I could prank him when he finally got back. Idly, I wondered what I should paint for the window cover.

\--I bet it’ll be star related.—

            In the end, I had to text Sans to hurry back before Papyrus got mad. He looked a little ragged and smelled strongly of metal.

            “Sorry, sweetheart. Got a little caught up in my project.” He apologized, leaning on the bed to kiss my cheek and look at the small horde of dragons I had made while he was gone, “Uh… that’s quite a few dragons, sweetheart.” He said nervously. I grinned and snapped my fingers, watching in amusement as he reeled back from the leaping dragons that clambered and clung to his clothes.

            “Come on Sans, you don’t want to be late for dinner, do you?” I asked, pulling him with me to the dining room just off the kitchen before he could pull the dragons off of himself. Gaster was already setting the table when he spotted us. I’m not sure where they got a table so soon, they certainly didn’t have one a few hours ago, but cast it aside when Gaster smirked at Sans.

            “No toys at the table, Sans. I’m afraid your little friends will have to go.” Sans snarled under his breath and started gently prying the dragons off his clothes with dusty pink cheekbones. Feeling a little merciful, I scooped up a small purple dragon from his skull and mentally ‘encouraged’ the others to flee. Sans actually sighed in relief when all the dragons left him. I almost jumped when Papyrus growled loudly and a paper dragon skidded out of the kitchen, tiny wings flapping wildly as it scampered away. Oops.

            “You little ingrates aren’t allowed in the kitchen while I cook either!” Papyrus snarled. Just to be safe, I turned the dragons ‘off’. Not a moment later Papyrus stormed into the dining room with a pot of spaghetti in one hand and a bowl of salad and bread in the other.

            It took about ten minutes of quietly eating before Papyrus relaxed enough to start talking.

            “Are the curtains satisfactory, Sans?” Papyrus asked. Sans shook his head.

            “Nah, I’m making a sliding door to cover the window. You know I can’t sleep when there’s light.” Sans said, swirling noodles on his fork before eating. Gaster hummed.

            “…I wonder if this habit is from when you were small and the generator would often short out, Sans?” Gaster wondered idly. It sounded as likely as anything. Sans seemed to stiffen a little.

            “…Who knows?” Sans curtly replied. Sensing growing tension, I decided to divert the conversation.

            “How goes the legal paperwork, Gaster?” I cut in. Gaster looked over at me, a small smile playing across his features.

            “Well enough. Luckily, Asgore and Toriel remember me, if vaguely. I also received an email from Dr. Alphys about possibly helping build a new core. There’s apparently a great need for such a machine on the surface in many places.” He drawled. I nodded.

            “Sounds promising.” I said, not quite skilled enough in conversation to continue the topic.

            “I never asked, but how did the conversation with ‘Vicky’ go?” Gaster asked. I glanced up, mid-bite of salad before swallowing.

            “W-Well, it was… _interesting_.” I hedged. Sans snorted.

            “Apparently Judy, Vicky’s gal, can see the future and bought a shop in town a year ago. Vicky also has some sort of power, not sure what, and there is some sort of organization that ‘recruits’ humans with magic. She wouldn’t tell us anything else, though.” Sans muttered. I polished off my spaghetti and salad. Gaster looked amazed.

            “Birds of a feather indeed…” Gaster murmured in amusement, “How _very_ interesting…”

\--Pretty sure Judy isn’t the first human that Gaster will meet who can see the future.—

            _The painting hadn’t moved in weeks, but Sans still found himself hoping, praying, that one day Anna would come out. He could barely register his surroundings anymore, though he vaguely remember being carried, possibly by Papyrus, to a large room with a pallet. The section of wall carefully set against drywall. He’d wake up randomly, crying and clawing at blankets, from dreams where he was in darkness and trying to reach a dying voice. Sometimes, there would even be food, but he couldn’t taste it at all. Hadn’t been able to since dinner with Anna’s parents._

_Days melted together until he didn’t even bother laying in the pallet. He just leaned against Anna’s cold legs, inhaling deeply in hopes that he’d suddenly catch her scent again. But it never happened. He couldn’t bring himself to care when his hands started leaving light trails of dust across Anna’s pretty red clothes. It came as a relief when he finally stopped moving, his Soul shattering as a silhouette of dust was left, right next to Anna’s still painting, hands touching, but only just._

Sans jerked awake to the sound of flushing, the bathroom door opening and light flooding the room. He felt disoriented as the light was shut off and fumbling footsteps moved towards the bed. _Anna?!_ He blindly reached out, tears spilling down his cheekbones as he dragged his somewhat bemused sweetheart into his arms. He took deep and shuddering breaths, so grateful that he could smell Anna’s soft scent clearly. He rolled on top of her, hands blindly running over her face. He barely noticed he was whispering her name over and over.

            “Anna.Anna. _Annamine,ohstars!Ohdelta!Anna_ —“ he laid down on top of her and buried his face against her collarbone, hands gripping the back of her nightshirt as she gently cradled his skull.

            “Sans? What happened?” She whispered, “Y-You’re crying… I was only gone for five minutes and _you’re crying_.” Anna whimpered, resting her damp cheek on the top of his skull. Sans felt the whine leave his non-existent throat as he shook his head.

            “Oh, Anna mine! D-Don’t cry, I-I’m j-just being a s-silly _ba-aby bones_.” Sans whispered desperately, trying to contain his sobs. He felt her soft lips run over his skull and, when he allowed her to gently tilt his head back, his face was peppered with soft kisses as her hands warmed his cheekbones with _so much **love**_ **_and affection_** _, stars how did he get so lucky?_

            “No yo-you’re not. I can _feel it_. _S-Sans you’re hurt_!” She whispered, “W-What do I _do_?” her face was covered with lightly glowing trails of red from his tears, particularly her lips where she kissed them away. He curled around her, his arms pulling her waist flush against his pelvis.

            “You’re _here_ … right here in my arms. Oh, _delta and stars is that more than enough_.” He whispered brokenly, kissing away her tears before resting heavily against her lips, his tongue darting out to taste her soft skin. When she softly gasped at the tingle of his magic he melted against her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth deeply, like he could claim every corner as his own. He groaned at how her mint toothpaste almost overpowered the naturally sweet taste of her kiss.

            His hips twitched and thrust against her when she shyly moved her tongue against his own, her arms wrapped around his ribcage and clutching his shirt. She mewled so sweetly beneath him, his growl vibrating in his chest. He almost started to go too far, his pubis _burning_ with barely contained magic, when she suddenly started to pull back, her movements desperate. Ashamed of how quick he was to take liberties with his sweet _Anna mine_ , not even five minutes after she cried _for his pain_ , he pulled back, trying not to feel pride in how flushed and _distracted_ Anna looked. She gasped for air, her tight grip near his shoulder blades the only thing keeping him from moving away from her. He felt like complete and utter shit when she couldn’t even meet his eyes. _How could he fuck up so badly?_

            “…Shit… hah… Sorry, Anna. Shh…Shouldn’t have d-done that.” Sans mentally berated himself.

            “Ahn… N-No… it’s okay. I-I just n-needed to breathe.” Anna moaned and Sans couldn’t control the slight twitch of his pelvis at how _utterly wrecked_ she sounded, “… _More than okay_. Fuck. I always thought French kissing was _gross_ , but oh, how _wrong I was_. P-Probably because it’s with you, huh?” she asked. Sans snapped out of it at that and couldn’t contain his leer, though he just barely managed to not rub his pubis against her core again. _Fucking **baby steps you goddamn animal**_. **Do not fuck this up again.**

            “ _Absolutely_ , Anna mine.” Sans chuckled darkly and cupped her flushed cheeks, “The trick is to breathe through your _nose_.” She smiled _so innocently_ at his suggestion.

            “O-Oh… w-would you… uhm… c-can we?” Her cheeks grew almost unbearably warm, her eyes the color of sunshine in honey as she tried and failed to maintain eye contact with him. He couldn’t resist gently nudging his hips forward, relishing the soft cry of surprise she let out.

            “Do you mean… Lay like this?” Sans teased, gently rocking forward again as her eyes slammed shut, “Or go to sleep?”

            “N-No-oh… Ha… C-Can we… practice a little more?” She finally stuttered out. Sans chuckled and gently pecked her swollen lips.

            “Mweh… alright. _But only ‘cause you asked_.” Sans whispered, leaning down once more.

            “You ass—“ She chuckled when he kissed her again, but quickly started making those soft noises he _absolutely adored_ when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Time lost all meaning as he dominated the kiss, chuckling whenever his little sweetheart tried to take control but failed. A very long while later they separated for good, Sans rolling onto his side and almost purring with satisfaction as Anna started to drift off in his arms.

            “… You never told me what happened.” She whispered against his sternum breathlessly. He shook his head.

            “Later, Anna mine.” He dodged, receiving only a tired hum in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it! Sweet yams that was... odd to write. Maybe a little too easy as well, but I hope I did alright. Haha, zero actual experience and all that.
> 
> I forgot to address it, at least I think I did, but I deeply enjoy the theory that /all/ the Sans' and Papyrus' have the same laugh. Sans will mostly do the 'heh' thing, but when he really gets going, it's like blueberry all the way with 'mweh'! Gaster, in my head, has 'Hyeh' sort of a laugh. Not sure how that sounds in real life, but it was the closest merge of 'mweh' and 'nyeh' I could think of that sort of sounded like a laugh in my head.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to comment, request, or recommend!


	7. Precautions

            I woke up slowly, warmth infused in my skin. The room was almost pitch black, the shade Sans installed before bed working perfectly, not that I had any doubts. In fact, I could only see because my eyes adjusted to the minute amount of light coming from under the bedroom door. That, and Sans’ bones seemed to glow slightly in the dark. Nothing really noticeable, but I could easily define his features and the small dips of his sleepy grin, despite the very low lighting. Actually, I think it might be from his tears, I don’t recall his white bones ever having a reddish cast to them.

            Last night, I didn’t expect Sans to be in tears after I used the bathroom. In fact, when I left, he seemed mildly content with cuddling the pillow I had been sleeping on. But no, when I shut off the bathroom light, I was hit by how _bright_ his tears were. They dripped down his face and stained the collar of his shirt, more than enough to softly illuminate his desperate features. The pain was also unexpected. At first, I felt just a small twinge around my ribcage, like I pulled a muscle. Which was weird, cause I was just pissing. Nothing too strenuous or anything. Then it seemed to increase into a mild ache as I left the bathroom. At first, I _kind of_ thought I was a cramp, but no, that wasn’t right. Instead, I could, _quite literally_ , feel his pain.

            Cuddling him seemed to ease the pain, like I was using a heat pack rather than just embracing him. So, it was emotional. He dreamed of something bad and woke up in tears. But he wouldn’t _tell me_ , instead kissing me like his life depended on it, so desperate that I could almost _taste it_. Uh… heh, _speaking of which_ , I rolled until I was seated on top of him and considered how to go about this. I _really_ wanted him to tell me what was wrong, but so far, I’ve noticed that Sans doesn’t like showing weakness. When he feels off-balance or like he doesn’t have control, he gets snappy, even if I think his blush is cute. He might even try and distract me with delightful kisses… fuck! Focus.

            “Sansy mine.” I whispered, trying to ignore how strange it was to sit on his pseudo-stomach, “Wake up.” belatedly, I wondered what time it was. Regardless, we had a lot of things to do today. Papyrus may have picked up groceries and curtains, but I know he was biting at the bit to replace the furniture. Sans’ mattress was _okay_ , but it was noticeably old and stained. That, and I think he would appreciate memory foam to an unholy degree. Thankfully, they could afford to splurge, their previous apartment too run-down to justify getting anything new or shiny. Sans seemed to grumble under his breath and try to roll to the side, but my legs were firmly planted on the mattress and prevented that. Blindly, his hands fumbled for whatever was blocking his movements and found my knees. I almost giggled at how his frown twitched into a smile as his phalanges massaged my thighs. His eyes opened a little, white lights traveling up my body and focusing on my face.

            “Mhm… M’llo.” He murmured, his hands running up my body and briefly cupped my ass before settling on my waist, “Hmm… ‘Bout seven, Anna mine. What gives?” I frowned at him a little.

            “How do you _know that_?” I grumbled sourly, “But that’s not why I woke you up… Sans, what happened last night?” he froze for a moment before grinning sharply. I didn’t know if I liked that grin, it did some _weird shit_ to my stomach.

            “Well, we French kissed for not _nearly_ as long as I’d like. I got you to make the _sweetest_ little noises that, honestly, I _really_ wanna hear again. Maybe louder—“ my face was on fire as I covered his mouth with my hands. Note to self, _don’t interrogate Sans after he wakes up_. He apparently gets really… _indecent_. I’ll probably be the first to admit how inexperienced I am, but honestly, _I’m a grown ass adult_ … It just… takes me a while to connect the dots usually.

            “ _Sans_! I mean before that!” I exclaimed heatedly. I waited a beat or three before sighing, “I guess I can’t _make_ you talk, or rather, I don’t want to force you but… I’d really like to be there for you, like you are for me.” I said, putting my hands down against his clavicle and sighing. Sans’ phalanges twitched as he sat up, pulling me into his chest where a soft rumbling echoed. Gently, he ran his hands over my lower back, paying special attention to the skin around my spine.

            “…It was just a nightmare, Anna mine.” He sighed into my left ear, dipping down to nuzzle my neck, “Dreamed that… that I lost you. That you never left the wall. Paps tried to save me from dusting, but I just… gave up. I just couldn’t…. Can we not talk about it anymore?” he whispered, his body tense. I reached behind him and rubbed his shoulder blades.

            “Oh, Sansy.” I whispered, kissing the little notches of his spine, a shiver almost making a rattling sound through his body, “I’m right here. ‘M not going anywhere.” I murmured, enjoying how he seemed to twitch when I spoke into his cervical spine, my breath teasing through the gaps.

            “Hng… yeah, okay.” Sans rolled onto the bed, hovering over me with bright red cheekbones, “I need to tell you about traffic lights.” I gave him an odd look.

            “Sans… I’m not five. I know general traffic signs.” I replied firmly, somewhat amused. Sans choked on laughter briefly before shaking his head.

            “No, Anna mine. It’s kind of like a safe word… do you… know what a safe word is for?” I frowned in thought before shaking my head, “Okay, so a safe word is used in a relationship, mostly sexual ones, to indicate when one can’t take it or when they are no longer comfortable continuing. The traffic light system is a bit more thorough. Rather than waiting until the edge of your comfort zone to speak up, you can tell me right away if something needs to change. Like, if we’re going too fast.”

            “Uhm… is ‘stop’ not good enough?” Sans laughed again and shook his head.

            “Well, you know how you say ‘ow’ sometimes, even if it didn’t actually hurt? Just surprised you?” I nodded, “It’s kind of like that. It also gives you the ability to tell me if something just isn’t doing it for you if you have trouble _saying_ the activity.” Well… considering I could barely ask for him to keep _kissing_ me, I guess this is pretty reasonable. A little odd that he would tell me about it, but it seemed pretty convenient and freeing.

            “…Alright. But uhm… why do you feel it’s necessary?” Sans’ face turned a deeper shade of red. I could almost see the little discolored dots now.

            “Eh… you know I… really like you, right?” Sans asked, appearing to have trouble looking at me, “Well, I _know_ you haven’t… done anything like this before but… _I have_. Casual hook-ups. Nothing serious. Restraint isn’t… _usually_ something I practice. Before tonight, the most we’ve done is chaste kisses. I like it, don’t get me wrong, but it was easier to not get ahead of myself when the most intense thing we’ve done was cuddle…. And honestly, I’m _fucking terrified_ that I’ll forget myself and go too far. Push _just that tiny bit_ over your boundaries. You trust me _so much_ and I just…” his eye sockets went dark. I wasn’t sure how to feel about his admission to having one-night-stands, but after everything we’ve been through, he’s still here. That has to count for something. Kind of surprising he doubted himself so much though. I reached up and gently brushed my fingertips under his eyes. The lights flickered back and he looked at me.

            “It’s alright… I’m glad at least _one of us_ knows what the hell they’re doing. You’re so thoughtful _all the time_ … I’m not sure how I got so lucky, really, I’m not.” he looked stunned, “What? Oh, did you expect me to be _jealous_? Sans, honestly, our Souls are _literally bonded_. You’re the only one I want and I’m pretty damn sure you reciprocate. I mean, I have no reason to be jealous, as long as you understand that this is it. No one else. Not going to happen.” I insisted a little heatedly. Sans’ beamed down at me and kissed me firmly.

            “Nope. Absolutely not going to happen. You’re _mine_ and I’m _yours_. Stars… its laughable… you think _you’re the lucky one_.” Sans muttered softly before sitting back a little, “Alright. So, I know you’re familiar with the traffic lights, but would you mind changing the colors a little? Instead of ‘red’ being for ‘stop’, why not change it to ‘blue’? In magic, light blue is an attack that you have to stand still to not be hurt by it. Besides, red is my magic color, and I might think you’re just being _really enthusiastic_.” Sans smugly stated. I hummed in thought a little.

            “Sounds pretty good, but are there other magic colors I should know about?” Sans nodded.

            “Yeah, might want to change green too. In battle, if green magic is used, the opponent can’t run away. Not really a good connotation to have if I’m double checking how you’re doing. We could do orange… it’s basically the opposite of blue. You have to move through an orange attack to not get hurt. Heh… yeah, that could work.” I huffed a little at how smug he sounded, “And as long as we’re personalizing the traffic lights, why not try purple for yellow? Purple attacks are a magic restriction rather than an attack. Muffet uses them to make webs that you can only move on rather than getting to run around as you like. Restricts movement.”

            “Good enough for me.” I agreed easily. Sans leaned down and kissed me again.

            “Now, the moment you feel uncomfortable or like I’m going too fast, just say the word. Promise?” He asked against my lips.

            “Promise.” Sans flopped to his side instantly and pulled me against him.

            “Good, now go back to bed.” He said, kissing my cheek with a chuckle.

            “Sans!” he was going to completely ruin any chance I had at a good sleep schedule, I just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a little weird to write, you know, in hind sight. But I felt like it was the most likely thing for Sans to do considering how much he freaked out last night. Now, he can feel a little better about pushing Anna's boundaries without freaking out. Anyway, sorry nothing much else happened here. Next chapter will be furniture shopping with the peeps.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, feel free to comment, request, or recommend whatever!


	8. We Didn't Start the Fire (But We Totally Did)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, bit steamy. Doesn't last long, I don't think. By the actually steamy bit, all the semi-relevant info has been stated, so feel free to skip if you just don't feel it.
> 
> In a bit, i'm going to post a Halloween special (even if it's now November where I am. Shut up. I got here a little late, I know.) So, soon!

            Furniture shopping was… an _adventure_. I had to argue against leather couches, citing the noisiness they tended to have, but we did end up ordering a set of chairs for the kitchen table with leather with a nice marble table. Papyrus refused to hear about cheaper alternatives and Gaster backed him up on it, for _some reason_. We also bought a nice red and black patterned rug. While we were there, _everyone_ ordered a new mattress. Well, Gaster needed one anyway, but Papyrus and Sans wouldn’t hear of anything else.

            “How can you guys afford all this furniture at once?” I asked Sans quietly, aware of the nosey people watching us from across the show room. Sans just chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder, tucking me against his side.

            “Between my… _business_ and our jobs, we saved money back so that one day, we could have our own place again. Decorate it how we want. The works…” He looked over at me with a soft smile, “You just helped us get it faster, Anna mine.” He whispered, kissing my cheek. I guess he was aware of the glares from across the room. He’s always so calm, it’s hard to tell… well, I guess he’s not _always_ calm. The nightmare last night should be enough of an indication of _that_.

            “Well then…” Was all I could reply to that, mostly because I suddenly needed to argue against a large entertainment system that looked like a wardrobe. It was nice, but really? Was it actually necessary? It seems all three of the skeletons believed in the ‘go big or go home’ philosophy, as I was summarily vetoed.

            “But it’s so _big_! What are you going to put in that? A small country?” Gaster chuckled and patted my head.

            “Perhaps for one person it is big, but this is for the whole house. Or were you expecting us to keep the old TV as well?” Gaster interjected my pleas, “Well, I shall keep the old TV, but mostly for research purposes.” He amended after thinking over it a moment longer.

            “Just stand back and enjoy the splendor of my home interior choices, Anna, and _stop fighting me_!” Papyrus muttered petulantly.

            “We’re going to be broke by the end of the hour.” I proclaimed, throwing up my hands and officially giving up as they laughed at me.

            “Aw, don’t worry, Anna mine.” Sans whispered into my ear softly, “Just let Papyrus have his fun. He’s been dreaming of this since he was a baby bones.”

            “Indeed, I do believe I can faintly recall many childish drawings of potential rooms while Papyrus was small. But his drawing skills were not the best, so perhaps it was something else?” Gaster mused teasingly, watching Papyrus’ cheeks glow a soft sunset orange. Sans looked a bit conflicted between joining Gaster in the tease-fest, or maintaining distance from his father, but his inner nature gave in.

            “I don’t know, might have been dream houses for himself and that shy little ghost from Waterfall…” Sans crowed, watching gleefully as Papyrus spun around to glare at him. I threw back my head and sighed. At least the furniture wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow.

\--Of course there would be issues with the new furniture.—

            When the truck pulled up, I honestly wasn’t expecting much. Maybe an hour or so of awkwardly avoiding the moving guys, but not this. Never this. The furniture guys refused to enter the house. It was actually kind of like being dunked in cold water, that sudden realization that my family was actually quite hated by certain groups for things outside their control.

            “I am _not going into that hell house_!” One of the broadly built men hollered from the truck. From across the street, a man left his house, clearly on his way to work in a nice suit but paused when he saw the scene unfolding in front of our house. To be honest, I was a little embarrassed this was even happening. I mean, fuck man, you’re just here to deliver furniture, not get hitched!

            “I’m sorry, is there a problem here?” the man asked politely with a strange sort of steel in his posture. I noticed Papyrus went from frustrated to interested instantly when the dark haired man approached. The furniture guy groaned.

            “Yeah there is a fucking problem! I refuse to move furniture into the freaks and their little whore’s house!” Instantly, my arms snapped around Sans’ waist as he growled, his teeth bared and his eyes sparking with anger. The man frowned and glared at the furniture guy.

            “Sirs, you’re here to deliver furniture, nothing more. So either do your job, or get a new profession.” He said, his tone clipped and sharp, like a flint knife. The man furniture man looked like our neighbor had shoved a raw lemon rind into his mouth. Angrily, he got out of the truck and opened the back of the trailer, ripping the dolly out as his partner meekly followed. But before they could start, the entire back of the truck glowed a wash of red colors, all three of the skeletons using magic to lift the furniture out of the back.

            “Please, don’t _strain_ yourselves.” Gaster said icily, his hands dripping with magic. Papyrus, surprisingly, was doing much the same thing.

            “I refuse to let _filth_ be tracked through my home.” Papyrus sneered. Sans didn’t even say a word, he just glowered at the two startled workers with one arm around my waist and his growls muffled into my shoulder. Within a matter of moments, the truck was empty, and the workers pale. Deciding to cut this as short as possible, I awkwardly waved them away with a strained smile.

            “Uhm… well, have a nice day. Thanks for the… help… and all that.” I said, looking mostly to our helpful neighbor, who looked both shocked and fascinated. The workers were quick to leave after receiving a firm signature on their clipboard.

            “Well, that was… unpleasant. I’m Mr. Thatcher, my wife came over the other day. I’m sorry to say that the… eh, _gentlemen’s_ opinion will likely not be a rare occurrence around this area. I have to go to work now, but perhaps I can have the pleasure of inviting you four over for dinner sometime in the near future?” He asked politely. I smiled, glad that the tense confrontation was over, though Sans refused to move his arm.

            “I think that would be nice, Mr. Thatcher. I’m Anna Collins, this here is Sans the Skeleton.” I said jokingly and then pointed towards Gaster and Papyrus, “His father, Gaster, and his brother, Papyrus. Also skeletons.” Mr. Thatcher chuckled easily with a grin.

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Have a nice day.”

            “You too!” I replied, since my odd little family still seemed to be on ‘standoffish’ mode. “So… what are the odds that I’m going to be allowed to help move furniture?” I asked rhetorically as we went inside.

            “No.” Papyrus declared, gently patting my head, “And you have to wash your sheets, brother.”

            “Not happening.” Sans growled, probably to both Papyrus and myself.

            “I’m afraid not, child. But you can try and convince Sans to wash those rags he calls sheets. Or better yet, replace them with the new sheets we bought.” Gaster answered humorously. I huffed and turned my head towards Sans.

            “I refuse to be useless today. Sans, those sheets are getting washed, if not thrown out entirely.” I said, well aware that, at best, the old sheets were… _well loved_. The comforter was being tossed too, if I had anything to say about it. Sans narrowed his eyes and huffed.

            “ _No_.” Gaster snorted, a strangely amused look in his eyes.

            “Good luck, my dear.” He said mysteriously. Briefly, I glared at him, trying to figure out why he would say that. Turns out, it would only take me until that night to realize why Gaster had both suggested it and then replied as such.

            Convincing Sans wasn’t _too_ bad. It just took a lot of cuddling and persistence until he finally caved. He was a sullen little skeleton as he moved the old mattress into the spare room until we could be rid of it and replaced it with both a new mattress and bedding. I swear, he literally growled at it as he flopped angrily onto the surface and rolled around, concentrating his weird energy onto my side especially.

            After taking a shower, I was surprised to find that Sans didn’t have a shirt on. Usually, he’d wear one to bed, but at the moment he seemed for focused on rubbing the pillows over his ribs. I’m pretty sure I could actually see his Soul glow faintly through his ribs.

            “Uhmm… Sans? What are you doing?” Sans looked over at me and seemed oddly embarrassed.

            “Sorry, Anna mine. It’s a… bonded monster thing… j-just get over here so I can dry your hair.” Sans deflected nervously. I frowned, but didn’t resist. I was more than happy that Sans was still willing to dry my hair with his magic. His hands gently ran over my sides as he settled me on his lap. My fingers twitched to investigate his ribs as he slowly started drying my hair.

            “H-Hey, Sans?” He hummed and looked at my face even though I wouldn’t look him in the eye, “C-Can I uhm… well, can I…?” my hands hovered inches from his bare ribs. He laughed a little, his cheekbones almost as red as mine.

            “Sure thing, Anna mine.” I tried not to just smash my hands on his ribs as I gently pushed through the odd layer of magic he had told me about so long ago. It was… odd. Like pushing through a water current. I already knew his bones were… thicker. Stockier than human bones, but the spaces between his ribs were actually too small for my fingers, and the ribs themselves were bigger than I expected. I was a little surprised that he had floating ribs, small and sort of rounded that didn’t even wrap around his sides. He jerked when I gently touched them, a harsh movement of air leaving him, like suppressed laughter. I gave him a look.

            “So… it appears that we are on an impasse, Sans. You can tell me what’s wrong, or I can _tickle you_.” I teased, gasping in surprise when his phalanges gripped my hair and lightly pulled back my head, exposing my throat as he gently nibbled along the length of it.

            “Don’t threaten me with a good time, Anna mine. Hmm… color?” Sans asked softly against my neck. I considered it for a moment. He wasn’t really _pulling_ my hair, so much as tugging.

            “O-Orange but… I still want to know what’s gotten into you. Oh, and I’m not a fan of hair pulling. Sensitive scalp.” I said. Sans hummed, nuzzling into my neck, though I noticed he moved his hands. Now he was just cupping the back of my head, fingertips massaging the base of my scalp, and using his free arm to press me into his chest. I couldn’t restrain the surprised whimper when he licked my neck, the sensation odd as the magic tongue fizzled against my skin. This wasn’t a _new_ concept to me. It was just, much like French kissing, I had never actually applied it to myself. In practice _or_ thought. It was like watching a rainstorm every once in a while for a few years and then actually going out and feeling it. Just… different. Very different. But not in a way that I minded, no, it was sort of… exciting.

            “It’s a… territory-scent thing, Anna mine. Still new to being bonded, and it feels wrong to have a bedding that doesn’t smell like myself or even _us_. Too new. Not right.” He murmured, nipping gently and licking away the faint sting, “But those sounds you’re making sure does help…” He whispered mischievously as I tried to bury a whimper into his clavicle.

            “Sa-ans!” I protested, reflexively gripping his floating ribs, which made him jump _with a yip_. I giggled and teasingly ran my fingers over the false ribs. I was trying to see if drumming my fingers or softly dragging my fingertips over the surface got a better reaction. Drumming my fingers made him laugh in short little bursts, spine twitching. _On the other hand_ , dragging my fingertips made him cackle softly and wiggle like I had dropped an ice cube down his shirt.

            Finished with my antics, he glared down at me and grabbed my hands, rolling over to press my back into the new sheets and my hands above my head, “Oh no! Sans, don’t you dare!” I yelped as his free hand twitched teasingly over my shirt before dipping under it to gently massage my side. He leaned down and resumed nipping my neck.

            “Oh, I _dare_ , sweetheart… but I’m a _nice guy_ , so I’ll give you a choice. Your sweet little moans or precious laughter? Which would you rather I cash in my revenge with?” He hissed against my throat before continuing softly, “Color change?” I felt a burst of warmth in my chest. He was giving me an out. With this odd color system, Sans had gained a sort of confidence I didn’t realize he lacked. He wasn’t so afraid of testing my boundaries and… I was finding that I didn’t mind at all. One day, I would take the take the first step towards our boundaries as a couple, but today wasn’t that day.

            “Ah… n-no. S-Still… orange. But uhm…” I felt a rising blush wash over my face. Sans leaned back a little and hummed, his smile gentle as his free hand smoothed gentle circles on my side and pressed softly into my stomach. His grin turned sharp as he gave me a lingering kiss.

            “But?” He pressed, a gentle whisper trailing over my lips. An odd sound left my throat as I squeezed my eyes shut, “Look me in the eyes, Anna mine… hmm… You don’t mind me holding you down, but you don’t like your hair pulled, care to find out what else you wouldn’t mind?” It was insanely difficult to keep eye contact while he asked that.

            “U-Uhm… I-I don’t… don’t think I want to be tickled.” I whispered, feeling dizzy with embarrassment and how… odd our positions felt to me. Sans chuckled and kissed me again, slowly moving down my chin and throat. I whimpered a little when he briefly lingered just behind my ear before moving back down my throat.

            “You’re doing great, Anna mine. So great…” He whispered, softly licking and biting my throat, “Your cute little noises that you try and hold back because you’re embarrassed. Your perfect scent. Your _trust_ in me to treat you right. So perfect.” I felt like I couldn’t breath as his words and actions clouded my mind. I couldn’t muffle my ‘noises’ if I tried.

            “Ahn! Hnn… Mhm… _Sans_!” I whimpered, squirming under his ministrations. Sans just chuckled.

            “Just like that, sweetheart. _Perfect_.” Sans murmured darkly, biting down a little hard before soothing the bite and letting go of my hands and rolling to the side, “Yeah… I think that’s enough for tonight. My sweetheart’s probably getting tired out.” Sans said, almost to himself as I panted and wrapped my arms around his ribcage. I _did_ feel tired, my limbs heavy and almost overly warm. But there was a _strange_ fire in my stomach that took much longer to die down, a feeling I wasn’t familiar with but was quickly growing to like. After Sans tucked us under the new sheets with barely a grumble. It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep to his rumbling purr and gentle fingers along my scalp that soothed the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, that was interesting to write. But was it alright to read? That is the question. So, internally, i'm laughing a little, because it's like Anna's living those wild teenage days she never had now that she has an actual outlet for those lusty feelings she never felt before. And Sans is down for that. Totally. Be he gets boundaries. Or, at least, I hope it came across that way. I've also hinted quite a few times, that Monsters have more... animalistic tendencies, and that shows here. His room doesn't smell like him, so he doesn't quite feel secure, but some 'play' time is all it took to help him out. Oh, and a bit of racism! Can't wait to introduce less than friendly neighbors!
> 
> Alright, i'm going to post this now and finish the three prompts I generated for Halloween now. Feel free to comment, request, or recommend! Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	9. Halloween AU Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All prompts gotten from imagineyourotp (.com) both regular and Halloween themed. Happy late Halloween and hope you guys enjoy it!

Trope: Ancient Mummy

Kink: Touch starved

 

            Being alone in a warehouse had to have been one of _the_ worst ideas I’ve ever had. But hey, I needed the extra cash! They just needed someone to sit with a couple of dusty crates and make sure no one fucks with them. I could… mostly do that. Honest!

            Regardless, I’m sitting in a dark and dusty warehouse, leaning back against a stupidly big crate and trying not to fall asleep. _Exactly_ how I wanted to spend my Saturday night… joy. At least the warehouse was kept at a controlled temperature. I was bored out of my mind, dozing in and out when it happened. _The whole fucking box I was leaning on moved_.

            I gave a startled screech and jolted awake, frantically looking around and checking the time. At first, I thought I had slept through the whole night, but no, it was barely three in the morning. After a few moments of nothing happening, I started to relax. _Only for the damn box to shake roughly again_. Now, to my own credit, my first thought wasn’t ‘haunted warehouse’ but actually earthquake. But a _fucking third_ shake of the box dissuaded me of that notion _real quick_.

            I whirled around, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on as the box began to move with a greater frequency. Like something was trying to _break out_. Hapless and stupid as hell, I stared in utter amazement as the lid was torn off by a beam of light, sending me sprawling into my ass. I’m pretty sure I actually screamed when a wrapped hand shot out to grab the side, a low groan echoing as a bandaged head lifted up and looked at me, bright red lights piercing through the fabric.

            Pale and shaking, I scrambled to get away, but wasn’t able to go very far. My body froze, mid-step as pulses of red wrapped around my chest, condensing in a cartoony heart shape over my breasts. I listened in horror as there was a shuffle of fabric and an awkward clacking of bones behind me, slowly growing closer until I felt hot breath against my bare neck.

            “…D-Don’t run, please… I-I didn’t mean… to s-scare you.” a husky voice groaned as sharp claws wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against padded ribs, “B-Been… so long since I was f-free… Y-You feel nice.” I heard the bandages loosening up and was momentarily more terrified by the thought of a mummified carcass embracing me than the actual situation. Shaking, I turned my head and gasped.

            The… mummy, was actually a skeleton monster with soft and rounded features, though their fangs were still quite sharp. Fuzzy red lights peaked out through the barely-there bandages with a tone of… desperation to them. Don’t get me wrong, it was still terrifying to be in this situation, but… I couldn’t help but feel bad.

            “O-Okay… this is still sketchy as hell but… I think I understand. You’ve uhm… been in there for a long time, haven’t you?” I asked hesitantly. The skeleton nodded, freeing their head of the last of the bandages as they ducked their head against my shoulder. At that moment, I was _so fucking glad_ _he didn’t have a smell_. The bandages rotten smell was bad enough, but if the skeleton once had meat on their bones?

            “Y-Yeah… hooh, about a couple thousand years, give or take. G-Guess my bro got tired of my pranks…” The skeleton joked, “B-But anyway… I’m S-Sans the Skeleton… Mummy. And I _really_ like hugging you right now.” I choked on laughter for a second.

            “Oh, well uhm… I’m Anna the Human… and I’m really glad you’re not a zombie or here to kill me. It’s nice to meet you.” I said, smiling back at the skeleton. Yeah, this could have gone _better_ , but it sure as hell could have been worse than a clingy skeleton mummy.

 

AU: Fated Werewolf Mate

Trope: Kidnapping

Kink: Pampering

Bonus unintended kink of Hurt/Comfort! Oops!

            Being a werewolf was… interesting. As a hybrid monster of skeleton and werewolf, Sans had an especially powerful spot in his world. Being free was… great. But he wanted to find them. _Them_. His one and only. All monsters had one, the Soul they resonated with beyond all others. Having lived all his life underground, he was fairly certain that they weren’t a monster like himself. His hard ass of an older brother insisted _patience_ was the key, but that was easy to say for _him_. Papyrus knew who his mate was for years. His brother just had to wait until his mate was happy with their selves before moving in.

            With a grumpy huff, he threw up his hood, taking comfort in the familiar fluff as he stalked down the streets. Any monster, or _human_ , quickly jumped out of his way. He wasn’t really _small_ , his form rather large compared to most everyone else he’d ever come across, except maybe his brother, Undyne, and the king and queen. His red eyes glowering at everyone with his teeth bared and his ears pinned back in irritation were clear signs that he wasn’t to be fucked with.

            His shoes smacked against the pavement as he rounded a corner and bumped into something small as everything happened at once. Without thought, his arms latched onto the soft body, dragging them to his chest as his senses were in overdrive. His Soul _sang_ and his _mate’s_ _scent_ wrapped around him. It was too cluttered with chemical scents for his liking, but his keen sense of smell easily picked through to the natural and soft scent beneath. Like honeysuckle and sweet strawberries, but the sharp scent of blood alerted him to another scent besides the wound. His mate also smelled like _fear_ , the smell sour like rotting grapes on his palate. He growled and tucked his small mate to his chest, ears twitching to zone in on the sounds of aggressive males in pursuit.

            “ _My mate_ …” Sans growled, tucking the softly whimpering female inside his open jacket and freeing one hand which already glowed red hot with magic. Two men ran down the street, the taller one with a bloody knife in hand. Almost instantly they skidded to a stop, eyes wide with terror. They didn’t try and convince him it wasn’t what it looked like. _Good_. With a sharp snap, Gaster Blaster hounds materialized and began baying for blood.

            “F-Fuck.” The shorter one whimpered as Sans grinned maliciously.

            “ _Get ‘em, boys_.” The hounds shot off towards the men and Sans backed into a shortcut, taking his mate to the safety of his home. The hounds wouldn’t _kill_ them, but they would need a hospital for sure. After several calming breaths, Sans remembered his mate was still injured and quickly set her on his bed. For a moment, red was the only color he could see. His mate was gagged with a dirty white cloth and her hands were tied together, blood seeping from a cut across her clavicle. She looked like she had been resting at home before being kidnapped. As gently as he could, he removed the gag and restraints, softly cupping her tear-stained cheeks. She was in near hysterics and sobbing openly.

            “P-Plea-ase d-don’t h-hurt me!” She hiccupped, trying to scoot away from him. Instantly, he crouched down so he no longer towered over her and softly whimpered.

            “Hey, hey, hey! N-No! No, I’m not going to hurt you, sweetheart! Y-You’re my _mate_! I’d _never_ hurt you. You’re _safe_ now!” Sans tried to reassure her, but she only started crying harder.

            “N-N-No-oh! I-It’s a t-t-tr-ick!” She sobbed, even as Sans desperately shook his head, any remnant of a badass persona lost as he laid his head down on her lap and whimpered.

            “No! _Please_! I swear on the moon and the stars a-and my _Soul_! No tricks! Please, y-you need to dress your wound!” Sans cried. After a long moment of continued crying, Sans realized that it would take a bit more to break her hysteria. He removed his jacket and slipped it over her quivering shoulders, “Stay right there, I’ll get the first aid!” Sans moved quickly, not willing to risk his mate running. Thankfully, when he returned moments later, she had merely huddled into his jacket, which was so big it was like a tent on her. Fumbling, he opened the white box and glanced hopelessly at the contents. Fuck! What did he do _now_?

            Right. Clean the wound, then bandage it. He pulled out the little packets of wipes, carefully approaching her with teary eyes. She shuddered for a moment before relaxing her grip and opening the jacket to reveal the four inch cut. It wasn’t deep, but he’d bandage it anyway. Softly, he wiped at the area, crooning under his breath before finding a band aid big enough to cover the cut. He applied it and then slowly wrapping his arms around her. When she didn’t react negatively, he pulled her into his lap and began softly petting her hair and rubbing her back. After a long while, she finally spoke.

            “…T-Thank you… Am I… Am I really your mate?” Sans crooned.

            “Yeah, sweetheart. ‘M Sans.” He whispered, gently massaging her bruised wrists.

            “I’m Anna…” She whispered back, falling asleep to the sound of his purring growl. Distantly, he felt the hounds return, their maws bloody.

            “…Good boys.”

           

AU: Soulmate

Trope: Faustian Deals

Kink: Possessiveness/Marking

 

            It was with desperation that the summoning rang through the depths of Hell. He _almost_ didn’t answer it, but Papyrus wasn’t having any of his shit today.

            “ _Sans!_ Either you go make a contract or I put you through another century of training!” He growled. Reluctantly, he answered. In a great explosion of light and sound, he appeared in an ordinary living room. It was almost disappointing. With a keen eye, he examined the circle. It was solid work. All the right symbols in the right places but… the one who summoned him. The young woman didn’t even notice him yet, seemingly engrossed in practicing what to say.

            “Uhm… scary demon dude—no wait, what if it’s not a _dude_? Lady? Person? Uhm. Let me try that again… Scary demon person, I’m sorry to call you out here, but uhm… I had the brilliant idea to summon a demon so I wouldn’t be alone… _What the actual fuck am I thinking?!_ ” She whispered to herself and Sans had to admit. He was hooked. This little human was hilarious. He rolled his shoulders, letting his dark leathery wings stretch against the binding magic of the circle, sparks of magic cracking in the air. She jumped, shooting back a bit as her eyes widened with surprise.

            “Heh… Heya. I’m Sans, the scary demon skeleton _dude_. So, what can I do for you…” Sans trailed off, finally locking eyes with the human. In that moment, he saw her Soul. That wasn’t uncommon. Usually in these deals, it takes eye contact to tell what kind of Soul the human has, but a _feeling_ rang through him. Like he was looking at the perfect garden made _just for him_.

            He had _heard_ of demons having _Soulmates_ , a strange attempt of heaven to redeem demons that failed. Oh, the demons never killed their Soulmates, of course not. But they certainly didn’t suddenly become choir cherubs or some shit. He just… never thought he would have one himself. But _oh_ , wasn’t this the perfect setup? The only problem was that he didn’t know what she meant by her nervous ramblings. Did she want help hooking up with another guy? Because that shit wasn’t going to fly with him. Demons didn’t _share_. But her honey eyes were pulling back into focus as she gathered her thoughts. _Soon… he’d have his little Soulmate_.

            “Oh… heh… uh… y-you wouldn’t have happened to have… eh, _not_ heard that? Maybe? Please?” Sans grinned but didn’t say anything, his eyes trying to find some hint as to whether or not she pined for another, “R-Right, um… Hi. I’m Anna. I g-guess it’s nice to meet you?” she asked, almost uncertain of herself.

            “So… what did you summon me for, sweetheart?” he asked conversationally. Sweet little Anna blushed heavily and, while he thought she looked delectable, it certainly didn’t help his paranoia.

            “O-Oh… Eh… I… wanted a… a friend.” His world screeched to a halt. He snorted a little but then started to laugh, a great bellowing that he almost couldn’t stop. For several long moments, his little Anna looked offended, “Oi! W-What’s so funny?!”

            “M-Mweh-heheh! A-Ah… Oh, t-that’s hilarious!” He stammered, a little embarrassed to have slipped so badly, “S-Sorry, sweetheart. Ahah… it’s just… wow. You needed a friend, and decided that a demon was the best solution?” He asked callously, wincing only when he saw her crestfallen expression.

            “I just… didn’t want to be alone anymore. Everyone I know is dead and I just… you’re right, this is stupid. I-I’m sorry to have wasted your time.” She said, shaking her head and rifling through the book before her, “I-I’ll just find the dismissal and let you go on your way—“

            “Woah, hold on! Look… I’m sorry I said that. I didn’t mean to be an ass. I’ll do it.” Sans declared, “I’ll make sure you’re never alone again and your Soul will be _mine_.” He growled. She looked up at him in surprise.

            “W-What? But…”

            “But nothing, sweetheart. Come on, shake my hand. Don’t you know how to greet a new friend?” he asked soothingly. Anna wiped at her eyes a bit and haltingly got to her feet. Sans had to restrain himself from jumping in excitement. Slowly, she extended her hand towards his, and he allowed her to gently rest her hand in his own before striking. With an iron grip, he dragged her into the circle, breaking it with the bottom of her shoes, and wrapped his wings around the both of them.

            “S-Sans?!” she asked, startled and clutching at his shirt.

            “You’re _mine_ now, sweetheart. Sweet _Anna mine_.” He whispered into her ear as his hand shot under her shirt and splayed across the smooth skin of her back, _burning_ his mark across her pale flesh. He held her tightly as she thrashed in surprise and cried out, quickly losing consciousness due to the pain. It was unfortunate, but with this mark, no demon or angel could poach her, “ _Mine and mine alone_.” He whispered soothingly in her soft hair before taking them to _his_ home.


	10. Mark Your Words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more neck action, but that's it.

            “Sans! I’m going to hang you by your toes!” I whispered furiously as I inspected the damage to my neck. I didn’t bleed or anything, but the dark red spot was unmistakable against my pale flesh. A sweatshirt should cover it up just fine, luckily, or I’d have to avoid Vicky and Judy until it disappeared. I’m pretty sure I’d combust if they noticed a _hickey_ of all things. Blushingly madly, I brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom to find Sans sitting on the bed with a smug grin.

            “Morning, sweetheart. You look _great_.” he said innocently. I huffed and stomped over to the dresser to see if I could find a proper sweater. I heard a chuckle as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down to nuzzle my neck as well as the hickey.

            “Sans…” I warned him softly.

            “What? Can’t I just appreciate my girlfriend’s soft skin? Your nice scent?” Sans whispered as he licked the juncture of my neck, “How great you look with my love bite? Hmm… Or maybe how sexy your little sighs are?” I felt a small whine leave me as he nipped the back of my neck.

            “ _Sans_!” I yelped as he pulled me back until we were laying on the bed again. He just chuckled and laid back, his hands running over my stomach as he left a few more ‘love bites’ on my neck.

            “How could I resist my sweet _Anna mine_? Why, you’ll be gone for most of the day! You haven’t even left yet but I feel so _lonely_ already…” Sans murmured against my skin before licking softly at the fresh marks. By this point I was panting, the now somewhat familiar fire coursing through my veins.

            “S-Sans!” I reached behind me and somehow managed to brush my hands along his false ribs. He jolted and shoved me off of him and onto the floor. I gave a sharp yelp, the shock freezing me long enough for Sans to panic.

            “ShIT! Sweetheart, are you okay? I’m so sorry!” I let loose a startled laugh, glad that the fall was too short to actually do more than smart a bit. I rolled onto my back and giggled, looking up at his horrified expression, which set off a series of completely horrific snorts.

            “Snk! Sna-Sans! I-Imma o-okay!” I laughed, trying to cover my reddening face. He reached down and cupped my face, phalanges sparking with red as I was flooded with gentle warmth and amusement.

            “Sweet silly Anna mine…” Sans whispered before pulling me off the floor and into an embrace. This time, he didn’t go ahead and make new love bites, just rested his face against my neck and breathed softly. Confused but accepting, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. We enjoyed the moment for a long while. The eh… _intense_ moments were exciting, but I doubt I’ll ever be happier than when I’m just resting in his arms.

\--Visiting the power couple.—

            Vicky and Judy’s shop was quite cute. A modestly sized store with a second floor, probably their own living quarters. It was still technically closed, but I had called earlier so they knew to expect me. Papyrus dropped me off because Sans had some stuff to talk about with Alphys and Gaster.

            “Do not forget to call me with an appropriate time to pick you up, sister!” Papyrus declared as he stopped his car. I laughed and kissed his cheek just so I could see that sunset blush.

            “Sure thing, bro!” I called, fixing the back of my cat sweatshirt with glee as he sputtered and drove off before I could say anything else. The front door of the shop opened up to reveal Judy in bell bottom jeans and a crop top in a soft blue hue.

            “Anna, darling! Come in!” She invited me, “Tell me all about the new place! Oh, and we have paint, so don’t forget to pick that up, alright?” I almost questioned how she knew that I needed paint, but years of experience taught me well. That and I now knew she could literally see the future. As I walked past her she tugged my sweater sleeve just enough to reveal a bright red mark and laughed, “Ahaha! I knew it~! Oh, Vicky, out little darling is _growing up_!” She crowed, much to my mortification. Damnit Sans!

\--What is Sans talking about, I wonder?—

            Alphys cackled gleefully when Sans brought up why he was really there. Gaster was looking over possible blueprints for a reconstructed Core, but even he noticed the batty scientist cackling.

            “Bwah-haha! Oh, this is _glorious_! My OTP! Oh, _Sans_ , you do me a tremendous honor in coming to me rather than some _lowly jeweler_.” Alphys simpered.

            “I ain’t getting my sweetheart some _second hand_ ring. Doubt any of the human jewelers would know to keep their mouth shut either.” Sans grumbled, fighting a wash of red over his features.

            “Oh, but I bet there’s another reason! Please tell me it’s because you _know_ my experience with magical metals?” Sans growled but didn’t argue with Alphys’ commentary, causing the monster to light up, “Oh, how _romantic_! I mean, human tradition usually has the couple shop for wedding rings together with the male providing an engagement ring, but I doubt Anna will argue with whatever you decide! That just means she gets the right to try and shape _your_ ring!” Alphys crowed, practically skipping in place.

            “Yeah, yeah. Just tell me about the prices and such.” Sans grumbled. Alphys grinned and leaned coyly against the counter.

            “Oh, I don’t know, _Sans_. I mean, this is some intensive work you’re suggesting. Detailed, _custom_ work at that. I made Mettaton’s body from scratch, so it’s certainly not beyond my skills, but _still_.” Alphys bragged, buying time at the cost of Sans’ patience.

            “Name it already, or I really _will_ go to a human jeweler!” Sans snapped. Alphys huffed and pouted.

            “Oh, fine. Metals aren’t hard for me to get, even the kind humans use for wedding and engagement rings. Jewels will be trickier, though. Do you have a schematic or something?” Sans’ cheekbones flushed as he handed over a notebook filled with doodles of rings he made. Alphys whistled sharply at the large amount.

            “Been drawing the damn things for the past week, I swear. Personally, I favor the dog-eared page.” Alphys obliged his suggestion and turned to the page before freezing.

            “Oh sweet _Delta_! This is fucking beautiful! You already planned potential jewels and metals. A diamond is obviously going here, tradition and all, but black fire opal around the band like this—Oh, I’m so _excited_! I demand to either _be there_ when you propose or receive a video of her reaction!” Alphys squealed. Gaster leaned over Alphys’ shoulder and smiled.

            “Quite lovely. I recommend split jewels for these two parts. Red and blue, naturally.” Gaster suggested.

            “Oh, for sure! And the size of this ring will make most of the jewels easy to get. I have the equipment needed to get a better stone shape, size, or cut if needed.” Alphys said, quickly loosing herself in the details of creating the ring, “But I think I have the material needed to make the band in about an hour. You’ll need to soak it in magic for at least an hour a day for roughly a month to get good results, you hear, Sans? You might get away with putting it on a magic attack and leaving it like that for a week, but I don’t know if your concentration is strong enough for that.” Alphys said.

            “Yeah, I got ya. I just need to make sure that the Anna doesn’t see the ring until it’s complete and I’m proposing. No sweat.” Sans said, “And the magic will let me size it properly, right? I might give it away if I ask Anna what size she wears.” Sans asked. Alphys nodded in her distraction.

            “You know that, Sans. Magically infused metal gives it increased durability, ability to make minor changes, as well as being able to find and track it. Which makes this _also_ a surprisingly possessive move for someone so lazy.” Sans shrugged his shoulders.

            “Eh, she can make mine the same way if she wants.” Alphys paused and looked up at him.

            “ _Oh!_ She can do _that_ , can’t she? Magical empathy connection? How _fascinating_ … hmm, may want to be careful when you get spicy and shit, Sans. If it really _isn’t_ possible for most monster/human bonded couples to have kids, Anna’s _particular_ magic just might make it happen anyway.” Sans paused and started to sweat.

            He had never really worried about accidentally having kids before. During his previous hookups, most chicks brought their own condoms, despite it not really being needed. Monster have to _want_ it to happen, really badly if they weren’t bonded, and there had never been a hybrid kid before. And it wasn’t because monsters and humans never hooked up. The humans he slept with may have been interested, in part, because he was a monster, but they certainly didn’t want any kids with him. It may have also never happened because the baby would probably never develop with just _one_ monster parent’s magic. But with Anna having her _own_ …

            Well, he’ll tackle that when he gets to it. And a deep, growly part of him wants that to be soon, but was willing to enjoy their relationship for quite a bit longer. _Especially_ if he got to make more of those pretty red marks and hear more of her cute little sounds. Hmm… but he should still keep it in mind for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Sans is finding that he really likes the idea of having an outward sign that Anna's taken and happily his. Whether that way is hickeys or a ring. I bet you guys are super pumped about that ring though, aren't you? Been toying with the idea of having a dark metal, solely because it's unconventional but also for great contrast for most gems. Hmm... well, I guess we'll find out, won't we? And eventually, we will meet the shitty neighbor lady that you know is coming, but not this chapter. Maybe next chapter?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment, request, or recommend!


	11. Feel the Love*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, that little asterisk next to the chapter title indicates steamy content appears. Since their relationship is snowballing a bit, if more than making out appears, so will the asterisk. It does not guarantee that they will frick frack or that the whole chapter will be steamy. Read the little centered shit, as this may be the only warning you get before steamy shit occurs, even if it sort of disrupts the flow.
> 
> On another note, i'd like to get a baseline for how many are genuinely bothered by steamy material. I don't want to make people uncomfortable, especially if it's a good portion of the people that read this. If that occurs, then I might see about separating the steamy lemon slices from the story into a separate story with notes on where the lemon actually occurred and just cut it from in this story. But if it's only one or two people, then i'll just keep the current system. I'm a lazy bastard like that.
> 
> As a last note 3/3 jackass roommate/friends recommend this chapter's steam.

            A very good part of the visit went _exactly_ as I expected it would. Judy made a whole bunch of teasing remarks and Vicky mourned the loss of my innocence.

            “Vicky, Judy, I swear, if you both don’t cut it out, I’m going to hurt you!” I exclaimed, looking over their paints selection. Vicky reclined dramatically against the mannequin in the window, almost knocking it over.

            “But you’re my _little pixie_! How can I just get over your sudden de-flowering!” Judy laughed, loud snorts filling the room with Vicky’s fake death moans.

            “Will you cut it out! We did _not fuck_!” I snapped, Vicky and Judy’s eyes going wide. Vicky looked flabbergasted.

            “My little pixie, you know what _sex_ is?” she whispered. I snarled at her and swatted away her hands before she could try and hug me or some bullshit.

            “Yes! Contrary to what you seem to believe, my grade school _did_ have a sex ed class!” I said, my cheeks red with embarrassment, “It was just… mostly the basics. You know, _‘don’t panic. It’s normal to bleed. This is why.’_ And then later in high school, _‘This is what a condom looks like, try it with a banana’_.” Vicky arched her eyebrow as Judy wrapped her arms around Vicky and she snickered into her shoulder.

            “Honey, you may know what sex is, but you don’t _know_ what sex is.” I rolled my eyes but she continued, “What about that one guy who kept throwing dirty lines at you? They literally went over your head!” Vicky exclaimed. I scrunched up my nose and looked up from a bottle of red paint.

            “When did that happen?” Vicky threw up her hands.

            “Exactly!” I huffed and picked up a roller brush, considering it carefully. I needed a dark blue base for the galaxy, obviously, but the window blind was pretty big. But it might be a little sloppy if I used a roller brush…

            “Well, what the fuck ever. Now help me choose the right paint for a smooth metal surface.” Judy, naturally, knew where to go immediately.

            “Oh, and later, make sure to be holding bone boy’s hand, alright?” I looked at Judy questioningly but she never really clarified. I mentally shrugged and went back to planning the perfect galaxy themed painting I could think of. There were a lot of different choices. Spiral. Irregular. Nebula. And then I realized that I already knew the perfect galaxy I could paint.

\--Later that evening.—

            Sans stared at the unadorned band blankly, his Soul practically doing flips as the metal slowly accepted the magic pouring from the small bone he had created for this purpose. The problem wasn’t keeping the bone, but rather, keeping a constant flow of magic to pour out of it. Hell, Sans was pretty sure he still had a few of his first bone attacks in a box somewhere. He nearly flung the ring across the room when he heard the door slam downstairs but managed to hide it in his sock drawer just before his sweet little Anna walked in. Her hands were full of paint and, sweet Delta, she looked excited.

            “Sans! I got the paint! But I’m going to need your help!” She set the paper bag on the dresser and practically skipped over to him. He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, enjoying how easily her chest molded against him.

            “You need _my_ help? I don’t know… sounds like a lot of work.” He teased nuzzling into her soft neck. She laughed sweetly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His phalanges massaged the fabric of her sweater, trying to feel the delicate column of her spine with no real success.

\--Not changing, just warning.--

            “Sans! You’ll barely have to do anything at all!” she whined softly against his vertebrae. A shiver ran down his spine so he nipped her neck in retaliation, taking a moment to appreciate the sharp squeak he could hear escape her throat.

            “Hmm… I guess, if it’s worth my while, I’ll think about it.” Sans whispered, nuzzling into her heated skin and paying particular attention to that spot behind her ear. She went boneless almost immediately, slumping against his chest and making fitful little moans against his shoulder. He could actually feel how warm her face was through the fabric of his shirt.

            “Mhm… Sans!” Anna whimpered plaintively, “C’mon… I-I n-need to—ahn—see! F-for ref-ference!” Sans briefly considered if he should take mercy on his sweet little Anna. She was so sensitive around her ears, it honestly didn’t take much to make her shake.

            “See what, Anna mine?” He whispered smugly into her ear, feeling the shiver run down her back. She let out a harsh pant before sucking in enough air to reply.

            “Mm-hm! W-When we p-put our ma-agic and… hng… feelings into our hands and—fuck, Sans!—I-I swear I s-see a wh-whole universe!” Sans took particularly vindictive pleasure in hearing how her breathing shuddered when he nibbled at her earlobe. He moved down a little to pay homage to the soft skin just behind her jaw bone.

            “Well… when you put it like tha—“ Sans speech halted as Anna nestled further into his shoulder so she could lay messy kisses to his cervical spine. His phalanges twitched madly as a hot breath left him in a shudder.

            “Hah… not fair that you t-tease me so much. Hmm… how the tables have turned.” Anna whispered with growing confidence. Sans wasn’t prepared for something hot and wet to brush across several vertebrae.

            Quickly losing what little control he had, his hands dipped down and darted under her shirt, running up her spine with just a spark of red magic at his fingertips. Her back bowed under the onslaught of magic applied to such a sensitive area and she cried out. He toyed with the hooks of her bra but thankfully had enough sense to leave them alone. Instead, he slipped his hand under and massaged the light indent where elastic pressed against skin. He meticulously explored the expanse of smooth skin around her collar bone, working his way from the hollow of her throat to the other side of her neck with small bites and licks.

            Like a conductor of a beautiful symphony, he used his hands to adjust the tempo of her cries by moving around the abused skin with every part of his hand he could. He marveled in how her skin got softer as he moved to the front and how she seemed to particularly enjoy it when his hands slid completely under the straps, trapping them against her skin and the beating of her heart. Like a crescendo, it moved up from allegro to vivace as he reached the mind-bogglingly soft skin just under her breasts. He was tempted to abandon his hard work at creating bright red marks along her neck when she gave a sharp cry and bucked against him, wondering if she’d desperately try and bury her pretty noises in his mouth if he kissed her. But the shuddering moans as he slowly cradled her breasts were too good to muffle right now. Especially when treated to the sharp gasp she made when his thumbs circled her nipples. He had just rolled his thumbs against the tips when she gave a stuttering cry.

\--And it’s safe now. Shy anons can return to the reading experience now.--

            “P-Purple!” Gently, and reluctantly, he abandoned the softness of her breasts and migrated his hands to the sides of her heaving ribcage. Away from the band of her bra and the temptation to start all over again.

            “F-Fuck… I’m sorry, sweetheart. Got a little ahead of myself…” Sans apologized, stopping his siege on the now very well marked column of her throat to nuzzle the side of her head, “Tips to improve?” Sans asked. He gave her time to gather her wits, secretly relieved that she was able to use the color system if she needed when he lost his head and didn’t think to check. His hands seemed to burn with the memory of the gentle weight of her breasts.

            “Hah… Ahm… j-just… fuck… a bit too intense. And it’s still daytime.” Sans chuckled and rubbed soothing circles against her ribs.

            “Aw… my sweet Anna mine a little shy?” Sans teased a little but didn’t push. Maybe he’d try again tonight and see if her kisses tasted as sweet when she was desperate and mewling. Fucking hell! Pull back you _hormonal bastard_! She huffed and buried her face against his shoulder.

            “F-Fuck you, Sans.” Hmm… he wished. _Damnit_!

            “Sorry, sweetheart. Heh. Here, give me your hands.” Sans said, scooting back so she wouldn’t have to sit on his lap. Honestly, having her so close was a problem when she was too sexy and he lacked the restraint needed to keep his hands to himself. But she didn’t move off of his femurs, choosing to lean back a bit and gently lay her hands in his own. He turned them over and pushed his love for her outward.

            Red magic collected in her palms, swirling slowly. That magic pulsed and began to spin faster as dark blue bled through and, together, they created a galaxy. His magic pushed the deep and endless blue into the center, leaving only small tendrils to spiral inwards and dance through Anna’s own magic to form a dazzling center of royal purple. He took a moment to soak in the feeling of their magic intermingling so beautifully.

            Warmth suffused his bones and it felt like bubbles were racing through his marrow. Anna, not quite as practiced at controlling what emotion goes into the process, had sweet and thick feeling, like warm honey that signified leftover arousal and more than a little desire. Only a little bit though, drizzling over her deep affection and love that felt like soft cotton surrounding him. He could have sworn he tasted melting sugar at the tip of his tongue. Then he looked up at her face.

            One day, he would, at the very least, not be floored by how beautiful her expressions were. She wasn’t looking at him, but at their joined hands. Her cheeks were lightly dimpled as she smiled softly, her eyes the color of soft gold with flickers of red and blue reflecting back at him. She looked at their magic like it was something fragile and precious. Red sparks of magic burst like a supernova chain explosion all around the galaxy in their hands. Somehow, he fell a little deeper in love with his sweet ‘ _Anna_ _mine’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I certainly didn't enjoy having my friends read the lemon aloud. I just one (just one of them damnit) to go over it to make sure it was fine! But whatever. It's done and i'm reasonably pleased with the end result. Originally, it wasn't supposed to be there, but Sans is a thirsty bastard, so here we are. But hopefully in the next chapter we'll get the finished blinds painting project, officially meet the ring leader of asshole suburban neighbor, and idk, maybe even see what Anna's temper is like. I already know, of course, and it's going to be great when it happens, but you guys probably won't see it coming. The greatest question is: What will set her off? Not general racism, abuse to her person, or Sans being a teasing dick. So, what is it? Only the future will tell...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment, request, or recommend!
> 
> Side note, what red gem do you recommend to represent Sans? Part of the ring thing, idk.


	12. Paint the Jewel of the Night Sky*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, asterisk means steamy shit appears, but not necessarily for the /whole chapter/. You shouldn't need anything sectioned off, or rather, any information therein, but if something is unclear, just ask. I, or someone else, can fill you in.

            Sans had never seen Anna paint before. He’d seen the ease—the almost mindless and casual ease—in which she made the strangest things from paper, but never had he seen her paint. He wasn’t a fan of the harsh chemical smell as she opened a black bottle and began covering the outer edges of the slate gray metal cover with a broad paintbrush. He would have left if it wasn’t for the _look_ she had. He sighed and couldn’t help the small sigh that left him.

            It was easy to forget that she had gotten a college education in such a passionate art. Her face was relaxed, lips gently parted as she put such _focus_ into every brush stroke. If it wasn’t for the bright liquid gold of her eyes, he would have believed art was a distant and emotionless passion for her. But the bright smile, accented with a faint red blush across her cheeks, that she gifted him with when she washed off the paint in an old mug made it quite clear how she felt. There was a… _satisfaction_ in knowing that capturing even the faintest likeness of their magic and… and their _love_ made his sweet Anna so happy.

            Carefully, Anna dabbed out a blot of vivid red, the same color of her hair and his own magic. He watched as she created an explosion of red against the backdrop of space. It didn’t look like much at first. More like a smear than a radiant light show in space, but then she added different shades, building on the passionate red until it really _did_ look like a cosmic creation of beauty. That was when she switched to blue and he really couldn’t wait to find out how she would incorporate her own colors since his own dominated the metal canvas.

            Hers started out like his own, if somewhat smaller and with large tendrils reaching out into the black, like she was an explosion in his world and, honestly, he couldn’t find fault in that assessment. She didn’t spend as much time detailing her own colors, something he didn’t know how to feel about, but he found the softer detailing perfect anyway. Especially when she added stars to the backdrop and almost a dozen explosions, mostly in his own, with a large burst of white in the center. He was confused when she carefully cut away and peeled a heart from the center. He didn’t even notice she placed a sticker there.

            Then, with an incredibly care for detail, she created a perfect heart shaped gem. The color was split between red and blue, melding into a much smaller purple heart in the center. He didn’t know if it was the fumes or his own fucking _instincts_ that drove him to think of a child. Or rather, _making_ one. Fuck, what else was he supposed to think of with their magics being depicted as _fucking merging into a single entity_ so gloriously? He almost missed Anna putting away her materials and turning towards him with a satisfied expression.

            “So, what do you think, Sans? Not too shabby, huh?” She asked with a smile before frowning. He quickly realized that he was panting and his phalanges were digging into his shorts with enough force that they were beginning to rip. But if he let go, he couldn’t say for sure if he’d be able to contain himself. He didn’t even know what time it was anymore.

            “F-Fucking stars, Anna mine… you drive me _bat-shit insane_!” he managed to grit out through his teeth. Foreign scents washed around him, edging his instincts a little more than he needed at the moment. Damn near everything smelled like fucking chemicals, soap, or packaged and stale air. Anna looked worried as she stepped closer to him and cupped his cheeks.

\--Shy anons, save yourselves!--

            “Sans?—“ she didn’t get to finish her sentence, he felt so desperate to catch that faint scent that his hands acted without thought. With a startled cry, she was pulled down into his lap harshly, magic burning along his bones with _want_. He nuzzled into her neck, feeling content for a brief moment. Then he opened his eyes and saw that _damn painting_ , his gaze fixed on the beautiful heart in the center of a magnificent explosion of red and blue. With a groan, he pulled her knees back until he could feel her heat against his pubic arch, a startled moan ghosting past her lips. Shaking hands gripped his shirt desperately as his hands ran up her thighs to cradle her ass. His mouth wasn’t idle either. With his instincts on fire he could detect the sweet scent of arousal growing as her heart raced and the sensitive spot behind her ear was investigated thoroughly. Gently, despite his growing ardor, he rocked Anna in his lap. When she started mewling plaintively, he couldn’t resist kissing her deeply, his tongue absorbing the vibrations of her moans.

            Her scent, as well as his own, was almost strong enough to overpower the chemical smell of paint. He tore his gaze from the jeweled heart and rolled them fully onto the bed, with Anna underneath him, naturally. But his hands didn’t leave her sweet ass. He rocked a little harder, using a great deal of his weight to draw more moans from her. He could feel her muscles starting to twitch, her soft little moans growing with greater frequency. He parted from her lips and gazed down. He felt so _proud_ at how utterly wrecked she looked. Her eyes didn’t seem to see him with any clarity, tears building up around her lashes as she panted and grit her teeth.

            “Oh, _sweet Anna mine_.” He purred down at her, “Are you going to cum with just this? _I hope so_. I wanna fucking see your face when you do.” She squeezed her eyes closed, small tears finally falling down her cheeks from the intensity of her pleasure.

            “Mm—Ah! S-Sans… hng! P—hah—Please!” She could barely speak and Sans didn’t hold back his sadistic chuckle, his hands reluctantly leaving her ass to cradle the inside of her thighs and spread her legs a little more. The shaking increased and he _swore_ he could feel how wet she was.

            “ _T-That’s right_ … f-fuck. That’s right, sweetheart. I can feel how _wet_ you are, so don’t hold back…” He leaned down, further changing the angle, and dipped his tongue into her open mouth. Inwardly, he wondered if she tasted as sweet _down there_. He pulled back, preparing to _really_ go at it, “ ** _Cum_** —”

\--And return once more.--

            “YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR BEFORE DINNER IS READY! DO. NOT. BE LATE.” Papyrus’ harsh tone cut through the atmosphere like a knife. He had never wanted to murder someone until the moment Anna’s body suddenly relaxed, any sexual momentum instantly gone. Yeah… his brother had that effect on people. Like a snuffed candle flame, all his will left his body and he collapsed. He didn’t realize how sweaty they were. _And fucking nothing to show for it_.

            “…Damnit. Sorry, sweetheart.” Sans grunted, licking the faint salty residue from her neck, “If you’re still interested, I’ll make it up to you later tonight… or in the shower if you’re amendable.” Sans teased, sitting back to look at how utterly _embarrassed and flushed_ Anna was.

            “I-I… mnm… I’m r-really not sure if… if I’m ready t-to eh, _shower_ with you…” He noticed how she didn’t comment on the first offer. Unable to resist, Sans licked his teeth and grinned.

            “So, what’s the color for later tonight?” He asked casually. Anna refused to look at him.

            “O-Orange… Anyway, I should hurry up and shower!” She said, panicking and quickly fleeing to the bathroom without grabbing a change of clothes. He laughed when she sputtered, quickly coming back out to grab clothes before running back into the bathroom. Now _insanely turned on_ , he flopped onto the bed and growled. It wasn’t much, but he could _definitely_ smell Anna, which didn’t help the aggressive wash of red and sparks of errant magic over and between his bones. Fucking Papyrus…

\--And now Anna.—

            Freshly showered, but somehow still _inexplicably dirty_ , I emerged from the bathroom almost ten minutes later. Sans was staring at the painting I made with the occasional husky growl leaving him before smoothing out into a sort of purr. He had already changed clothes. Was he not going to shower? From what I recall, he was just as, if not _more_ , sweaty than I was. Unbidden, I remembered his intense gaze staring down at me triumphantly as another moan slipped past my lips and his hands dug into my ass. Feeling more than a little mortified, I quickly pushed that thought away. He looked back at me and smiled softly, his hand reaching out for my own. I let him pull me across the bed and into his lap as his phalanges combed through my hair.

            “…You smell nice, Anna mine. Not as sweet as before, but it’s better than the smell of paint.” Sans teased me, his breath blowing softly against my ear. I didn’t even get to animate the painting for him. Though, considering his reaction to the still image, maybe I should just save that for later.

            “You’re mean…” I whispered petulantly, wrapping my arms around his ribcage. He laughed, his phalanges now gently scratching and massaging my dry scalp. I sighed and relaxed against him almost boneless, his ministrations soothing. I almost fell asleep in his lap when, again, Papyrus interrupted us.

            “SANS! ANNA! FATHER! YOU THREE HAD BETTER GET UP/DOWN HERE FOR DINNER!” I huffed and reluctantly tried to leave Sans’ lap. Key word being _‘tried’_. Sans swiftly picked me up and started walking.

            “Sans! I can walk for myself!” I yelped, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He laughed but didn’t say anything as he carried me down the stairs easily. Thankfully, once we were downstairs, he set me down. I huffed wiping at my cheeks to try and get rid of the goofy smile and blush I had. The table was already set with a nice meal of pork chops, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Papyrus doesn’t fuck around with his healthy meals. Gaster ambled in and sat down as well. We all waited for Papyrus before eating. Naturally, the meal was superb.

            “Dinner’s fantastic, Papyrus.” I complimented him after taking a sip of sweet tea. Papyrus preened under the praise.

            “But of course! And tomorrow, we shall be joining our curious neighbor for dinner, and I intend to make a cake!” Oh, right, I forgot about that. The apple pie was pretty good, too. I nodded and finished off the salad.

            “Oh, what kind?” Papyrus pretended to think on the matter.

            “Vanilla buttercream, of course! Sweet, but as long as they monitor their child, there should be no adverse ‘sugar rush’ effects.” Papyrus proclaimed.

            “Sounds good, bro.” Sans said. I turned towards Gaster.

            “How was your day, Gaster?” I asked. He looked up in surprise.

            “Oh, quite alright, dear. Dr. Alphys is very… peculiar. But we get along just fine. We reviewed some blueprints and quite soon I will have a generous income.” I nodded.

            “I’d imagine.” I commented softly. We were almost finished with dinner when I happened to catch Sans’ gaze. The intense lights reminded me, quite _firmly_ , of the promise he made almost an hour ago. My stomach did backflips and I suddenly wasn’t sure if I felt excitement or anxiety. Well, one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so finals and the holidays kicked my/fucking ass/. But i'm back, hopefully with some regularity! Again, i'm going to ask something of you guys. I know, it's a lot of work, but it's kind of what I've been asking for as long as I've been posting on this website.
> 
> What do you want to see? 
> 
> Kink wise? I mean, there's plenty of avenues, but there are some areas I won't go. Daddy kink, for example, is out. I just... keep seeing my own dad's face and I just... yeah, not happening. But if the crowd screams a bit of 'sir' or 'pet' (master is kind of pushing it for me, I doubt that's something that could feasibly go down between them. It's just a bit too intense and BDSM-ish), I might be convinced. I also don't want to do vore or that kind of unsanitary kink where it involves piss or shit. Not that sex itself is terribly sanitary or anything... We have the seeds for a breeding/pregnancy kink (pft. Pun kind of intended). And it's not out of the question for a knotting kink. And if it's not clear by how quickly Anna was 'turned off', there won't be a third party involved at any point in time. Just.... some extra opinions and options, ya know?
> 
> Oh, and i'm reasonably sure about what their first agreement will be about, so you guys have that to look forward to, assuming Sans can fucking chill. Thirsty ass...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment, request, or recommendation!


	13. When is there too much sin?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i'm not sectioning off anything here. The whole damn chapter is basically a few layers of clothes away from being straight up sin! Enjoy ya thirsty heathens. I'll break down anything of note in the end note.

            I never thought I’d be so nervous in _my life_. It wasn’t like we were going to _fuck_ or anything! But it was the first time we would be engaging in… sexual things without it being a ‘spur of the moment’ decision. I doubt I’ll ever regret being with Sans, but I never knew it would be so _nerve-wracking_! I don’t think I’ve stopped blushing since we went back upstairs. Even a trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth didn’t help. I could see so many hickeys, particularly around the base of my neck and under my jaw.

            I wondered if Sans could feel how heavy my heart was beating when he sat down beside me on the bed and pulled me into his lap. Out of sheer nerves, I got out my digital art pad and started a new page, but it was completely blank. My eyes just couldn’t focus on the screen. Instead, I found my gaze sliding down to Sans’ bare forearms laying across my white nightshirt. His hands idly drumming against my sides and making no moves to go elsewhere, up towards my chest or down to my silky red sleep-shorts. Every time I thought I was close to a new idea, it would just be blown away by Sans’ gentle breaths against my throat. He was really fucking patient, I’ll give him that. I don’t think we’ve moved for a solid thirty minutes! Finally, Sans caved, his sudden chuckle making me jump.

            “Heh… I love watching you work, sweetheart, but you don’t seem to be getting much done. Are you… _distracted_?” Sans teased me, his voice husky against the sensitive shell of my right ear. His phalanges dug into the soft cotton and gently massaged my sides.

            “M-Maybe… I-I just… can’t seem to think of any good ideas.” I admitted quietly. But Sans wasn’t showing me much mercy. He slowly pressed a series of kisses along the exposed skin of my neck until he hit the edge of my jaw, flicking his tongue along the curve of my earlobe, the sudden wet heat dragging a small whimper from my throat. His deep chuckle blowing air across the damp skin made me feel dizzy, the digital art pad slipping from my grip. Sans’ left hand cradled my own and helped support the suddenly heavy device.

            “You’re looking pretty flushed, sweetheart.” Sans commented lightly as he turned off the device and set it on the bedside table, “I know I promised you a _good time_ , but maybe we should take a rain check?” he was saying one thing, but his _hands_ were saying something _else_. Now free, his hands slid down my thighs and rubbed along the sides. His hands were big enough that he could get away with skimming his thumbs along the sensitive inside as well. This admittedly _tame_ touching seemed to be a bit too much for my inexperienced skin, or perhaps the intense feeling came from the sparks of red I noticed between the bones of his hands.

            “S-Sans!” I protested as he _‘happened’_ to slip his thumbs under the edge of my mid-thigh length shorts. He laughed and nuzzled into my neck.

            “Sorry, sweetheart. I just got so distracted at how lovely you look with all my ‘love bites’ on your neck. Makes me wonder if you’d wear them so well in other places.” I sucked in a sharp breath as his phalanges dug deeper into my thighs, painting a pretty clear picture of where he’d like to start, “But the most beautiful thing is how much you trust me with your body _and_ your boundaries. So, sweetheart, _take my breath away_ and tell me what’s got you so rattled.” Sans whispered. I felt so tense from my nerves that I only just now realized that my back was stiff, rather than molding to the giving surface of Sans’ chest, like I was expecting a drill sergeant to barge in and demand twenty push-ups or something. What was I so _afraid_ of?

            I closed my eyes and willed myself to relax, my head lolling back against Sans’ shoulder. But Sans’ didn’t say anything, he just patiently nuzzled into my hair and kept a steady rhythm on my thighs. What _was_ I so afraid of? This is _Sans_. The monster I was basically married to in the most intimate of senses, save for the law and flesh. We literally bonded our _Souls_. I knew he wouldn’t ever hurt me. So, what was my problem? In my introspection, a single thought bubbled up. _But what if I disappointed him?_ Oh… t-that’s right… I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever done any of _this_ before. A few hormone-driven ‘self-help’ sessions don’t count. And there was the additional difficulty in that, not only was I so _new_ to this, but we were also so _different_. Sans was, quite literally, a _skeleton_. How could I possibly please him?! Could I please him like he does me? Cause, _damn_ , does he please me… I’m getting off track. For the most part, I knew his… _like_ for me had nothing to do with my sex potential. But, somehow, it still worried me. The possibility that Sans would just… look and me and find me lacking. I sighed and Sans paused, letting out a questioning hum that tingled along my skin.

            “I’m… just being silly.” I hedged, not wanting to admit how completely _basic_ my insecurity was. I heard a soft click in my ear as Sans lifted me further onto his lap and kissed my cheek.

            “Let me be the judge of that, sweetheart.” Sans softly encouraged me, his arms wrapping around my waist again as a rumbling purr vibrated through his chest.

            “I-It’s just… nerves. It’s not like we’re… uhm… _going all the way_ or anything.” I said, still skirting around the issue, but Sans was a bit too sharp for that.

            “We’re not. As much as I’d like to cover every inch of you in cute little love bites, not a single article of clothing will be removed without your express approval. Not even your socks. But that’s not all of it, is it?” Sans said. I could feel his gaze burning through me until it abruptly stopped as he buried his face in my neck, “I’m not going to make you tell me, Anna mine. I just want you to know that, whatever scares you, we can work through. Together.” My face burned as tears prickled along my lashes.

            “F-Fuck, why do you have to be so _sweet_?” I complained, “How can I measure up to that?” I bit out before I could think better of it. Sans froze briefly before his hand cupped my cheek and turned me towards him so I had to look him in the eyes.

            “ _Anna_ … do you… do you think that this is a competition? That you have to somehow ‘earn’ your right to everything I am?” Sans chuckled softly, his eye lights fuzzy with warmth as he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, “You already won, sweetheart. From the moment I met you. Though the first time I slept over with you was probably a victory lap of some kind.” He turned over until I was laying against the mattress and settled himself over me. He looked… _drunk_ and disbelieving.

            “What?” I couldn’t help but ask breathlessly as he laughed again.

            “For fucking _weeks_ all I could think about was you. How to act, what to do, and all the while, wondering _how the ever-loving hell I was supposed to control myself around you_. Every time you smile, and not even at _me_ , I’m fucking floored. Every time you touch me or just curl up next to me so sweetly, I wonder what the I did to deserve you.” He laughed breathlessly and looked so _lost_ , “I’m selfish, crude, possessive, and down-right violent. By all rights, I shouldn’t even get to _touch_ your hand, let alone cup your adorable face or your sweet ass. There’s no way I should get to kiss you so deeply or be allowed to hear those sweet little moans when I dry fuck you.”

            “S-Sans…” I protested, but he only grinned and leaned down so our foreheads were touching, looking deeply into my eyes like he could see… _like he could see everything I saw in him_. The sweet gestures. His unrelenting understanding. And how much just _being_ with him makes me happy.

            “But I _do…_ because _you_ fucking ** _want me to_**.” He growled, threading his phalanges through my hair, “I won’t always have to hold back the impulse to fuck you. To run my hands over every inch of your skin and tease you by describing in _lewd detail_ exactly what I want to do. _And then follow through with so much more_. But there’s one thing I refuse to do.” Sans paused from his passionate speech to kiss me again, his tongue sweeping into my mouth like he was trying to find something. He pulled back suddenly, leaving me gasping for… I don’t know. _More? Air?_ I couldn’t recall which I couldn’t live without suddenly.

            “Mhmm… _Sans_.” I cried plaintively, but he wouldn’t be persuaded.

            “I refuse to give you even _one single reason to leave me_. If that means never going farther than hand holding for a whole decade, fine. That’s what I’ll do… but my thirsty baby wants more, don’t you sweetheart?” Sans whispered, pushing his legs between mine to gently rock against my pelvis with his own, “You _need_ it… and I won’t let my. Sweet. Anna mine. Go _without_. Just say the word, sweetheart. And I’ll take care of the rest.” Sans declared hotly, rutting against me a little harder. I panted, clutching the back of the soft fabric of his red shirt as an electric pulse of pleasure spiked through me. I squeezed my eyes closed as Sans licked my lips, pushing through to my gritted teeth until I relaxed and he could go deeper. My legs hooked over behind him just before he growled, the vibrations tickling my sensitive mouth. When he pulled back again, tearing a small whimper through my chest, my cheeks _burned_ at the long stretch of saliva hanging from his open mouth.

            “Mah-hah… P-Promises… promises.” I panted, inwardly screaming at whatever possessed me to say _that_! Sans narrowed his eyes and grinned.

            “My, my, _my_ … What a _naughty_ , thirsty baby I have here…” red magic leaked from his left eye socket, the right suddenly empty. A warm and prickly force wrapped around my legs and shoved them against the mattress, joined by something similar firmly pressing against my hips, “You know the magic word, sweetheart, but you’ll need a little extra now. _Tell me what you want_ …” my face was on fire. When I tried to bypass his demand by tugging on his shirt, a burst of something warm and firm wrapped around my palms and gently forced my hands next to my head. I glanced and saw a wash of red covering my palms, the powerful magic wrapping around my wrists. I swallowed hard.

            “S-Sans…” I panted before giving up and turning my head. At least, I tried to, but Sans’ hands were still cupping my face.

            “Hm? Yes, Anna mine? What is it?” Sans asked mockingly, dipping his head down to run his tongue from the hollow of my throat to my chin, just barely skimming my open mouth, “Can’t take the heat? Mweh-heh… Let me help you… Do you… want to go to sleep?” Sans teased me, his breath ghosting over my lips. I couldn’t shake my head in Sans’ firm grip.

            “N-No!” I denied vehemently. I was practically _burning_! How the fuck could I go to sleep now?! Sans chuckled, further teasing me by brushing against my throbbing core. With my hips pinned like they were, I couldn’t follow the movement.

            “Hm… well, do you… want to just relax? You seem tense.” Sans commented. I growled softly, my body no longer the only thing burning. My _patience_ was burning to a crisp too.

            “ _F-Fucking hell Sans, I want you to touch me_! K-Kiss me! Fucking anything besides loom over me like an _ass_! Please!” I said, just _barely_ keeping myself from screaming. And that ass looked so _pleased_ with himself. A deep rumbling chuckle echoed from his chest.

            “I thought you’d never ask…” Sans whispered against my lips before kissing me soundly again, his hands drifting from my head and over my shoulder to my waist before stopping at the hem of my shirt, “May I touch you under here again? I promise I won’t take of your shirt.” He whispered plaintively against my lips like he wasn’t asking to fondle my breasts. I remembered skeletal hands running under the band of my bra. Cradling my _breasts and then_ —

            “P-Please!” I cried, mewling into Sans’ tongue when, rather than going under my bra like before, he took a moment to roughly knead the cups. But I couldn’t protest when Sans started rocking his hips against me, the firm ridge of bone _catching_ just so on my clit with every passing. Teasing fingers dragged down the flexible cups until my breasts were free. Eagerly, he palmed their considerable weight and panted into our kiss.

            “F-Fuck… I just can’t get over how _soft_ you are. Everywhere I go I find more soft skin. Skin to touch. I guess you could say they’re patches of canvas I can’t wait to _mark_ with my _teeth_ and _hands_ …” the foam cups, unfortunately, kept riding back over my breasts from my position. With a growl, his hands dipped to my back and lingered meaningfully over the clasp. When I offered no protest, even when he pulled away from the kiss to look me in the eyes and make sure, he pinched the fabric and slipped the bra down my arms so he could toss it onto the floor. I wasn’t thinking clear enough to figure out how he did it with my hands still pinned to the bed.

            “S-Sans!” I whimpered as he kneaded along the indented skin until he returned to my aching breasts. Carefully, he toyed with my tips, rolling them under his thumbs as he pressed open kisses to the column of my throat, “P-Please, let me t-touch you too!” I pleaded, feeling a wave of pressure roll through my muscles, building with every roll of his hips and rough flick of his thumbs. The warm magic released my hands as he gently bit down on my exposed shoulder, my fingers instantly running over the knots in his spine. Since I was pinned from the waist down, I decided to retaliate by leaning up and licking along his cervical vertebrae. Sans’ jolted, his hips jerking against me as he pinched my nipples accidentally. I cried out against the rattling vertebrae and sucked hard, quite pleased when Sans didn’t make me pull back. Instead, his hips grinded against me as he leaned his head down to suck and bite at my breasts through the cotton fabric.

            “Hng! Y-You fucking _tease_! I-I should just fucking stop! Right here!” Sans snarled, my knees forced against my chest. I couldn’t get to his spine with his head at my breasts and my hands forced back to the bed, “But then I wouldn’t get to feel you _fucking shatter_ underneath me. Fuck! You’re so wet right now, you like being pinned underneath me, don’t you? Like a fucking butterfly…” Sans groaned around my nipple. It was all I could do to not _scream_.

            “Y-Yes! P-Please Sans! I-I _need_ you… so fucking much!” I was _so close_! The burning pulse _pounded_ through me, as surely as Sans’ pubic arch grounded against my wet entrance. _But it wasn’t enough_. _I needed more_.

            “Then fucking **_take it_**!” Sans snarled, his left hand scraping down my twitching stomach to grind the heel of his palm over my clit. He smashed his mouth over mine just as the intense pleasure _finally_ broke through me, any moans I had stolen by his possessive tongue. Any magic pinning me down was released, but my legs just flopped to the side, twitching uselessly as Sans gently rocked against me until the pleasure finally stopped. After one last sweep over my tongue, Sans pulled back, gasping and rolled us to the side, his hands now resting against the small of my back. We both panted, my eyes drifting shut. The orgasm took a lot out of me.

            “Mmm… Sans.” I whispered, but Sans just shook his head.

            “Go to sleep, sweetheart. You can shower in the morning.” He said pressing a soft kiss to my forehead as the lights flicked off and the blankets tucked over our rapidly cooling bodies. I sighed and curled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, thanks for so much... input for kinks. That was quite a bit of feedback. For those that could not read the... smut? Does it count as smut if they haven't fucked yet? Well, anyway, here's what you missed:
> 
> *Anna realized she is afraid of disappointing Sans in the bedroom.  
> *Sans declares he's incredibly perverted, doesn't think he deserves her, and is willing to wait. Because he doesn't want to lose her because of his libido.  
> *They both bask in their nerdy insecurities. The end.
> 
> Anyway, just keep in mind that this is a first for me, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. I feel like i'm spoiling you guys, updating this /one/ fic so much, but I doubt you'll complain.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it *wink wink* and feel free to comment, request, or recommend!
> 
> OH HOLY SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT THE AMAZING FANART BY shiiyao HERE: 
> 
> http:// shiinyao. deviantart. com/art/Come-back-Underfell-Fanfic-Fanart-649422122 
> 
> AND HERE: 
> 
> http:// shiinyao. deviantart. com/art/Drowning-in-Our-colours-Underfell-fanfic-fanart-649654771
> 
> Don't forget to remove the spaces!


	14. Prepping Up* and 3 AU Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the thought of Sans doing a bit of 'self love' makes you feel uncomfortable, just skip his POV part.

            Waking up was the most peaceful thing I’d ever done. I always woke up besides Sans, close to his chest and engulfed in his frame, but I’d _swear_ that I was somehow closer. With a sigh, I pulled back, or rather, I _tried_ to. But Sans was particularly clingy this morning…? And there was something else bothering me. My panties felt… very… dirty? Then, all of a sudden, it came back to me. Internally, I screamed. _HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE FRICK-FRACKED WITH OUR CLOTHES ON._

            Waking up to this was the most horrific experience of my life. How could I possibly look Sans in the eyes again knowing I _responded_ like that?! I struggled desperately to get out of his arms and run to the relative safety of the shower. But, as always, Sans didn’t respond well to resistance. A _very loud_ growl vibrated his bones as his phalanges dug deeper into my skin. _And speaking of which_ … WHEN THE FUCK DID HE GET HIS HAND ON MY BARE ASS CHEEK?! The other was wrapped neatly over my hip bone, the bones of his upper arm supporting the indent of my waist, which I didn’t mind too much. BUT THE FUCKING FIRST ONE! SANS, WHAT THE FUCK?!

            Sans, unaware of my inner turmoil, leveled his growl into a rumbling purr and kneaded my skin. His head sleepily ducked down and he licked the exposed part of my neck happily. I shivered, still stunned at his _fucking cheeky bastard pervy hands!_

            “Hmm… sweetheart…” Sans murmured lowly. With my hands trapped against him, I settled for hissing angrily.

            “Sans! _If you don’t remove your hand from my ass, I’m going to dismantle every bone in your body and toss them across the Atlantic Ocean_.” I growled at him. All at once, the purring stopped. His immediate reaction pleased me, but I did notice the ‘twitch’ of his hand as it slowly slid out from under my panties. A nervous chuckle fluttered above me.

            “Hehe… Sorry, sweetheart. Don’t know how it got there.” Sans whimpered contritely, “But, you know… you smell really good right now.” Sans commented.

            “Alright! That’s it! Let me go so I can take a fucking shower!” I declared hotly. Sans laughed and let me go. Remembering my mistake from last time, I made sure I had a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. I didn’t want to leave the bathroom and go back in embarrassment because I _fucking forgot_. Now, to wash away my sins.

\--For Sansy boy.—

            It was satisfying to have his ‘territory’ smell like it was actually lived in. Well, it wasn’t necessarily a ‘lived in’ smell that he was satisfied with. Despite not really ‘getting off’ himself, Sans wouldn’t change a thing about last night. It was, after all, another one of Anna’s firsts he got to take for himself. Though, there was _one_ problem.

            Before he started getting more physical with Anna, his… _pleasant dreams_ were foggy. Guesswork at its best. But now he had a whole range of pretty little sounds and physical sensations to work with. And that was starting to bleed into reality a little. He _really_ didn’t mean for his hand to cradle her ass, under her _clothes_ of all things, really! He didn’t! _But_ _his dream self was getting up to a lot more than that_ … And _damn_ , was his sweet _Anna mine loving every second of it_. He just hoped that he could keep himself in check before a wild dream tried to get a _little too realistic_.

            He sighed, taking in the sound of the running shower, and looked over at the painting Anna had made. Fucking gorgeous. Flashes of Anna’s face, tears caught between her lashes as she twitched beneath him dominated his thoughts. Sans knew it wouldn’t take much to set him off as he rolled over onto Anna’s pillow and reached down his shorts to carefully fondle his iliac crest. Soft crackles of energy zipped up his spine, reminding him of the sinful heat of her mouth along his vertebrae. He imagined Anna’s sweet and hesitant touches along the plane of his sacrum, the tips of his distal phalanges a poor substitute for Anna’s fingernails, fingertips then running down and squeezing his coccyx. He fought the instinct to create a dick, the cum from that would be too messy and he didn’t want that to be the first introduction Anna had with his cock to be so… embarrassing.

            Shaking and aware that his joints were slowly turning red from lust and free running magic across his bones, he quickly ran his hand to the pubic symphysis. He hooked his phalanges in the curious holes, scientifically known as obturator foramen, and on the underside of his pubic arch. A sharp groan left him as he pretended like it was Anna’s fingers tugging at his bones. Preferably in desperation from his own hand bringing similar pleasure along the sensitive lips and walls of her pussy. He could almost hear the soft mewls and— _there_! His grips was shaky, hips thrusting against essentially nothing, and a slick residue oozed along his sensitive pelvic area around his phalanges, easing the friction and his descent. After several moments he collapsed against Anna’s pillow, breathing harshly and trying not to moan from how sensitive he was.

            A few minutes later the shower turned off and he forced himself to roll back over and take his hand out of his shorts. He grimaced at the blatant red liquid clinging to his bones. He couldn’t really _hide_ the hand until Anna left the bathroom. He also didn’t see any tissues around. Monster cum, or at least, _his_ cum, was a magic by-product. Mostly intended for procreation. So, unlike his dick, which was made entirely of his magic, he couldn’t just make it disappear and reappear at will. Panicking a little, he wiped it off on the inside of his shirt just in time for Anna to come out of the bathroom. He felt _way more satisfied than he should have_ at how she automatically sat down and presented her wet hair to him. It also gave him the glorious view of her breasts, sadly framed in a lacy red bra—but he wasn’t mourning too hard at that—the collar of her shirt dipping lower than intended. Aware that his hands weren’t necessarily clean, he double checked for any obvious glowing red substance, which there wasn’t any, but still felt uncomfortable with doing it. But he didn’t use _both_ , so he just pretended to be lazy and reached with his clean hand. Thankfully, Anna didn’t mind at all, choosing instead to flop down beside him and make it easier.

\--And his sins crawled on his back…--

            Dinner at Mrs. Thatcher’s place promised to be… _interesting_ at the very least. Gaster was being stubborn about it, claiming he had more important things to do than exchange social niceties with our neighbors. But when the time to go rolled around, Gaster was dressed in a nice white turtleneck sweater, despite the warm weather, and black dress pants. Papyrus, edgy as always, decided to wear a blood orange shirt with a black leather jacket. Dark wash jeans tucked into heavy duty boots. Supple gloves that matched his shirt cradled an equally immaculate cake.

            Since the standard was _clearly set for the dinner_ , I bullied Sans into a nice button up shirt in his favorite color—red. Because his ego is out of control, I swear—and black dress pants. Oddly enough, the hardest part was convincing him to wear dress shoes rather than beat up sneakers. But a sweet kiss, a few minutes of goofy cuddling, and allowing him to wear his normal jacket. For myself, and so Sans wouldn’t pout the whole evening, I went with a cute Lolita skirt in dark red with a black blouse, tights, and boots.

            “Honestly, Sans, we don’t need to match _every time we go out_.” I grumbled lightheartedly. Sans, far too pleased with himself, grinned wickedly and nuzzled into my neck. He turned away to sneeze at the nice perfume I used and grimaced.

            “You smell better without that shit, sweetheart.” He grumbled, licking at the dip in my collarbone where the perfume was strongest, only to gag and wipe his tongue. I laughed, naturally, and shook my head.

            “What made you think that was a good idea, Sans?” I said, noting in amusement that the perfume wasn’t as strong anymore. Suddenly, I remembered the small bite marks along my neck. The shirt certainly wasn’t going to hide them? I looked through the drawers and found a mostly paint free red scarf. But it was almost summer… oh, right. _Concealer_. I had some of that still. Thankfully, my skin tone hadn’t changed much since high school. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sans glare so heatedly, and at a little _plastic bottle_ at that. I leveled my own glare at him. “You touch my makeup and you’ll be banished to the couch, Sans. I do _not_ want to have our southern belle neighbor, or her _kid_ , question why I have _hickies_.” Sour beyond compare, Sans glowered from the bathroom doorway. Ignoring him, I smoothed out the rather bright red spots along my neck, trying my damn-dist not to recall how they got there. It was particularly difficult when I noticed how obvious the ones behind the curve of my jaw were against my pale skin.

            I put down the bottle, pleased with my efforts but felt immediately suspicious when I realized that Sans was looking too smug. Grabbing a hand mirror, I checked the back of my neck and scowled, my expression matching Sans’ own perfectly. A generous dab of concealer later and my neck was clear of blemishes. Now we were ready.

\--Time for Christmas AU things~!—

 

Retry of Fated Werewolf Mate AU

Trope: Kidnapping

Kink: Pampering

            The crowded streets offered no limitations for Sans. Not with his intimidating height and width. Not to mention how his fangs were bared and claws clenched in his pockets. Sometimes, he really hated being a skeleton werewolf. When he was younger, red eye lights glittering with hope, he would sit at his father’s knee and listen to stories. Stories of that _one person meant for him_. His mate.

            His furred ears flicked as he bitterly recalled what he already knew by heart. By sight, scent, or touch alone he would know his mate. All three ways would instantly signal to his Soul that his mate was finally _, finally_ before him. But the years went by, and yet, Sans was more alone than ever before. Papyrus, his brother, had already found his mate. Currently wooing them, actually. _The lucky bastard_. Irritated and _this fucking close to biting someone_ , Sans stomped down an alley to a quieter street. One that was practically empty. Save for one person.

            Feeling vicious, he didn’t bother correcting his path to avoid the oblivious human, instead choosing to shoulder-check them. And, in that instance, the whole world _changed_. Time slowed down as an amazing scent wrapped around him. Like flowers and those ridiculously soft cookies with sweet icing. His eyes darted to this human— _his mate!_ —and took in a pale face with golden eyes, wide with surprise and just slightly pinched with annoyance. Already, his arm was moving to wrap around her waist. She seemed so _small_ against him. He jerked her slight frame against his, tasting the crisp air for the scent he never knew he craved until just then. And before time could catch up with them, he took matters into his own claws and popped through space, into his room. His _territory_.

            He actually forgot for a moment that he just _kidnapped his fucking mate_ , consumed with the pleased justification that he finally found her. And then she screamed. _That_ definitely reminded him.

            “Oh, shit! Wait, no, please calm down! Fuck!” Sans pleaded, his sins crawling down his back as surely as his mate’s scream rattled his eardrums. Back pressed against the wall and arms raised in defense, she looked at him like he was mad.

            “I’m not fucking calming down! You _kidnapped_ me, you damn weirdo! Where the fuck am I?” She asked in hysterics. Sans winced, unconsciously bending his knees and whimpering to try and soothe his mate.

            “I’m sorry, it was an accident! I swear!” Sans pleaded, but she clearly wasn’t having any of it.

            “You accidentally kidnapped me via teleportation?!”

            “Yes! To my room, I’m sorry! I was just caught up in the moment!” that earned him a _frosty_ _ass glare_.

            “What fucking moment? A douche-bag moment?” she screeched. Sans had never felt so glad that Papyrus wasn’t home.

            “I guess?! I’ll make it up to you, I swear! I just realized you were my mate and got… _carried away_! That’s it!” Sans whimpered, his body lowered almost to the floor in apology by this point. She looked surprised at that.

            “Wait, what?” She asked, “Y-You mean… That _I’m_ your…”

            “Mate. Yes. Please don’t leave me. I’ll make it up to you and everything!” Sans pleaded one last time, ears pinned to his skull and furry tail tucked underneath him. But then her expression softened. Slowly, she crouched down and offered her hand. Sans was quick to grab it and nuzzle into her palm. He barely kept the presence of mind to not lick it. A snort broke his thoughts and he looked up. She was laughing softly, her face relaxed and eyes the color of honey.

            “I meant to shake your hand, silly… I’m Anna.” Sans grinned like a loon.

            “Hi, Anna! I’m Sans!” He declared, lifting his arms to embrace her but hesitating. He _did_ just kidnap her off the street. But Anna, _his sweet Anna_ , leaned down and embraced him. He fell back on his ass and curled around Anna’s small frame, his paws running over her back greedily.

            “Nice to meet you, Sans.” She murmured into the fluff of his hood. Sans nuzzled into her soft neck happily.

            “Pleasure’s all mine, sweetheart.” He whispered, “Ask me anything and its yours.” He promised.

            “…C-Can we… just stay like this for a while? I’ve uhm… never cuddled anyone before and… it’s really nice.” Anna whispered softly. Sans felt a rumbling purr vibrate along his ribcage.

            “Sure thing, Anna mine.” And he happily did.

 

Continuation of Soulmate AU

Trope: Faustian Deals

Kink: Possessiveness/Marking

            For quite some time, I didn’t want to wake up. I just felt so _warm_. _Finally warm_ for the first time since… I lost everyone. I cringed into the source of warmth, a strange ache running across my back, causing me to whimper. There was a shifting and, suddenly, I realized that there were arms wrapped around me, a warm hand rubbing my back. It certainly soothed the ache but I was more concerned with _who the fuck I was sleeping next to_. I tried to scoot back, but the person was stronger than they looked, not to mention a strange pressure all around me.

            “Go back to sleep, Anna mine.” A smooth voice rumbled above me. It hit me then. What I did. I fucking sold my Soul to a demon for companionship. _What the fuck, me?!_

            “S-Sans? W-What… What happened?” the hand that wasn’t rubbing against my aching back carded through my hair.

            “I put my mark on you and you passed out. I don’t recommend moving around until it stops hurting.” He commented idly.

            “Your mark?” I asked.

            “Well, yes. You’re mine and now, no one can try and _take_ _you_ _from_ **_me_**.” he growled harshly into my hair.

            “…Oh. B-Because I sold my soul to you?” his grip eased and he chuckled.

            “Well, that’s one reason. At first, I was worried that you wanted help getting someone else. But you’re **_mine_** , so even if you had just wanted a date, I wouldn’t have allowed it. **_I don’t share well_** … My precious little Soul mate… mine and mine alone…” Sans purred pleasantly, what I now realized to be his leathery wings curling a little tighter around us.

            “S-Soul mate? I-I thought it was just like… a contract and… I don’t know, you’d eat my Soul at the end of it or something?” Sans chuckled and pulled back, red eye lights glittering in the sheltered darkness of his wings.

            “No, my silly sweet Anna mine. Your Soul is still mine, you just _also_ happen to be my Soul mate. Two very different things. And I’d _never_ hurt my Soul mate. Not unless you _begged for it_. But that’s for another time, my sweet. Go back to sleep and, when you wake up, I’ll introduce you to my brother.” Sans soothed me, something soft pressing against my lips as something else slipped in. His tongue ran over every surface, overpowering me with ease. After several breathless moments, he pulled back, allowing me to gasp for air with a chuckle, “Mweh-heh… _sweet_ _Anna_ **_mine_** …” My eyes began to close as he pressed chaste kisses along my brow before dipping down to my neck with sinfully hot kisses and bites. I mewled after a particularly sharp bite just over my pulse.

            “Sans~!” I whimpered, clutching the soft cotton of his shirt. He only chuckled and licked the bite soothingly.

            “Sorry, you just tasted so sweet. I’ll leave you alone, now, I promise. Just go to sleep, Anna mine.” Sans said. Panting, heart racing and mind spinning, I closed my eyes. Sleep came all too easily in the arms of my demon Soul mate.

 

Trope: Catching Santa delivering gifts

Kink: Immobilization/helplessness

            T’was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring… Except for me. I had no reason to get up early, since I lived alone, and the sight of the Christmas tree softly lit soothed me. Almost as much as the hot chocolate. But underneath the tree was nothing but a tree skirt to spare my carpet the troubles of plastic ‘leaves’. The tree was my only concession for the holiday. I already gave my parents their gifts, as well as my only friends, Judy and Vicky.

            Sleepy, but not tired enough to actually call it a night, I took another sip of lukewarm cocoa. The snowfall outside still falling softly and would likely continue until well past dawn. A sudden thump on the roof startled me, though thankfully there wasn’t enough cocoa to spill on my red bathrobe. I’d hate to have to wash it so late at night. But I had bigger problems. Like _what the fuck was on my roof_?!

            As soon as the thought occurred to me, a soft click echoed in my sparse living room and there… right in the way of my view of the Christmas tree, was a large figure. Dressed in the iconic red and white suit and holding a large bag, I was stunned.

            “F-Fuck it’s cold outside…” Didn’t see that coming either, “At least this is the last house I gotta cover for my hard-ass brother.” The figure put the bag down and reached inside, providing me with a decent side profile of… a skeleton!? Well, I didn’t believe Santa Clause existed but I never thought he’d be _dead_. Bright red lights illuminated the festive skeleton’s sockets as he seemed to squint at the contents. He sighed and looked at the tree with a frown.

            “Don’t frown at my tree, I worked hard on it!” I said hotly, realizing too late that I revealed myself. Not that I was well hidden or anything. With a jolt, the skeleton looked over at me in shock. After a moment, he relaxed and chuckled.

            “F-Fuck, don’t scare me like that, sweetheart!” He said, taking a short look at the tree. It was a cheap tree decorated with ornaments that I could remember using when I was young. Delicate glass and ceramic works of art. One of a kind. Must have been odd to see on such a cheap tree, “It is pretty nice… you don’t mind if I hang out here for a while, do you? It’s fucking cold out.” I shook my head.

            “Uhm… no, not really but… how do I put this?” I asked with a frown. He laughed before easing onto the couch cushion next to me. I could feel the winter chill clinging to his red coat and the scent of peppermint hung in the air around me. With an amused smirk he looked over at me.

            “Am I Santa? That’s what you wanted to ask, right?” He shook his head, “Not the original one. I work for him, sort of. Not an elf though. My brother runs a division that helps deliver presents and saddled me with a dozen different counties. This is my last stop. I’m Sans, by the way. You can call me ‘Sansta’, if you want.” I hummed in interest and sipped more cocoa. It was almost cold by now.

            “Okay then… but, why are you here? Like… isn’t ‘Santa’ supposed to only deliver for kids that are nice and believe?” I asked, setting down my mug, “I’d hate to break it to you but… I’m not exactly a kid. Freaking twenty, actually.” I clarified. ‘Sansta’ grinned, showing off wicked fangs.

            “Oh, all the good little boys and girls get gifts on Christmas Eve. And I have it on good, and _official_ , authority that you’re _quite a good girl_.” Something seemed weird in how he said that, “But you haven’t even set out cookies. That’s my favorite part, sweetheart! That’s alright though, I brought my own. Want one?” he offered, pulling a sealed tin out of his pocket.

            “You just… carry around cookies as you work?” I asked, watching as he cracked open the tin and revealed cute little frosted cookies with peppermint shavings on top in immaculate shape. He handed one to me and I laughed, taking a bite, “Never mind. I can see why. They’re good.” I complimented him. He chuckled and closed the tin.

            “Thanks, sweetheart. Hmm… let’s see… you’re Anna Collins, right?” I nodded, finishing off the cookie and yawning. I’d go to bed after this, I silently promised myself.

            “Yeah. Hey, aren’t you going to have one?” I asked, fighting back another yawn. Sansta laughed and shook his head.

            “Nah, sweetheart. These are special cookies. I give them to naughty boys and girls who stay up past their bed time. And here I thought you were a _nice girl_ , Anna. Can’t say I wouldn’t mind spanking _you_ though. So cute and trusting, come ‘ere.” He whispered, pulling me against him, my body suddenly heavy.

            “…S-Sans…?” I asked, a feeling of anxiety curling around my throat.

            “Hey, now! I won’t hurt you, sweetheart. Y’er just so warm and _sweet_. I don’t get to meet up with cute _and_ nice _ladies_ very often. Usually strung up parents and jittery kids with sticky hands. It’s a nice change of pace. If you’re not opposed to it, I wouldn’t mind getting a bite with you later. But, for now, you need to go to bed.” Sansta said, gently maneuvering me into his lap so he could carry me around the house. It took a few minutes for him to find my bedroom. With care, he removed my bathrobe, clicking his tongue at something as he tucked me in, “Not going to lie, I was kind of hoping for sexy lingerie. That’s alright though. Not like I can do anything to such a sweet lady… except maybe, in the spirit of Christmas, steal a kiss… nah. Can’t even do that… damn, you’ve got me good.” Sansta murmured with bright red cheeks despite the warmth of my house, laying a gentle kiss on my own cheek. Sleepy and almost gone by that point, I couldn’t help the smile on my face.

            “…Cute… merry Christmas, ‘Sansta’.” I whispered, closing my eyes.

            “Merry Christmas, Anna.” I heard, loud and clear as I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so two aren't totally original prompts, rather, retry/continuation of Halloween prompts I decided to do over and continue per /your/ request. But i'm about an hour or so away from finishing two other prompts. I'm giving you guys six prompts. In the spirit of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas', i'm letting you guys choose SIX prompts to do for Christmas. Preferably Christmas themed.
> 
> You can look at imagineyourotp (.com) for ideas, but I'm warning you guys right now that I don't feel comfortable doing a few of the kink options. Like Enemas. Mommy/daddy is still a weird eh-not-my-preferred-kink-i'd-rather-not thing. I will admit to picking and choosing, not just going with the first thing that pops up, so i'm not going to shame you guys for doing it either. If you want to do a different prompt thing, that's fine too, but know I do have things i'd rather not write. FYI, sex in general is a subject I think I can tackle now, just don't get too crazy there.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and feel free to wait a couple of hours until the next chapter update to decide on what to do. Remember, I will choose six prompts.


	15. 3 more AUs for Christmas!

Trope: Snowed in

Kink: Beloved hostage/Stockholm syndrome (and accidental immobilization/helplessness)

            I wasn’t supposed to be here. I was supposed to leave hours ago. It was a simple job. Just paint a mural in a nice isolated three story house. A sky mural on the ceiling of my client’s bedroom. He has poor health, so he can’t leave to go stargazing, especially in the cold winter months. When I arrived, Sans was so nice. A skeleton monster with eerie red eyes and sharp fangs, a glittering gold canine on one side of his grin.

            But as I was going to leave, he asked if I wouldn’t mind having some hot chocolate with him.

            “Come on, sweetheart. My brother works in the city and the internet shut down early this week. It’ll be at least another week before it can be fixed.” He had said. Despite his ‘fragile’ state, he easily managed to make hot chocolate by hand. Cutting up a chocolate bar rather than heating up water and powder. It was easily the most delicious cup of hot chocolate I’d ever had. But as I finished it, I couldn’t help but feel dizzy. My legs collapsed under me before I could even properly get out of my chair. The room swam and the last thing I saw was Sans’ grinning face and his hands reaching out to me.

            “S-Sans, I have to go.” I said, knowing full well that the snow as too deep by now. I wouldn’t be able to walk out the door, let alone drive. Sans chuckled, his red sweater shaking with his humor.

            “Sorry, sweetheart. But you can’t. I won’t let you endanger yourself by leaving in the middle of a blizzard.” Sans laughed a little harder and smiled down at me, “Then again, even if it was in the middle of spring, I still wouldn’t let you leave. You’re so _sweet_ and _trusting_ , you know that? You went all the way out in the sticks to _paint a mural_ … _alone_. Someone has to protect you, sweetheart. Even if it’s from yourself.” Whatever he gave me was still in effect, my limbs almost numb and shaking with the effort of bearing my own weight for more than a second or two.

            “I-I thought you were… sick.” I said, “How can you take care of me with such poor health yourself?” I tried to reason with him, but he just laughed again, stroking my cheek.

            “I have low HP, sweetheart. But with you in my life, I’m sure that will change soon enough. A monster needs Hope, don’t you know? Stay with me, Anna. Don’t you want me to get better?” he wheedled. I felt so scared and upset, all at once.

            “I-I don’t want you to get hurt, Sans. I just don’t want to be forced to stay.” Sans expression softened.

            “Oh, sweet Anna. I won’t force you to stay… I’ll just make sure you have… _time_ to come to the right decision. That’s all. I’m sure someone as sweet as you won’t mind keeping these fragile bones company. You’re so kind, I can see you falling in love with me. And then everything would be perfect, because _you’re_ perfect, and if you chose to stay with me, to _love_ broken me, then why…everything would be _right_. You’ll see.” Sans promised me kindly. He leaned down, causing my heart to pound as he kissed my forehead.

            “S-Sans… please don’t do this.” I whimpered, trying and failing to bring my hand up to push him away. He leaned back with a worried expression before his eyes widened, like he realized something. Briefly, I hoped he realized how _wrong_ it was to keep me here like this. But it wasn’t meant to be.

            “Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m not going to _take_ you, no! I just intend to… take _care_ of you until you make the right decision. And then we can share this house, together. Taking care of each other, because we’re perfect _for_ each other. You’ll see.” Sans reassured me, patting my hand with a soft and happy grin, “It’ll be _wonderful_!”

 

Trope: Mistletoe

Kink: Uniform

                        The holidays were stressful as fuck. In the Underground, it wasn’t as bad. Sure, Snowdin was a surly little ice cube, full of grumps, but most of the casual violence went down around the holidays. Personally, Sans suspected that the seasonal snowfall was laced with something, but he could never prove it. And now, years later, he was his own grouchy Grinch. Papyrus was off with his _‘lover’_ , enjoying the cloyingly sweet atmosphere, leaving Sans all alone. Well, he wasn’t _entirely alone_. He did have a spiked mustard bottle to keep him company. Grillby, the flaming purple bastard, was going to cut him off after this one though. But it did do the trick of getting him drunk enough to not care how many slurred pick-up lines the drunk rabbit next to him said.

            “Hey, H-He~y Sans?” _He spoke too soon_ , “I-I w-wanna go to the _bone z-zone_! W-Won’t you t-take me the~ere? C’mon, man… Ft… S-Should’a tried for yer b-brother. H-Heard he’s up to f-fun times wi-with _anyone_ …” He honestly didn’t give a shit what his brother did half the time, but the simple _implication_ that his bro was an easy _whore_ burned him. He knew better than anyone how stringent Papyrus’ standards were. So, it was with very little surprise that Sans found himself swinging a drunken fist towards the beyond tipsy rabbit. After that… _well,_ everything went to hell in a handbasket.

            In the end, he had to run out of the bar or risk being charred to bits. The tipsy rabbit long gone with a sober friend. Bitter and chilly, Sans trudged towards the approximate direction of his house, dragging long sips from the half-full mustard bottle. Stumbling, he didn’t notice he was being followed until he noticed red and blue flashes of light illuminating the shady street. Glaring, he looked at the patrol car pulled up beside him.

            “G-Go away… officer.” Sans grumbled angrily. The patrol car shut off and a short figure exited the driver’s side.

            “Hey, you alright?” a sweet voice asked him. To his inebriated mind, the officer might as well have been an angel.

            “M fine, officer! J-Just going home.” He said, squinting through the low lighting. Golden eyes glistened in the light. Her hair was cut short and a lovely shade of red. She frowned at him in concern.

            “You want a ride? It’s really cold outside this time of year and I don’t feel comfortable letting you walk in such a vulnerable state.” She said. Sans sighed, tilting too far to the right and stumbling.

            “…Yeah, alright. I need a ride, officer.” He admitted, feeling useless and defeated. She smiled softly.

            “Then get in, sir. I just got off work. I’ll take you home and, maybe, if you’re nice, pick you up something to help sober you up.” She said with a laugh, “And it’s Officer Collins, though you can call me Anna when I’m not on duty. Like now.” Slightly amazed at the lovely human, he stumbled into the passenger side and buckled in clumsily.

            “T-Thanks, Anna. Is a nice name. ‘M Sans.” she chuckled at his antics and started driving. As they got to the better lit area Sans couldn’t help but notice how… _amazing_ she looked in uniform. His drunken mind prompted the question of whether she would arrest him for disorderly conduct. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and laughed.

            “You alright over there, you’re kind of… drooling.” His cheeks felt like they were on fire, magic bubbling over the surface as she laughed, “Fuck, man, that’s a cute blush.” She pulled up at a late night fast food place.

            “Uhm… just a ‘burg.” Sans said before amending, “Please.” She nodded and ordered food.

            “So… why are you alone so late at night? No sexy bones to keep you warm this holiday season?” She teased. He shook his head.

            “N-Nah… My bro is with his ‘lover’ and Imma a gross skeleton. I sweat a lot and it freaks the ladies out.” Sans said, accepting a burger passively. It felt good on his non-existent stomach.

            “That’s a shame. I think you’re rather cute. Even if you smell like copious amounts of mustard and alcohol.” Anna consoled him. He felt weepy and a little grosser than before.

            “F-Fuck, yer too sweet, Anna. What about you? A hot stud in the wings for the sexy officer?” Sans asked, immediately wishing he could do a barrel roll out of the car and into traffic. But she laughed and shook her head.

            “N-No, Sans. But it’s nice you think I’m sexy.” She assured him, “Where do you live?” Sans dutifully provided his address and muttered into his burger.

            “I wouldn’t mind waiting in the wings for that hot ass…” Sans glanced over and, again, wished for instant death. Anna had definitely heard him and was trying hard not to laugh. Too soon for his liking, Anna pulled up in front of his house.

            “Okay, so here we are. Try not to go walking around. Get some sleep and drink your water, all that jazz.” Anna said, “Oh, and here. In case drunk you has the same taste as sober you.” She said, offering a slip of paper. On it was a scrawled series of numbers. _Her fucking phone number_.

            “If I don’t you need to arrest me, pronto.” Sans said, once again not thinking straight. Her laughter followed him to his doorway. In the morning, he’d have a slight headache and vague memories of an angel taking him home. And maybe a few dreams involving handcuffs. But the scrap of paper with her number assured him that miracles _do_ come true.

 

Trope: Visit from Krampus (more like the movie. Shut up.)/ Visiting horrible relatives (future in-laws)

Kink: Spoils of war/Caretaking

            Steven’s family was _horrible_. Now, when I agreed—was wheedled into—going to his family’s Christmas dinner, I knew that as the new fiancé, I was going to get some shit. Thankfully, no kids were allowed at this party, because the behavior was _abominable_. Steven’s dad, Victor, was tipsy the whole night and making _rude_ and _inappropriate_ jokes. Particularly at myself.

            “Hehe, son, your lady is a bit quiet. Trained her well, did you?” Steven laughed in response, his grip a little too tight on my shoulder. Somehow, I considered it a blessing that his grandfather, who refused to talk, was so inebriated he couldn’t speak. Mary, his mother, found damn near everything funny and constantly dug for dirt.

            “So, dear, did you finish high school alright?” her smile sharp and her tone cloying.

            “I just finished a Bachelors in art, actually.” She blinked her brown eyes, eyes just like Steven’s, in surprise. Like she expected me to have flunked everything and got arrested for stupidity.

            “Oh, isn’t that nice. Don’t go fishing for extra money to clear that debt though.” She commented.

            “It’s already payed off. Has been since about four months before I met Steven, actually.” I glanced at him for some support but he merely took another swig of beer.

            “Probably worked at strip club. You’re a bit of an acquired taste, but that just means the tips were better when they came.” Victor bellowed with a great guffaw.

            “Actually, I just fulfilled commissions.” Victor grinned, cheeks a ruddy color.

            “Haha! _That’s_ what they call them nowadays?” I let out a sigh. I literally couldn’t win. Steven wasn’t any help at all. But maybe I was being too sensitive? It might just be a hazing thing. But regardless, I think I know why this gathering is so small.

            “I’m going to get some more tea, you want anything, Steven?” I asked. He shook his head and I retreated.

            This affair was difficult enough as it was. Victor probably wouldn’t be so quick to assume I was a stripper if Steven wasn’t so _insistent_ on this slinky black dress and strappy heels. I felt so… _wrong_ dressed so scantily. It barely hit mid-thigh. Hardly appropriate for meeting his family, especially since it was originally bought with the intent to ‘loosen’ me up for some ‘fun’. Another round of laughter echoed from the dining room. Again, I questioned if this was actually meant to be a celebration of family and Christmas. It really didn’t feel like it. I was beyond the childish believe in Santa and good will amongst all. I even turned down seeing _my own_ parents because Steven _insisted_ that his own family dinner couldn’t be moved.

            And what do I get? Lewd jokes at my expense, a few more casual bruises, and a growing sense of worthlessness. But what’s a few more on top of what I got after months of dating Steven and agreeing to his proposal? No… That’s… That’s not kind of me. Steven is _nice_. I’m just being… needy. Not that his family was particularly kind…

            “I wish there was a bit more Christmas spirit here…” Christmas Eve and I get to spend it in self-loathing. Great. The lights flickered as heavy snow began to fall. Aaand we’re stuck here for the night. _Even better_.

\--Time skip to being totally snowed in.—

            Bruises were beginning to show up on my arms from Steven’s tight grip as he laughed, _again_ , at a ‘hidden’ joke about me being a slut. Or a whore. Or a stripper. The fireplace was going strong when, suddenly, it flickered and was snuffed out entirely. Drunkenly stumbling, the grandfather leaned in towards the cold embers. Heavy footsteps echoed on the roof. Just as the footsteps was in the same area as the fireplace a heavy sack dropped down, almost hitting Steven’s grandfather in the head. Victor laughed.

            “You been naughty, bitch?” Steven asked me, his hand pressing another bruise into my skin. Once more, I wondered why I even started dating him?

_Because you were tired of being alone._

I almost missed the slowly building music box sound coming from the sack. With clumsy hands, Steven’s grandfather opened the sack and revealed a jack-in-the-box. A horrible sense of dread filled me. I _hate_ those things. Giggling filled the room and it took me a moment to realize that no one was laughing. Suddenly, the music ended and the box sprang open. For a brief moment, I thought it was broken, but then a dragon skull popped out and the jaws tore through the man’s skull. Several horrified shouts rang through the air as we retreated upstairs. Locked in the master bedroom we all collapsed. Steven and Victor seemed almost sober.

            “Oh my god!” Mary said, “I hope we were in his will.” I gave her a sharp look.

            “Is now really the time for that?” I asked hysterically, “What the fuck is going on?!” a sharp smack swiping across my face as Steven’s fancy college ring cut through my cheek. I slammed into the ground and blearily looked across the floor where, underneath the bed, was a pair of glowing red eyes. Distantly, I could hear Victor talking.

            “It’s better to keep them disciplined. Better than the one you brought last year, though. Floozy, that one. didn’t even want to share. Glad we got rid of her.” The red eyes were wide in shock before narrowing, a pale, bone hand shooting and dragging me by my wrist. Someone tried to grab my foot but only succeeded in catching my shoe. The next thing that I knew, I was pressed up against a bony chest, a skeleton with sharp fangs frowning down at me in worry.

            “Shit, he got you good. Sorry about all this. We’ve been waiting for years to get an opening for the Manning family. My old man heard what you said and took it as an invitation. Trust me, it’s better this way. Last lady he brought didn’t walk out of their ‘family Christmas dinner’.” He murmured, crouching on the floor.

            “W-Who?” I asked, still trying to wrap my head around where I was. It looked like the kitchen. Heeled boots clicked against the tile as a tall figure loomed over us. There, in a dark suit, was a skeletal man with horns.

            “I am _Krampus_.” The ‘man’ said in clipped tones, “And I’ve been _eagerly waiting_ to bring punishment to this family… but what to do with you? An innocent bystander, by all accounts. Not filled with holiday cheer, but considering the company, I can hardly fault you for it.” White phalanges gently pressed against my cheek, coming away red with blood.

            “She’s kind, old man. She just needs to learn to be kind _to herself_ , rather than catering to the needs of bastards like the Mannings.” The strange skeleton declared hotly. ‘Krampus’ seemed amused.

            “Then you get to _teach_ her, Sans. And tend to her wounds. You know I can’t leave behind any witnesses.” He said, ‘Sans’ arms wrapping around me gently.

            “Sure thing, pops. Best Christmas present ever.” He said, pulling off his thick black jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. Krampus hummed in amusement and slowly made his way upstairs. My small engagement ring glittered in the light and Sans removed it from my hand before tossing it, “The last lady had the same ring… coincidence? Eh, come on. I got some supplies at my place. Take care of that wound while pops and Papyrus finish off the Mannings.”

            “W-Wait, w-where…” I asked, getting dizzy when he stood up with my limp body in his arms.

            “Well, sweetheart, some people call it hell. I call it home.” Sans said.

            “B-But… my parents… Vicky and J-Judy…” I whispered, my eyes tearing up.

            “Hey, I just have to patch you up. I mean, I can’t let you leave until I know you won’t tell anyone, not that I’d recommend you try. But I’m pretty sure supervised visits are alright. Pretty sure you have a concussion, so don’t fall asleep just yet, sweetheart.” He said, the room suddenly changing to a dimly lit bedroom with a large bed. Dizzy, I tried to hold on, letting Sans’ smooth voice reassure me as he applied medicine and bandages to my cut. I almost smiled at how angry he seemed about the bruises littering my arms.

            “S’okay… he didn’t mean it.” I tried to say, but Sans growled.

            “You deserve better than that, sweetheart. Definitely not a murderer who can’t control his temper. That’s how sweet girls like you get destroyed, you know? Seen it happen more times than I can count. I understand accepting flaws, but domestic violence isn’t a character flaw. It’s assault. I promise I’d never hurt you, Anna. Now, wear these, take some of this, and you can go to sleep. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” Sans growled hotly, giving me a plain shirt and shorts to wear, as well as offering me a spoon of glowing red liquid that seemed to sparkle. Numb, I swallowed the surprisingly sweet medicine and felt a lot better. Enough so that I didn’t need his assistance changing, “You looked so uncomfortable in that damn dress…” Sans bit out, his hands gently tucking me in despite his harsh tone. For the first time in a very long time, I fell asleep feeling _warm_. Maybe it would make more sense in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm tired. It's basically four thirty right now. In the morning. So, you guys already know. I'm choosing six prompts you guys ask for to finish up the holidays. No guarantees, but i'll try. And yes, the Mannings did kill the previous girl.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to shoot some requests my way~!


	16. 1/6 AU requests

\--Apocalypse/Zombie AU—

As requested by lacewing and letsallbecalmchaps.

 

     The world had gone to hell for the past three years, Sans knew that

      No one was sure how it all started. Just that, one day, the dead were coming back to life. Monsters were the only ones not affected, though healing magic got wonky around the zombies. They weren’t… aggressive, thankfully, though they did try and pass on whatever it was that changed them. Usually through biting.

 

     Since monsters held a certain level of immunity, what humans survived flocked to them, wanting protection. And so, Asgore declared a task force to be built to find the source. Through careful study, they discovered that, when left alone, the zombies slowly traveled to a specific location. A research facility of some kind. His brother, Papyrus, Captain Undyne, and himself were going to investigate tonight. None of the zombies could bust into the building, so there shouldn’t be any inside.

 

     “Okay, Sans, you search the lower levels. Papyrus will stay on the ground floor while I search the top in case either of us need help.” Captain Undyne said firmly. It wasn’t difficult to get past the gates. They were strong, sure but none of the zombies had thought of making an undead ladder yet.

 

     The lower levels were, in a word, creepy. There must have been a generator somewhere to keep it running. But the dust over every surface told him that no one had occupied the building, possibly since all this shit started. The farther he went, the more uneasy he felt. Occasionally he’d see inside a window to a lab and see zombies banging softly against doors, unable to function intelligently to enter complex codes or enter passes into scanners. Then, finally, he came across a big door with three zombies in lab coats still trying to enter. That’s where he needed to go.

 

     He raised his hand and quickly ended the pitiful zombies. He couldn’t risk getting past them with his low HP. Another hard burst of magic opened the door. Inside was a suspension tank with a young woman. An oxygen mask and a feeding tube were attached to her face, leaving only long black hair to obscure her face and longer around her in a dark halo. A thin white dress covered her body, but he could still see she was female. The control panel in front of the tank streamed information. From what he could make out, she was a healthy, twenty year old test subject. No name provided. Nothing else he could read made sense. Why was she here?

 

     Only one way to find out. He hacked through the system and released the strange female. Slowly, the liquid emptied out, allowing her prone body to fall back on a strange chair. When it was empty, the glass fell into the floor. A thick, chemical smell permeated the room and Sans sneered. Gently, he removed the mask, pulling out the feeding tube. After several long moments, she coughed and weakly lifted her head. The hair was tangled with the tubes and wires.

 

     “Hold on, sweetheart. I’ll get all this shit out of the way.” Sans assured her, taking out a knife and carefully swiping at the tangled locks. Plastic and hair smacked against the floor. With a gentle sweep, he moved the dirty hair from her face, revealing pale skin and damp golden eyes. She shook and started to cry.

 

     “I-I’m s-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to! D-Don’t l-lock me away again! I just didn’t want to be alone anymore! Please!” she rasped harshly. Sans frowned and comforted her.

 

     “Hey, I don’t work here… actually, no one does. How… how long have you been in there, sweetheart? What happened here?” he asked.

 

     “I D-Don’t know! I-I can’t control it! I-I used to have a brother, Brian. We were kept here because we were ‘special’. I could make things come to life and he could communicate telepathically. But they said my powers weren’t strong enough. They gave us something and… it killed him. B-But I didn’t want to be alone! But he came back wrong. He bit a doctor and, before I knew it, they killed him again!” she cried out before coughing harshly. So… that’s how it started.

 

     “Easy there, sweetheart. Let me guess, they put you away after that, right? After scientists started ‘disappearing’?” she nodded, tears streaming down her face, setting off another coughing fit. There was only one explanation. Magic. She didn’t want to be alone and her brother died, so she brought him back. But it doesn’t work like that. Then he infected one doctor and so it spread. That’s why they headed here. All she wanted was to not be alone. Alphys might be able to reverse this. Chances are that killing her will just set off the zombies.

 

     “Hey, Sans, what did you do? All the zombies are just… laying down now. What the fuck?” Papyrus called from over the walkie talkie he had clipped in his belt. He grabbed it and clicked the response button.

 

     “Found the source. I’ll explain later. Prepare to leave, bro. Don’t want to chance things going haywire.” He put away the device and scooped her into his arms, positive that her muscles were too weak to walk. Shaking and still crying, she clung to him.

 

    “W-where are we going? And… your name is Sans? I’m Anna…” she whispered. He smiled as he walked down the hall, spotting several zombies just… laying down. Exactly how his bro described. He looked down and smiled, just before walking into the ground floor where Papyrus and Captain Undyne were waiting. His brother frowned in confusion but opened the door. Outside snowfall had started to fall. From his arms, Anna gasped. He understood that. For all he knew, it was the first time she’d seen snow in over three years, possibly more.

 

     “Merry Christmas, Anna.” Sans whispered as a helicopter started up. Soon, everything would be alright

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this in my Harry Potter Undertale crossover. I feel like a dumbass. Well, I made a note on that one explaining I need one more AU idea. And that I typed it on my phone and it was a pain. I don't want to do it again, so I'm waiting until I go back home. Which will be Sunday. Until then, have a happy holidays, as well as a winter time season.
> 
> Go to the last chapter on hopeful magic for the list of AUs and a full explanation
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment, request, and recommend cx


	17. 3 More Requested Christmas AU prompts!

\--InkSans meets Anna!—

As requested by Gelasia_Kidd

           I’ve never seen such an unsettling place before. Besides that weird fever dream in the Void… but yeah, endless white expanse is super creepy. At least I have artsy Sans with me… wait, what? I turned my head and found that I wasn’t mistaken. He looked just like Sans only… artsy. Paint splatters littered his cheeks and his eyes were odd shapes and colors. Like, his left eye was a yellow star but his right was a blue circle. A large beige scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders. I almost laughed at how he had a blue jacket tied around his waist but the incredibly large paintbrush over his shoulder was much more interesting.

           “Woah… uh… Sans?” I asked, not sure how anyone could look so much like… well, _my_ Sans. Even Papyrus didn’t have the exact same features. But the strange skeleton only grinned.

           “Yep! Well, perhaps a _different_ Sans! You can call me Ink! It’s nice to meet you, Anna!” he crowed happily as he bounded towards me like a small child.

           “Uhm… it’s nice to meet you too, Ink. Say… where are we? This place is a little… unsettling.” I said, looking around in confusion. Briefly, Ink seemed to frown, but humor swiftly returned to his features.

           “Well, that’s a very good question!” He declared before swiftly answering with a resounding, “I don’t know!” I huffed.

           “Okay then… why am I here? I don’t recall doing anything… special before bedtime.” I said, looking down at the comfy pajamas and wiggling my bare toes. How is it that there doesn’t seem to be a particular temperature here? Like… I don’t feel cold or warm at all.

           “Oh, that’s a bit of a… hmm? Accident? Yeah, an accident, I guess you could say. I spend quite a bit of time just exploring the multiverse, you know? And occasionally, a universe will stick out! Underfell isn’t exactly unique, but I haven’t met _you_ before, and that’s interesting! Though, the romance bit is almost to be expected…” Ink mused before shaking his head.

           “Uhm… multiverse? You mean… that’s a thing?” I asked, “Well, I guess it makes sense. Statistically speaking, there isn’t really evidence _against_ it. But I imagine it’s a bit hard to prove… that’s a large paint brush by the way, what do you _paint_ with that?” I scowled at the thought of what he’d encounter so often that he’d actually carry a brush for it. He grinned mischievously.

           “Why, I’m so _glad_ you asked!” With a graceful twirl he swung the brush over my head, a stream of blue arching over our heads. It looked like a river and within, small orange fish dashed about.

           “Woah! That’s so—“ And then a rush of water poured down, knocking me on my ass. I was shocked, my face gaping like a fish in surprise, “You ass!” I choked out in laughter, playfully glaring at his smug face.

           “ _Water_ you doing, standing under a magic river like that, Anna?” he teased, leaning against his brush and tilting his head curiously. I huffed and rolled my eyes before getting to my feet, a blue string catching my eye on the ‘ground’.

           “You’ve already knocked me on my ass, are you planning on tripping me with string next?” I asked, leaning down to pick it up.

           “DON’T!” I froze looking back at Ink’s surprisingly firm expression, “Looks like it’s time for you to go back, Anna. Maybe next time you can show me a few of _your_ tricks.” He said lifting his brush again as blue strings started to close in. He slashed at the air, a rainbow of color smearing against the white backdrop.

           “Wait, what? What’s going on?” I asked, but Ink shook his head.

           “No time. Just go!” he said, reaching out to yank me into what I presumed to be a portal.

           “Y-YoU’re no Fu-N, INK—“ I heard an odd voice stutter, static filling the air. A single glance revealed a strange Sans with black bones, yellow teeth, and red and yellow eyes. Blue streams of tears falling from his eye sockets like… thread? But that was all I saw before I jolted awake in bed.

           “Sweetheart, you alright?” Sans murmured above me. I nodded and calmed my breathing, borrowing my face into his shirt, “Hm? Did you paint today, Anna mine? There’s a bit of orange paint in your hair… still wet, too.” Sans commented lightly. I blinked in confusion and ran my hand through my hair. There, a smear across my palm, was a bright orange streak of paint. So… it was real?

\--Coffee Shop AU—

As requested by letsallbecalmchaps and lacewing (sort of).

           Sometimes, I didn’t know whether or not to curse having little to no social life. On the one hand, all I had to do was work, but on the other that was great because, hey, more money! But it also lead to working on Christmas Eve all by myself in a café. Not that anyone was actually out right now, being Christmas Eve and all. But hey, basically free hours, so who was I to complain?

           Snow fell lightly and I admired how charming the Christmas lights looked outside. I was so distracted I almost didn’t notice a large figure with a heavy black jacket shuffle inside. An icy cold breeze cut through my modest uniform as the door slammed shut and the person pushed the white, fluff-trimmed hood back. It was a skeleton with oddly chubby features and large red lights for eyes. A gold tooth glittered in the light. I blinked, shaking myself out of my stunned expression.

           “Wow, hey there! Didn’t expect anyone to come in today! Like… at all… what can I get ya?” I asked. The skeleton sighed and ran a leather glove over his skull.

           “Can I get spiked cocoa?” I shook my head, we didn’t have an alcohol license, “Damn, I guess just regular cocoa then. A friend is supposed to pick me up, but not for another couple of hours.” Wow… that’s quite a time frame.

           “…Oh, right! My bad, that’ll be four dollars and ninety-nine cents.” I chimed, turning around to fiddle with the temperamental machinery. Eventually, it spat out a cup of hot cocoa and, because it never occurred to the machine that I only needed _one cup_ , I had to quickly grab another Styrofoam cup to catch the rest. Well… I seriously doubt anyone else is coming in today. I set a lid on the two cups and turned back to the register where the skeleton looked at me uncertainly.

           “Uhm… I only meant to buy one.” He said, waving a five dollar bill in my direction. I laughed a little and shook my head.

           “I know. The machine sometimes makes more than we need though, so I guess I get a free drink~!” I dutifully handed him his penny back, “And… if it’s not too forward of me, would you mind a little company?” I asked, my cheeks feeling warmer than usual. He seemed stunned, penny abandoned in his outstretched palm alongside his receipt. Then, like the most adorable magic I’d ever seen, his eye-lights seemed to wobble as a wash of red poured over his cheekbones.

           “S-Sure… free country… I-I’m Sans.” He said, finally pocketing the penny and slip of paper.

           “And I’m Anna. Let’s grab a seat.” I said, allowing him to choose where to go. He settled for a window seat, the chill just barely noticeable against the glass. After a few moments of appreciating the almost scalding cocoa, I gave him a look and said, “You can take off your jacket, you know. It is pretty warm in here, so I won’t mind.” I smiled. Nervously, he nodded and removed his jacket and gloves, revealing a charming red Christmas sweater that said ‘Ho Ho How About No?’ in bold white letters. I snorted a bit, causing Sans to jump in surprise before looking down in realization and laughing a little himself.

           “Heh… like it? Uhm, my sweater, I mean?” he asked. I nodded and took another cautious sip.

           “Yeah, pretty humorous.” I said, just as he took a sip himself and started coughing harshly, “Woah, you alright?” I asked, grabbing a napkin and handing it to him. He took in but crumbled it in his hand as he snickered, cheekbones practically glowing red and his sharp grin sloppy as he started to straight up guffaw.

           “M-M-Mweh-heheheh! Meh-mweh-hehe!” He crowed, absently dabbing at his chin as he tried to calm down, “M-Meh- Y-You s-said _‘humorous’_!” his free hand patted his upper arms wildly and it took me a minute. But when I finally got it, a horrible snort slipped out as he smiled with literal stars in his eyes.

           “Pft-You dork! S-Son of a bitch!” I guffawed, slapping the table, “I-I didn’t mean _th-that_! Y-You adorable little _nerd_ ~!” I giggled, my hands covering my face in embarrassment. Sans took in a sharp inhale and I peaked through my fingers. The entirety of his face was red as he sputtered.

           “N-No fair! I-I can’t cover my whole face, so you s-shouldn’t either!” He sputtered, his hands reaching over to tug at mine, “I-If I can’t hide my ‘adorable’ face, you can’t hide your beautiful smile!” he froze then, realizing what he said as his eye lights flickered out. All at once, the both of us went back to covering our faces, though I was hard pressed to say which one of us was a brighter shade of red. For several long moments we both stewed in our embarrassment until, slowly, I removed my hands and cleared my throat.

           “…T-Thanks, Sans. I uhm… don’t think anyone’s called me beautiful before…” I took a sip of slowly cooling cocoa and refused to look at him.

           “Well that’s bullshit. Your lover is a shitty person.” He bit out, his cheekbones finally returning back to their original color. I huffed and smiled into my cocoa.

           “I don’t have one, actually… but thanks anyway.” I said. He scowled at me and took a long sip of his cocoa.

           “Well… I guess I can’t talk. I’m alone on Christmas eve and I don’t even have a gift for you…” he mused, looking out the window. I finished my cocoa and sighed.

           “Sure you do… did… have? A date and a lovely complement. Best gift I’ve received in years… and, if you’re similarly unattached, I wouldn’t mind going on another one.” He seemed shocked, his eyes darting over my face, trying to fine any sort of deceit. But he didn’t find any.

           “…You kidding? I’m literally all bone, who’d want to go out with me?” he asked.

           “Now, Sans, you really shouldn’t tell a _fibula_. Who wouldn’t want to go out with a cute and _humerus_ skeleton?” I said, enjoying how he puffed out his… cheeks? In an attempt to not laugh, but a puff of air escaped him anyway.

           “Mnm… W-Well, how can I turn down a beautiful lady like you, sweetheart?” he asked rhetorically as we swapped numbers and enjoyed the soft atmosphere outside.

           “…Merry Christmas, Sans.” I said, reaching over to hold his empty hand. He gently squeezed my own hand and smiled.

           “Merry Christmas, Anna.”

\--‘Sans’ta Baby*—

As requested by MarvellousBoricua.

Minor Sexyness, but nothing we haven’t seen yet, so if you couldn’t read the previous sexy chapters, I recommend skipping when they go to bed.

           Anna had been working all afternoon on a commission. It was made last minute with a tight deadline, so Sans could understand her rush. Papyrus barely managed to break through her concentration to make her eat. Now, here he was, reclining on the couch next to her and drinking spike hot chocolate. Well, to be honest, it was mostly alcohol, rather than hot chocolate. But the burn of it along his throat was the only thing keeping him from doing inappropriate things to Anna while she worked.

           She was curled against the armrest and focused on her tablet, pen moving in elegant strokes as she drew something festive for the season. She even wore a goofy little Santa hat that matched the skimpy red pajama set she had been lounging in since after dinner and Papyrus and his dad had gone to bed. The shorts hung low on her hips, revealing a dark freckle on her hip that he had never seen before, and the tank top did nothing to hide the soft swell of her chest. What really killed him here the red stockings she wore that made her legs look like sexy candy canes with a white fur trim just under her knees. She even had that sexy concentrated look on her face, eyes a golden glow with focus and teeth worrying her bottom lip. He was more than a bit put out that the love bites had faded considerably since the last time he had ‘refreshed’ them. With a sigh, he refilled his mug with more whiskey and set it down.

           “I’m going to get you another mug of hot chocolate, sweetheart.” Sans murmured in her ear, making sure to nip it to get her attention. She glanced up and smiled, kissing his cheek in thanks.

           “Thanks, Sans. I’m almost done and then we can do something… fun, I guess.” She said, frowning at the little time mark at the corner of her screen. He snorted and went to the kitchen, barely restraining a groan when Christmas music began to play softly from the TV. Mostly old tunes. But, hey, at least it was the holidays. He’d probably scream if it was July and that shit started playing. He stirred the powder with the hot water before walking into the living room. He set down the fresh mug and took the now empty one from Anna, walking back to set it in the sink when the strong scent of whisky stopped him. He glanced down at the mug and took a sniff. It was completely empty but, without a doubt, it was his. And he left it almost full. Shit.

           But Anna looked… fine? He shrugged, nothing to be done about it now. At least he’d get to find out what kind of a drunk Anna was. The whiskey wasn’t exactly weak. So, he sat down to keep an eye on her, trying to guess when it would kick in. She finished her commission about five minutes later and set aside the tablet to cuddle with him. He certainly wasn’t complaining, though she seemed a bit warmer than usual. About ten minutes and _way_ too many Christmas songs later, she started giggling. “I want a hippopotamus” was ending as she tried to stand up, her legs failing her and sending her crashing into his lap.

           “Sweetheart, you alright?” he asked, but she just giggled and looked up at him, her cheeks a harsh pink.

           “ _Sans_!” She whispered before cracking up again, “Y-You’re _Sans-ta_!” she declared before laughing, her hands covering her face as she sat on the floor. Amused, Sans reached down and pulled her into his lap.

           “So, eh, you’re a _happy_ drunk, are you?” he mused, allowing her to giggle brokenly into his shoulder swiftly, he shut off the TV before something else could set her off. She pulled back suddenly and placed her hands on his cheek bones, hazy gold eyes staring into his Soul. It was surprisingly intense, as though she could see _everything_ he had ever done, her face slack and expressionless. But as soon as it had occurred, the moment broke, a goofy smile stretched across her face as she giggled. She leaned forward and gave him an Eskimo kiss on his Vomer.

           “ _Sansta baby~_!” she crooned and started to sing, much to his amusement, “I can’t remember the words to this song, but~, Sansta baby, hurry down the chimney to me~!” he snorted, a red glow spreading across his cheeks as he fought back the urge to laugh.

           “Anna mine, you’re sitting in my _lap_.” He choked out, his hands running up her stockings and resting over the curve of her ass. But she continued anyway.

           “Sansta baby, I’m pretty sure this is where I ask for all that~ expensive shit~ But, Sansta baby~, all I really want is your kiss~” Anna whispered as she hugged him, his phalanges twitching against the elastic band of her shorts, “No gifts~! So hurry up and lay one on me~!” he felt warm energy run through his bones, not all of it coming from warm affection.

           “Sweetheart, you’re drunk right now…” But, _oh_ , she wasn’t done yet.

           “I can’t quite bring myself to say those three words~ but I do, oh, Sansta baby~, I really hope you feel that I do~” she sang, staring straight at me as her hands lit up with magic and her… her _love_ poured through. I was breathless for what felt like forever as her emotions, hazy as they were with alcohol, wrapped around me like a warm sweater. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her sweetly. _Stars_ , what did he do to deserve her again? After a long moment he pulled back, quickly giving her another peck when she tried to continue.

           “Course I know, _silly Anna mine_. And I swear it’s true, you’re at the top of my list, baby.” He said, returning his arms to her ass so he could carry her upstairs. Her face was so _red_ , and she finally couldn’t keep looking at him, choosing instead to bury her face into his shoulder. He didn’t waste any time turning off the lights and taking a shortcut to their room, “Nice girls brush their teeth before bed.” He supplied as he moved to the bathroom and reluctantly deposited her on the bathroom counter. She pouted, her face still vermillion, but accepted the damp toothbrush with a dab of toothpaste. As she brushed her teeth she reached out and grabbed his hand, refusing to let go the whole time. Their business taken care of, he took her back to bed and laid down next to her, his free hand running along the side of her body. From the fuzzy band of fur under her knee to her shoulder he gently ran his phalanges until she was panting softly.

           “ _Sans_ ~!” she moaned, reaching out with her free hand to tug at his shirt. With a chuckle, he leaned forward to kiss her some more, his free hand getting a bit adventurous and lingering over her ass. He leaned forward and gently pushed her onto her back, her hands suddenly gripping the back of his shirt. Which allowed his hands to rest on her rib cage, just under her breasts. Deepening the kiss, his hands dipped down and under her shirt, as well as her bra, to cradle the soft skin of her breasts. He pulled back to allow her to breath only to steal away her breath again when he started refreshing the love bites along the smooth column of her neck.

           “Hmm… are you _sure_ you’re a nice girl?” he mused against the delicate shell of her ear as his hips rocked against her core, dragging a sweet little mewl from her throat that spiked sharply when he toyed with her nipples.

           “Mnh--! Y-Yes! S-Sans!” she whimpered, already twitching against him. Damn, already so close?

           “I don’t know…” he said, nibbling at the delicate skin over her collar bone, “You’re acting a lot like someone who’s _naughty_ ~” he crooned, biting down harshly and, to his utter surprise, Anna cried out underneath him as she came harshly. Weakly, she laid back and fell asleep almost instantly. He huffed, feeling a little petulant at how quickly it ended.

           “Pretty damn naughty to _cum_ early for Christmas…” Sans muttered, but kissed her cheek and tucked them both in anyway. He’d never be able to hold a grudge against his sweet little _Anna_ _mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to finish these up before New Years. It's been fun doing something different for a bit and I've really enjoyed it. Technically, I only need to do two more. Not %100 on doing the morning after of 'Sans'ta (not Sansta Baby bit), but i'll decide eventually. I've got quite a few interesting requests to possibly do. Christmas Party AU is one, there's also an interest in seeing how the day after Krampus goes, so if I find something else interesting, I might do that instead. Besides, I can save a Christmas party bit for when it's actually Christmas in the story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're having a good winter time holiday! Feel free to comment, request, or recommend (clarifying that I mean recommend ideas or prompts. Just realized that might be ambiguous).


	18. Final Winter Time AUs!

\--Day after ‘Sans’ta (from Chapter 14, not 17)—

As requested by lacewing.

           Christmas morning held a slight chill to it, despite the hard working heater and thick blankets on my bed. It actually took me a few minutes to remember what day it was. As well as what happened last night. I shot out of bed and stumbled into the living room where, beyond all logic, was a tidy pile of presents. The most ostentatious one was wrapped in a bright red with gold ribbons. Hanging off of it was a little white tag with my name on it. Curious, I opened it.

           “…I’m going to kill him.” I sneered with some difficulty, incredulous laughter choking me. Inside, nestled in delicate paper, was a sexy Mrs. Clause lingerie set. A lacy apron dress with pretty red ribbons that was mostly see-through and would linger just over my ass, I’m sure, with a cute little white hat. On the other side of the tag was a number. His, I’m sure.

           The other presents were much more tame. Winter wear, a nice set of art supplies, and a cute set of socks. I glared at the number and tried to decide whether or not it was a good idea… at the very least, I’ll get to complain about the inappropriate gift. I took note of his number and put it in my phone. It was still early yet.

           But after breakfast I brought out my phone and dialed his number, the dial tone ringing through the speaker. After several moments, he finally picked up.

           “Hello?” a rough voice murmured into my ear.

           “You’re lucky I can’t slap you right now.” I hissed at him. There was a loud crash before he replied.

           “Anna?! H-Holy shit!” Sans exclaimed before whispering, “I didn’t think you’d actually call…”

           “Well I did, you damn pervert!” I bit out, rage filling my Soul.

           “I-I’ll make it up to you, I swear! It was just a joke!” Sans sputtered, “Tomorrow at noon!” I froze.

           “What?”

           “Lunch, my treat!... Please?” Sans whispered harshly. And just like that, my burning anger flagged.

           “…Fine.”

           “I swear it’ll be fun-! Wait, did you just say yes?” he asked in disbelief.

           “Do you want me to change my mind!?”

           “N-No! Oh, _stars_! I just didn’t think you’d… uhm, I-I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully. I sighed.

           “Yes, Sans… see you tomorrow.” I said softly.

           “Y-Yeah… see you tomorrow, Anna.” He replied brightly. I hung up then and sighed… and now I have a date tomorrow with pervy ‘Sans’ta. I shook my head with a laugh. At least he’s nice… and pretty cute for a skeleton.

          

\--Bitty Bit AUs (probably just 1&2)—

As requested by Eirdaru.

           Seven years now. Seven years since the barrier broke and Sans _still_ couldn’t shake this feeling of _loneliness_ off his bones. His brother was out almost constantly now, looking for new challenges that the surface offered, his intimidating stature often solving issues along the way. But Sans was working mostly at home with the only thing that ever made sense to him. Science and the accompanying equations.

           That’s why he was surprised when his brother stopped by with a box on New Years Eve.

           “Greetings, Sans!” he growled, casting a glare at the messy living room, “I see you have, predictably, fallen into a lifestyle rut. You even have work on this highly celebrated, and inebriated, day!” Sans sighed and wiped at his brow, frowning at the greasy feel along his phalanges. When was the last time he showered again?

           “What do you want, Papyrus? I thought you had that shindig with… eh, box spring? Oh, and Undyne.” His brother puffed out his chest with a proud grin.

           “Indeed! I am aware parties are not your… _thing_ , so I brought you this! To help keep you company and perhaps inspire, if not greatness, then a little more hygienic living in your life!” Papyrus sneered at his smelly clothes before shoving the box into his hands, “…I know I’m not exactly around _often_ , but I still _care_ , Sans… Happy New Year.” Papyrus declared softly before retreating. Sans sighed and closed the door. It _was_ a bit smelly in here… perhaps he should clean up a bit before seeing what Papyrus got him.

           The longest part, of course, was actually showering, since magic made cleaning house a bit easier. Well, _his_ magic did. Unsure as to whether or not Papyrus got him a pet rock, he tried not to fling the box around. An hour after his brother had left, he set the box down on the now clean coffee table and carefully opened it. He barely managed to not throw the damn thing across the room.

           There, sitting in the corner, was a Bitty. A curious thing happened while the Monsters were sealed underground. Humanity progressed and, somewhere along the line, thought that a tiny race of people, averaging at five inch inches, was a good idea. They were… glorified pets. Too sentient to be bought, too small to be independent, but you could adopt them just fine. Made of magic and fuck knows what else, Sans avoided Bitties like the plague. They freaked him out. They were just so _small_ and _fragile_. How could anyone stand taking care of them when he could accidentally _break_ one?!

           But he knew, the moment he locked eyes with the Bitty, that he wouldn’t be able to turn them away. Golden eyes, soft and curious, looked up at him. Brown locks tumbled over the Bitty’s shoulders and complemented the deep blue sweater dress they wore. A packet of clothes, blankets, and medicine served as their resting place. Shyly, they waved up at him.

           “H-Hi… Uhm… are you Sans?” they asked, a definite feminine lilt to their voice.

           “Y-Yeah. I’m Sans…” he sighed, “Got a name, sweetheart?” he asked, trying not to panic at how _fragile_ and _small_ they looked. How alone they appeared in that box. She—He finally decided that the Bitty was female—smiled up at him and it damn near _broke_ him.

           “Yeah!” she called out before hunching down nervously. _Fuck_ , was she afraid he’d hit her? He was terrified he’d break her just _looking_ , let alone ‘disciplining’ her! “I-I’m Anna… It’s nice to meet you.” She said, her tone much more subdued. Almost shaking, Sans lowered his hand to lift her out of the box, a sharp breath escaping him when he realized just how _small_ she was. He wasn’t really _tall_ , scraping five feet and eight inches, but his hand, the literal bare bones, could easily cage Anna’s four inches of height. It was… sort of humbling at how quickly she trusted him. Her weight was so slight in his hand but so _warm_. He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring grin.

           “…It’s nice to meet you too, Anna.” He said, watching her cling to his phalanges, “Damn… sorry, it’s just… you’re so _small_.” Sans commented lightly as he sat down. She frowned at him but didn’t refute it. Kind of hard to when he was a literal giant compared to her.

           “…You didn’t actually want a Bitty, did you?” She asked softly. Sans sighed and shook his head, “…Y-You can take me back, you know. I-It’s been done before.” She said in a low whisper he could barely hear, her face tilted downward in a way that tugged at his Soul. Like it wasn’t the first time she’d been returned.

           “No.” he said, enjoying the look of surprise on her face, looking at him so _hopefully_ , “I never really… wanted a Bitty before. You’re too small and… I’m not good at taking care of myself, let alone a _Bitty_. But… if you’re willing to give this old bag of bones a try, I promise I’ll do my best to protect you.” Sans stated seriously. He still wasn’t sure it was a good idea but when she smiled up at him, tears catching in her golden eyes, he felt… optimistic.

           “I-I’d like that, Sans…” She said happily.

           “Well then… I guess all I gotta say is… welcome home, Anna.” Sans said, smiling at how happy she was to hug his phalanges and cry out.

           “I-It’s good to _be_ home!” at that moment, he was hard pressed to feel like it was a bad idea.

\--Now for the 2nd Bitty Bit AU.—

           Bitties are… strange creatures. Created out of seemingly nothing, these tiny creatures spawn just about anywhere. Sometimes they come from a specific place, following a particular pattern of appearance and behavior, but most of the time it was random. Feral Bitties were also a lot more common than you’d think. Bitties that were abandoned or never found a home to begin with. They tended to be… pissy to say the least. They also tended to be targeted by assholes. Like right now, across the street.

           “Hah! Run you little shit!” a lean teenage boy crowed, throwing trash at what appeared to be a small skeleton in an alley. His friend, much shorter but no less enthusiastic, laughed alongside him as a bottle shattered inches from the frantic Bitty. With a sigh, I gathered up my courage and all of my irritation, and crossed the street.

           “This is the literal embodiment of ‘go pick on someone your own size’. Seriously.” I bit out, startling the two. If they were grown men, they probably would have been more aggressive, but the power of teenage angst won out at being confronted by a girl. The tall teen sneered, despite moving to walk away.

           “Whatever! Not like it matters!” he bit out, his friend moving away with him. I sighed as they disappeared around the corner and looked over at the Bitty and gasped. Glass must have cut through his jacket, a thin trail of dusty red liquid staining his white bones. Carefully, I moved forward, kneeling so I didn’t tower over him.

           “Shit, they got you good, dude.” I said, leaning back a little when he snapped his impressive set of fangs at me, “I’m not sure how serious it is but, if you want, I can help. No, really. One of my friends left a Bitty first aid kit at my house. After that, I can drop you off wherever you want.” I said, trying to reassure him. He clutched at his left arm and slowly made his way to my outstretched hand. He sniffed the tips of my fingers for a moment before biting hard enough to draw blood. I barely managed to not flick him across the pavement. With an almost casual lick, the Bitty nodded and jumped onto my hand.

           “I know your scent now, so if you try to kill me I’ll run away and come back with reinforcements.” He snarled defensively. I blinked in disbelief before sighing. He was quite bulky with his thick black jacket, but really didn’t weigh much. He was also big enough that be took up my entire palm and I actually needed both hands to properly support him.

           “Bitter Bitty…” I commented, ignoring the small pulse of pain from my fingertip as I walked home.

           “Name’s Sans, sweetheart. Learn it.” I snorted and carefully shuffled around to unlock my door.

           “And I’m Anna, not sweetheart. _You_ learn it.” I threw out before setting him on the kitchen counter. I wasn’t surprised at how dirty he was, but it did complicate matters, “And you’re freaking dirty. Unless you want an infection, you’re going to need to get clean. Would you prefer the kitchen sink or a bowl?” I asked, pulling out the first aid kit. Red lights squinted at me.

           “You sure that ain’t just an excuse to _jump my bones_?” I choked on air as he laughed gruffly, “Just kidding. Don’t boil my ass and I’ll take a bowl, sweetheart.” I glared at him, narrowly recovering in time to sigh.

           “Whatever, Sans…” I picked out a glass bowl, one that wasn’t clear or opaque, and filled it with lukewarm water, “I know there’s a dishrag you can use to cover up while I see what I can do about your clothes _somewhere_ around here.” I muttered before finding a decent rag without obvious wear. Obviously not shy, Sans was already naked in the bowl. Quickly, because _one_ of us needs to have a sense of propriety, I set a sliver of soap and an unused, generic toothbrush (snapping the fragile plastic so it wasn’t quite so unwieldy for him), on an upturned plastic cup. I grabbed the clothes and set them in the sink where hot water was waiting. They could soak for a bit while I bandage his arm.

           Carefully, I rinse off the fragile bone and dab medicine over it, marveling over the green sparks as it soaked in before wrapping it up in a Bitty sized bandage.

           “Hey, sweetheart, you mind getting my other side? Can’t get my new bandage wet, now can I?” with a huff, I gently scrubbed around his ribcage as he laid back like a smug little shit, “Gotta say, the life of a _kept_ Bitty must be good. You got a Bitty, sweetheart?” he asked. I rolled my eyes and set down the toothbrush.

           “No, Sans. I don’t. If they’re all as mouthy as you are, that’s probably a good thing.” I muttered. I went back to his clothes, carefully cleaning them before setting them out on the window sill to dry. I almost jumped when Sans, wrapped in a rag, appeared on my shoulder, cheekily leaning into my neck. He chuckled and nipped at my ear, his hand clutching my earlobe to remain steady.

           “Not a bad place… how do you feel about getting a roommate?” he said. I snorted.

           “Are you suggesting you have the capability to pay rent?” I asked, fighting the urge to turn my head to look at him.

           “Nah, not with money at least. But Humans pay good cash for companionship. I’d give it to you for free. Why not, it’s not like you’ve got someone keeping an eye on you.” He said cheerfully.

           “Oh really, and how would you know that?” I asked, earning another chuckle.

           “You smell… clean. Usually, pretty humans like you smell like at least _one_ other person. But you don’t even have hickeys. Such a shame… not to mention how you need someone to tell you it’s a bad idea to confront other humans on your own… or to bring strangers into your house.” Again, I snorted.

           “What? Are you going to be my guard Bitty? Scaring off strangers with your fearsome growl and all… eight or so inches of your height? I feel safer already…” I snarked, checking on his clothes to find them mostly dry. Dry enough that I could at least stitch up his sleeve. Thankfully, I had to made a doll a while back, otherwise I wouldn’t have needles and thread. I sat down and started sewing.

           “Glad you agree. ‘Course, my brother might stop by occasionally. Or our friends, but you wouldn’t leave defenseless Bitties out in the cold, would you?” I stopped sewing and did my best to glare at him.

           “Are you trying to con me into being your own safehouse?” I asked, “Because if you wanted a place to stay, all you had to do was ask. Winter’s rolling in and I’m pretty sure the Feral Bitty population could use a hand.” I said before returning to my sewing. I finished tying the knot when he sighed, leaning his body against my neck in a one-armed embrace.

           “…Sort of? I mean… you really _do_ need a minder. Who just blindly agrees to house _Feral Bitties_?!” He groused, “Yer just too damn… nice! Fuck, sweetheart, what if I had… I don’t know, rabies?!”

           “Can Bitties even _get_ rabies?” I asked distantly.

           “Who the fuck cares! Stars, how have you not been mugged?!” he demanded.

           “Well, I carry my purse with the strap across my chest. I don’t go down dark alleys in sketchy neighborhoods alone—“

           “Shut the fuck up and give me my damn clothes! Yer hopeless! My brother’s going to have a field day when he finds out how naive you are!” Sans cried out. I snickered, not really minding his attitude anymore, as I handed him his clothes.

           “You’re cute when you’re _mad_.” I crowed softly, laughing at his sputtered disbelief.

           “Well, you know what?! You better get used to having an adorable roommate, cause I live here now!” I snorted and laid down on the couch to take a nap, “Hey, are you listening to me?! Damnit! Don’t take a nap! _I_ wanted to take a nap!” he grumbled before quickly solving his dilemma by laying on my chest, “Don’t you fucking dare roll over, sweetheart. This is _my_ house now…” he muttered before falling asleep. I scoffed and patted his back, sleep coming easily to me. This was a rather unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm tired! And hungry, so i'll wrap it up here and the next chapter should be our regularly scheduled shenanigans. School starts back up next week also, and I have a bit more reading to do this next semester, so I can't promise super regular updates! My roommate also wants me to move out of the Undertale fandom, don't know why, but I don't intend to abandon any of my stories (though, admittedly, my ROTG fanfic is getting cold). With any luck, I should be able to finish off my other stories soon! Likely It's Going Tibia Cute Time or Hopeful Magic first. But I guess we'll see, won't we?
> 
> My new computer lets me draw and I got MediBang, though i'm still new at it, so maybe i'll be able to make a few pictures in the future? Oh, I also have a Tumblr, if any of you guys feel more comfortable communicating through that! I go by the same name (Mamamittens) but I don't know what to do with my Tumblr really, so it's not actually active. I might be posting one of my mom's funny LPN stories (the nursing profession, not some weird butchery of MLP) but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Anyway, I had a grand time, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment, request, or recommend!


	19. Dinner with the Thatchers.

           We left the house at seven thirty, having been told that dinner was to take place at eight, and immediately ran into a stern looking woman on our porch. She wore a professional dark blue pantsuit and her blond hair was pulled into a tight bun, dark eyes glaring out at the world in a manner that matched her pinched lips. I didn’t want to judge her so quickly, but she looked rather like someone who could suck the life out of a room with a curt word. She addressed me first, as though I wasn’t flanked by three intimidating skeletons.

           “Good evening, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She declared smoothly in a low voice, “I am Mrs. Verona, I live at the end of the street.” She thrust out her hand and I reached out to return the favor. Maybe she’s nervous around monsters? I mean, I’m probably the _least_ intimidating person in my household.

           “It’s nice to meet you as well, I’m Anna Collins. This here is Sans, Papyrus, and Dr. Gaster.” I said, but before I could continue, she bulldozed onward.

           “Hm. Yes. I’ve heard… Well, I know you have a dinner to go to, Mrs. Thatcher tends to be a bit… frivolous, so I just wanted you to know that if you need anything—and I mean _anything_ —you may come to me for assistance.” She nodded stiffly at us before swiftly retreating.

           “If I need anything? The fuck does that mean?” I muttered under my breath. Sans huffed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

           “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Let’s get going before we’re late.” Sans mumbled as Papyrus stiffly began leading the way. Mildly amused but mostly confused, I let Sans guide me to our neighbor’s front porch. Still a bit aggravated, Papyrus knocked imperiously on the door. A few moments later the door swung open to reveal a short kid with wild brown hair and matching eyes around eight years old. The kid’s eyes were wide as he took in the, no doubt surprising, sight.

           “Mom! There are really cool skeletons outside! Are they our neighbors?!” he exclaimed. Immediately, Papyrus puffed out his chest in pride. Nerd.

           “George! Don’t keep our guests waiting with your rude gawking! Let them in!” Mrs. Thatcher protested as she walked into our view, kitten heels clacking against sparkling clean hardwood floors, “I am so sorry about that! We’re a bit of a… _sheltered_ community here. He’s never seen monsters before… oh, it’s not rude to call you that, is it?” she asked suddenly, nerves coloring her tone. Sans chuckled and shook his head.

           “Not at all, lady. Long as your tone isn’t off.” Sans said.

           “Indeed! I have also decided to return the favor of the satisfactory pie you gave us by presenting you with this cake.” Papyrus declared. Gaster sighed and shook his head.

           “I hope we are not too early, grande dame.” Gaster intoned. Mrs. Thatcher blinked in surprise.

           “Oh, not at all.” She said faintly before moving out of the way, “Please do come in. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Here, allow me to take that to the kitchen. George, _behave_.” She said, gracefully taking the cake into the kitchen. Their home was nice and felt warm, in both temperature and color scheme. It looked like somewhere people lived as opposed to an impersonal magazine cover. The mantle in the living room was covered in family photos. A tall and reedy man stood up from the couch with a cheerful smile. Though he was sort of pale, his skin held enough of a tan that I knew he had spent a lot of time outdoors once not too long ago.

           “Yellow, neighbors! I’m Mr. Benjamin Thatcher! Glad you gents—and lady—could make it this evening!” he said, reaching out to shake the hand of whoever was closest, which happened to be Papyrus, “Woah there, don’t break my hand!” he joked once Papyrus released him so he could shake hands with Gaster, Sans, and myself.

           “Thank you for inviting us, Mr. Thatcher. I am Papyrus. This is my father, Dr. Gaster, and my brother Sans. And this is his Bonded, Anna.” Papyrus declared. I paused for a moment, uncertain as to whether or not that would be taken well. If he understood at all. By the rapid blink, I assume not.

           “I’m afraid I don’t know what that means. Is it like dating?” he asked politely. Before I could even shrug, Gaster chuckled.

           “No. It is like your custom of marriage, only instead of being bound by law, they are bound by Soul.” Mr. Thatcher gave a low whistle and chuckled.

           “Well, that sure is something. Must have been awfully romantic.” He said, turning towards me with a gentle smile.

           “Something like that.” I replied distantly. He sighed heavily.

           “Young love~ Honey, remember when I proposed?” he called into the kitchen.

           “Yes, I do darling. Though you’re prone to forgetting the date yourself.” He scowled.

           “You forget _one time_... Guess it’s my own fault for getting hitched exactly a year later.” he muttered before replying back, “I was referring to how you fainted into the pool, dear. I had to repeat the question after dragging you out. I was actually half afraid that the prospect was so horrible you thought the only option was to drown yourself.” He let loose a bark of laughter that was echoed by his son in a small burst of giggles. I chuckled a little myself. This man was quite the character. Suddenly, George gasped and tugged his dad’s pant leg.

           “Dad! Dad!”

           “What is it, sport?” he asked.

           “They’re skeletons!” he cried out. Mr. Thatcher shot us a quick, apologetic grin.

           “Really? I hadn’t noticed…”

           “No, dad! I mean, how are they going to eat?” he asked plaintively, “We can’t just eat in front of them if they can’t eat themselves! That’s _rude_!” I almost choked, though Sans didn’t have any problem busting out in laughter. After several moments of great guffaws, he wiped at his eye socket and squat down to George’s eye level.

           “Kiddo, we can eat, I assure you.” Sans said, sticking out a bright red tongue.

           “Sans!” he sucked it back in and looked up at me bashfully. George had no problem gawking at Sans in wonder.

           “But _how_?!” he cried. Sans looked at the boy and smirked.

           “ _Magic_.” George cried foul and threw his hands up, triggering another round of laughter in the room.

           “Alright, you rowdy _children_! Dinner’s ready.” Mrs. Thatcher called.

           We all sat down at a nice table with plenty of room for everyone without feeling like it was too crowded or that someone was missing. George sat down next to his mother with his father flanking his other side, presumably to curb any childish behavior. Gaster sat next to Mrs. Thatcher and Papyrus next to Mr. Thatcher. That forced Sans and I to sit across from one another but I was the only one not bothered by it, if Sans’ sulking was anything to go by.

           The Thatcher’s prayed before they ate, so, naturally, we put our heads down as a show of respect and they didn’t call on one of us to make the prayer. Probably because they didn’t know if monsters followed a particular religion. Hm… Question for later, I suppose. After that was done, the food was passed around as well as drinks. Nothing quite like southern style tea.

\--Finish this off with Mrs. Thatcher, yeah?—

           Originally, she had been _very_ nervous about dinner with the new neighbors, despite her husband’s reassurances. She even let it slip to Mrs. Verona, the biggest _harpy_ on the street—though she really shouldn’t speak so ill of her, it was so crass to do so. But she shouldn’t have worried so. The rather tall and intimidating one—Papyrus, right. That was his name—even brought a lovely cake! And they were all laughing with her sweet husband and child when she called for dinner.

           “The food looks amazing, Mrs. Thatcher.” Anna called politely. It was actually rather charming how put out Sans was at the seating arrangement, though if someone told her she’d find a _skeleton_ charming just last week she’d have thrown a fit!

           “You may call me Margret, dear. I’m fairly certain we’re not that far apart in age. Oh, and thank you, but please, leave all compliments until you’ve _tried_ the meal. Mrs. Verona swears my pot roast is as dry as the desert.” Which was _hilarious_ to Margret since _Mrs. Verona’s mac and cheese_ is runny enough to qualify as soup. Anna nodded and took a bite.

           “I haven’t tasted pot roast this good since my moms!” she declared, causing Margret to flush with pride.

           “Thank you.”

           “It is quite good, but if you switched to fresh herbs you’d find it would have more _body_ , Mrs. Thatcher.” Papyrus grumbled without any heat. She blinked in surprise.

           “Oh really? Thank you… and please, just call me Margret, all of you.” She said, “What exactly are your occupations? Benjamin works in accounting.” She offered up, receiving a happy nod from her husband.

           “I work with Dr. Alphys as an engineer. We’re working on adapting the generator we used underground for above ground use.” Dr. Gaster said.

           “I currently do not have a job and neither does my brother, though we would pick up the odd job where we used to live.” Papyrus declared. She found it rather fascinating that they had no trouble eating and drinking. She hadn’t wanted to voice concerns about the matter if they turned out to be baseless.

           “And I do freelance work as an artist on my blog and, once it opens up in town, I’ll work with my friends at an art shop.” Anna said. Margret nodded her head.

           “That’s quite interesting. You know, the house you live in has been empty since before we moved in… I suppose what I mean to ask is what prompted the move?” she said. Their expressions darkened briefly and she was swiftly struck with regret. She hadn’t intended to bring up bad memories.

           “Well… it’s mostly safety concerns. The big city never sleeps, after all, and Anna’s folks gifted us the place as a Bonding gift.” Sans said.

           “Bonding gift?” she asked, but it was her husband that answered.

           “They’re basically married, dear. Through their Souls. Isn’t that so romantic? Why don’t you ever do something like that for me?” he moaned pitifully. She giggled and shook her head at her husband’s antics.

           “Because I’d never hear the end of it. You’d declare me a silly woman for thinking it was necessary and be insufferable until the end of time.” She sniffed. She noticed how Anna choked a little bit as the rest of her guests tried to hide their chuckles. The dinner conversation moved onto less serious topics after that. When it came time to pass around desert, Papyrus _insisted_ , on doing it himself.

           “It is the first time I’ve made food for someone not of my household! Besides, you’ve done well enough by this point, so stay seated and allow me to distribute the dessert.” It was a simple vanilla sponge cake with buttercream frosting, but it tasted _divine_.

           “Goodness, Papyrus, this is amazing!” It was probably a trick of the light but she could have sworn a flush of sunset orange dusted his cheekbones. Once her sweet little George had taken a bite she recognized the signs of hero worship easily.

           “ _Wow_ … this is fantastic! Dad, can I have your piece?” he asked. In response, Benjamin dramatically gasped.

           “How dare you suggest such a thing, little goblin!” her son giggled as he happily finished his piece. An hour later, she was almost sad to see them go. They were wonderful company. Certainly better than some of her _other_ neighbors.

           “We should do this again, sometime.” She suggested. Gaster nodded.

           “Indeed. It was most delightful.” He responded. She’d never be able to get over how dashing Gaster appeared, like one of those lords in the –hehem— _historical novels_ she used to indulge in. Which his… tallest son inherited to a degree, though his attitude was sharper, like a dark knight in her eyes. Despite being the most romantic, she couldn’t place the young couple in a similar setting at all, much to her regret. All in all, it really _was_ a wonderful evening. If a little curious for the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I just could not get back on track! Though it certainly didn't help that I was distracted by my new computer! Oh, and I re-did my old art, I hope there was some improvement. That includes art I did for that little contest in Sketchy as Hell. You can find it (hopefully shortly) on my blog(Winter's Grasp) on Tumblr by the same name as this account.
> 
> If you guys have anything to say or request, feel free to leave a comment here or chat with me on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, feel free to comment, request, or recommend!


	20. A Sweet Valentine Treat

            Sans was glad the night was over. As great as it was to know that not all of his neighbors were shit, there was something he needed to address. He worked hard on those hickies, damnit! He should hide away the concealer she used to cover them up…

            “Sans… I’m going to take a shower. When I get out, I expect you to be finished sulking.” Anna said as she carried a small bundle of clothes into the bathroom. Instantly, his expression lightened. That nasty tasting perfume would also be gone soon… he’d need to capitalize on that. But in the meantime, he needed to check on something. Cautiously, he pulled out the velvet box. Settled on a small and glowing red bone was the ring, soaking in his magic a little faster than he expected. It still needed the gems, but minerals always picked up magic faster than metal. Something about the way it’s worked make it… hardy to outside influences. And he chose _quite_ the hardy metal. He stuffed the ring back as he heard the water shut off and dove onto the bed. He had just enough time to recline in a goofy but sexy pose before she left the bathroom. He was rewarded with a bright peal of laughter.

            “ _Yes_ , Anna Mine?” he playfully growled. Golden eyes sparkled as she fought to keep her lips in a scowl.

            “Really, Sans? What are you doing?”” she giggled, walking over to recline next to him. His phalanges instantly warm with heat and magic as he brushed through her hair.

            “Well, I was just _so_ tired, I thought I’d lay down. Why do you ask, sweetheart?” she sighed and slipped her hand into his own and settled a kiss across the knuckles, “Hey, if you’re going to kiss me, do it right!” he protested with a laugh before leaning forward to settle a kiss on her lips. He could have sworn he tasted her laughter, light and rich like butter.

            “You’re a goober.” She whispered against his lips like it was a secret. He chuckled and lifted them both into a sitting position. Without another word spoken, they both flooded the palms of their hands with magic. It felt so sweet to be trapped in an endless circle of requited love and affection. He felt the brush of her magic as it swept past him, “Look.” He turned his head and caught movement and all the breath in his bones was swept out of him.

            He’d never seen it _move_ before. The painting Anna had created was beautiful as a still image, but seeing it in motion was… it was like a symphony. Stars glittered and the cosmos swirled slowly around the beating heart. It looked as though both galaxies were just on the brink of consuming one and another. Seeing the two in perfect balance… it… did _things_ to him. He turned his head and nuzzled into the damp skin of her neck. He needed a distraction before he got too deep into more pleasurable activities. Like giving more love bites to the pretty pale skin along her jaw… _right_.

            “S-So… how’s that store coming along?” he murmured against her skin. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, removing her magic from the painting.

            “Good. They hope to have a grand opening sometime next week. I’ll help stock, run the cash register, and maybe give lessons.” Anna said, “Vicky and Judy have promised a pretty good pay. For some reason, Judy believes the store will be quite the ‘modest’ success. Not sure how to take that, to be honest.” Sans laughed and leaned back, allowing Anna to lay across his ribcage.

He wasn’t sure when they fell asleep. He just remembers jolting awake from a half-formed nightmare with Anna too far away to bear. Which, to his sleep-addled mind was a chasm of six and a half inches, and dragging her back to his chest, curling his body over hers to keep her there. After that, his dreams were filled with the soft scent of her hair and gentle warmth against his bones.

\--THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS DEMANDS CHARACTER TIME!—

            His day began at a time that most would consider _early_. At five O’ clock he began his meditation exercises along with a recent addition of yoga. He didn’t really have muscles to stretch but the movement felt good on his bones. This careful work continued for another hour. For the next two hours after he practiced making bone attacks and arranging them to his liking before dismissing them.

            This was his usual routine in the morning. At eight, he showered and then began preparations, which would be ready for actual cooking at precisely nine O’ clock. Very rarely could his lazy bones brother sleep through the smell of his magnificent cooking, and it should serve to entice his father to join them as well. He wasn’t concerned about Anna. When Sans gets up, so would she. Mostly because he was well aware of how… _cuddly_ his brother was in his sleep. When they were younger and shared quarters, it drove him up the wall to sleep in simply because he could not wrest freedom from Sans’ surprisingly firm grip.

            And it was exactly as he predicted. Shortly before the food would be finished, a healthy breakfast of waffles with bacon, eggs, and a small selection of fruit, Sans meandered down the stairs with Anna at his side.

            “Morning, Papyrus.”

            “Good morning, Anna. Sans.” Idly, he noticed the red markings along Anna’s neck and sighed. So Sans _didn’t_ grow out of that phase. When they were younger and _anything_ was contested, or rather, _ownership_ of anything, Sans would often mark it boldly. Books would have a messy scrawl on the inside cover, blankets laced with his magic, and food would, naturally, be licked if Papyrus tried to so much as glance in Sans’ direction while enjoying said item. Childish but often necessary during harder times amongst monsters in the underground.

            “Good morning, Gaster.”

            “Good morning, Anna. I trust you slept well.” His father said softly as he took a seat.

            “Yep.” She replied with a small yawn.

            “Anna…” Papyrus started to say as he served breakfast.

            “Yes, Papyrus?” she asked softly, “Thank you.” She added when two waffles and a compliment of eggs, bacon, and fruit were handed to her.

            “If you were not busy… I was hoping that you could show me how to… excel in the art of paper folding.” He asked. For some time now he had wondered if there were any activities that could bring them closer. They were, after all, family. And he couldn’t depend on training—which he needed to pick back up again—to help build familial ties.

            “Sure thing. I’ll just pick up my paper and show you a few basic tricks to begin with after breakfast. Does that sound alright?” she asked. Sans looked pleased at how happy Anna was, but Papyrus was hardly doing this for the lazy bag of bones.

            “Would it be alright if I joined you? I fear I may bond with my desk if I sit there for any longer.” His father asked softly with an air of hesitance. Papyrus would love nothing more than for his father to join them, but it was hardly his call. But he had scarcely the time to doubt before Anna beamed.

            “Sure thing! But first, we should probably eat.” Anna said with a small laugh.

            Not an hour later they were all in the living room. Anna seated in Sans’ lap since the lazy lout was declining the chance to actually participate, and himself and his father sitting on each side with a tidy square of paper in their hands. Softly, Anna coached them through the process of making a boat. It surprised him that his father, who was practically required to have a steady hand, seemed to be incapable of making a tidy seam. His boat was a mess, though Papyrus faired much better. He doubted it was sea-worthy, but it looked rather similar to Anna’s boat.

            “I wonder… could they float?” Anna smiled.

            “Yes. Assuming the paper is water resistant or covered in sealant. I don’t imagine they could carry much, but they’ll definitely float.” Anna said as she sent her own paisley printed boat through the air with just a small touch of magic. It rocked as though in actual water as it gently drifted across the room. Not to be outdone, Papyrus coated his own boat in magic and forced it to hover through the air, its movement less natural but more than enough to race Anna’s boat. Soon, his father did the same, a dark purple hue strong as he tried to both levitate and keep the wrecked boat afloat.

            The three boats started to race across the room as Sans decided to make it interesting. Tiny bones sailed through the air in an attempt to destroy the boats.

            “Sans!” Papyrus growled as his own boat narrowly avoided destruction.

            “What is it, bro? Rough seas?” he asked blithely from over Anna’s shoulder.

            “ _Stop attempting to destroy my paper craft!_ ” Papyrus hissed. He missed Anna crafting another boat with a cannon and setting it out. But he certainly didn’t miss the girly shriek Sans made as a paper ball soared through the air and landed in his eye socket.

            “A-Anna! W-What the hell!?” he sputtered as he spat out the paper ball and blinked. Anna laughed heartily as both himself and his father joined her. The room felt so… warm with gentle affection. He was glad Anna had made it into their life. And brought their father back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've made a special... treat for you guys. I've drawn out two versions of Sans' ring and I plan on posting them on my Tumblr (mamamittens). This is so I can get some feedback on how they look. I'm not exactly a professional, but I did put a fair amount of work into them. If you have a better idea for a ring, please feel free to mention it on my Tumblr. With every drawing, I get better, I swear. First time doing jewelry though...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Depending on how things go, we might see Sans propose soon! Feel free to comment, request, or recommend whatever!


	21. Tiffs, Gifts, and Smut*

            “By the way, if you hide my concealer, I’ll have Judy buy me another one, so don’t even try it.” Anna threw over her shoulder as she made the bed, jolting Sans out of his thoughts. Something rumbled unhappily in his gut.

            “What?” Anna smirked at him.

            “Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you scowled when I said I needed to cover up these hickeys. It’s hardly appropriate to go around looking like I’ve been mauled by an amorous skeleton, Sans.” She huffed as she folded the blanket from over the pillows neatly, her pajama pants taut over her ass as she kneeled on the mattress. As she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles Sans made his move, draping himself over her back and skimming his hands over her soft stomach as he kissed the back of her neck.

\--Shy anons leave!--

            “But Anna, I worked really hard on them!” Sans whined when he really meant to growl, his phalanges moving up to cup her bra. She huffed and tried to glare at him from over her shoulder.

            “Absolutely not, Sans! Judy and Vicky are already insufferable about my ‘first relationship’. They hardly need more material as is! And the neighbors would be scandalized! Mrs. Thatcher would probably feint if she saw them!” Anna cried. Sans could practically feel the burning blood casting a deep rosy blush across her face. He really did growl then, his thoughts drifting to darker places. He shoved his hands under her bra to chase away the feeling of concrete from his phalanges, twisting and toying with her nipples so the gasp could drown out the dark memory of when she was beyond his reach. He didn’t give a single shit about their prissy neighbors. That bitchy lady that offered to ‘help’, like Anna, his sweet Anna, was in a battered home rather than a loving family. As though Anna needed to be saved _from him_.

            “Anna mine~” he cooed as he sat back, forcing her into his lap, “Sweet, innocent Anna mine.” He roughly bit into her neck, relishing the shuddering moan as he dipped on hand down. He dragged his hand across her soft stomach, digging in and massaging just below her belly button before edging his phalanges into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and underwear.

            “S-Sans!” she whimpered, thrashing a little more insistently as his other hand continued to pinch a perky a nipple. His hand moved further down to cup the rougher hair of her center, middle phalange curling in to find soft heat, his bones buzzing with lust and—“B-BLUE!” His hands instantly retreated as a whimper left his throat and Anna shot out of his lap. Her expression was twisted and red.

\--The flock may return!--

            “Shit! A-Anna, I—“ Sans started, horror and mortification settling over his bones like slime.

            “Y-You can’t use sex to win an argument, Sans!” she hissed, her face still a brilliant shade of vermillion and angry tears clinging to her lashes. He never felt like such a pile of shit before in his life. He lost his head. Pushed too fast. Wrong time, wrong place—Oh, he’d never regret touching her like that, but he didn’t want to upset her! Never!

            “Anna, sweetheart, I—“

            “J-Just because I’ve never done any of this before, doesn’t mean I’m an idiot, Sans! F-Fuck…” Before he could say anything, Anna rolled off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Shit. He fucked up so badly. With a low whimper, he started towards the bathroom but stopped himself. He needed to apologize, clearly. He’d overstepped himself, like an asshole, and a simple ‘I’m sorry’ wouldn’t be enough. Maybe if he pitched it right, Vicky wouldn’t shank him with a butter knife.

\--Sans is going to make it right.—

            Almost half an hour of angry, frustrated tears later, I was mortified. I bit Sans head off for almost no reason. I know, now that my temper has cooled off, that he didn’t mean to insinuate that I was easily manipulated with sex due to lack of experience. I was always just a little easier to offend a week before the ‘rain of blood sacrifice’. Quicker to snap and snarl. My lack of experience was never a point of issue before. In fact, Sans was willing to bend over backwards to go at whatever pace I wanted to set. He would take the first step but was quick to scramble back if I wasn’t ready for more.

            I still wasn’t going to fold on the issue of hiding the marks in public. I had trouble making eye contact with my reflection when they were so blatant, I didn’t want to imagine trying to act casual around strangers and my peers. I wasn’t ashamed of them—I honestly didn’t care either way about them being there, though getting them was _nice_ —but after so long blending in, the threat of gaining attention with such marks scared me. People don’t react well when you wear clothes a little too snuggly, let alone a red flag—literally—that you were having amorous relations with someone.

            The fact remained that I needed to apologize. I washed my face and exited the bathroom but Sans wasn’t there. It dawned on me then that he might be angry. He might be upset with me for calling ‘blue’. He’s been remarkably patient with me for a man that is apparently used to more casual flings. I can’t even ask him to kiss me! Out loud! If I was him, I’d probably be a little peeved too. If I’m being honest with myself, I’ve let him take the first step every time. Too embarrassed to reach out myself. Too passive to take initiative. I _want_ to be more intimate, but I’m too scared to admit it. Hell, it scares me so much that I just ignore it at every opportunity. I’ve literally been holding our relationship back. That ends today… assuming Sans can forgive me.

            I moved downstairs and looked around for Sans, but he was nowhere to be found. Papyrus was watching some cooking video in the kitchen though.

            “Anna! Where is Sans?” he asked before narrowing his eye sockets, “You have been crying. What… no, if you wish to tell me, then I should let you make the first move. But while Sans is otherwise occupied, perhaps we could… bond some more? We can make this new recipe I found. It will take several hours to properly prepare. If you wish, that is.” He offered uncertainly. I opened my mouth to reject his offer but swiftly realized that if Sans didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t. It wasn’t ideal, but I’d have to wait for him to come back. He didn’t even take his phone with him.

            “Sure thing, Papyrus. What’re we doing?” I asked.

            “It is called Iceberg Cake.” Papyrus replied.

            “Cool. How do we start?” I asked Papyrus, who was more than happy to explain. He has a demanding personality and I literally couldn’t afford to let my thoughts stray. He was not above throwing measuring cups at me. No, he wasn’t. We paused briefly to throw together something small for lunch, but only Gaster showed. Sans made no appearance and I felt even worse and more than a little worried. What if something happened? But it was a group effort at the table to not let my thoughts stray too much.

            “Undoubtedly, you have both experienced your first fight.” Gaster murmured after we put away the spaghetti, “It is likely that the real reason is much smaller than either of you want to admit. He said, she said. It doesn’t matter. You cannot Soul Bond if all it takes to break your relationship is a petty argument. So don’t worry about it. He will come back tonight and you will both be _fine_.” I smiled, feeling a little bit better.

            “Thanks, Gaster. I appreciate it.” I said. Now I just hope Sans comes back home tonight.

            Sans stumbled in right when dinner was being served. I would have called out but he refused to look at me. I really wasn’t sure how to react to that. Dinner was somewhat tense, despite the fact that Gaster and Papyrus tried their best to stay out of it. Iceberg cake was delicious, but really weird.

            “Dinner was great, Papyrus… I guess I’ll go to bed now.” I turned towards Sans but he was already gone. I didn’t know whether I should be angry or upset. I hummed lightly and made my way to the bedroom where the door was open, oddly enough. At first glance, the room appeared empty, but then I noticed the small pile of heart shaped boxes made of paper on the bed. The first one I picked up was adequate at best in a pastel pink color. I gently pried it open to reveal three cute little silver bells of tin covered chocolate. On the inside was a messy scrawl ‘would you like a kiss or three’? I snorted a little and opened the next one. A similar message was scrawled inside. There were eight of these boxes and each one was identical, though some were constructed much better than the others.

            “I didn’t think you’d want mine, so I brought an alternative.” Sans whispered behind me. I gasped and turned around, he still wouldn’t look at me.

            “Sans!” I moved toward him but he held up his hand, “Sans?”

            “Hold on a moment, Anna. I-I need to apologize. I overstepped myself earlier. It wasn’t really appropriate of me to let my lust take over like that.” I was surprised.

            “S-Sans… Actually, I was going to apologize myself. I always get a little more… tetchy than usual before my menses. I know you didn’t mean to offend me. Ahm… So… when you left… you weren’t mad?” I asked. He looked rather surprised.

            “N-No… why would I be mad?” he asked, the ridges of his brow furrowing in confusion. I felt my face heat up, but I couldn’t leave it at that. Earlier could barely be called a fight, but it was still unpleasant.

            “I-I thought that… because I called a color change, you…” I could barely look at him out of embarrassment, let alone finish my sentence. Phalanges cupped my face, tilting my eyes up to his own.

            “Oh, Anna mine… I’m not mad about that at all! Truth be told, I’ve been a little concerned that you’d _never_ use it. That I would do something wrong and you’d never tell me. You were upset and I was going too fast at the wrong time. Maybe you were ready to go farther, maybe you just weren’t feeling it, it doesn’t matter, I want to know. I will never be mad at you for telling me that. You’re really new to this, so I guess I was worried that you’d really think I would react badly to rejection.” He gently laid his forehead against mine as he broadcasted his honesty through a wash of red magic between his palms, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I would hold your hand forever and nothing more if that’s what you wanted. All that matters is that it’s with you, Anna mine.”

            “Sans… about earlier, I still refuse to parade around with the hickeys so visible in public.” Sans huffed despite the easy smile on his face, “It’s like you said, sweetheart. What we do in our relationship is between you, me, and the sheets. No one else. It isn’t any of their damn business what we get up to. Sharing might be caring, but I don’t care.” I said, broaching no argument.

            “Anna…”

            “I-If it helps I’d… like to… maybe continue where we left off?” Sans pulled back with a frown.

            “Anna, you don’t have to bribe me with sexual favors. If you’re not ready, I respect that.” Sans commented lightly.

            “Ah, no. I-I am ready… it’s just… difficult to… vocalize it.” I said, struggling somewhat with my words. Sans smiled.

            “Get ready for bed, sweetheart. I’ll put the candy on the dresser for later.” I shook a little but nodded.

            “O-Okay…”

\--Switch to Sans and smut, so you better go to the end if you just can’t!—

            He felt so relieved to know that Anna wasn’t mad at him. That his slip up didn’t cost him their relationship. _That she actually wanted more_. After nearly getting mauled by Vicky and saved by Judy, he had the two teach him how to make small paper boxes in the shape of hearts. The best eight he filled with candy and the same message. To be honest, he thought that it would take a lot more for her to forgive him, but her sweet nature is partially what drew him in the first place. _Well_ , that, and her nice ass. He changed clothes and pulled the blankets down just in time for Anna to come out of the bathroom. She looked so shy and nervous, you’d think they were going all the way tonight.

            He slid into bed and lifted the covers for her. She turned off the light, sending the room into darkness, and slowly eased into the bed with him. He could feel the strength of her blush. He laughed lightly and settled a kiss over her lips.

            “You know what to say if you want to stop.” He whispered before deepening the kiss, his phalanges skimming under her shirt to cup the soft skin of her bare breast, “Oh. Didn’t expect that.” He gently rolled her underneath him and continued to softly toy with them, occasionally pinching the sensitive tips. He swallowed her gasps and sweet little moans until he eventually pulled his hands away and tugged at the end of her shirt.

            “M-hah… p-please do…f-fuck, Sans, please.” She cursed softly. He had to pry her hands from his own shirt to properly pull hers off. When he did, he lifted himself up to gaze at her bared chest. Anna might not be able to see well in the dark, but he could do just fine. And what he saw took his breath away. Pale skin blended into a dark and permanent blush around the nipples, beaded tips topping her perfect breast wonderfully. She whimpered softly when he cupped the sizable mounds and slowly massaged his thumbs into the tips. Her hands shot up to muffle her sounds, but he merely used his magic to pin them just above her head. He checked with her briefly.

            “Color?” he growled. She squeezed her eyes shut.

            “O-Orange.” As a reward he ducked his head and blew softly on her right nipple. Her squeak turned into a startled moan when he placed a sizable amount of breast in his mouth, his tongue running against the luxurious surface as he sucked lightly. She started to squirm, her legs trying to lock together but he had already placed his pelvis between her thighs. Reluctantly, he let moved away, but not before leaving a smattering of marks across her chest.

            “Good girl, sweet Anna mine. I love the noises you make, please don’t stop on my account.” He breathed over the damp breast before latching onto the opposite one. She practically keened beneath him, her chest pushing into his mouth. His hands travelled down her stomach and massaged into the skin over her womb, “I know I gave you kisses already, but there’s one place I really want to taste, if you’ll let me.” Sans panted as his phalanges teased the waistband of her sleeping pants. He rocked his hips a little as he latched back on to her breast.

            “Y-You w-aHN—Want to k-kiss d-down th-ere?!” She asked like he was crazy, looking down at him in surprise. Her face darkened as he purposefully gave a hard suck and she threw her head back, “F-Fuck! P-Please Sans, I-I need y-you!” she panted, struggling against him. Without withdrawing his mouth, he ran open kisses down her body, gently tugging down her pants and underwear.

            “F-Fuck, sweetheart. So glad you trust me like this. You won’t regret it, I swear.” He muttered against her quivering stomach before dipping his tongue into her belly button. Her whole chest was almost incandescent with his saliva. The cool air of the bedroom must be teasing her quite thoroughly. He tossed the clothes across the room and soothed her by running his hands on the outside of her thighs. He almost lost it when he finally looked down at the thick patch of dark hair with just a glimmer of pink in the middle. He scooted down, the blanket falling over him as he propped her thighs on his shoulders, taking the opportunity to leave as many hickeys on the soft skin as possible.

            “S-Sans, please--!” he cut her off by blowing cool air at surprisingly damp curls. Carefully, he sat on his knees and lifted her ass with his hands, carefully positioning his thumbs so he could part the lips of her cunt. The smell of her sex was heady and he couldn’t be more pleased at the shimmer of liquid escaping her core.

            “So beautiful…” he kissed the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, eagerly lapping at it. She jerked under him, but firm magic across her body held her in place, “Just let me give you this, sweetheart.” He whispered before slowly licking up her slit from entrance to clit. He went back to her entrance and lapped at the liquid, a growl slipping out of his chest. She cried out keenly and tried to jerk. To make him move, but he was a monster on a mission. He slowly pressed the tip of his tongue inward until tight, heated flesh gave way. He was barely inside before she clenched around him, a scream just barely muffled in time above him. He held back the automatic feeling of disappointment at ending so soon. She twitched and panted, but somehow still found the will to speak.

            “D-Don’t stop, please…” Sans grinned, more than willing to comply. He tried again, slowly pressing into her cunt with his tongue, the way much easier now that she was so wet. He had to draw back to take some in, unable to resist. He went until he hit the end and then drew back, enjoying her little whimpers as he moved his tongue upwards. He withdrew, this time replacing his tongue with a single phalange, adding another as he fucked her with them. She jerked every time he flicked her clit with his tongue. Just before she could cum again, he pulled away and threw the blanket off his head. He shoved her body up to prop her upper body of the pillows so she could see him lick her slick from his phalanges.

            “Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart.” He said before returning his phalanges to her sopping wet cunt. His magic was sparking wildly and illuminating the room so she could see him finger fuck her. She moaned, unable to look away. When she was once again at her peak, he ducked down and removed his phalanges just in time to shove his tongue inside. She keened loudly as her cunt clenched and he slowly lapped up her orgasm with his tongue. She collapsed, boneless, sweaty, and panting, “You did so well, sweetheart. Come on, let’s go to sleep now, you can shower in the morning.” He reassured her. Too dazed in her post-orgasmic bliss, she didn’t fight him as he tucked them in and laid down. Best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was... not what I expected. But hey, as long as you guys can't complain, why should I? I'm like, super tired, so i'll just get right to it. Someone recently asked what Dancetale would be like, and I was inspired. I drew a picture, which is on my Tumblr, and it was stupidly hard to get the positions right. Don't forget to remove the spaces.
> 
> https:// mamamittens .tumblr. com/image/158785948995
> 
> Please tell me how I did on either one (this chapter or the picture)! And feel free to comment, request, and recommend whatever!


	22. Smut but not Sex... sort of.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was so amused at the slow but steady progress of the very thirsty "no" reading through Sketchy as Hell who seems like they'd enjoy some sin. So, if you couldn't handle what has come up to this point (pun intended), then you won't handle this chapter. Wait for the next update, I promise it won't have sin. Hope you guys enjoy and wow, I surprise myself a lot sometimes.

            When I woke up, I enjoyed the few moments of blissful restfulness while it lasted… Right up until I realized what happened last night. Then I kind of wished I was on fire or that a black hole would swallow me up. Did Gaster tell me to _not_ make decisions in the heat of the moment? _Then what the ever-loving fuck was that!?_

            I couldn’t even pretend it didn’t happen. I felt sore and gross, not to mention I wasn’t wearing any clothes. Sans, ever the opportunist, took advantage of that and was currently fondling my bare chest. And how the fuck can I be mad considering what we did last night?! It is, to be quite honest, a problem I didn’t realize I’d have to face. _How the fuck to I run to the bathroom before Sans sees my birthday suit? Wait… fuck. He’s already seen literally everything._ I borrowed my face into the pillow— _The prick didn’t even take off his shirt, but I’m totally starkers!?_ —and groaned. Sans made a deep purring noise before nuzzling the back of my neck.

            “Hmm… morning, Anna mine. You smell—“

            “Finish that sentence, Sans, and I can’t be held responsible for what comes next.” I snapped, my cheeks red, as were my ears, which Sans seemed to notice judging by his intrigued hum. He nipped the tip of my ear and blew out a chuckle. Thankfully, he moved his hands away from my breasts, trailing down to my stomach an—never mind, he’s a horny asshole.

            “Sounds like a challenge, Anna mine—” I shot out of bed before he could make contact with my very sensitive bits and dashed into the bathroom.

            “Fuck you, Sans!” he barked out with rough laughter just before I slammed the door shut. Shit! I forgot fucking clothes again! But my pride was too wounded to consider going back out without at least taking a shower first. At least there was a bathrobe hanging up on the door, though I don’t recall it being there before. But it was red, so I’m assuming it’s Sans.

            After a thorough shower to wash away my sins, I brushed my teeth and put on the bathrobe. It was warm and fluffy, covering everything from my neck to my knees. Even my hands had difficulty reaching past the cuffs. Good. I left the bathroom to see the lights on and Sans sitting up and grinning at me. That grin faltered when he realized I was wearing a bathrobe. _Prick_.

            I sat down beside him so he could sulk and dry my hair at the same time. The sulking didn’t last long but I couldn’t feel spiteful. Not when he delicately massaged my scalp like a professional masseuse. He nuzzled my neck and, while I was distracted, nosed down the collar to kiss my shoulder. He paused, humming inquisitively.

            “I didn’t notice that before…” Sans murmured against my skin, “Heh… looks kind of like stars, Anna mine.” I craned my neck back to look at my bared shoulder.

            “Oh. You mean my acne scars. I don’t really see it but… why did you feel the need to mess with the robe?” against my pale skin, the scars stuck out as small tan flecks. I didn’t have severe acne, but certainly more than enough to leave marks. Sans’ hands paused as he grinned sheepishly up at me.

            “Sorry… can’t get enough of it. Your skin, that is. So soft… and easy to mark.” He whispered before nipping my shoulder and leaning back to smugly examine the growing red mark.

            “Alright, that’s enough. I’m going to put on actual clothes now.” I scowled at his pout, “I can’t run around in nothing but a bathrobe all day, Sans!” he huffed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

            “Not with that attitude you can’t…” Sans sulked grumpily, his hands sliding through the open fabric to caress my ribcage.

            “Sans! Honestly, you’re insatiable!” I hissed, smacking his hand, “You’d think we didn’t d-do… ehm, _things_ last night!” I finished awkwardly, unable to actually _say_ it. Sans chuckled.

            “I didn’t know your middle name was ‘things’, Anna mine.” He cooed playfully in my ear.

            “Sans, you _asshat_!” I screeched.

            “What? You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it~” Sans whispered as he started in on that delicate spot behind my ear, “I know for a _fact_ that you were quite _thirsty_ , Anna mine. My favorite part was that little noise you made when I—“

            “Sans! Cut it out!” I hissed, my ears on fire. It was as he bit into my neck that something occurred to me. _I_ certainly… _enjoyed_ what we did last night. Sans clearly liked _doing_ it but… I don’t recall him ‘enjoying’ it like I did. That is to say, I don’t think he actually _came_. His phalanges dragged me out of my thoughts when they sharply pinched my nipple. His other hand massaged my stomach as it dipped down between my legs. It was hard to think when he touched me right _there_ before slipping inside. “S-Sans…” my heart skipped a beat as I sucked in a deep breath.

            “There we go… just like that. My _favorite_ part.” Sans purred, all thought leaving me as he slowly dragged his phalanges in and out of my wet folds. I cried out, barely able to hear as my legs twitched uncontrollably, my hands clutching the open sides of my robe. When did he do that?! He paused, removing his now damp hand, as he slid off the bed and pushed me down against the mattress, “Oh, Anna mine… color?” he asked against my breast. Distantly, I wondered how fair it was that he asked from this position. Sans patiently waited for my reply. Fuck if I could think of a reason why _not_ … except maybe I didn’t know if I was ready to see him go down on me with the lights on. I can barely handle the memory of Sans doing that in a _dim_ lighting.

            “W-Would it be purple if I didn’t want to _see_ it?” I asked. Sans frowned before nodding.

            “Yeah. Sounds about right… _you_ just don’t want to see it, right?” Sans asked, rubbing his hands along my sides in deep thought before smirking up at me, “Still too shy, even after last night?” I covered my face with my hands and nodded, distantly surprised at how hot my cheeks were.

            “Y-Yeah…” I said, unsure as to why I felt like I wanted to ask something else, my head foggy with lust. Sans chuckled and fiddled with the robe. After a moment he pushed down my hands and lifted up the wide band of the bathrobe for me to see.

            “Not gonna lie, I was kind of hoping for another round, especially with better lighting. The only reason why I didn’t make you go back to sleep, actually.” I frowned at him but nodded my head, the band would do just fine, “It’s actually almost eight in the morning right now. Paps should start getting ready for the day any minute now. That means we have more than an hour to ourselves. More if we skip breakfast.” He gently tied the band around my eyes. Instantly, I felt less nervous than before.

            “I-I’m pretty sure I’d still like breakfast, Sans.” He hummed above me as his phalanges drifted over my breast.

            “I can still dream, Anna mine. You know what to say if you want to stop.” Sans reminded me before he kissed my left breast with an open mouth, sucking harshly as he toyed with the other one. I jerked, crying out as he worried the tip between his sharp fangs carefully.

            “Fuck! Sans!” I hissed as he licked along the underside before moving onto the right breast as eagerly as he did the first. The cold air stiffened the tip of my left breast as he massaged it freely.

            “Honestly can’t say which part of you I love kissing more…” Sans declared before blowing on my right breast and laving it with his tongue. I felt like I was on fire as his free hand dipped down and began circling my wet entrance. His phalanges felt hotter than before as sparks of lust—not my own—tenderized the already sensitive flesh. My hand slapped over my mouth as my back bowed under the onslaught of sensation.

            “Mph!” my hands were jerked away as he started sinking his phalanges in at a maddeningly slow pace, “Ahn—F-Fuck! Ha… hgn!” my mind emptied itself of everything but the harsh sucking of my tit and the slow parting of the flesh between my legs.

            “Then again… your lips have a clear advantage.” Sans drawled, his breath teasing the damp flesh of my breast again, “And I’m _dying_ for another taste.” Considering the fact that he trailed his kisses _down_ , it was clear exactly which ‘lips’ he was talking about. His now free hand lifted my left leg onto his shoulder but his other hand didn’t leave my body. Instead, he stopped all movement save for his slow thrusting. By this point, I felt like I was on fire, my heart thumping hard enough that it should have burst from my chest at this point.

            “S-Sans—Ahn--!” I moaned as he unexpectedly inserted another finger.

            “Sorry, Anna mine. Just got lost in thought… wondering how good your sweet cunt will feel around my cock.” I whimpered as he spread his fingers out and continued thrusting, a slight burn accompanying the stretch, “Yeah, you like that, don’t you? My thirsty girl… can you take another one, I wonder?” he sang softly before another phalange joined in. Despite how wet I was, how needy I felt in that moment, the stretch felt like so _much_. I whimpered, my free leg twisting up the side of the bed. The uncomfortable burn seemed to lessen as he went on. “Such a good girl, so wet… just for me.” Sans whispered against my thigh before biting down, his phalanges moving faster. I keened when he moved past a strangely sensitive spot. Clearly, he meant to find that spot since each pass rubbed hard in that area.

            “Sans!” I keened, “P-Please!” I begged.

            “It would be my pleasure, Anna mine.” What I assumed to be his thumb pressed hard on my clit, “Cum for me…”  I threw back my head and felt the passion snap inside me, my body clenching on his phalanges hard. After several moments I went limp on the bed. Sans chuckled, his breath blowing across my wetness as he removed his phalanges, “So messy… but I did make this mess, didn’t I? Only fair to clean it up.” Sans purred before I felt his tongue swipe up my folds. I felt so sensitive, every lick felt like a great relief and a curse at the same time. I almost choked on air when his tongue breached me, his hands cradling my ass to keep me in place. It felt like he was everywhere, soothing the ache and igniting a fire all at once. Almost too soon, I came again, trembling hard once more.

            Reluctantly, Sans removed his tongue.

            “S-Sans…” I felt sweat all over my body begin to cool, “S-Shit… I need another shower…” Sans chuckled above me.

            “Sorry, sweetheart. You just taste so good.” Sans said before he kissed me hard, his tongue pushing in. I almost choked at the musky taste of… _m-myself_ on his tongue, but he didn’t stop until I was gasping for breath, “Heh… Turns out, I need a shower too…” Sans chuckled. I sucked in a sharp breath of air. The question from before hit me.

            “Y-Yeah… m-maybe we should… I mean, if you want to…” I flinched at the sudden onslaught of light from Sans removing the band. He smiled softly.

            “You don’t have to, Anna mine.” Feeling tired, I pouted.

            “You didn’t even remove your shirt, this is ridiculous and unfair! Besides, there was something I wanted to ask and…” I stopped, uncertain if I could voice such a bold question, “Let’s just take a shower, yeah?”


	23. FINALLY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They shower together at the beginning, but nothing happens. Skip to the first --(words here)-- part if that's a bit much for you.

            “To be honest, sweetheart, I’m rather surprised.” I grabbed a fresh change of clothes from the dresser and looked at Sans.

            “Huh?” he grinned, his own change of clothes wadded in his hands.

            “Well, the fact that you’re really okay with taking a shower with me. You’re just so shy about this sort of thing…” I huffed, covering my face with my clothes.

            “Well… to be honest, I’m trying to… work through it. That and I sort of have a question I’m a bit embarrassed to ask.” I muttered, though Sans heard me anyhow. He shoved the bundle of clothes under his arm and cupped my cheek.

            “Whenever you feel ready, just ask away, sweetheart.” Sans murmured before kissing my cheek, “Now, are you _sure_ you feel up to taking a shower with me?” I sighed.

            “As long as it’s just a shower, Sans… I think Papyrus will take exception if I pass out at the breakfast table.” Sans grinned smugly and steered me to the bathroom. It was a little nerve wracking to undress, but Sans was being surprisingly _mature_ about it. It wasn’t until we were both in the shower that I managed to look at his face. He fiddled with the temperature until it was pleasantly warm and looked at me. My face felt hot with embarrassment as he laughed, those faint ‘freckles’ making an appearance.

            “Look at you~” he cooed, “S-So _cute_ and flushed!” he cupped my face and gently rubbed his forehead with mine. We were close enough that the water that ran through his rib cage hit my chest. Hesitantly, I brought my hands to the sides of his ribcage. This, in and of itself, was hardly new. Clearly, he wasn’t embarrassed. I let out a heated breath. Heh… I knew it. I’m just being silly. I glanced down, clearly seeing that he looked a lot like the average skeleton, though with minor differences. One of those differences was _not_ the addition of a dick though… didn’t he talk like he had one before? My face felt hotter at the memory.

            “Sans… earlier… you eh… said… cock…” I said, my voice dying into a whisper as I looked at the shower wall, no longer able to keep eye contact. Sans hummed in thought before realizing what I had said.

            “Hmm? Oh! Right… I forgot that we never really… talked about that. Well, my old man probably mentioned something along those lines when he gave you ‘the talk’… sweetheart.” Sans said, gently titling my face towards him, “Trust me when I say the answer is ‘magic’, alright? If I were to show you right now, I seriously doubt I’ll be able to leave you alone.” Sans purposefully licked my cheek as I was struck by the realization as to what he meant.

            “O-Oh… right… l-let’s get cleaned then…” I murmured, reaching out for a washrag. Sans laughed and switched positions with me so I can actually wash up properly.

            “Sure thing, Anna mine.” Sans crooned teasingly. That teasing tone disappeared rather fast when I personally ensured he was squeaky clean as well, a surprisingly difficult task despite that ‘magic skin’ thing he had that was supposed to prevent such messes in the first place. But he damn near sparkled by the time I was finished. I think Papyrus will be pleased at the results.

Aside from a few inappropriate touches and comments, it was actually rather nice. Intimate. But not… embarrassingly so. Particularly when we left the shower and Sans sang under his breath while drying us both off with a large red towel. “Squeak, squeak~ That’s means you’re clean! A rub-a-dub, soaked those bones in the tub~” He draped the towel over my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. With a laugh, I gave him a kiss before swiping the towel to playfully dry off his skull. By the time he managed to free himself I had already put on everything but my pajama pants. He scowled but didn’t seem to mind that much. With a sigh, he got dressed himself.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth, you goose.” I chided him, pushing him back into the bathroom. He leered at me cheekily.

“But I don’t wanna lose this _amazing_ taste, Anna mine~” I batted his hands away from me and scowled, still not sure how I felt about that… _kiss_.

\--Clean time is up!--

“I’m not afraid to put salt in your mustard, Sans! Now, go brush your teeth.” Sans grumbled but relented. Asshat.

 _Eventually_ , we were both dressed and ready for the day. The delicious scent of waffles was coming up from the stairs. A peak into the kitchen revealed Papyrus, setting aside individual plates. Without turning around, he addressed us.

“As usual, the scent of food calls you down. Good to know I don’t need to get you myself.” He grumbled, freezing when he turned his head and gaped in surprise, “Sans! You’ve properly bathed! _Will wonders never cease_? Ah. Never mind. Cancel that praise. Clearly Anna is to blame… and I refuse to comment any further.” At that moment, I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sans open his fucking mouth and immediately intervened.

“Say _one_ fucking word, Sans, and you can sleep on the couch for a _week_.” His fangs snapped together with an audible click as he tried his best to look innocent. Papyrus looked grateful and I couldn’t blame him. Gaster came along as we set the table and breakfast was a quiet affair. Not much talking from anyone. Gaster looked like he was ready to pass out, Papyrus appeared to be on a schedule and late for something, and Sans was content to let the silence prevail as he stuffed his face. It didn’t take long at all to finish.

“Well, breakfast was great, as usual. I’m not sure if I’ll be here for lunch, though. Judy and Vicky are coming ‘round to pick me up for a day out.” Sans looked wounded as he clasped his chest.

“Already leaving me, sweetheart?” he bemoaned.

“That’s right. I’m leaving you for a sexy lesbian threesome. It’s a hard-knock life for a skeleton today.” I teased him, kissing his cheekbone as I passed by with my plate. Papyrus had that expression usually seen when you see something really funny but it would be uncomfortable to laugh at. Sans was scrambling to finish as I made my way to the stairs to get dressed in ‘outside’ clothes. It was in front of the dresser that he cornered me, arms wrapping around my waist as he nuzzled the back of my neck.

“You’re not really leaving me, are you?” he whispered. I paused and turned my head to him.

“What? Sans—I was kidding! You’re the only one for me, besides… Judy doesn’t share.” I replied with a faint smile. Sans’ cheekbones were red as he shook his head, his grip tightening briefly.

“Right… okay.”

“…Sans? Are you alright?” he nodded his head as he nuzzled my shoulder.

“Yeah… I’m just being silly. Don’t worry about it, alright?” I set a fresh shirt on the dresser and closed the drawer before turning around. My hands cradled his face, his own cupping mine as he refused to open his eyes. Was this something fueled by ‘instincts’? Long-shot assumptions that claw at common sense? Like what Gaster explained before, though he didn’t go into too much detail about dominant traits? Or did he really think I’d leave? Air caught in my throat. Regardless… I gave him a kiss and whispered against his ‘lips’.

“I love you, Sans.” He jolted like I shot him, his eye lights wide and a deep vermillion hue. Like sweets in the sun, they softened, melting as he grinned goofily. He kissed me deeply, one arm snaking around my waist and the other hand tangled in my hair. After a long moment, he pulled back, almost reluctantly, to reply in kind.

“And I love you, Anna.” I felt warmth suffused through my chest, like he was using magic to push that sentiment into my heart. But his hands cradled me, not a speck of magic in use. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and we stayed like that for several minutes, idly passing the time with soft kisses and giggles.

\--Sans time!—

He’d been feeling a lot needier as of late. The anniversary of monster-kind’s freedom was coming up and with it came lingering fears. Half-there night terrors of waking up underground again. Same shit every year. But with Anna by his side, things were… different. In some ways, it was easier. He knew immediately upon waking that he wasn’t underground. But now his nightmares had a new level of desperation to them. He wasn’t sure if he could handle restarting all over again. Waiting _literal years_ before being able to see Anna again, let alone hold her close like this.

Having vague instincts clamoring to ‘deepen’ their relationship also didn’t help. They were already Bonded, but had yet to ‘go all the way’. They also weren’t married, which was the human version of Bonded. He knew, intellectually, that Anna didn’t really care about all that. That she loved him and didn’t need a ring to prove it. He also knew that sometime in the future, they’d have sex, and rather soon if the current speed was any indication. Not that he thought that sex was in any way an indicator of a serious relationship, but some part of his instincts felt like he wasn’t being a good mate. As the dominant mate, it was his duty to protect her and his privilege to help provide for her, especially in intimate settings. Proving his competence as a mate, as it were. And he was aware that she was more than happy with him, but his instincts probably wouldn’t settle down for a while yet.

This low-level anxiety and presumptive instincts fueled his increased attempts at strengthening their relationship. _Okay_ , so ‘strengthening’ wasn’t necessarily the right word. But his horniness wasn’t helped by how… nice she was starting to smell. Her scent, always his favorite, was starting to get stronger, curiously enough. He noticed it when he was courting her, but never brought it up. It sounded like the fast-track to creeping her out indefinitely. _‘hey, you smell really nice right now, what gives’?_ Actually, now that he thought about it, it happened over the course of a month. Slowly getting stronger before waning again and… Oh. Okay. Yeah, _definitely_ don’t bring it up. Ever. He liked sharing a bed with his sweetheart too much to try and pull _that_.

His instincts practically whimpered when she joked about leaving with her friends. He felt like a fucking idiot, worrying about his _Anna_ , of all people, leaving him. But it did open his eyes to something that _somehow_ hurt just as much, if not _more than_ , waking up to find the world reset. Anna realizing she could do so much better. He was being cocky before, believing he could be happy with just being by her side. And he probably could have been, had it come to that. But sweet girls like Anna, well, they hardly thrived with guys like him. Guys with LV. Possessive bastards who, if they thought they could get away with it, would tuck away sweet girls like Anna into a life of isolation. Fucking pricks that wouldn’t feel right until every inch of sweethearts like Anna were undeniably under their purview. Their territory with no trespassers tolerated.

 _But she chose him anyway_. She wasn’t stupid. Inexperienced? Sure. A bit oblivious to intent? Absolutely. But he wasn’t laboring under the delusion that she had rose colored glasses with his name etched on the lenses. She was aware that he was a bastard. Possessive and pushy at times. Maybe she wasn’t fully aware of his darker side, the softer parts of him so blatant when she was around, but it was _really_ hard to care when she kissed him so sweetly and whispered what felt like literal magic.

“I love you, Sans.” He can’t change _everything_ he was, but just for this beautiful woman in his arms, he’d do everything he could to validate those words. To prove that she didn’t make a horrible choice in staying with him.

“And I love you, Anna.” _For as long as you’ll have me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Took quite a while to write this. Ah... so, a plot bunny has been chasing me for quite a while, and I want to gauge the waters a bit. How do you guys feel... about a side story for this verse? About a new OC? I figured it would be nice to do a different romance (overt romance, not like It's Going Tibia Cute Time). Like, I have a basic backstory built. An appearance set (no name though I've been referring to her as Sybil). It's either Grillby or Burgerpants (Burgerpants was a newer option since I realized that it would be possible with how I plan on bringing her into the 'monster' world). But I also like the idea of MVP Burgerpants, wingman extraordinaire who only needs his own sense of accomplishment? Eh, yeah, I really like the purple fire/pimp looking Grillby. Am I the only one that thinks he looks like he might have ownership of a few strip joints?
> 
> Anyway, on the topic of THIS story, they finally confessed! Like, literally said 'I love you'! A bit of a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing, but I think it's super cute! And we get to see inside Sans' head again!  
> Do you guys mind when I do that, by the way? Or do you prefer the mystery? How do you guys feel about the pacing? I feel like i'm always asking that, but I LOVE feedback!
> 
> Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment, request, or recommend. I've got a Tumblr (where I've got the same name as here) where I dump the occasional picture or story or whatever, if you prefer to talk there~ I have NO social life, so unless i'm asleep, my response time is pretty on point.


	24. Visiting Old Friends

            “So… a biter, is he?” Vicky asked casually as she pulled out of the driveway. I froze and turned towards her in horror. Judy did me a favor and smacked Vicky’s arm.

            “Don’t harass her. Here ya go, sweetie. I bought an extra bottle of concealer for you.” Judy soothed me, handing over a decent sized bottle. I sniffed tearfully in jest.

            “I have the _best_ friends ever.” Judy patted my arm, “So, what are we doing, exactly?”

            “Watching crappy horror movies from several decades ago.” I have good friends.

            “Are we going to roast them unfairly, even though they’re from the early days of cinema?” I asked, leaning back in my seat and fiddling with the belt.

            “You know it.” Vicky crowed, “Well, after we iron out a few things with the store, but it shouldn’t take too long.”

            “Oh really, like what?”

            “Well, like offering to do commissions for people. You’re the resident artist though, so you get to decide all the details. I’m just the brains and Judy is, obviously, the beauty.” Vicky laughed, earning a playful glare from Judy.

            “Oh, that makes sense. I’m uhm… not sure if I could do portraits though…” Vicky glanced at me while waiting on a traffic light to change. It had come up, once or twice, that I wasn’t comfortable painting people on anything but a digital medium anymore. She had never pressed the issue, which was part of the reason I loved her so much.

            “That’s alright. I doubt you want to be forced to paint cheesy family portraits of bitchy neighbors anyway. You’re the artist, girl. Your rules.” Vicky declared, pulling into the front of the store. Judy kissed her cheek before getting out and we followed suite. After a brief argument over costs of time, effort, and materials, we had a nice list made of what I was willing to paint and for how much. Judy would print it out later.

            “Hey, Judy?” She hummed in acknowledgement while rearranging pens in a display, “Before… when you revealed you could see the future…”

            “Let me guess, how does that work? Am I the only one?” well, I wanted to know about the whole ‘recruitment’ thing, but yeah, that too.

            “Among other things.” Judy nodded, satisfied with the display and letting Vicky drag her upstairs.

            “Well, when I first did it, I was actually looking in a crystal ball. Playing pretend and all that. But then I realized that I really _could_ do it. Only through a medium though, and the level of detail changes depending on how I do it. Got a really clear vision once, by lighting incense and meditating with crystals, but it was trippy as hell.” Judy said as I followed them upstairs, where Vicky went to make popcorn and Judy popped in a movie, “I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one though. I mean, I remember seeing someone once, stuck in a white room, babbling about… the end of the world? I don’t know, but considering all the stories of seers and stuff, I find it doubtful that I’m _really_ the only one that can do it.”

            “And I’m just plain lucky.” Vicky declared, flopping on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn in her hands, “Literally. Don’t know if I told you that before. All that superstitious stuff, like four-leaved clovers and repeated ‘good luck’ numbers, always happen around me. I could pick a field of grass clean and end up with a mound of the shits. Every time something ‘unfortunate’ happens, it’s immediately followed by something good. Like, one time, a flower pot landed on my head. It was empty, but _damn_ did it hurt. Not five minutes later, this lovely lady handed me an ice pack.” Well then… I guess that could be considered quite lucky indeed.

            “Huh… and what about that ‘recruiting’ thin—“

            “Oh, it’s starting! Shh!” Judy exclaimed, the TV roaring to life with a dramatic fanfare and black and white title card followed immediately by crazy spinning newspaper in a foreign language with no translation in sight. In a movie predominately featuring English speaking actors. Oh shit.

            “Spinning newspaper decapitates three. More later in the special edition.” Vicky snarked before scarfing down popcorn. A ‘sea creature’ swims ominously in the ‘ocean’.

            “Small child loses art project in public pool. _Also_ featured in the special edition. This is a boring town.” I proclaim, tossing a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

            “Where could he possibly be? Oh wait, I found him. He’s playing on the miniature set piece, someone get him out before he knocks over a plastic tree.” Judy cried out before dissolving in laughter, “I love watching movies with you guys…” I giggled and agreed with her.

\--Now to Sans! Where did he run off to?—

            It had been _a very long while_ since he stopped by Grillby’s place. For the most part, monsters frequented the bar, and it was hard to get laid when everyone feared your brother and knew he disapproved of hook-ups. Not that he was going to Grillby’s for that reason anymore, of course not. It was early, not to be open for a few hours yet, so he was just going to visit his old friend. The workaholic cheapskate himself. Grillby Igneous.

            He knocked on the door in his usual fashion. By pounding with a heavy fist and calling out, “Knock knock!” in a rather short time period, the door was yanked open by an irritated pale blue flame elemental. Fuku Fire, Grillby’s niece. She looked so _cute_ in her little cocktail dress. He could remember when she barely hit his waist, the little spitfire.

            “Sans, you _need_ to talk sense into him.” She declared hotly with no preamble. He frowned, a little concerned. Talk sense into Grillby? Him?

            “Uh… wait for?” Fuku blew out a plume of smoke and huffed.

            “He’s been stalking this human for a while now, refuses to stop until she works here. Sans, we _need_ another server, but this is ridiculous. And. _Embarrassing_.” Sans arched his brow and walked in.

            “Oh _really_?” Did Grillby have… the _hots_ for a human? Wow… Sans didn’t know he had it in him. Way to go Grillby.

            “Yes, really! He’s in his stupid man cave or whatever upstairs.” Fuku hissed, pointing up to where a balcony overlooked the joint and then the door behind the bar. Chuckling, he meandered his way up the stairs, ducking his head through the door to see Grillby leaning over a nice desk with paper all over the place.

            “Yo, Grillz, heard you’ve eh… been stalking, I guess.” Purple flames spiked as he turned around in surprise, tinted glasses falling down to reveal wide blue eyes, not a pupil in sight. Grumbling, Grillby pushed his glasses back up and fiddled with his necktie. Sans noted that his ‘pimp jacket’ was slung over the back of the chair, white fur collar immaculate as always.

            “Sans… I didn’t expect to see you again.” He shrugged, “Heard you moved out of town. So, why have you _graced_ me with your presence?” Sans shuffled around the desk to sprawl over the nice leather couch.

            “Wanted to visit. Give you the good news that I Bonded recently. My old man is back, and _living_ with us. You know, same old same old.” Sans droned like he was giving a weather report, inwardly holding back his maniacal laughter. Grillby didn’t disappoint. Purple flames _exploded_ around Grillby, narrowly missing the height needed to set the ceiling on fire, or his paperwork for that matter. Sans cackled.

            “Is _that_ why you don’t come around anymore?!” Sans nodded.

            “That gang I told you about? They tried to put the ‘squeeze’ on me and Papyrus. Kidnapped my _sweet Anna mine_ , but Alphys sent a care package and… well, you might have seen or heard something about an _explosion_ or thereabouts.” Sans declared breezily. Grillby settled down, “But we moved out to this nice little place. Very suburban and fancy. Couldn’t be happier… well, unless you moved business, but considering I can just ‘pop’ in, it hardly matters, now does it?” Grillby huffed, sparks and smoke billowing out.

            “I _insist_ you bring your… _Bonded_ around for a drink sometime soon. I would like to meet the poor girl tied to you. And Gaster, that damn hermit.” Grillby sneered, which Sans answered with a feral grin.

            “Enough about me, though, what about you? And stalking a human?” he asked, genuinely curious. Grillby was… an _odd_ duck. Sans had no clue how old the monster was, but Grillby tended to very ‘all or nothing’ and frighteningly protective of what’s his. Also easily bored, usually funneling that energy into running his bar, making new beers, and intimidating drunkards who don’t know any better. To catch his attention… well, Sans had _yet_ to decide if it was good or bad. Definitely not boring. And certainly increases your lifespan. Grillby don’t fuck around.

            “You didn’t see them Sans. BP dragged them in, beat all to hell, and I thought he went and did a _noble_ deed. Saved some poor human woman.” Grillby rested his chin on the back of his hand and grinned, “But I was wrong. Lady had those _eyes_. You know the ones.” Sans _did_ know what Grillby meant. As a fire elemental, Grillby was naturally fascinated with quite a few things that fire elementals just didn’t have. Hair, as well as fur, for one. Skin was interesting, scales to a lesser extent. But his biggest thing was eyes. They were so expressive when given distinct pupils. Windows to the Soul and all that jazz.

            But the kind of eyes Grillby was talking about, happened to be his _favorite_ kind. Grillby’s favorite, not Sans’, Anna wins hands down. 24/7 and 365 days a year, including leap year. The eyes that boldly declare that the person may not be the strongest, or the smartest. They may limp away from a fight by the skin of their teeth, but their opponent will be in the same condition, or worse. Spiteful. The kind of eyes that openly warn others that they would buy out every billboard in town just to write the same ‘fuck you so-and-so’ message if they deemed it worth it.

            “Heh… sounds interesting. But Grillby, you really need to stop stalking.” Sans said, “If they _really_ have those eyes, they’re probably crafty and spiteful. Stubborn as a donkey, perhaps?” Sans hinted. Grillby frowned but got the message. Pushing that type of person would get you nowhere fast. If they hated you enough, they could literally be on fire, see you have a glass of water, and walk their ass to the nearest body of water instead.

            “Damn… you’re right. Thought I could… I don’t know, wear them down? Hmm this will take more thought.”

            “Why do you want them to work for you so bad, anyway?” Even having _those_ eyes didn’t quite explain how stubborn Grillby was being.

            “At this point? Mostly spite.” Grillby said with a careless shrug, “And they clearly don’t frequent the area, so how else will I get to see how they tick?” Sans sighed, flinging his arm over his eye sockets.

            “For fuck’s sake…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you can see the side story, it's linked to this series. Can't really miss it. I was feeling poetic at the time when I named it. Only two people weighed in, so I was like, eh, howzabout I emulate my personal hero, taco girl *Why not both?* only this isn't a threesome relationship. Didn't even occur to me, actually (but the mental image of the three just chillin out is hilarious). I actually did two pictures of Iris on Tumblr (trying out semi-realism and 'simple' line art style). They're nearly identical though, so no /real/ need to worry. And then I did a neat galaxy lotus (still so proud), so if you pop over to my blog, that /should/ be the first thing you see. 
> 
> Oh yeah, finally revealed some interesting stuff this chapter, eh? Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd talk a little longer, but I'm honestly pretty out of it right now. Trying to fix my sleep schedule. Only a few more hours, and then I can go to bed -_-  
> I'm such a pansy when it comes to sleep.
> 
> Feel free to comment, request, and recommend whatever~


	25. Talking Shit

            “I loved hanging out with you guys. We should do it again soon.” I said as we got into the car. Judy turned her head to look at me.

            “We totally should.” Judy said with a grin, “Now it’s time for you to go back to your jellie skellie, yeah?” I laughed and nodded as the scenery ran by. When Vicky parked in front of my house she frowned.

            “Hey, pixie? Who’s haunting your porch?” Vicky asked. Confused, I looked out the window. I’d only seen her once, but I couldn’t really imagine who else it would be. Mrs. Verona. She was dressed as prim and proper as the last time I’d seen her. What was she doing at my house? She clearly didn’t like the occupants…

            “Oh. A neighbor. She’s… interesting. And possibly racist, but it’s hard to tell. I guess I’ll talk to you guys later, alright?” I said, getting out of the car.

            “Uh, do you want me to hang around for a minute?” Vicky asked. I shook my head.

            “Nah, Papyrus and Sans is home. Maybe Gaster too. I doubt they’ll just let it be if she tries to start something.” I said. Vicky didn’t look totally convinced, but Judy pat her shoulder and smiled.

            “It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Judy reassured her. Vicky reluctantly nodded and turned back towards me.

            “Well, I guess if you’re both sure… talk to you later, pixie!” I waved as she drove off and turned around to see Mrs. Verona half-way down the drive and walking towards me.

            “Anna, dear, I was looking for you. The ehm… Papyrus said you were out. It’s good to see that you aren’t isolating yourself from positive influences.” She said. Well… that’s not weird at all. Is she suggesting what I think she is?

            “Yeah, I was just hanging out with my friends. Did you need something?” Mrs. Verona smiled pleasantly and shook her head.

            “Oh, no! Not at all, I just wanted to check on things, that’s all. It’s been a while since we’ve had a new resident in the neighborhood.” She said before pausing and tilting her head in concern, “Is it true that you are… _married_ to… hmm, the name escapes me, but I believe he is the shorter one?” it took me a moment of processing how she could forget such an easy name before I responded, brushing it off.

            “Sans, and yes. Well, more or less. Bonding is the monster equivalent to marriage.” She relaxed at that.

            “Oh, so it’s not legally binding. If your situation becomes… dire, please don’t hesitate to call upon me for assistance. I have a cousin that’s a lawyer for… battered women.” She said and for a brief moment, I felt a burning sensation in my chest. _Bitch insinuated **what?**_ But I quickly got my emotions back under control and smiled pleasantly right back at her.

            “That’s lovely, but I’m sure I won’t need to trouble you so. Sans is an absolute darling to me. Monsters only _seem_ so… edgy.” I declared pleasantly, “If that’s all, you’ll have to excuse me. Have a nice day!” I told her, shuffling past as she responded in kind.

            “Well, it’s on the table anyway, Anna. You too!” I unlocked the door and went inside, _not_ slamming the door behind me. I took a quick, calming breath. It has been a _very_ long time since I’ve felt that insulted. The _very idea_ that Sans would be abusive to me was ludicrous. Huffing, I went past the dining room, only just picking up Papyrus talking in the kitchen.

            “…before I was interrupted… I think Anna’s back.”

“I’m back, Papyrus!”

“Ah! Greetings, Anna. Did you have a good time?”

“Sure did! What’s for supper?”

“I will prepare pork chops with mashed potatoes and a salad. Sans may be in a mood, but do remind him that I will not allow him to skip a meal, nor yourself for that matter!”

“Will do, Papyrus!” I said before making my way back upstairs. I wonder what kind of mood he’s referring to? I guess I’ll find out, I mused as I opened our bedroom door. Sans was reclined on the bed with his phone in hand, typing away. At my entrance, he glanced up before shooting off of the bed in excitement.

“Anna!” he crowed, embracing me happily. I giggled and gave him a smattering of kisses on his face, still somewhat… _upset_ at Mrs. Verona’s insinuations.

“Sans! Seems like you missed me quite a bit.” I mused, wrapping my arms around his chest. Sans hummed and waddled backwards until his knees hit the bed, forcing the both of us to fall onto the plushy surface. I laughed as he rolled so our positions were reversed.

“Always… Did you have a good time?” he asked, nuzzling my neck. I kicked my shoes off and nodded, my hands rubbing the back of his ribcage.

“Sure did. We worked out commission prices and watched really old and terrible horror movies while riffing them. What did you do today?”

“Visited an old friend, Grillby. He runs a bar and wants us to come visit him sometime in the future.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“A human has caught his eye recently. He wants to hire them, but his approach could be better.” I laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Oh really?”

“Yep. His niece told me that he’s basically been stalking the human. I’m not really surprised. He’s a fire monster, who ran a bar in Snowdin before the barrier broke. As a result, he’s a bit overzealous by nature. And as you may have noticed, us monsters can be a bit… rough around the edges, and Grillby is _really_ old, so he’s a bit worse than most. Very territorial.” Sans said offhandedly and I snorted.

“What? Like you? Cause if he’s anything like you, they should be just fine. You’ve got a gooey center despite your edgy exterior.” Sans huffed, his grin looking just a tad off.

“Nah, that’s just where your Soul bit is, I promise.” Sans said before kissing me softly and whispering, “Cause I love you too much.” I brought my hands up and cradled his face.

“Good thing it’s so mutual then, isn’t it?” I whispered, causing Sans’ expression to melt and his ‘eyes’ to get fuzzy and mildly heart-shaped.

“…Yeah. Good thing it is…” Sans’ expression shifted suddenly, “Did you happen to run into that bitchy neighbor? She came to the door just before you got here and…”

“Yeah.” I snapped without meaning to. I smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. She said something rude and I just…” Sans shook his head.

“No, I get it. She makes me wanna bare my fangs at her or something. What did she say to you that set you off? I’ve never heard that tone from you before.” Sans asked in concern. I shook my head, but he pursued the issue anyway, “No, really. What’d she say?” He sat up a bit and frowned down at me. I stared up at him for a few moments before sighing.

“It’s fi--… okay, it’s really not, but she just… insinuated that I may be a ‘battered woman’ and asked if it was true we were married. When I said we were bonded, she responded positively about how it wasn’t legally enforceable and I could always go to her. For her lawyer cousin who deals with ‘battered women’.” Sans looked shocked, “I almost told her to fuck off, but I didn’t want to be rude.” I huffed, feeling that spark of heat in my chest. Sans looked oddly lost and concerned.

“A-Anna… I _never_ want to hurt you—“ I kissed him before he could continue and pulled back once he started to respond.

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about, Sans. You’re _always_ concerned about my wellbeing. If I’m comfortable. If we’re going too fast. The idea that you’d hurt me is laughable. I immediately assured her that I wouldn’t need such a service and I stand by that.” I reassured him, “You are, without a doubt, one of the best things that has happened to me. Ever. You silly skeleton.” He collapsed on top of me and borrowed into my neck, trailing kisses all the way to the edge of my jaw before finally kissing me properly. After literally taking my breath away with a deep kiss, he pulled back and looked me in the eye. He whispered against my lips, so close I could feel him speak.

“I love you so much, Anna mine. And I’m so lucky to have you…” I laughed and replied with the same soft tone of voice.

“Shut up and kiss me, Sansy mine.” He gladly complied with a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was chatting with Gelasia_Kidd and they helped me get the basic premise for this chapter down, so kudos to them for team effort, yeah? Anyway, i'm really not sure what to say, other than how surprisingly dull it is to be 21. But I've never been the party type, so I guess it figures. I'll be visiting my mom from Wednesday to Sunday, so I probably won't be posting then (because I refuse to type any more chapters on my phone) but I can reply to messages through here, Tumblr, or Discord (which i'm super new in, but my name is more or less the same as here and Tumblr, just has a space in it).
> 
> Feel free to comment, make a request, or whatever! I super enjoy getting feedback and talking to you guys!


	26. Insert Blushing Emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole damn thing is smut. So, if you can't handle blowjobs, might wanna just read the summary.

            _Scenes flickered like a candle in a storm._

_Dust. Dust everywhere. Gathered in his clothes where he could never reach. In his mouth and his nasal cavity. Knife gleaming in golden light... Papyrus… do you want anything?_

_His room is empty. The scent that made it feel more like **home** is gone. A stale reminder left behind. What did he do? He couldn’t remember. Maybe he wasn’t good enough. Maybe it was for her own safety? He wasn’t sure of anything but the gritty texture of the blanket beneath him._

_He’s in his old room, Papyrus loudly proclaiming that he needed to get up. His bones felt weak and heavy. **She was gone**. It’s all gone. Progress lost. What happened? How many resets will he have to endure, how many **years** , until he sees her again? Will she still be the same? Will… she even want to love him this time? The first one had to be a fluke…_

He shuddered awake to the feeling of _very enthusiastic_ kisses to his vertebrae. Anna’s soft breaths whistled between his bones, tickling and most certainly _arousing_ him. He breathed harshly and clutched the back of her shirt heatedly. Her head was tucked under his chin at an awkward angle to allow for her ministrations. Well, he certainly wasn’t about to _stop_ her. His internal alarm clock told him it was four in the morning. Shit… he must have woke her up.

            “N-Not that I’m complaining… or that I want you to stop, really, but what’s the special occasion?” Sans struggled to say. He had a feeling he knew… She paused for a moment before pulling back. He had to push down the rush of magic in his bones. Now was _not_ the time for that.

            “You were having a nightmare. You couldn’t hear me. You started throwing a bit of magic around… then I remembered how sensitive you were here.” She explained with a blush and refused to look him in the eye, “I… guess I thought that if I couldn’t wake you… I might be able to change the dream up a bit?” Well shit… he wasn’t going to argue against that logic. He let out a heavy sigh, trying to ignore the pleasant tingle still left behind from her kisses.

            “Mhmm, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to wake you.” He mused while tipping his head down to look at her properly.

            “What… were you dreaming about?” She asked softly. He shook his head. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to keep her separate from nightmares about the whole world turning back. Murder sprees endorsed by a child. Those things didn’t belong in her beautiful mind.

            “I… don’t really wanna talk about it, Anna mine.” Sans murmured. She frowned for a long moment and he was worried that she would push. But then she sighed, her face relaxing.

            “…Alright. I kinda wanted to try something new, but I was really tired when we went to bed earlier. I’m a little more awake now, but I don’t know how long that’ll last.” Despite his best effort, he felt warm magic bubble along his spine.

            “I’m _more than happy_ doing all the work, sweetheart.” She laughed softly and shook her head.

            “No… I… kind of… wanted to… well, _reciprocate_.” Oh…. _Oh_. His magic _screamed_ through his pelvic bone. It had been a _very_ long time since he struggled so much holding back.

            “Curious, thirsty Anna mine?” Despite how dark it was, he could plainly see the deep blush spreading to her ears and splattering across what he could see of her chest. Though she was clearly embarrassed, she nodded, “Are you absolutely sure you want to… reciprocate?” he asked.

            “Y-Yeah… i-if that’s alright with you!” she stuttered. Sans wanted to laugh. _Hard_.

            “If there was one thing I would _ever_ deny you, Anna mine… it _sure as hell ain’t this_.” He grabbed the hand clutching his shirt and gently brought it to the inside of his ribcage, “What’s mine is yours, sweetheart.” He was mildly surprised when she pulled his shirt off. Her hands ghosted over every inch of his rib cage, inside and out. He was almost convinced he was having a religious experience when she licked up his sternum and ran her hand down his spine with a painfully slow caress. Not wanting to spook her, he clutched at the sheets and panted, forgetting entirely the minor lightshow in his pants until she hesitantly ran her hand along his iliac crests.

            “Is… uhm, is it normal for you to _glow_ here?” she asked. He shook his head.

            “N-No… well, sort of. I’m just trying _really hard_ not to let my cock appear. Gets messy and I don’t wanna… scare you off.” He choked out, trying to think past dizzy waves of lust since she just _would not stop running her soft hands on his ilium._

            “Sans… what did you think I meant when I said ‘reciprocate’?” she asked with an edge of irritation. And that should _not_ inspire more lust in him. It really shouldn’t.

            “Not _that_ … shit, I thought you were _shy_!” he bit out a bit more pitched than he intended when she fucking _licked_ up his left iliac crest.

            “Considering all you’ve done to _me_ , I figured it was only fair. I’m still really fucking embarrassed right now, sure, but I want to repay you.” She declared, sucking along the topmost edge of his iliac crest.

            “F-F _uck_! I-I can’t… you don’t have to repay me! I-It’s not a co- _on_ -test! Shit, I can’t argue when you do- _oo_ that!” he complained, idly wondering when he started laying on his back. And where the blankets went. And _while he was at it_ , what happened to the nervous little virgin who could barely bring herself to ask for a _kiss_?! Then she fucking _laughed_. At _him_!

            “I figured… I’m not really playing fair here… if you _really_ don’t want me to, that’s fine. There’s plenty of other things I can explore instead.” She said, the _fucking **minx**_.

            “S-Shit. Fine. Fucking hell… try not to _choke_.” He sniped, finally letting go of his magic. Pressure eased off his spine that he wasn’t aware of and he looked down. When she removed his shorts, he wasn’t really sure. She stared openly at his dick in curiosity. For a moment, he almost forgot that all of this was new to her. She probably knew it wasn’t normal for a dick to be red and opaque like his. But there were a few things that she wouldn’t know were different with her inexperience. Like extra girth and just a little above average length. But he couldn’t really think to tell her that when the sight of her so close to his dick made him _want_ to lose his cool. To spare both of them, he threw back his head and tried to breathe.

            He didn’t see her move, but he sure as hell felt it when soft, warm hands grasped him, quickly retreating only to come back with teasing touching along the sides. It wasn’t sexual, his mind informed him, but his _dick_ was convinced it was the most maniacal sex act it had ever experienced. At the moment she pressed against his tip with something _soft_ and _wet_ —oh, she _really_ did mean that, didn’t she?—he found it hard to argue with his dick. The sounds he made when she sucked were _not human_. Somehow, his phalanges were tangled in her hair, searching for some sort of contact to ground him to reality. _He would not shove her head down. He would **not** shove her lips down his dick._ He already felt so _close_ , it was frankly ridiculous.

            “F-Fuck, sweetheart! N-Not sure how much longer I can last here… Unless you want to swallow, you might want to pull back a bit there…” he wanted to fucking applaud her dedication when she pointedly took him deeper. That nagging instinct that had been dogging his steps since they Bonded was blessedly silent, wallowing in the way she moved her tongue around his dick. She hummed, suddenly, and he knew he was done for, “S-Shit! I’m going to—“

            Relief. Warm pleasure washed through him and he fell limp. Distantly, he heard her cough a bit and felt bad. She crawled up the bed and laid down on top of him. His dick was barely there anymore, but he hissed at the feeling of her soft skin inspiring more magic to solidify the construct. They both panted and relished the warmth of his overheated bones.

            “W-Well… I think that went well, all things considered.”

            “Twenty-eight out of ten, sweetheart. But… maybe next time you should be more careful, I think you choked a bit at the end there.” He mused. She hummed and laughed a bit.

            “W-Well… I-I wasn’t… I mean, I _knew_ , but I… didn’t really _know_ , if that makes any sense.” He nodded. Since he was a bit more… _seasoned_ , he didn’t feel tired, despite how satisfying that orgasm was.

            “And now… I believe it’s time for me to take care of you, Anna mine.” She jerked and looked at him in surprise.

            “W-What?! I-I thought that… I don’t know, you’d be tired! And didn’t you say it wasn’t a competition?” she asked hoarsely. He chuckled and ran his fingertips along the exposed skin of her back.

            “I’ll _never_ be too tired to _treat_ you, sweetheart.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss her deeply. He didn’t mind the mixed tastes, “Got any requests, Anna mine?” he whispered against her damp lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and panted as he toyed with her breast.

            “F-Fuck… N-No, just touch me, please!” He gladly got to work removing her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Sans has a nightmare about three things. Resets. Genocide. And Anna leaving him. She wakes him up with pleasurable sensations. Sans receives blowjob and it ends with him wanting to reciprocate.
> 
> I was going to continue on, but I felt so embarrassed at this point, that I decided to cut it here. If you guys want to see a continuation of this scene, request away and i'll do it, I just... need a moment (//_\\\\). This... this is my life. Writing fluff, romance, and smut. Oh, if younger me could see me now... she'd probably be mortified too. Or she'd laugh... Cause i'm as asshole sometimes. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that... If you guys want to see something in particular in the future, like more fluff. More smut. Whatever Papyrus does that occupies all his time in the kitchen (seriously, it's like he never leaves it). Once their relationship has hit a certain point, we'll get a big bad (as opposed to the bitchy neighbor, who is an antagonist, but not quite THE big bad I've got planned).
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment, request, or recommend. If you'd prefer, I have a Tumblr as well. If anyone has gone from this site to my Tumblr specifically, I haven't noticed, but don't be discouraged! Whatever works, amiright?


	27. Epiphany* and 3 special Omakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a bit smutty, so if you just can't, skip to the first middle --words-- to go to the omakes.

            _Well, it was fun while it lasted_ , I thought dizzily as Sans loomed over me with a smug grin. Not that he wasn’t still affected by what _I_ did. His eye-lights were fuzzier than usual and he panted softly. Not to mention the fact that he seemed to be trembling a bit as he removed my pants. I’m not going to lie though… I’d never been so conflicted over the sight of a bare skeleton. _Well_ ,  not totally bare. He did have a fair helping of soft neon red sweat and his dick had yet to disappear. Not sure if that counted as any kind of ‘clothed’ though.

            Suddenly, it hit me and I snorted, disrupting Sans’ current attempt to mark my chest with love bites. He looked mildly offended as I started to laugh. Trying to explain but lacking the air to do so, I pointed at his dick, which only got me a wounded expression.

            “You sure seemed to like my dick earlier, sweetheart.” Sans sulked, looking a bit hurt. I shook my head, his wounded expression enough to clear up my mirth and allow me to speak.

            “N-No! I-I’m sorry… I just… I finally understood the joke!” I cackled, covering my flushed face and whispering, “ _Bone zone_ … _It’s not about a graveyard…_ ” His eye-lights disappeared and he buried his head between my breasts, phalanges digging into the back of my ribcage.

            “… _Damnit Undyne…_ ” Sans whispered brokenly before he lifted his head and pinned me with a _dark_ expression, “And _you_ , Anna mine, are in deep _trouble_. I’m trying to seduce you here, and you have the gall to _laugh_ , not only at me, but my _dick_. That definitely deserves some punishment.” I blanched, not liking his threatening tone. _What was he going to do_?! Sans flipped me over, pushing my knees under me. I looked over my shoulder in askance.

            “Sans?” His phalanges skimmed over my back, paying particular attention to the notches of my spine that were just barely visible. He looked at me and grinned, laying across my back and kissing my shoulder, hands gripping my waist. What I presumed to be his dick rested against my ass.

            “If it wasn’t for the fact that you’ve never had sex before sweetheart, I _promise_ you that right about now, I’d be deep in your cunt and you would be begging me to go faster.” He kissed my cheek and smiled, “But since you haven’t, I guess we’ll just have to settle for the next best thing, won’t we?” his hand dipped down and two phalanges thrust inside, leaving me gasping and clutching the pillow beneath my head.

            “S-SA-ns!” In my cramped position, I couldn’t move and his phalanges had a lot less room than what they’d normally have as they pushed deep. This, of course, was not helped by his messy kisses to my neck as my futile attempts to move forced me to grind against him. To make matters even _worse_ , he was pulling all the stops, his hands coated in the familiar stimulation of his lust. It did _wicked_ things to me, the feeling of sharp lust popping against my sensitive skin. Another phalange joined and he stopped slipping them out, choosing instead to rub phalanges inside me, the change of pace no less stimulating but not nearly as satisfying. If he had kept up the previous pace, I wouldn’t have lasted much longer, “S-Sans…” I whined and he withdrew completely and chuckled. I felt so _empty_ as damp fingertips tracing idle patterns down the back of my thighs.

            “Nu-uh, sweetheart. You were _particularly_ rude earlier.” I pressed the side of my face against the soft pillow and looked at him in tearful frustration, “But _maybe_ if you’re really good, I’ll let you cum?”

            “W-What… do I do?” I whimpered, feeling conflicted at how embarrassed and aroused I was. He paused for a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to my shoulder.

            “Color?” I took a deep breath and relaxed. He may have been _miffed_ , but he wasn’t mad, which I was beginning to worry about, with how little I could think clearly, that is.

            “Orange.” He kissed my cheek gently and smiled softly for a moment before he went back to his intense expression.

            “Here’s what I want you to do, sweet Anna mine…”

\--Special Omake: Undertale—

            His lady worked too hard far too often than is good for her health, Sans thought while looking down at Anna. It was one of her rare days off work and, quite typical of them, it would mostly be spent napping and enjoying each other’s company. She was laying on top of his chest, arms loosely folded around his sides as he returned the embrace. He was hardly going to argue against a cuddle session and a nap with his angel, but it didn’t address the main issue. She worked too much.

            He had a general idea of the story behind it, but Anna’s family had distanced themselves from her when she went to college, cutting off all contact. Hurt, she threw herself into school and work, and never really stopped. She graduated top of her class, free of debt, but with only two friends. Well, it would have been only two if it wasn’t for Sans and his brother, Papyrus. He had met her in the grocery store, buying cheap food. When his brother heard her say all she needed was ramen, he screeched in indignation. He did not accept fraud-spaghetti as an acceptable dietary supplement, something he was always concerned about since Sans had just one HP. Papyrus declared Anna an instant friend, albeit with terrible taste, and invited her over for dinner.

            It took three months, just a week before graduation, before Sans really got to know her history. She had broken down because of a card from her mother, father, and brother, congratulating her on her success. He was _quite_ surprised when her massive collection of paper cranes took flight in her distress, which warranted a hesitant explanation on her magic. They started going out after that. He had found himself charmed by the hardworking spirit and kindness she possessed in a speed that was, quite frankly, surprising given his lackadaisical attitude to life. It was also hilarious to watch her prank people with her paper crafts moving around when no one was looking.

            His phalanges tangled in her short hair and paused when she murmured something in her sleep. He sighed. It was almost irony that he ended up falling for someone who was a workaholic. She’d rather work than sit for a minute and just _be_. Well… he was going to get her to relax a bit. Cut down on her hours. Papyrus and himself had a nice house, all paid for, and decent hours. If she _really_ wanted to, she could stop working at all, but her seriously doubted that would happen. So, if only for her health, the least he could do was convince her to cut down her hours. He leaned his head back and closed his sockets. Right after this nap. She needs this… and he loved sleeping, _tibia_ honest.

\--Special Omake: Underswap—

            It honestly brought me to tears sometimes, how accepting and loving Sans was. Even to someone as blood-drenched as I am, he still… he still _believed_ in me. Sans skipped around the house, tidying here and there. Despite being a head shorter than I was, Sans embodied the energy of several active people. Today, he just _had_ to clean house. It was only when he took out a vacuum cleaner that I stood up and waited to the side. Once he got to the couch, I put one hand under the frame and lifted, Papyrus not even changing the smooth rhythm of his light snoring despite being at about a 45 degree angle to the floor. I was convinced at this point that he used magic, though whether it was through actually waking but pretending to sleep or _truly using magic while unconscious_ , I wasn’t sure.

            Sans threw a blinding smile my way and quickly cleaned beneath the couch. Once he was done, I put it down and returned to my seat. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and recalled how, not so long ago, I would have vomited at the thought of consciously using my strength for anything above the average human’s ability. Memories of using my strength to for… horrific things. Sometimes, I can still feel the blood exploding between my palms. A small hand brushed my cheek. I jerked and opened my eyes. Sans had put away the vacuum and was standing before me with a look of concern.

            “Angel, are you okay?” I sighed and nodded.

            “Yeah, sweet pea.” He frowned, not totally believing me, but smiled anyway. He kissed my cheek and giggled when I blushed. I tugged him into my lap and hugged him, which he returned eagerly. When I’m with him, my dreams of blood are washed away. I would willingly bathe in it again if it meant protecting him. He’s the only sunshine I have left anymore…

\--Special Omake: Babybones—

            “Now, children, I want you to _behave_ , alright?” Sans rolled his eyes but nodded. Paps was ready to eject himself from their father’s hold at any moment. Gaster, their father, was a busy skeleton. The Royal Scientist, in fact. He helped invent things to better the lives of everyone, but it also meant he couldn’t always be home. Hence the daycare.

            It was a clean establishment, not that he expected any different. Their father set them down in the main room and Paps immediately ran towards the nearest group of children to play.

            “Bye, dad.” Sans murmured before shuffling into the room.

            “I will be back after work to pick you both up.” Gaster declared before signing them in. Sans looked at the room of rowdy children and sighed, his eyes immediately turning towards the quietest corner in the room. Only a little human girl was sitting there at the kiddy table. She was kind of cute. Little denim overalls and a pale blue t-shirt with long chestnut hair to her waist. She seemed to be playing with a sheet of paper. He glanced at his brother playing catch with a human boy with a bright smile and a passing resemblance to the girl. With an easy grin, reassured that Paps was having fun, he walked over to the table and sat down. Before he could even say anything, the girl looked up and gave him a shy smile.

            “Hi… I’m Anna… What’s your name?” she asked, folding the paper and without even looking made a perfect little paper crane.

            “S…Sans.” He responded weakly. Honey eyes lit up and Sans honestly felt like the void had opened up beneath him. _He had a crush… on a human girl… **Paps and father must never know**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not decide whether or not he would A) have her do a bit of 'self help', B) propose 69, C) 'quiet game', or a combination of any of those. What do you guys think?
> 
> And on the subject of the omakes, i was chatting with some friends on Discord when one of them mentioned wanting to see baby bones, and i responded by telling them i had already planned on giving a peak at what they'd be like in UT and US. If you can't tell, UT Anna's brother survived but was 'recruited' and her family had to distance themselves. US, she swapped powers and a little bit of their roles with her brother.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you have some /other/ idea, feel free to share! It's always interesting to see what you guys look forward too!


	28. Plans*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you're not comfortable with smut, skip to the first middle break. If you're not comfortable with showering or periods, skip the next middle break.

            _“Here’s what I want you to do, sweet Anna mine_ … _”_ Sans murmured into my ear sweetly, “Help yourself. If you put on a good enough show, maybe I’ll forgive you…” Sans leered and my face turned scarlet in embarrassment. Thankfully, I didn’t need clarification for that, I can’t imagine how I could possibly be more embarrassed. _Not enough to change colors, though_ … His expression dropped the slightest bit in concern and he looked like he was about to ask again.

            “O-Okay…” I swallowed thickly and rolled onto my back. That teasing confidence had largely disappeared after giving Sans a blowjob, but maybe if I could recover from my mortification, I could turn this back around. It was _unbelievably fun_ turning the tables on Sans, even if for a short moment. I let out a shuddering breath and leaned my head back, running my cold fingertips down my chest, playing with the hardened tips until I couldn’t help but let out a broken sigh. Distantly, I heard Sans groan as I let one hand drift downwards.

            “ _S-Shit_ …” Sans hissed as I rubbed between damp lips, putting a delicate amount of pressure on my clit. I opened my eyes and looked at him. A low whine slipped through my throat as Sans wrapped his fist around his dick and pumped the length haphazardly. I shut my eyes and slipped a finger inwards, my other hand tweaking the nipple it had been playing with by accident.

            “H-Hah! S-Sans…” I whimpered, pushing in another finger, the size nowhere near as satisfying as before.

            “F-Fuck, sweetheart!” Sans growled, my fingers pushing deeper as I fought my twitching thighs to keep them open wide for him to see, “W-Wish I could… hng, just fuck you hard, right now! You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being _fucked_ hard, my thirsty sweet Anna mine?” my toes curled and I started to pant, his voice and _words_ making up for what my fingers lacked.

            “Y-Yeah, ahn, Sans! I-I’m sorry.” It burned a little to use three fingers, and so roughly, but I wasn’t sure if I could really stop myself at this point, “I-Ah-I wish you would, too!” We both panted harshly.

            “You’re not fucking _ready_ , for my cock, sweetheart. But you will be—fuck!” Sans hissed, suddenly above me, “Fucking look at me, sweetheart, and don’t stop those pretty little hands, either.” I obeyed, opening my eyes to find him inches from my face. I glanced down and saw him still jerking off, drops of cum falling into the already damp and heated skin below. I looked up into his eyes and _begged_.

            “S-Sahn-s! P-Please, I want you so bad, what do I need to do?” I leaned up and kissed him. He easily dominated the kiss with a growl and I felt so _close_. Every part of me tensed up, fire and bubbling arousal ready to burst. Distantly, I could hear the lewd and wet sounds of us both chasing our pleasure, but all my focus was on Sans and the not-enough-fuck-never-enough sensation of my own fingers trying to resolve our lust. He jerked his head back with a wet pop and hissed at me.

            “Fucking _cum_ , sweetheart. You’re a damn masterpiece that I want to pin on a wall.” Sans leered at me, leaning down to whisper in my ear _filthy_ things, “I want to fuck you on every surface of this room. Pin you down and bend you over the edge of the dresser so you can see yourself get fucked. Fuck you slow and steady until you can’t take it against that beautiful picture you painted, and then keep going until you beg for it to be over. I wanna watch you break on my cock, shatter like glass… and when it’s all over, and you’re covered in those pretty little love bites, I’ll take you to the bathroom. Wash you up gently, and let you cum from the feeling of my cock inside you alone. Maybe fuck you hard against the side or rinse you off in the shower, still fucking balls deep so you can cum on me again. And you’ll love every moment of riding my cock… because you’re _mine_ and I fucking love everything about you.” He sucked lightly on the skin along my jaw as I finally came with a shudder. All that pressure was released and I was suddenly so much wetter than before, though my hands still kept going, broken as the rhythm was. My legs twitched, clutching the sides of his legs, as I keened softly.

            “S-S-anh… Hahn… hng…” he cooed gently, raining kisses along my face.

            “You’re such a good girl, Anna mine. Are you ready for bed, or would you like to cum again?” Sans asked as I relaxed, finally withdrawing my hands. I was pretty wiped out, but there was a heavy edge of _want_ settled in my bones.

            “I-I think… Hah… I think I’d like to do it again… if it’s you this time.” I sighed. Sans smiled and gave a small chuckle.

            “Good… I think I’ll forgive you if you do one last thing for me, sweet Anna mine.” Sans whispered before gently helping me sit up. He kissed me softly and moved my legs so I was sitting on my knees. I was mildly surprised when he had me lift my hips and ducked under me, I could feel him panting against me, “Lean forward and _reciprocate_ , sweetheart. I’ll take care of this mess.” Sans grabbed my hips and pulled me firmly down. I was concerned for a moment, but all rational thought left me when his tongue slipped through my soaked lips, catching on my clit and dipping briefly inside me. I fell forwards, catching myself just before I could smack my face into his hips, his dick looking particularly bright and aggravated before me. Right. I licked the damp head as Sans gave another pass of his tongue. Slowly, I took his length into my mouth and was rewarded by Sans pushing his thick tongue into my entrance. Breathing was more difficult this time around, but it was worth it to feel him grip my hips and swirl his tongue against my walls. I was about halfway down his dick when I started to suck, Sans reactively moaning into me. I was already fairly sensitive, so it was no surprise when I moaned as well.

            After that, there wasn’t much thinking involved. Just a lewd cycle of pleasure turning into more pleasure. Time escaped me as I grinded down against him and he started growling heavily. His tongue getting too rough for my sensitive flesh, but at that point it felt _sublime_. I rocked my head back and forth to match his pace, my hands blindly stroking anything I could touch. His dick, his bones, it hardly mattered. Finally, and unsurprisingly, I was the first to break. But Sans followed quickly after, I just barely managed to avoid choking this time, which I would probably marvel at later.

            Panting, I pulled away and rolled off of him, Sans reluctantly letting me.

            “F-Fuck…” I whispered, wiped out beyond all reason. Sans chuckled and heaved himself up so he could drag me against this chest and lay back. I was already drifting off when the comforter was pulled over us.

            “You said it, sweetheart… goodnight, Anna mine.”

            “Night, Sans… love you…” he kissed my forehead and sighed.

            “Love you too…”

\--Maybe not the best idea—

            For quite _obvious_ reasons, I decided that sexy times should be restricted to more appropriate times. Like, _not_ at four in the morning. Sans chuckled as I grumpily rolled out of bed, letting him hold my hand and lead me to the bathroom. The shower was nice though, the hot water soothing my sore body. It was while Sans was methodically rinsing my hair that it happened. He stopped and sucked in a sharp breath.

            “Shit! Sweetheart, are you alright?! W-Was I too much last night?” he demanded in a high-panicky tone of voice. Confused I looked at him and followed his line of sight. There, running down my thighs, was a trail of blood. Oh. Right. It _is_ that time, isn’t it? Joy.

            “No, Sans… you were wonderful. I’m just starting my period, which, unfortunately, means no sexy times for the next six days.” Sans looked at me with an expression of mixed relief and confusion.

            “What? Why? I-Is it painful?” I shook my head.

            “Not really. Sometimes, I get mild cramps, and my back tends to hurt, but I just don’t think it’s quite sanitary to do that sort of thing on your period.” I replied. He frowned and grabbed the body wash.

            “Well, alright… if you’re not comfortable, I guess I’ll just have to be sure to cuddle you a bit more than usual.” I snorted and grabbed the other shower poof, getting to work on Sans’ bones as well. We both left the shower squeaky clean, but I did make Sans grab my clothes and the plastic package of pads from under the sink.

            “Sans, no. These panties, while _cute_ are not to be worn when I’m bleeding.” Sans pouted but went back to return the lacy red underwear he had brought originally. The next pair was much more sensible, as well as comfortable, though I did notice that they were still predominately red.

            “Papyrus is like clockwork. Breakfast should be ready in… ten minutes.” Sans declared while vigorously toweling himself dry. Once I was mostly dry and clothes, he set to taking care of my hair himself, “Your hair… it isn’t as red anymore.” He murmured softly.

            “Yeah, I’m not surprised. Judy is good, but it was a store bought dye. I’ll wait for a while longer until I need it cut again before getting her to touch it up.” I declared. Sans was pleased at the promise.

\--Sans the mans—

            After breakfast, while Anna was doing something upstairs, Sans looked at his brother and father. Might as well go all in.

            “I have a ring and I want to propose next week. You guys need to be gone for that.” Was it shitty to kick out his family so that, should the mood take them, he won’t have to worry about giving his brother an eyeful? Eh. He didn’t care. If anything, they should be grateful that he was giving them a heads up. Papyrus glared at him while his father snorted into his cup. After a brief moment, Papyrus cracked a smile and laughed.

            “Finally, you get the guts to do it. Show me the ring and _maybe_ , I’ll consider it.” Papyrus demanded. Sans reached into his pocket where he had it ready and opened the box. Papyrus hummed in consideration, “It is adequate. Quite clever of you to put it on a magic construct. Very well, will you both be able to feed yourselves for… two days?” Sans nodded.

            “Of course… what about you, huh?” Gaster smirked.

            “I have no wish to see my children ‘go at it’. I will work in the lab with Dr. Alphys for the duration of Papyrus’ absence, just to be safe. Do practice safe sex, Sans. We’re still not sure if it’s possible for you to have children. I imagine you wish to enjoy married life for a time before trying for children.” Sans spluttered as Anna came down and nearly dropped the ring trying to hide it fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if you skipped the whole thing, they haven't fucked, Anna started her period (not connected to the smut), and Sans is preparing to propose in a week and has arranged for the house to be empty accordingly. Woo!
> 
> Okay, so sorry that it took so long for me to write this. I kept getting distracted by work and naps. What really embarrassed me the last chapter, wasn't the smut i wrote, so much as what i was /about to write/. Which is basically what i ended up writing. Hopefully, i didn't fuck up. I don't know, somehow, you guys actually like it. It's kinda weird for me, tbh. That i didn't fuck up so far as the smut is concerned.
> 
> But hey, Sans is going to propose soon! I wonder how that'll go down. And when bitchy neighbor will finally piss Anna off enough for her to snap. Soon? Maybe soon.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave /any/ thoughts, suggestions, questions, concerns, or recommendations in the comment here, or on my Tumblr if you prefer that platform!


	29. Date Night Part 1

            Later that evening, Papyrus declared a ‘family bonding night’. Apparently, for him, that meant relaxing in the living room and practicing magic. Papyrus glared at the small paper cat and huffed.

            “Considering the medium, I’m afraid your creations just aren’t cut out for much more than distractions, sister.”

            “That’s almost literally the definition of a hobby, bro.” I replied, setting a spare dragon on him in revenge. He squawked as the bright orange monstrosity skittered angrily over his skull as Sans laughed and Gaster watched in amusement.

            “I imagine you’d be quite formidable if you preferred a less giving medium, Anna.” Gaster reasoned. I nodded.

            “Yeah, but I don’t plan on engaging in a fist fight or metal bending contest anytime soon.” Sans pulled me a little closer to his chest and grumbled.

            “You’ve got me for that, Anna mine.” Papyrus finally freed himself of the dragon with a growl by hurling it into the dining room where it ran for the relative safety of the kitchen. With a suspicious amount of paranoia, Papyrus started after the devious creation.

            “Then you won’t mind a few more training sessions, will you?!” he asked rhetorically over his shoulder as he ducked into the kitchen, “GET OFF MY EQUIPTMENT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!” Sans tenses reflexively but relaxed when I leaned back and kissed his chin. When something clattered, I sighed and made my way to the kitchen.

            Sitting in the dining room, you wouldn’t see into the kitchen unless you went right up to the doorway. So, imagine my surprise when I did just that and saw Papyrus annihilating the paper dragon next to a fallen camera and tripod.

            “Uhm… so, what’s going on here, Papyrus?” I asked, not sure what to think of a camera in the kitchen. He froze, crouched down with a glowing red bone imbedded into the paper dragon, and looked up at me. A deep wash of ruddy orange covered his cheekbones, revealing bright speckles of red. Inwardly, I cooed at the appearance of magical freckles on Papyrus, but refused to show any signs of having noticed. He’d likely try to shank me if I did right now, he seemed so tense.

            “A-Anna! What are you… what are you doing in the kitchen?” he whispered in an unnaturally quiet tone.

            “…I heard something fall… is your camera okay?” I asked. Stiffly, he nodded and gracefully stood back up. Sheepishly, he shifted on the heels of his boots.

            “I… I greatly admire Mettaton. His growing career. His charisma… I had hoped that… that by making my own fame on the internet, I would one day get to appear on TV with him.” Papyrus explained, refusing to look me in the eyes.

            “That’s great, bro! You cook things, don’t you?” I asked, bouncing forward to pick up the camera and set it back up on the tripod. I glanced at Papyrus and stopped. He seemed… surprised?

            “You… do not think it is a long shot, sister?” I shook my head and smiled.

            “Of course not. You _are_ the Great and Terrible Papyrus, after all. If it’s alright, I’d like to help.” I offered, aware that it takes more than a cooking show to get noticed these days. Papyrus had the advantage of being a monster and his personality, but he’d need _a bit more_ to really get noticed. Papyrus brightened up at the offer.

            “I would greatly appreciate it, sister.” He said with a beaming smile before it twisted into something more teasing, “But if you think that means you get access to the kitchen without my explicit permission, you are sorely mistaken, sister dear!” I snorted and wrapped my arms around his chest, Papyrus wasting no time to return the gesture.

            “Of _course_ not, brother dear!” I giggled, wincing as a small stab of pain echoed along my lower back. _Joy_.

\--Cue cute shit!—

            Sans honestly wasn’t sure how he could be so patient. Five days until he proposes and about three days since he’s been intimate in any way with Anna, not that he can blame her. He wanted her to be comfortable with him, even if it meant that she felt confident enough to cease more… _fun_ things. At least she didn’t insist he sleep on the couch, which almost did happen when she woke up in the morning to find he started groping her in his sleep.

            Anna sighed and nuzzled his chest sleepily. Sans had to restrain himself from hugging her tightly and covering her in kisses. As receptive as she was of affection, being woken up needlessly with kisses was _not_ endearing enough to save him from her already short fuse. Tomorrow, they’ll visit Grillby’s for the first time together as a date, but for now… he just _really_ wanted to appreciate how sweet it is to have her all to himself. Carefully, Sans pulled her closer and curled his legs around her own, before finally going to sleep.

\--Anna bobana fee-fi-bobana—

            That morning was an exercise is patience. Again, I woke up to find Sans fondling my ass, but could only sigh. All anger gone in an instant. It’s not like he can control his movements while asleep, though it did make me think of an interesting solution to his… handsy problem. How would he react if I threatened to hand cuff him to the bed? I kissed his cheek and retreated to the bathroom, only leaving once I finished my morning ritual. Sans, for his part, pouted at me when I came back in the room.

            “It’s only eight, sweetheart.” I shrugged and laid back down, more than happy to relax alongside him.

            “…Isn’t today our date at Grillby’s place?” I murmured into his collar bone. Sans snuffled a bit and rubbed his face into my wet hair. Once it sunk in why his face was getting wet, he ran his hands through my hair sleepily with a growl.

            “Afternoon, Anna mine. Sleep now.” He grumbled before fussily wrapping his arms around me and doing his level best to fuse me to his chest. I could hardly complain when he placed warm hands over my lower back, easing the dull ache that had started growing. I easily feel back asleep after that.

            After having breakfast, Papyrus insisted we do some training. And by training, he meant steering paper birds/dragons/fish into the path of bones that were aimed at me. Just tiny ones, though, otherwise Sans wouldn’t have been able to resist interfering. After a surprisingly exhaustive half hour, we switched it up to just plain ole dodging. Unsurprisingly, Sans called it quits soon after by lifting me into his arms and carrying me upstairs for a nap. Judging by the lack of response, Papyrus wasn’t surprised either. At least I got to leave him with nosy paper crafts to rain chaos on him when he least expects it.

            “Papyrus sure knows how to wear someone down…” I commented lightly as Sans slid us under the covers and propped me up on his chest. He snorted as he leaned against the headboard.

            “Yeah, but he’s pretty good at knowing people’s limits… doesn’t mean I have to like the thought of attacks sailing in your direction.” He whispered against my ear before laying soft kisses along my neck. With a laugh, I rolled over and pressed a kiss between his eye sockets before laying my head down on his shoulder and closing my eyes, “I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get ready, sweetheart.” I hummed happily and was gone to the world the next moment.

\--Date night—

            I’m still not sure what Sans calls it, but teleporting has to be the most curious sensation ever. It’s like walking down the stairs and coming up short for the next step, your body convinced your falling for the brief moment of time between the sensation registering and your foot hitting the step. Blindingly _something_ in temperature and sensation, but never enough to really tell. One moment we were in out room, the next we were right outside what looked like a well-kept pub. Stained glass windows just obscuring the customers within, and the soft sound of a juke box playing non-descript jazz and laughter muffled by the heavy door. Above the door, in bright neon purple. Was the name. Grillby’s.

            “Here we are, Anna mine. Grillby is an old friend. Used to visit his place very night in the underground.” Sans explained as he pulled the door open. The inside was as well kept as the outside and inexplicably warm. Monsters, and a few humans, lingered around tables, talking and drinking. Very few were eating at this time. Behind the bar was a primly dressed fire monster in a shade of pale blue.

            “Sans!” the occupants cried when they saw who it was, causing the blue fire monster to look up from the mug they were cleaning.

            “Sans, it’s been a while. Is this Anna?” Sans chuckled and meandered over to the bar with myself in tow.

            “Anna, this is Fuku, Grillby’s niece. The cat is BP.” Sans declared, sitting on a stool and gently lifting me onto the empty one between himself and ‘BP’. BP was a tan cat monster dressed in a rumpled white button up with the collar undone. On the other side was a human woman in a black tank top and shorts with dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. On _her_ other side was a primly dressed woman in an immaculately buttoned up cream colored blouse with dark brown hair in a low ponytail and piercing blue eyes lined with visible marks of little to no sleep. I wasn’t sure if I should feel over dressed or not anymore, in a red t shirt and jeans. Sans work, obviously.

            “And I’m Missy and this is Iris.” Missy declared happily.

            “Where’s Grillby, Fuku?” Sans asked playfully, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist.

            “Grounded to the upstairs for harassing customers.” Sans snorted and whispered in my ear.

            “He’s got a crush on Iris over there, but doesn’t know how to handle it. In the underground, he could snap his fingers and she’d be working here by the end of the week, but things don’t work like that up here.” Sans supplied.

            “Wow… really?” Sans rarely talked about life in the underground and I never asked. I didn’t think it would be polite to press before we were dating and afterwards… well, things got busy.

            “Yeah, it’s hilarious how bad he is at this. No one’s caught his eye before, so I doubt he realizes what’s happened. And neither does she.” I nodded my head and resolved myself to not saying a damn thing. That _is_ pretty hilarious, if a bit cliched.

            “Now, are you going to order anything or will you just flirt all night with your lady?” Fuku asked sardonically.

            “Well, when you put it that way… two ‘burgs with fries and the usual for my sweet Anna mine.” I sighed and rubbed at my cheeks to get rid of the blush.

            “You’re an ass, Sansy mine.” I declared cheekily as Fuku rolled her ‘eyes’ and walked to the door in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Guess who got beat the shit out of by the writer's block/procrastination stick? Every time i opened up the document, i knew what i wanted to write it just wouldn't... /go/. Which is annoying as hell. But My class is over for the summer, just in time to start fall semester on the 14th! Why do i do this to myself? And i only need a few more books, so thats great, right? And thank you guys for being super patient for me, i know it's difficult sometimes, but every comment helps push my butt forward.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys are having a great summer and that you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to do the usual wherever you like.


	30. Date Finish!

            Sans honestly didn’t realize how much he missed the _atmosphere_ of Grillby’s place. To just pop in and eat, to relax with his sweetheart, it was an unexpected treat. Soothed the rankles that nightmares had made late in the night. In the underground, it was the safest place to be, and that feeling carried to his new location too. It was also nice to be able to cuddle up with Anna publicly without worry about some asshole glaring at them the whole time, which had happened before, not that Anna noticed at the time. He’d actually propose here if he wasn’t concerned that Grillby would ruin the moment, that flaming asshat. A sudden ball of fire hitting his head made him jerk and nearly send both himself and Anna out of their seats. Snarling, he whipped his head around before a confused whine left him. Then he looked up and saw Grillby poking his head from between the guard rails on the upper floor, staring at him.

            “You ass! You couldn’t have just said ‘hey’?!” he hissed, narrowly holding himself back from tossing a bone attack at him.

            “Come up here, I want to see your lady.” Sans dug his phalanges into Anna’s side reflexively as she tried to keep in her laughter. At least _someone_ was amused here.

            “Why don’t you come down _here_ instead?” Sans snarled, fully aware that Fuku would throw a bucket of water at Grillby if he tried so soon after being ‘grounded’. She had _flare_ , that’s for sure. Grillby sneered down at him but quickly ducked out of sight when his niece came back.

            “Try it and I’ll finally own this damn place myself, Grillby.” Fuku declared, pointedly brushing a hand over the faucet before looking at Sans, “Just go already Sans, he’s been in a _mood_.” _Grillby wasn’t the only one in a_ mood, Sans thought but declined saying aloud. Wordlessly, Sans polished off his food, checked Anna’s to see if she was done as well (she was), and steered them towards the door upstairs.

            Grillby was seated in his favorite chair sulking, but perked up when he spotted them.

            “Sans! Eh-hem… And Anna I presume?” Grillby asked politely. Anna nodded and fearlessly walked forward to shake Grillby’s hand. Sans was impressed, most humans were wary of fire. Not that she ever seemed bothered by _his_ state of being either.

            “Yes, you must be Grillby. Sans really likes being here.” Anna declared happily, “He’s been practically purring the whole time he’s been here.” Sans choked on air as Grillby laughed, the sound not unlike a bonfire expanding and crackling.

            “Sweet Anna mine, could you _not_?” Sans requested, pulling her back against his chest only to receive a cheeky grin.

            “I see why you like her so much, Sans… It’s a pleasure meeting you, Anna. Feel free to come here anytime the bone head is too much.” Grillby smirked. Sans grumbled under his breath and grabbed Anna’s hand.

            “Alright, let’s go before he gets anymore _bright_ ideas.” Sans implored Anna, gently tugging her back downstairs to pay Fuku. After goodbyes to the fellow patrons, they left the bar, “I thought it would be nice to walk around the neighborhood a bit after eating out, what do you think, Anna mine?” Sans asked as the street outside Grillby’s place warped to their own street. It was twilight out, most houses lighting up the street with porch lights and the street lamps almost obnoxiously bright. When Sans glanced up, he could see a fair amount of stars and the sight felt so _nostalgic_ to him. Anna snorted softly, drawing his attention back to her and he paused. Would she ever really stop taking his breath away?

            The obnoxiously lit street lights were just far enough away that the shadows cast on her cheeks were soft, and her faded red hair looked faintly like it was smoldering. She smiled at him gently with a look that honestly made him want to punch a wall to feel like a badass again and not a love-struck dumbass. She gently pulled their entwined hands to her face so she could rest her cheek against the back of his hand, dark blue magic seeping between their fingers as he was hit with so much _love_. He tightened his grip and responded in kind. He narrowly avoided smashing his ‘lips’ into hers, settling instead on a soft and lingering kiss. After a long and somehow breathless moment, he pulled away just far enough to allow her to whisper.

            “As long as I’m with you, Sansy mine.” He felt like laughing in joy but settled instead on moving his feet in a slow and meandering walk down the sidewalk.

            “… A lot’s happened in a short amount of time.” Sans started conversationally. Anna hummed in response and he continued, “You go from college art student, dating, graduated, and basically married in the span of weeks. Most space that out a bit more. All you need now for the ‘dream life’ is a white picket fence, a dog, and two-point-five kids (however the hell that works)… are you… are you really alright with this?” Sans asked pointedly waving his free hand in a vague gesture towards himself. Anna considered his question for a moment.

            “Well… it’s hardly what I imagined happening. I think I’ve told you that before, but I can’t regret where I am right now. _Or_ who I’m with… I never told anyone before but… I always imagined living alone. A few semi-close friends that somehow seem so distant (which is a feat when you’re friends with Vicky and Judy, but they have each other and it seems different somehow), but mostly because of me, not anything they do.” Anna sighed, leaning conspicuously to bump shoulders with him, “Then you show up and you don’t _leave_ like I kind of thought you would. You wanted to stay. And Papyrus is just so… _honest_ with everything it’s so clear that he, at the very least, doesn’t mind my presence.” Sans chuckled.

            “Yeah, he’s pretty great.” But she wasn’t done yet and he’d never felt so much like she was baring her Soul with him than in that moment.

            “I think I fell in love with your persistence first. You refuse to just let it be when you could spend time with me. When I messed up and you _saw_ … both times, but you were never an ass about it, if that makes sense. From day one you’ve made it clear that you _want_ to be near me but if I suddenly got fed up you would leave if that’s what I wanted. I… never really had that before.” Anna’s voice seemed thick suddenly, “Maybe I’m still a child and it’s selfish of me… to want to be with someone who puts me first. So I try to make it up to you. I’m more willing to… _do_ things when you’re involved, to make you happy. But it’s so weird! Making me happy makes _you_ happy and it feels like I don’t know how to do that myself sometimes because I’m so used to just… putting one foot forward. Not _thinking_ about _anything_ too hard because it seems like it’ll start to hurt if I do… but I think I love one thing in particular about you the most…” Sans abruptly realized they had stopped walking.

            “…Sweetheart?” He whispered, feeling an odd sort of suspense building in his rib cage.

            “You make me want to try. For myself. For _you_. _For us_ … you just make me want to try.” She declared huskily, eyes seeming to be particularly damp. Air left him in a great heave as he pulled her into an embrace.

            “I love how you make me feel like I’m worth a damn, Anna mine. Like I belong somewhere and I have a place in your life, in your heart, that’s all my own.” Sans whispered thickly. He let that statement rest, hid her face in his shoulder as his jacket grew damp, and only after she recovered did he finish, “I also love the sound of your voice when you cum for me.” He growled playfully as he nipped her ear. She shrieked and shoved at his shoulders, the both of them laughing for different reasons.

            “Sans! You _ruined_ the moment!” Anna declared without any heat. Sans laughed a little harder and nuzzled her hair.

            “I know…”

            “But you’re not _sorry_!” She hissed and he shook his head.

            “No. I’m not.” He admitted easily. He preferred embarrassed blush over tears any day of the week. They were still a couple of blocks away from home, so the rest of the way was spent in companionable silence. Every time she looked at him like she was going to say something else he leered and she quickly clammed up in frustrated embarrassment. He nearly jumped when he heard a clearing of a throat behind them. They both glanced at the prim bi— _lady_ neighbor who he honestly couldn’t remember the name of anymore.

            “Ah, Mrs. Verona, how are you?” Anna asked pleasantly, but he noticed the tense set of her shoulders.

            “I see you’re… both… enjoying a nice walk tonight. May I speak to you without your… companion, Anna?” She asked. Sans bit his tongue and let Anna take the lead. She looked at him, likely noting how close he was to snapping at the rude woman already, and opted for the diplomatic route. Regardless of how little the rude woman deserved it.

            “Is it pressing? We were just headed home and it is getting rather late.” Anna said.

            “I believe it is.” _Well, let’s just jump to your command then, bitch_ , Sans thought uncharitably. Anna sighed and reluctantly let go of his hand to walk the short distance from him. Despite the woman’s best efforts at whispering, he could hear loud and clear what was being said.

            “I asked my… friend and apparently ‘bonding’ is legally binding. Leaving will be quite messy, but I think we can manage it.” It was a _very_ narrow thing, not impaling her with a bone attack. He _felt_ the indignant anger from Anna. It was still kind of wild that she _could_ get so pissed off.

            “Mrs. Verona, I thought I made it clear that I have no _need nor want_ of your… generous offer.”

            “I know, I know, but you’re so _young_! Mistakes are bound to happen.”

            “ _Mrs. Verona_ , I am twenty-two, not six. I _am_ capable of making my own decisions. If I need help, there _are_ _several_ people I can and will reach out to, but you are not one of them.” Anna sighed long and hard to try and drain the tension, “Please cease this presumptuous behavior. Have a good day.” With firm stomping, Anna returned to his side and he had to tamp down his inappropriate libido insisting her angry, jolting walk provided the _best_ view of her ass. It did, but he didn’t want her anger turned on himself. With a careless wave, he chased after his cute little spitfire. Maybe they’ll cuddle when they get home, perhaps burn off that surprising temper with kisses. He wasn’t holding his breath for more considering he still had a few days before it was ‘all clear’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With any luck, proposal in the next chapter or so! I pushed myself a bit past road blocks to hammer this chapter out, so i hope it's still pretty good for you guys! Finally, Anna is getting /fiery/, but wait till you see her boiling point. Anyway, i can't really think of anything else to say.
> 
> If you want to share how you feel, what you think could be better, or anything like that, feel free to leave it down in the comment section here or shoot me up on my Tumblr(not that anyone has yet, i guess most of you guys prefer to keep the dialogue here).


	31. A Question Answered

            It was kind of weird to have the house totally empty. Gaster typically didn’t leave much of an impression on the house because he was working more often than not, probably feeling awkward about suddenly returning to life. But the lack of Papyrus was almost… unsettling. No stomping around, prowling the kitchen making videos ‘secretly’ and making sure no one comes in uninvited. Calls for meal times. ‘Surprise’ training sessions… all of that suddenly gone. Sans seemed rather nervous as well, but I had a feeling it wasn’t for the same reason as myself.

            In fact, he seemed rather excited about something. He tried to sneak out of bed without waking me but failed.

            “Sans… what the hell are you doing?” I groaned into the pillow, my clenched fist gripping the back of his shirt. I raised my head and could somehow tell he was sheepishly grinning in the dark.

            “Mheh… just uhm… go back to sleep, Anna mine. I’m going to make breakfast.” I glared at his eye lights.

            “Yeah… can you even cook Sans?” I asked, now fully awake, “Because I’d rather make breakfast _with_ you.” Sans huffed.

            “Of course I can cook! The _gall_ to assume I can’t!” Sans huffed playfully before a warm hand brushed across my cheek, “But I wanted to do something special for _you_ today.”

            “Then you can make dinner, Sans, I promise I won’t interfere! But I kind of like the thought of making breakfast with you now that Papyrus the Tyrant is no longer home…” I whispered, receiving a sigh from Sans.

            “…Fine. It’s more like brunch anyway.” Sans declared, gently pulling me out of bed with him before kissing my cheek and letting me take care of my daily routine. After that was finished, we both trudged downstairs, still dressed for bed, and made out way into the kitchen.

            “I think Papyrus talked about a waffle maker last week, does that sound alright to you?” I asked, kneeling down to search the bottom cabinets. Sans grunted as he opened the fridge.

            “Yeah.” Sans pulled out ingredients as I set up the waffle iron. Together, we mixed a large bowl of ingredients together. And by together, I mean he lazily nuzzled my neck from behind while I actually mixed everything up. It was as we were setting up our plates that I finally asked.

            “So… what’s the special occasion? I mean, everyone else is gone. You tried to make me breakfast… what’s up?” Sans froze, a distinctly panicked expression carved into the way he grinned nervously and looked at me with rather large eye-lights. Almost too fast to be normal, his expression smoothed out into a sheepish smile.

            “Well… we’ve skipped a lot of steps for dating. Everything just kept… rolling into on thing and another. So I… just consider this another date, Anna mine.” I snickered and kissed his cheek bone before sitting down.

            “Alright, Sansy mine. It’s nice to have alone time somewhere other than our room.” I declared before starting in on breakfast. Sans looked rather relieved, curiously enough. After breakfast was over and everything was cleaned up, Sans dragged me into the living room. He flopped down on the couch, pulling me on top of him, and used magic to turn on the TV and get the remote.

            “Any requests?” Sans asked as I laughed against his sternum.

            “Not horror?” I pleaded softly. Sans looked at me for a long moment before a heavy sigh, large enough to actually move me, left him.

            “I guess…” Sans declared magnanimously with a teasing grin. I kissed the underside of his jaw thankfully as he put on an old cartoon. He easily wrapped an arm around my waist as the movie started, a gentle purr vibrating along his chest. It was a close call, but I managed to not fall asleep like that. Shortly after the movie’s climactic ending, there was a knock on the door, causing both of us to jolt. With a reluctant sigh, I rolled off Sans and went to the door.

            “Oh! You’re not really dressed. Having a lazy day?” Margret asked pleasantly. It was unexpectedly bright out today, I noted through a reluctant squint.

            “Yeah, uhm… why are you here?” I asked. Margret looked a bit surprised before shaking her head.

            “Right, I didn’t mean to disturb you or anything, I just wanted to know if you were alright with having tea later this week with some of the other ladies on the street?” I paused, considering it.

            “Will Mrs. Verona be there?” I asked reluctantly and was rather relieved, as well as guilty, when she shook her head.

            “Oh, no, not at all. She has to skip this week… I take it you’ve met?” Sans growled from over my shoulder suddenly.

            “Yeah… more or less.” Sans rumbled curtly. Margret looked like she swallowed a lemon briefly.

            “I… see. That’s unfortunate. But it will be at my house this time, so you won’t have to go far. I’ll be by later this week so I won’t disturb you for much longer, asking about allergies. Dull things like that. Have a good day, Anna!”

            “You too, Margret.” I declared as she primly walked away from the door and back to her own house. I closed the door and blinked for several moments, surprised at how dark it was in the living room, “Well… that’ll be interesting.” I mused.

            Several hours later I relaxed on the couch, stewing in amusement at Sans behavior. It was only five, but Sans declared he would start dinner and that I was not allowed off the couch. He puffed up like he was going out hunting, as opposed to cooking steaks. Every once in a while, something would clang together and he’d curse loudly, but any line of questioning was sharply growled at. A full hour and Sans ducked his head into the living room, cheek bones bright red.

            “Dinner’s ready, sweetheart.” I laughed softly and shuffled into the dining room. On the table were several candles softly lit and two plates placed side by side. Both already made with a generous serving of steak, baked potatoes, a salad, and dinner rolls. Of course, there was also two wine glasses filled with dark liquid.

            “Alcohol?” Sans shook his head.

            “Nah, I’m not sure if you like it or not, so the glasses are just for looks. It’s soda, of course.” I snorted and went to sit down, moderately surprised when he pulled out my chair for me.

            “Well, it looks great, Sans. I’m sorry for doubting you.” I declared with a grin. There was a sharp crack of thunder outside and the lights flickered as rain began to pour, “Oh… didn’t realize it would storm tonight. Good thing you pulled out the candles.” I mused. Sans sighed and sat down beside me. The steak was pretty good, a thick cut and cooked but not even crispy or burnt. Sans seemed to be fidgeting more often than usual, shooting glances my way before trying to speak but cutting himself off.

            “Anna, I— _Fuck!_ ” the lights cut off as a sharp crackling of thunder shook windows. I giggled nervously, trying to calm my racing heart as Sans’ hand found mine.

            “Whoops… I imagine a breaker flipped. If it doesn’t bother you, we can fix it after we finish eating? This steak is just too good to leave alone for long.” I supplied helpfully before pausing, “Where _is_ the breaker, anyway?” Sans paused as well, bright eyes narrowing in thought.

            “Huh… I’m not sure. That would usually be in either the basement or the master bedroom, right?” I nodded thoughtfully.

            “Or the laundry room… I guess we have a hunt on our hands.” I declared before taking another bite of my steak. While the dark didn’t bother either one of us, there was an increase in speed to finish eating. After we finished, I turned towards him, “Do you know where the flashlights are, or will we need to carry the candles?” but Sans shook his head and raised a hand. Ghostly red light emanated from his hand as it coalesced in a baseball sized ball of red light.

            “Nah, I got this, can you get started on the dishes? It shouldn’t take me but a few minutes.” Sans declared confidently. More comfortable with dishes than the electric breakers, I nodded. Sans had cleaned up after himself as he cooked, so there wasn’t much to do besides wash the plates and wine glasses. I had just placed them to dry when the lights came back on and I heard Sans enter the kitchen. I turned to greet him only to see him hastily shove something in his pocket and grin sheepishly. He opened his mouth to say something but clicked his jaw shut instead and presented his open hand. When I took it, my hand slightly damp and warm from the hot water, he lead me through the house, turning off the lights as he went until we were back in our bedroom.

            “No more movies?” I asked before the storm outside rumbled threateningly. Sans shook his head.

            “Nah, power will be glitchy for a while until the storm passes. I actually…” Sans took a breath and flicked red phalanges at the window, the mural I made seamlessly sliding up into the case to reveal the dark gray sky flickering with lightning. Sans gripped my hand a little hard before letting go and moving to sit on the window seat. Curious, I sat next to him.

            “Sans? You’ve been a bit… weird all day. Is everything alright?” I asked. Sans glanced at me, his expression conflicted as he slowly slid to the floor in a kneel, his hands gripping my knees. After a long moment, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was screaming hysterically.

            “Anna… fuck, this is ridiculous!” Sans cursed before fumbling with the box and looking up at me, “Anna, I know this is fast. I know this is technically not really needed, with our Soul Bond and all, that we’re married already according to my culture but… I wanna do this right by yours too. Monsters fall in love fast. It’s just how we tend to be, and I wouldn’t change my bond with you for the world… and I know you already love me but, Anna… will you marry me?” he hadn’t even opened the box and I was deaf to everything in that moment. The hard strike of lightning and the roll of thunder above. All I could see was Sans. His stupidly adorable freckles dotting along his cheekbones and around his nasal cavity. How he smiled nervously and his hands shook. For all I cared, he could have made a flower ring.

            “Of course I do, Sans. I… I wouldn’t have it any other way either.” I declared before kissing him soundly. It was only after he dropped the box that he reluctantly pulled back.

            “Fuck! Shit, I dropped it. You didn’t even look at it, you silly, wonderful woman!” Sans murmured as he picked it off of the floor and gently grabbed my left hand, sliding a warm metal band on my ring finger. At first, it seemed too big, but with a red shimmer, it contracted and settled once it gently circled my finger. It was beautiful. The band was black and four prongs clamped down on a bright red heart. It felt inexplicably like _him_ , in a way I couldn’t explain.

            “I love it, Sans.” I managed to whisper as Sans pulled me into another deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, this chapter makes my heart happy! But back to business! Obviously, the next chapter will be full on smut (or at least contain full on smut), so if you have complaints about how i've done steamy material up until this point, NOW IS THE TIME TO TELL ME. If you have requests (even if they aren't steamy), feel free to give me them. I'm not sure if the whole chapter will be smut or not, so there's still time and i could squeeze in one or two depending on how the actual sex scene comes out. Maybe. I don't know at this point.
> 
> But regardless, please feel free to comment here or on my Tumblr (which shares the same name). If you've been there, then you've seen the actual ring design for several months already, as well as the more recent addition of /Sans/ ring, which i designed with some sounding board help from a reader (which i talk about briefly there). So if you have questions you aren't comfortable asking /here/ you can go to my Tumblr and ask there. I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	32. Oh boy...***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should know the drill by now concerning the asterisk. They do the do and if you can't do the do, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Only warning you'll get, cause i didn't see the point in separating anything here since it's all smut... okay, so it gets a /little/ cute. For about five seconds (at least i think it does). Man, sex scenes are weird to write.

            Sans took small, unsteady steps backwards, gently pulling me along as the window was covered again, blocking out the flashes of lightning in the storm. When the back of his knees hit the bed sooner than expected, we both fell down and separated from the kiss, breathless and giddy. Sans’ face had yet to turn back from the bright vermillion hue of his blush as he laughed, teary eyed and running his phalanges over my own heated face.

            “Mweh-heh… I uhm… didn’t really have a solid plan for after this. Fuck I’m a wreck, whatever you want is fine with me, Anna mine.” Sans murmured against my lips before giving me a lingering kiss. Through a heated haze, my mind whirled. I had a very strong feeling that he _did_ have an original plan. He probably hoped to go ‘all the way’ tonight, the romantic sap. He certainly wasn’t patient enough to wait until we were _married_ without dropping a few hints, at the very least. Regardless of what I decide, he’ll be smug in the morning. _Finally_ , an outward mark of our relationship that I _can’t_ hide with concealer. But… was I ready? The idea was rather frightening, to be honest. I separated from our kiss, putting my weight on my hands next to his head, and looked down at him. He ran his hands gently along my sides, fondling my waist and, yeah, a fair amount of my ass, but I wasn’t surprised or offended.

            He looked so _happy_. I didn’t need to question how long he’d wait for me to be ready, I already knew it in my Soul. And it wasn’t like I ever wanted anyone _else_. He smiled, a little concern seeping into the curve of his smile, and that nasty knotting in my stomach eased. I laughed a little, decision made and my head feeling lighter by the second. He was going to be _unbearable_ in the morning, wasn’t he? I leaned down and nuzzled the vertebra of his neck.

            “I think I’d like… to have sex with you, Sans.” He froze, phalanges twisted in the back of my shirt.

            “…Wh _at_?” Sans squeaked, “Like… tonight?” I laughed, letting all of my weight press him into the mattress.

            “Yes, Sans. I’m nervous but… it’s you, so that’s alright.” I admitted softly.

            “R-Really, Anna? You want… you _want_ to have sex? Like, _‘all the way’_ kind, not just touching or licking—you want my di—”

            “Yes Sans! Holy shit, are you sure _you’re_ ready to have sex yet?” I demanded shrilly, face on fire as I shot up to glare down at his amazed and befuddled expression. The lights of his eye sockets sputtered out as he seemed to visibly stall. All I saw was a flicker of red in his left socket before I was lifted up and tossed onto the middle of the bed, back bouncing slightly on impact. I didn’t even get the chance to question him before he loomed over me, phalanges gently scrapping against the exposed skin of my stomach.

            “Are you **_sure_**?” Sans asked, tone thunderous like the storm outside and his expression predatory. I was a little shaken, I’m not going to lie. But I had made my choice, long before tonight, and again a few moments ago.

            “Orange, Sans. If you ask again, I might have to tie you to the bed just to get anything _done_.” I sassed back, wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling his lower body down. The effect was instantaneous. He rocked his hips against mine while he started nipping the skin of my neck harshly, hands darting up to roughly kneed my breasts.

            “Careful there, sweetheart. Talk like that might lead to _you_ getting all wrapped up. I think red silk would look sexy as hell around your wrists.” I keened under the onslaught of his pleasurable motions, “But that’s for another night, isn’t it? Tonight, it’s about you. About _us_. Let’s take care of the first problem. Our clothes… if you need to, Anna mine, don’t forget your colors.” Sans whispered as he pulled off my shirt. As he fiddled with the clasp of my bra, I used my hands to yank up the back of his shirt as well, accidentally blinding him as the fabric caught on his head. We laughed a little, heated tension easing between us as we both took a moment to deal with our wardrobe issues. I didn’t even get to unbutton my pants before he swatted away my hands to do the honors though, despite still wearing boxers himself, having somehow undressed faster than I could.

            This wasn’t the first time he’d seen my bare thighs, but by the way he ran his hands along the outside, gently skimming the tips of his phalanges along the sensitive insides, I almost thought it was. He pressed kisses to my chest, taking special care fondling my breasts while he licked and sucked until I couldn’t help but pant. A whimper left me, strained and thin, when he started to grind his dick against my core. I was shaking as one hand pressed against his skull, encouraging the rough nips and rolling of his tongue against my nipple, and the other trying to grip the back of his ribs with little success. I almost didn’t notice one of his hands drifting down and sliding under the elastic of my underwear.

            “Ha-ah… Sans!” I moaned as he teased my clit with steady circles of his thumb. His other fingers drifted from between my lips, smearing the liquid he found there.

            “M’right here, Anna mine.” Sans reassured me with a chuckle, emphasizing his point by pressing inward until two fingers were as far as they could go, “ _Right here_.” He cooed before continuing his assault on my breast and the slow back and forth of his hand. Regardless of how I muffled my whimpers or how much I squirmed under him, he kept up the maddeningly slow pace.

            “F-Fah-Fuck! Sans, please-ah!” I whined softly, finally breaking any attempt to be quiet. Sans chuckled, nipping my much abused nipple before finally looking at me. An aborted moan left me as he removed his fingers.

            “Sorry, sweetheart, got lost in your body for a moment there… tch.” Sans clicked his tongue almost playfully, “What a _mess_ you’ve made… and all for me.” He licked his fingers before he pressed kisses and little bites along my skin as he moved down, phalanges catching on the edges of my underwear to pull them down my legs. I didn’t bother looking where they went as he gripped the backs of my knees and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, hands smoothing up my thighs again to grip my hips. Suddenly, I wasn’t sure if it was a mercy that he stopped teasing me with a slow and steady pace.

            “Ahn--!”

            I threw my head back with a gasp, hands gripping the pillow above me. It was a rapid pace that he set with his tongue and several fingers, any burn lost as I felt like I was already cumming. If I screamed, I didn’t hear, the roar in my ears blocking out anything but the pounding of my heart. I panted hard as the world slowly bled back to me, Sans now gently licking and his hands rubbing soft circles on my hips.

            “—There ya are, sweetheart. Heh, didn’t expect you to enjoy it that much. Take a moment to breathe, Anna mine. You’re so beautiful, fuck me, I love you so much.” Sans murmured reverently, pulling back only when I whined from how overstimulated I felt.

            “Hahn… Sa—ahns?” I whispered a bit hoarsely, relaxing against the bed. Sans moved up and embraced me.

            “Hey, Anna mine. Let’s take a moment, yeah?” he whispered, one hand tangling in my hair and the other stroking my side. I nodded numbly.

            “Y-Yeah… just a moment, though. Shit, Sans, you been holding out on me?” I asked with a chuckle. Sans laughed softly in returned, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

            “Must have teased you a bit longer than I meant to, sweetheart. Give me a moment, better to be safe than sorry.” Sans apologized, pulling away to fumble with the bedside table on his end of the bed. He pulled something out and gripped a small square of plastic between his teeth as he pulled down his boxers and tossed them away. Clearly, he was pretty affected by our activities, the tip of his dick already wet. I was confused for a moment before he opened the package and started to put on the condom. _Oh_ … right. Yeah, better to be safe than sorry. He didn’t fumble around awkwardly, slipping on the condom with ease. Once that was done, he kneeled between my open thighs and paused, hands gripping my knees as he looked down.

            “Sans?” I asked softly, reaching to settle my hands over his own. Whatever thought he was having fell away as we intertwined our hands and he moved to lean over me, pressing the back of my hands into the bed on each side of my head. The kiss he gave me was long and lingering, soft and just… enjoying the moment.

            “Last chance to back out, Anna…” Sans warned as he rubbed his dick against my wet folds. I smiled and took the chance to lean up and kiss him.

            “I love you, Sans.” Was all I offered, having every faith he wouldn’t hurt me. He grinned smugly and pressed into me. I sucked in a sharp breath as the head pushed inward, slowly but steadily. Kisses rained down my cheeks. It didn’t _hurt_ , but the pressure was… bizarre. Rather like the first time he put his fingers there, actually, but definitely _more_. A strangled whine left me as my legs clamped around his hips again, changing the angle sharply and he brushed against something that felt _right_.

            “Ssshit, Anna. H-Hold still, will ya?” an aborted snort escaped Sans and he groaned, “Making this harder than it needs to be.” Naturally, I found myself laughing too as he finally reached the end and stopped.

            “Pf-hah... didn’t know it could _get_ harder. Mhn… Sans, _please_!” I moaned softly, prompting him to withdraw as I gripped his hands with more force than necessary. He barely made it halfway before sliding back in, my wetness easing his passage and sending a chill of pleasure down my spine. I panted as he repeated the motion experimentally.

            “Fuck, you feel so good… hng, no pain?” I shook my head, “T—hah—Tell me if there is, Anna mine, _shit_.” My toes clenched as he kept a steady pace, stretching me out and _still_ somehow just barely rubbing against that sensitive spot. I couldn’t stop squirming if I _tried_ , but by now, Sans was past caring. He displayed his sharp fangs with open pants and an expression that seemed so _gone_.

            “Ha—ahn— _Sans_ , faster, please!” I begged, causing Sans to roughly shove forward, making me cry out, “ _Yes_ , fuck!” Sans growled, the sound much louder than normal and grinned.

            “With _pleasure_.” Sans moved his knees to prop my hips up and rocked his hips harder, sacrificing distance for a much harder pace that I fully approved of, “Fuck, baby, ya like that, don’t ya?” my breath hitched as he seemed to be hitting that sensitive spot _exclusively_ now. I couldn’t keep my eyes open as ripples of pleasure caused me to cling to him desperately, and not just with our still intertwined hands. As the pleasure mounted, I couldn’t seem to get enough air, Sans little to no help as he dipped down to run his tongue over mine, panting almost as hard as I was. Finally, I was pushed over the edge with a particularly hard thrust, my back arching off the bed with a cry as Sans rode it out with me. I had the vague sense that he seemed to cum too, shortly after I did actually, but I was now trying to catch my breath. Heart stuttering over his reflexive-half aborted thrusts.

            He almost collapsed on top of me, choosing instead to narrowly miss squishing me by rolling us both to the side. After a long moment, he withdrew and pulled away. I whimpered as he separated our hands, but he was gone for barely a minute, returning to sweep me against his chest and pull us both under the blankets. Lazily, I opened my eyes as he pressed an exhausted kiss to my lips.

            “Love you…” I whispered as Sans pulled me closer to his chest. He nuzzled the top of my head and chuckled.

            “Love you too, sweetheart. Rest for a while and then we can clean up, alright?” I nodded sleepily and gave into my exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! (or would it be better to say //"woo hoo"//)? Sex is now... a thing. Don't i feel accomplished? For obvious reasons, i don't have a beta to read over my shit ahead of time, particularly not scenes like this, so if ya see something wrong, tell me, yeah? If you think something could use improvement, lay it on me. Particularly... eh, with the smut scenes (never again will i ask my roommates or friends to read over my work... /never again/)
> 
> You're probably sick of hearing me say it, but i have a Tumblr too, so if you don't want to say something here, go over there!
> 
> Anyway... yeah. Hope you guys liked it, hope it didn't suck ass (in the worst way, i've read my share of johnlock), and hopefully i'll see you guys soon!


	33. Private Celebrations*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the area where smut has been indicated, nothing happens that's important, and it ends at the next middle break.

            It was kind of sweet, but I suspected Sans had ulterior motives for carrying me into the bathroom himself. He woke me up with a gentle shake just moments before lifting me into his arms with a soft and self-satisfied grin. The bath was already filled generously with warm water. Off in the distance, thunder rumbled. The storm must be almost gone by now.

            “Well… this is nice, but I’m pretty sure I can walk still, Sans.” I murmured against his jaw in amusement. Since he was already naked, he simply walked into the tub and gingerly sat down to avoid slipping. I didn’t realize how much certain areas ached until the moment I was lowered into the warm water. My legs, I expected, as well as between them, but my shoulders? That was a surprise.

            “I wanted to treat you, Anna mine.” He declared happily as I moved to lay between his legs and with my back against his ribs. A black band caught my eye and I lifted my left hand to take a good look at my… engagement ring? That’s what this is called, isn’t it? Sans wrapped his arms around my waist as the red gem refracted light beautifully.

            “It really is beautiful, Sans. Where did you get it?” I asked him. I wasn’t really into jewelry, but wasn’t silver and gold the preferred colors for wedding ring bands?

            “I had Alphys make it… whoops.” Sans whispered.

            “What?”

            “She wanted to see me propose.” I snorted.

            “Whoops.” I agreed, laughing with him for a long moment. Alphys was going to be _pissed_ , “Why did you have her make it anyway?”

            “She has experience with magical metals. It’s why it adjusted to your size. I had to soak it in my magic for weeks, but the gem didn’t need it as much. That will soak in the magic already in the band if it isn’t already full.” I snorted again.

            “You _really_ have a thing for markings, don’t you? First the hickies and now I’m literally wearing a ring that’s covered in your magic.” I turned my head to playfully glare at him. His cheekbones were washed with red as he averted his eyes from mine, “So… what does it do? I mean, besides change sizes.”

            “Well, it amplifies our bond. Now, if something happens, I can pinpoint your location. Before, I’d just know something was wrong and probably be able to teleport to you, but it would be dicey. It mostly works in tandem with the piece of my Soul inside your own. It’s also an extra ‘fuck-off’ to other monsters. _And_ —before you get mad—since I’ve given you a ring like this, you have the right to do the same with mine. It’s a… traditional thing. The ring is also quite a bit more durable than your average ring. No need to worry about damaging it by washing your hands or anything.” Sans explained. I just might have Sans’ ring be the same, in that case, if only to keep things even between us.

            “Somehow, I’m not surprised. You’re surprisingly possessive for someone so generally relaxed, Sans.” Sans shrugged but didn’t bother trying to deny it.

\--Beware of the _sins_ \--

His hands, which had been kneading into my sides for a while now, started to move upwards, cupping my breasts.

“It’s hard not to be when you look so pretty with my marks, Anna mine.” Sans sighed against my shoulder before giving it a soft bite, hands massaging and pinching firmly. A weak moan escaped my throat.

“ _Sans._ ” I reached back and grabbed the first thing my hands touched. His pelvis. A sharp wheeze left Sans and he cursed.

“F-Fuck, you little tease! Didn’t I promise you something before?” Sans asked, something solid suddenly rubbing against my cunt. Vaguely, a concern popped up in my head despite my enthusiasm for the ‘threats’ he made some time ago.

“Sans… fuck, I’d love to, but weren’t you concerned about kids?” I asked breathlessly, the pressure on my clit almost unbearable.

“Shit. Right. So hard to be spontaneous right now… give me a moment to think, sweetheart.” Sans buried his head into my shoulder and murmured what sounded like nonsensical science talk. Unable to take it, I rotated my hips, rocking against his dick, “Fuck, you’re making it hard to think, sweetheart, but I think I got it.” Sans waved his hand and a condom package was lifted out of a drawer in the bedroom.

“Sans?” I asked, mouth dry as I panted.

“Precum shouldn’t be enough, even with your ability, but I don’t trust myself when you sound so sexy grinding on my dick. If you have to, call a color change, thirsty Anna mine, but I don’t think we’re going to get clean tonight.” Sans reluctantly moved me out of the way and stood up to put on the condom. He glanced at me and grimaced, “If you keep looking at me like that, you’ll spend the night sucking my dick instead of getting fucked, Anna mine.” I didn’t get the chance to reply as he sank back down and lifted me into his lap again, his dick slowly sinking into me.

“Fuck, Sans, please!” I moaned, but Sans just leaned back against the tub and smirked.

“I wanted to just take some time for a good soak. Let you recover for a while, but you just can’t get enough of my dick, can you? If you want it, you’re going to have to take it, thirsty Anna mine. Show me how badly you want to cum.” He growled with a sharp grin, his arms thrown over the side smugly. Despite my embarrassment, I couldn’t help but feel vindictive. _He’s_ the one that started it, not me! With that in mind, I stood clear out of the water, a shaky moan leaving me along with his dick, and sat back down facing him. My knees folded past his pelvis as I grabbed his dick to properly sink down onto it again. His expression was shocked but undoubtedly aroused as I gripped the rim of the tub under his elbows and rocked my hips.

Despite my best effort, I could _not_ maintain eye contact, and instead settled with leaning my forehead against his and doing nothing to contain my enjoyment. It was satisfying to be on top, though I couldn’t quite reach where I wanted to.

“ _Fuck_ , Sans… you’re such an ass sometimes.” I moaned, frustrated that I couldn’t quite move the way I wanted to. Every time I managed to hit a spot that felt _amazing_ , my body shook and I lost my pace.

“Shit, Anna, you’re such a fucking tease.” Sans whispered before kissing me, one hand sinking into my hair and the other gripping my hip. I barely restrained a scream when he sat up and started snapping his hips harshly upwards, “Is this what you wanted?”

“Y-Yes! Fuck yes—ahn—Sans… please—hahn—don’t stop!” my heart pounded and I thought I heard water splashing as I finally started to cum. Sans groaned and he wrapped his arms around me as he joined me.

“Fuck… Knew I wouldn’t be able to resist.” Sans muttered into my hair.

“You’re the one that started it, ass.” I snarled without any heat, causing Sans to laugh.

“Yeah… You’re so cute and sexy when you’re feisty.” Sans declared as water started to drain, “Let’s see if we can’t fire you back up again, Anna mine.” Sans withdrew and started to stand up, taking me with him.

“Wait, what?” He grinned at me lewdly.

“I’ve got promises to keep, don’t you remember, Anna mine?” dread and excitement washed over me as I whispered thinly.

“ _Oh._ ”

\--What’s Gaster and Alphys working on?—

Alphys shoved the welding mask up and glared at the metal hull of the generator. It had to be perfect, according to Gaster. The finished project would have several moving sections, in keeping with monster tradition of having areas be puzzles, as well as extra security. Now that she thought of it, didn’t Gaster usually go home by now? Undyne was a forgiving waifu, but any moment now she should storm into the lab to drag her to dinner.

“Dr. Gaster… shouldn’t you be headed home by now?” Alphys asked curiously, glancing at the tall doctor working over schematics. He glanced at her over his shoulder in bemusement.

“No, actually. My son requested that Papyrus and I leave the house to allow him some privacy with his fiancée.” Alphys squealed at the veiled innuendo before she screeched angrily, her mind wrenching out of inappropriate imaginings. Undyne, with great timing as always, kicked in the door with an angry bellow.

“What the fuck did you do to my wife!” Undyne declared, fins erect as an angry hiss left her. Ordinarily, Alphys would have half-swooned at the sexy display, but now wasn’t the time.

“That sack of shit proposed and didn’t invite us to watch!” Undyne froze before snarling.

“Fuck! But we ship it so _hard_! And we _missed_ such an important moment!” Undyne screeched.

“Considering my son, you would have been ejected out of the window shortly after the proposal. He’s never been very good at sharing or allowing voyeurs.” Gaster declared reasonably.

“We would have _left_ afterwards!” Gaster raised an eyebrow at Alphys and she sneered, “What?! We would have!”

“We’ll make a house call soon, babe. Give him a ‘what for’.” Undyne reassured her, but Alphys couldn’t resist sulking, even after receiving a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see what happened the rest of the night and likely the next day, go ahead and tell me in the comments, otherwise, i'm skipping over it. It really is surprising to me that i /can/ write full on smut, though i feel like it's lacking, but without personal experience to draw on there's not much i can do about that. Anyway, if you guys want to see something, you think of something hilarious, go ahead and share. I have funny stuff planned and i've ironed out a few more things, but it'll be a bit before most of it will come to fruition.
> 
> As always, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to talk to me through here or on Tumblr~


	34. Overthinking it*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin stops at the middle break! You know the drill!

Sans playfully tossed Anna onto the bed and took a moment to admire how amazing she looked. Her damp skin was flushed and her face was red, though he noticed how she seemed about as excited to continue their game as he was. Her grin was a bit sheepish but hungry as he changed his condom. They were expensive in the long run, but _certainly_ not as expensive as it might get if he _didn’t_ use them. He leaned over to kiss her softly before rolling her onto her hands and knees, raining kisses over her back.

“How many more do you think you can take, Anna mine?” he asked softly with a growl against her ear. She shuddered as a light moan dragged out of her throat, encouraged by his fingertips against her clit. She laughed and looked at him with a challenging stare over her shoulder.

“That’s—hah—a good question. Wanna find out?” he growled in response, hips jerking forward to press a few inches inward.

“Fuck, I love it when you’re being a tease.” He gripped her hips and moved vigorously, pleasure bordering on pain shooting through him with every ripple he felt around his dick. She cried out and scrambled to grip the comforter, enjoying the hard pace he set. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it too. There was something innately satisfying about the way Anna’s breath caught on his name, the single syllable jolting into a moan.

“S _ans_ —Fuck, p-please—hahn!” she squirmed beneath him, muscles twitching under his hands and around his dick.

“I love the way you say my name, like a little sex kitten. Can’t get enough, can you?” he grinned at the heated moan, totally on board whatever made her clench around him like that, “You like being called that? _Sex kitten_? Bit of a mouthful, but I don’t think you’d mind that. _Kitten_.” He thrust forward hard enough to cause her weak knees to slide down, now literally fucking her into the mattress and loving every second of it.

“ _S-Sans_!” He reluctantly slowed down to let her ride out her orgasm, not quite simulated enough himself to join her, but he did take satisfaction in how hard she squeezed him. Gently, he nuzzled into her heated neck and gave a weak thrust. Her resulting moan was encouraging. He wrapped his arms around her chest and sat back, allowing her to lean back against his chest as a weak moan left her. He chuckled, massaging her breast with one hand while the other softly circled her clit.

“My little sex kitten, so soft and sweet. I liked it when you gave me that sexy lap dance in the tub, think you can give me a repeat performance?” he asked, kissing her shoulder and waiting for a reply. She nodded, heart thumping hard enough that he could feel it through her breast.

“Yeah… hah, sorry if it’s not as—ahn—enthused as before.” She whispered, leaning her head back to nuzzle the underside of his jaw. She reached up, one hand grasping the back of his head and the other entwining with his hand over her breast, _love_ and _lust_ sparking against his bones with fizzy pops. Her hips lifted up and rotated slowly as she gently fucked her self on his lap, the pace so sweet compared to the one he engaged in earlier, _moving_ him more than he thought possible. It felt so _good_ , though he couldn’t resist bringing a bit of edge to their lovemaking with gentle bites to her neck, making her gasp. A harsh tweak of her nipple, making her jerk. A delicate pinch to her clit and rolling his fingers to make her squirm. The wet sound of her sex driving him mad in turn.

“Yer so _sweet_ , Anna mine. Fucking yourself so nicely on my dick, you love it, don’t you? Your so wet, so _messy_. Slutty little sex kitten, making a mess all over my dick. You can even fucking hear it. Should I cum with you this time?” Anna sighed harshly, squeezing him hard enough to drag a groan out of his chest, “Fuck, I didn’t think you’d like dirty talk so much, kitten, but you didn’t answer me. _Do you want to cum together_?” he snarled, grinding her clit with more force. Her nails scraped against his skull as she keened.

“ _Yes_! Please, Sans, cum with me!” Her movements were desperate and her grip so _tight_ , he wasn’t sure if he would be able to resist, even if he wanted to. He looked down her body, reaching for that last push, and found plenty. His hand teasing her soft breast was tangled with her own hand, the both of them pinching and rolling together desperately. He couldn’t see where his dick was with her body bowed away from him, but he could see the harsh movements of her hips as she slammed down against his lap, thighs spread open wide and damp with her own pleasure. He shoved upwards until the were both kneeling, the sudden motion completely impaling her on his dick, setting off her orgasm as well as his own.

They rocked back and forth, lost in waves of pleasure for several long moments before he gently brought them down onto the bed, panting and breathless. He slid out of her easily and flopped onto his back, needing a moment to recover. Before he could pull her against him to enjoy a brief nap, she started to crawl down and propped her chest over his legs.

“Hah—Anna?” he asked, weakly nudging his head to look down at her in question. She panted but he could see mischief in her eyes.

“You… You said something about a mouthful, didn’t you? And a mess, oh what a mess. What kind of sex kitten would I be if I didn’t take care of it?” he was speechless as she ran a tongue up the length of his dick, which in a form of vicious betrayal started to show interest immediately.

“O-One that’s not kinky as hell, that’s wha— _Oooh_ _fuck_ …” his arms gave out and he flopped back down as she took his dick in hand and gently suckled at the rubber coated tip.

“ _This_ needs to go, though, so I guess that’s half the mess.” Anna declared easily as she rolled the condom off and threw it across the room and into the trashcan by his bedside table.

“ _Fuck_ , I can’t tell if that was sexy as hell or if I’m just already massively aroused.” Sans whimpered as he felt her tongue lick up his already wet length. She laughed, pressing what felt like a kiss to his tip before going to his base and licking the seam where magic met bone. His legs were pinned underneath her soft breasts, but his hands were free to tangle into her hair.

“Think _you_ can take another round, Sansy mine?” she whispered diabolically against his dick before taking most of the length into her mouth. Any response he could have _reasonably_ formed was stolen from the tip of his tongue by her brutal sucking. He lost track of the small pleas that left him, snarls rolling off his tongue, and the restrained thrusting of his hips that went nowhere thanks to her firm grip on his pelvis. His _bones_ rattled when he came and his next moment of true consciousness was with Anna nuzzling into his sternum, hands gently caressing his ribs.

“ _Fuck_ , you are so getting it when I… shit, when I figure out if my dick didn’t just cease to exist for the rest of my life.” Anna giggled and kissed his cheek.

“ _Later_. I think it’s time we went to sleep for tonight.” He reluctantly agreed.

\--Safe from the Sins now!—

I laughed a little as Sans spun me around the kitchen, happy music playing from the TV while we made a late… well, technically it would be a late lunch, but we didn’t even have breakfast so… I was still rather sore, and Sans was definitely smug as hell, but he’d been giddy since we finally left the bedroom this morning. It was adorable and I loved how _happy_ and excited he was. The stew was already finished, but I laughed as Sans pulled me close again, smile giddy and infectious.

“You are _way_ too happy, Sans.” He shook his head.

“How can I be when I’m _engaged_ to you!? Sweet, precious, little _sex kitten_ , Anna mine? I’m not going to lie, I really want to see you in a dress.” Sans declared and I paused.

“Oh… We’re engaged.” I said distantly and Sans frowned.

“Well… yeah. Did you think…?” Sans trailed off, uncertain as to how he would finish his sentence.

“No, I mean… I knew that when I agreed, but now we have to plan a _wedding_ Sans. Not any time soon! No real rush here, but we have to plan a wedding _in the future_. I-I… I don’t know what even… I never thought that I would… I’m not making any sense, am I?” I asked, flushed and embarrassed. Sans shook his head with a soft smile and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, calming me down.

“No, you are. But I have a _pretty good idea_ that there are several people we both know that would be willing to take certain details off our hands. Undyne and Alphys, if only to stop them from skewering me for not letting them see the proposal. Papyrus loves being a perfectionist asshole. Not sure about Gaster, but he’s smart. I’m sure he can handle flowers or whatever. Judy and Vicky would probably love whatever job you can give them, not to mention your parents.” Sans reassured me in a whisper before giving me another kiss and continuing, “And that’s only who we both know, sweetheart. An old friend of mine, Toriel, loves making desserts and I _know_ Frisk would love to be a ring bearer. I don’t know if Asgore can marry us and it count, have to look into that. Uhm… I’m not sure what other jobs there are, but we don’t have to do it _alone_ , is what I’m saying. Assuming you even want all the bells and whistles at all! We could just go to the courthouse and sign papers and be done with it, if that’s what you want! I reserve the right to use you as a shield against Alphys and Undyne, though. Sorry about that.” Sans apologized sheepishly, making me laugh. They _did_ seem awfully intense.

“You’re right… I’m over thinking it. We’ll be fine. First, we need to tell our friends and family, _then_ we can move onto brainstorming. I’d hate to disappoint Alphys and Undyne, though, so we’ll probably have some sort of small wedding at least. Give my dad a chance to walk me down the aisle, I know he’s been hoping to do that since he knew I was dating you.” I laughed at the relief on Sans’ face. Everything would be fine. We could take our time.

And then the doorbell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, i guess that's dirty talk or whatever. I figured that not /every/ time they have sex should be written out here, but if you guys want, i could post a separate story, just for smut scenes that don't show up here, and possibly requests. Does that sound like something you guys would be interested in? I didn't want to just cut out all the smut, because it /is/ part of how their relationship progresses (though certainly not every relationship does develop with sex, obviously). How they grow more confident with each other, all that jazz. But good lord, not every sex occasion they have sex need to be included. But it's certainly fun to write, pushing my creative boundaries and all that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Hope it wasn't terrible and all that. Feel free to tell me what you think (seperate smut only series elsewhere or just the story/smut here) here or on my Tumblr!


	35. A Visit has a Nice Ring to It

“Undyne, at least give them the chance to open the door!”

“No! I’m going to noogie the skeleton _so fucking hard his head will fall off_!”

“But our _otp_!” Alphys shrieked, the exchange sufficiently tipping Sans off and causing him to barrel up the stairs.

“I’m sorry! I love you! I swear, but I want to live!” Sans squealed in terror as I stared in shock. _He moved so **fast**_. A snort, thick and decidedly unpleasant escaped me as I tried to muffle my growing laughter.

“S-Sans, you a-asshat! Get back—back down here, snrk—” I snorted, gasping with difficulty as I clumsily tried to open the door. After several moments, noticeably absent of Sans’ presence, I managed it. Alphys’ scales had a hard red cast to them as she blushed, a sharp grin wide with amusement that Undyne mirrored. I braced myself on my knees, laughing hard for entirely too long.

“He ran upstairs like a little bitch, didn’t he?” I nodded, unable to vocalize anything but breathy gasps and choking laughter. Alphys carefully pushed me out of the way so they could come in, Undyne immediately gunning it towards the upstairs.

“ _You little shit!_ ” Undyne screeched, a call that was answered by a shrill scream a few seconds later. This did little to nothing to help me recover until I had tuned out their ruckus for several minutes. When I finally got my breath back, I leaned against the wall to find Alphys snapping several pictures.

“Uhm, Alphys?” She cackled, lowering her phone.

“Sorry, but your face is so red! It’s always so fascinating how humans change color!” I gave her a sarcastic look.

“Don’t you guys do the same thing?” she shook her head.

“Not like humans do! The more magic-based you are, the less likely your complexion will change to any color _but_ your magic. I have more… substance than Sans or Papyrus, so my scales turn red, but my magic isn’t that color at all. It’s actually a sign of high-magic levels. Grillby is kind of like that, but no one has seen him use anything but fire in a long time, so I don’t know what color his magic actually is. Something to look into later, I suppose.” Alphys ranted passionately for a bit before looking at my hand.

“Ah! You’re wearing it! It looks so nice on you!” Alphys cooed, carefully lifting my hand with both her claws and gently moving the ring around. It flashed red briefly before settling, “And the magic has soaked in pretty strongly!”

“You made the ring, right?” She looked up at me and nodded, “You did a really good job. I… ehm, kind of wanted to ask if you’d be willing to make Sans’ ring. I’ve got an idea but I don’t know about the cost—” she shook her head vigorously.

“Details first! Details!” Alphys declared heatedly. I grinned and spun my own ring around my finger, appreciating the burst of warmth it exuded.

“Well, if there are left over materials from making this one, then would you mind making his from those? I’ve got a rough idea but I haven’t had the chance to sketch it out yet.” Alphys’ glasses glinted in the light as she cackled.

“T-That’s so… _so_ … **_cute~_** I have plenty of material left! Tell me everything!” she demanded immediately, pulling out her phone and typing away. We hashed out the simple detail I had for a few minutes.

“So… any idea of the price range?” I asked, causing Alphys to cackle again.

“Oh, so long as Sans doesn’t see the ring until it has to go on his finger, it’s no problem! And if I get to oversee the process of you putting magic into the ring, for science reasons if nothing else.” Alphys declared, “The research that I could do with _that_ alone is worth far more than the gem chips and metal working, I assure you!” I trusted Alphys, really, but the thought _did_ make me nervous. I mulled it over for a moment, allowing Alphys to tap away at her phone.

“…Alright, but my name won’t be mentioned _unless_ I go public, alright?” Alphys nodded heartily.

“Of course!” Alphys agreed as Undyne made her way back downstairs, dragging Sans along my his collar. He looked dead to the world, not even his eye-lights were on, it was actually a bit unsettling.

“So… did you work out your differences?” Undyne crowed with laughter.

“Close enough! The dork is free from retribution! Now lemme see the ring!” Undyne declared, tossing Sans bodily across the living room and somehow managed to make him land on the couch perfectly before stomping over to me. I held up my left hand to let her look as much as she pleased, her fangs clearly visible from her wide grin. She narrowed her eyes at the ring before daintily poking it with a glowing mint green fingernail. Her finger was zapped with a spike of bright red magic and she yelped, her cry of surprise turning into laughter.

“Woah! Are you alright?” I asked, noticing how… aggressive the jolt seemed to respond.

“Yeah! Holy _shit_ Sans, you’re possessive as fuck!” Undyne called out, eyes still locked on the ring.

“Yep, so try not to do that again, yeah?” Sans asked suddenly from just behind Undyne, causing her to jolt and spin around on her heel. I snorted and reached out to him.

“Hey, handsome, so what was that about?” I asked, letting him pull me close and nuzzle my hair.

“Generally not a good idea to poke magic with your own, especially if it’s marking… well, _ownership_ , more or less. Not that I own you! But it does say that you’re… uhm… mine…” Sans trailed off nervously. I laughed, making a note to remind myself that I need to see if I can’t figure out why he’s so keen on that sort of thing. I don’t really mind much, it’s not like he’s stifling or overbearing, but it’s better to be informed than in the dark.

“I get it, Sans. _Context_. Besides, _you’re_ getting the same thing.” I reassured him with a teasing tone of voice. He relaxed a bit and chuckled. Undyne sighed.

“Well, that was all _I_ came here to do… I’d ask about your plans, but I imagine it’s a bit soon for that?” I nodded and Undyne continued on in understanding, “Alright, well then, I guess we’ll go. Let you two enjoy the ‘newly engaged’ vibes and all that. Try to contain yourself, Sans.” She warned in jest, steering Alphys’ out the door, claws still clicking across her phone.

“Bye, guys! See ya later!” I cheered as they walked outside with a lazy wave back.

“Sure thing, Anna! Congratulation, by the way!” Undyne declared, Alphys echoing her sentiment in a distracted manner before they both loaded onto a bulky bright blue motorcycle and pulling away. I closed the door and jumped when Sans pressed me against the door, settling kisses along the back of my neck. I huffed and glared at him from over my shoulder.

“Sans, we are _not_ doing this against the door.” He gave me a considering look before shrugging.

“Plenty of other possibilities, Anna mine.” He declared. I made the executive decision to distract him before he ends up doing something ridiculous. Like ruining the couch, because Papyrus would _kill_ him. And probably myself as well.

“Hey, Sans…” I turned around and wrapped my arms around his ribcage, listening to the soft hum.

“Yes, Anna mine?” he asked against my hair.

“Why _are_ you so… gung-ho about… well, markings in general. And possessive. That too.” He narrowed his eyes at me in thought.

“Oh… kind of thought you were going to ask a different kind of question…” He walked backwards and steered us towards the couch before falling back on it, taking me with him. His hands massaged into my back as he clicked his tongue, “It’s… probably a bad habit at best from back when we were still underground. Papyrus did his best when he was captain, but when we were younger… it was rough, sweetheart.” Right. I forgot about that.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you—”

“No, it’s a good question. You should at least know where I’m coming from, even if you’re so accepting of what I do.” Sans refuted before continuing, “So… when we were baby bones especially, you had to make it clear that something was yours and you’d fight for it. Used to lick my food and mustard bottles to gross most monsters out from stealing from me. Took years to break the habit. _I know_ that… that you wouldn’t leave me. That it doesn’t matter how many or few hickies you get or even if you wear a ring, you’d never cheat on me. I _trust_ you. It’s mostly to warn _others_ to back the fuck off and because some part of me is still that snot-nosed brat, licking his food before he eats it.” Sans growled, muffing his discontent in my shoulder. He seemed ashamed to admit it. I turned my head and kissed his skull.

“That’s alright, Sansy mine. As long as you’re not a dick about it, a zapping ring and a few marks aren’t going to phase me.” I wasn’t sure what else to say, so I settle with, “I trust you too.” I whispered against his vertebrae, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship nuances are weird. Took me a bit to remember who was supposed to be at the door, embarrassingly enough. Man, now what do i do for the next chapter? It's either a time skip to Papyrus and Gaster returning home, the visit with Margret and the other ladies on the street (need to remind myself to figure out who all lives on the street), or smut requests (or as the case currently is, just smut, because no one has any requests). Feel free to tell me what you're interested in seeing here or on my Tumblr, where occasionally I tell funny stories, draw art for my stories (until i managed to iron out my style and how i wanna draw shit, then who knows? I might do some for my favorite stories). Same user name as this site, only my blog is called "Winter's Grasp". I am nearly ALWAYS down to chat.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and i will never not love getting feedback. Doesn't matter where.


	36. I've literally dreamed of this moment

Sans nuzzled my shoulder and sighed in contentment. There also seemed to be a growing amount of lust, which was odd… since when could I literally pinpoint his mood changes? Now that I think about it, I haven’t been as near as nervous since we first… well, had sex. Is this some new aspect of our Bond?

“You’re thinking rather hard, Anna mine. Is something bothering you?” he asked before I could even vocalize confusion. I leaned back, propping my hands on his chest to look down at him.

“Sans… how did you know that? I mean… I’m… ugh, how to I even phrase this?” I growled in frustration as Sans rubbed his hands over my sides in soothing motions. After taking a deep breath, I tried again, “Why am I suddenly more… in tune to your emotions? And you to mine?” I asked, hoping that made sense. Sans chuckled.

“Simple answer? Don’t get mad, but it’s magic. The answer is magic.” I scowled at him as he snorted in amusement, “The more magic that exists in our Bond, the stronger the connection. You’re no slouch, so our initial connection was pretty strong, but when we had sex, that intimacy… more or less pooled more magic into the connection. And you’re wearing a ring soaked in my magic, which amplifies the effect. Maybe in a few decades we’ll have mild telepathy, _maybe_ , but most Bonded monsters find themselves much more in tune with their partners’ emotions the more close and intimate they are.” Sans explained in an attempt to appease me. I shook my head and laid back down.

“Fair enough. I assume physical contact amplifies it too?” I murmured into his shirt as his hands lingered over my hips and I felt an increasing amount of lust that, at least for now, wasn’t mine.

“Yep. We don’t have to act on it, by the way. I’m just _massively_ attracted to you. Almost all the time.” Sans purred and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Doesn’t sound like the words of a man who’d mind if we _did_.” I cooed, giggling at the unashamed grin he wore. He ducked his head down and kissed my nose.

“Not at all, Anna mine.” Sans whispered huskily against my hair. I hummed, uncertain if I was ready for another round. After a moment of consideration I laughed and grinned back at him.

“Papyrus will murder us if we ruin this couch, Sans. And I’m pretty tired still…” Sans smoothly sat up, propping me up in his lap against his ribs. He dipped his head down and kissed me softly, hands rubbing alone my spine. After a breathless moment, he pulled away and growled.

“I have just the thing, Anna mine.” Boldly, he swept me into his arms and made his way up the stairs as I laughed.

“Sans, you’re ridiculous!” Sans grinned as a warm, bubbly sensation traveled up my spine, an echo of his amusement.

\--THE RETURN OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS—

Papyrus was actually kind of relieved when he came home two days later, as promised, and found the house as spotless as he left it. He was almost afraid of Sans going overboard and trashing the house. His father hummed in amusement as he walked past Papyrus to go to his room and drop off the single duffel bag he had packed. Papyrus wondered what amused his father and concentrated. There, just barely, he could sense the combined presence of Sans and Anna just upstairs in their room. It was noticeably stronger that when he left. Papyrus pointedly did _not_ think of why that would be. It was just now ten, so he honestly didn’t expect them to be up until after he made breakfast. Food was the best motivator for Sans and Papyrus knew Anna would get up when Sans did.

Sighing, he went to put his stuff up and get breakfast ready. If Sans _didn’t_ propose already, Papyrus would toss him out by his ankles and into the front yard.

Sometime after the bacon had finished frying and the eggs scrambled to perfection, Papyrus heard Sans shuffle downstairs preceded by the rapid footsteps of someone way too happy to be awake to be Sans. Papyrus subtly braced himself just in time for Anna to slam into his side, nearly jolting the pan out of his hands.

“Papyrus! You’re home!” Anna cheered, hugging his ribcage tightly. Papyrus huffed and gently pushed her head back, forcing her to separate from his side as Sans leaned against the wall outside the kitchen.

“And you’re awake. Did anything… _noteworthy_ occur in my absence?” Papyrus asked leadingly and was pleased when Anna beamed at him, showing off the ring on her left hand. It was a bold red gem set in a black band, but Papyrus approved of it. Mainly because of how happy Anna was to wear it. He was rather looking forward to the inevitable wedding. He’d always wanted to decorate for such a happy occasion.

“Sans proposed! Did you know he was going to do that?!” Anna asked suspiciously. Papyrus chuckled and nodded but wasn’t able to reply.

“Of course we did, you didn’t think we’d leave the house for no reason at the same time, did you?” Gaster asked, stepping around Papyrus to embrace Anna gently and press a kiss to her forehead, “You seem especially lovely and happy today, Anna.” He proclaimed.

“I believe that’s enough socializing in my kitchen, go to the table and I’ll bring out the food.” Papyrus declared, feeling that it had been long enough. Reluctantly, Anna left, and with her, his father and Sans. Against his will, he noticed the crooked smile he wore, almost big enough to make his cheekbones ache. It was good to be home.

\--I’ve been waiting _ages_ for this—

“I realize this is rather soon, but did you have anything in mind for the wedding?” Gaster asked softly. I looked up from my plate, feeling Sans squeeze my hand gently, a sweet warmth reminding me of his support and affection.

“Well, not really. I… may have called Vicky last night and blabbed—I meant to ask her to come in person so I could tell her and Judy—and Judy demanded to be allowed to in charge of decorations. So… regardless of what happens, at least that’s taken care of.” I replied and looked over at Papyrus, who seemed to be… sulking? What’s that about? For the rest of the day, Papyrus sulked. Every once in a while, he’d grumble, look over at me, and then just _deflate_. It wasn’t until after bedtime that I got any semblance of an answer.

“Sans… do you hear that?” I asked, rolling over to look at him. Sans frowned in confusion before a loud clatter came from downstairs.

“…Yeah. Stay here—behind me.” Sans corrected himself after guessing, correctly, that I wouldn’t stay behind as he quietly slid out of bed with myself not far behind. Silently, we sneaked downstairs, pausing as we noticed the kitchen light on. Sans pushed me behind him as we snuck along the wall and looked into the kitchen. Whatever he saw made him pause and snap back out of the doorway. His face was beet red, freckles clear as day, and for a moment I thought he was mad. Then he shoved a hand over his mouth and _wheezed_. As quietly as possible, he laughed breathlessly, luminescent red tears clinging to his sockets.

“Sans, what’s going on.” I whispered as another loud clatter shattered the quiet, like… a pot smacking the counter?  Sans shook his head and waved a hand negligently towards the kitchen. Cautiously, I ducked my head into the kitchen and froze.

Papyrus was talking to a camera set to record on a tripod, skull a soft sunset orange, a bottle of clear vodka in one hand and a large spoon in the other.

“—A-And do you _know_ how rare weddings are in the Underground?! All—All I wanted was to _decorate_! I have—I have _impeccable taste_! I-I know just what—just what kind of f-flo _wers_ to pick! Color schemes! _All that ruined by that psychic hoochie_!” Papyrus ranted, nearly knocking over a can of spaghetti sauce, “And now—And now I need to bake lasagna! At midnight! And that’ll show _her_! It’ll be the best lasagna she’s ever seen and _prove my superiority_ in decorating! Yes! Yes…” I was gasping, how do I breathe?! I felt bad, sure, but _how do lungs work again_ , **_I need air_**. Desperate not to give ourselves away and trigger Papyrus’ anger, Sans and I stumbled back to bed and resolved ourselves to pretending nothing happened.

\--Sometime at three in the morning, a video was posted by MasterSpaghetorRulez, somewhat well edited and titled only “HOPE THAT HOOCHIE LIKES LASAGNA” Within a week, it would gain over a million views—

A skeleton monster, only slightly tipsy, started the video in a similar manner to most of his other videos. By loudly proclaiming the dish he would make in the video. What was unusual was that he had already made lasagna before and shortly after announcing the food, he went on a fifteen minute long tangent about not being in charge of decorating for his brother’s wedding. Sometime during the video, off in the background, another skeleton’s face ducked into the frame before turning a deep shade of red and clearly laughing before hiding away again. Shortly after, a _human girl_ looked in and had the same reaction.

The skeleton was interrupted at the twenty minute mark by smoke leaving the oven. Jerking out of a drunken rage, the skeleton removed a glass pan from the oven. There was a small fire coming from within as he dumped a glass of water, thankfully not the shot of vodka he was about to drink, and extinguished the fire. Scowling at the contents, he slumped on the counter in defeat and bemoaned his fate.

“I used linguine noodles, not lasagne noodles… and nothing else. No fucking wonder it burned… N-Now how will I shove my superiority in that hoochie’s face?” the video ends after that and is not graced with a description. The user forgot entirely that he uploaded it until well after two weeks, having turned off his notification for comments on videos after getting tired of the rude commentary for his species. A majority of the comments were amused and laughing, but no small number wondered at the two nameless people that showed up in the background…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, that went well. I've been waiting for the day I got to write that scene, I'm not even joking. But I've got pizza waiting on me, so I won't waste too much time here. I've got a little off-shoot series to handle requests that don't fit the parameters of the main stories, so you can go ahead and check it out? Maybe request something from the list or maybe something you'd like to see? Classes are picking up a bit and have started to run me ragged, so that's partially why I haven't updated in a while. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, feel free to request here (on 'But Seriously, What If' or on my Tumblr, I even draw stuff on occasion!


	37. Hoochies and Heathens*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there will be smut in the latter part of this chapter (after the middle break bit). If there is anyone who is squeamish about it, feel free to ask for a summary and I'll edit the end chapter note to include it! 
> 
> It's full-on sex, including overstimulation, with some minor dub-con at first (that's quickly resolved).
> 
> Beta'd by FlamingoBlubber.

Vicky cackled as soon as I opened the front door the next day. She was dressed in a mostly black ensemble of jeans, shirt, light gray cardigan, and the solitary red scarf. Judy favored a maxi dress with floral patterns in pastel yellow, green, and pinks. They both looked adorable and almost like they intentionally match their wardrobe to be polar opposites. I would not put it past them.

“Ahah! Let me see the ring!” Vicky crowed happily as Judy sighed softly behind her. I laughed and stepped back to let them in.

“What, not even a ‘hello’?” I asked softly, still somewhat sleepy from the… unexpected wakeup call last night. Pft. I obliged her anyway and showed off my left hand. Judy nodded in appreciation as Vicky sighed.

“It’s so _nice_! I can’t believe my little pixie is _engaged_!” Vicky swooped in and hugged me, drenching me in a cloud of flowery perfume that Vicky sometimes favored. Sans chuckled somewhere behind me in amusement and I felt a soft, warm feeling in my Soul from his.

“Mm! Right, I know you called dibs, but would you guys mind doing something else for the wedding? Papyrus was… really bummed about not getting to be in charge of the decorating.” I said tactfully after returning Vicky’s embrace. Judy had a curious look on her face, almost like she _knew_ why I had asked or expected me to do so.

“Yes, that would be fine… perhaps, arranging the seating? I’ll tell Papyrus myself, don’t worry. I had a proposition for him anyway.” Judy stated with a soft and _sneaky_ smile. Suspicious but not concerned, I lifted my eyebrow at her as she walked by me and towards the kitchen. Vicky cackled softly and focused all her attention onto Sans, much to his sudden surprise. He seemed _nervous_ , actually.

“And you! I don’t need to give you the ‘shovel’ talk, do I?” Vicky demanded, to which Sans replied with a sharp shake of his head.

“Our Bond is pretty permanent, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be than with Anna.” Sans stated calmly with a soft smile that made my heart feel warm and squishy. I cooed with affection and hugged him, kissing his cheek, which he easily returned with a cheesy ‘mwah’.

“Ugh, you’re so cute, it’s sickening. I love it.” Vicky declared with a dramatic sweep of her arms, “But we’re doing last minute prep for the opening tomorrow. Ironing out schedules and all that. We wanted to be sure your hours work out well and all that. Oh! And keys, just in case you want to open up shop on a day we… can’t.” Vicky explained, pulling out a piece of paper with open and closing times, as well as hours each of them would be there. I absentmindedly took the keys she offered as well as I looked over the hours. There was always someone officially on the time table, though I’m pretty sure Judy or Vicky could be found upstairs if needed. I had a few hours in the afternoon every week. Not a lot, roughly the same amount I took working at Hobby Lobby, but it would be fine. I didn’t need to support myself as much now that I have a literal house and three other people living with me.

“Yeah, it looks fine. You guys can text me or something if you need a day off and I can take over. Well, good fortune permitting.” I promised, fairly certain that it was inevitable that _something_ come up for all three of us. Stating otherwise was baiting luck and chance to make it happen three times as bad as predicted. Vicky snorted and gave me a look of amusement.

“Fair enough. Oh, and your commission prices have been printed out and laminated with the conditions underneath.” Vicky told me with a toothy grin, “So don’t let anyone bully you into doing something you’re uncomfortable with.” Sans wrapped his arms around my waist and snorted.

“If anything happens, just call me and I’ll be there.” Sans murmured into my hair reassuringly, his grip tight and I felt foreign anxiety tingle along my spine. I patted his hand and leaned back a bit.

“Don’t worry, Sans. It’ll be fine. You, Papyrus, or even Gaster can pick me up from work.” I said, fairly certain that we wouldn’t have to worry about gang vengeance in such a small town. Especially not in this suburban neighborhood… well, as long as the neighbors behaved. I’m not sure how much longer Sans, Papyrus, or even Gaster could hold their temper if the snide racism continues. Sans was pleased at the suggestion and nodded solemnly.

“I’d be glad to.” Sans responded, followed swiftly by a shouted reply from the kitchen.

“As would I, if Sans can’t be bothered to get off the couch!” Papyrus offered and I snorted into Sans’ shoulder.

“Thanks, Papyrus! Glad to know I can depend on you!” I chuckled as Sans huffed, ruffling my hair with his exasperated breath, “And I never doubted _you_ , Sansy mine.” I cooed, inspiring Vicky to huff dramatically.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for one day. Judy, star shine of my life, are you done yet?” Vicky pleaded as she headed into the kitchen.

“Yes, the infernal hoochie is finished with her business. Kindly rid my kitchen of your presence now!” Papyrus hissed as Judy gamely pushed Vicky away from the kitchen while cackling.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Papyrus!” Judy crooned before winking in my direction, never stopping her resolute march towards the door, “See you tomorrow, pixie!”

“Bye Judy! Bye Vicky! See you tomorrow at work!” I waved goodbye with a soft laugh. The two of them always seemed to be busy buzzing around, never stopping in any place for long. I was actually surprised they didn’t leave on a long vacation before setting up shop.

\--Prepare yourselves—

Sans pulled Anna closer, his eyes drifting shut as his thoughts began to spiral downwards, the both of them going to bed early in preparation for work the next day. Anna to the art shop and Sans to get back to working with his old man and Alphys in the labs. He was thrilled that Anna’s life was coming together. He wouldn’t _lie_ and say that he won’t miss spending practically all day with her alone, but he knew how happy she was. He could feel it, an echo in his Soul. She loved him, she loved being able to work with friends, and she wouldn’t change any of it for the world. Sans felt the same way… well, there was a _tiny_ detail he had started to fantasize about. It was almost a matter of curiosity. What _would_ their child look like?

Anna’s physical appearance was _quite_ different from his own, so how would the two mix? Was it even possible? The thought of Anna carrying their child was a pretty _massive_ turn on, but what wasn’t when it came to Anna? Well, maybe her tears… though she would look beautiful on their wedding day, even if she cried a bit. Sans’ wouldn’t cry— _of course he wouldn’t, not at all_ —

She’d probably wear a white dress and one of those veils he’d seen women wear in cheesy commercials about flowers and shit. She’d look amazing in anything, really, but especially after the ceremony. Sans shuddered, blindly kissing Anna’s warm and sleeping face. White gowns, roses, and promises of forever spun in his mind as he joined her in sleep. Blearily, he took in her soft scent and the feeling of her silky skin.

_Anna looked so flushed, spread out on the bedsheets in a silky, white nightgown, sheer white stockings with red garter belts—at his request—and the cute little flats she walked down the aisle in. It felt almost too warm, the lights dim and soft. He felt like he was burning, those precious whimpers rattling his bones. He couldn’t resist kissing her, hands roaming over bared skin. She begged him for more, drowning his Soul in lust that he gladly returned. He pressed gentle kisses on her neck as his hands skimmed over silk—the texture was like cotton—and fondled lace. He teased her until she whispered his name._

“Sans…” _Anna’s voice cut through him like a knife. Wedding nights were seen as quite a romantic time for sex, but he wanted to be sure._

“Anna…” _Sans pressed a heavy kiss on her shoulder, his body felt so heavy and relaxed despite the burning arousal in his groin,_ “So perfect… do you want me? What’s your color?” _Sans couldn’t quite restrain the temptation to grind against her hip. She moaned and grabbed his hand, the sensation titillating in his aroused state._

“Sans, are you asleep?” _The question confused Sans. He felt like he was falling through the Void suddenly. Reality slammed into place_.

Sans blinked, the fuzziness of sleep quickly leaving him. Sans was laying on his side, right hand clasping Anna’s and his left… cupping her panties. He felt _mortified_! Sans desperately glanced at Anna’s face for any signs of disgust or anger—but she looked more confused than anything.

“Anna, I am so sorry! I-I didn’t realize—” Anna kissed him suddenly, stopping him mid-sentence.

“It’s okay, I figured you were asleep… sleep fondling. But now we have a problem.” Anna told him seriously and Sans felt his Soul grow cold, “I’m rather interested in continuing… if you like the color orange too?” She asked with only a hint of shyness. Sans couldn’t help the heated moan that escaped him.

“Absolutely, kitten.” He kissed Anna deeply, desperate and eager, “Had the sexiest dream about you. We need to buy you at least six sets of garter belts and stockings, _fuck_.” She laughed but it quickly turned into a heated moan as he dipped into her panties and rubbed her clit. He couldn’t think beyond how soft and wet she was, more than ready for him. He slipped off her panties, tossing them off the bed, and pulled her leg over his hips. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he pulled their chests together, one hand steady over her ass. He teased her with the tip of his dick until she whined his name.

“Sa-ans!” Anna choked as he granted her unstated request. That undeniable heat was back, pressing against him as he rocked slowly, hands sparking with magic—hers and his both tinged with pleasure and warmth. They both rolled over, allowing Sans to press down harder from the top. He was loath to move away from her; absentminded kisses being exchanged as a matter of course with how close their faces were. Anna’s nails dug into his spine and he lost it. Time lost all meaning as he moved faster, harder.

“Fuck, kitten. That—that’s right. You take it so well—hahn—oo _ooh_ Ann—ah mine!” He didn’t know which of them came—all sensation blurred together at that point—or how many times. But he knows they didn’t stop until the lust and passion had long since burned out, making way to exhaustion. It must have been a lot, judging by the mess on the sheets and their legs. Sans bit down on Anna’s calf draped over his shoulder, deliriously oversensitive but determined to make it one more time. Anna whimpered, face damp and weak. She was drenched, thighs coated in mixed arousal and cum. She jerked as he added yet another hickey to the generous collection on her body, and he joined her. He moaned, tortured by the conflicting desire to keep going and to pass out for the rest of the year. Even dripping and exhausted, Anna looked too good for words. But then she whimpered again, his name dragged out of her throat hoarsely.

“S- _ahn_ —s, p-please…” Anna cried for mercy, though he sensed she was just as conflicted as he was. His hips gave an aborted thrust before withdrawing, dragging out another orgasm for both of them accidentally. He was too tired to care that his was rather dry and hers more wet with their previous climaxes. He collapsed to the side, blearily kissing her face.

“So good to me… perfect little sex kitten.” Sans sighed, pulling the blankets back over them before Anna could feel the chill, “Wish I could go again, fuck you feel so good around me...” Sans praised Anna softly even though she was already asleep. He made a mental note to do that again sometime soon… she wore his colors so well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy, it's been a while, hasn't it? Ahah, Well, I don't have much to say at the moment. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (and that I haven't been super bad at writing smut all this time and no one had the heart to say anything, which would be really embarrassing to figure out at this late stage)!
> 
> Feel free to comment or request here (my other story for handling non-current story project requests, But Seriously, What If?) or on my Tumblr!  
> I've also made a Ko-Fi (to dip my toes into the commision world a bit and get some extra moolah if possible) which you can find more information about on my Tumblr until I can figure out how to put the button on AO3!


	38. Uncertain Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a good portion of this chapter is talking and dealing with the aftermath of what happened in the last chapter. So they will talk about body fluids (of the sexual kind), sex, and possible pregnancy. If you are uncomfortable with that, then it would be best to skip to the middle break where the rest of the chapter is clean, though short.
> 
> Thoughtfully Beta'd by FlamingoBlubber
> 
> Ah, and a work has been created that was inspired by this one! I meant to tell you guys sooner, but it took a while for me to write another chapter of this! It's linked to Sketchy as Hell now (did not realize I could do that before yesterday!), so I highly recommend checking it out! It's pretty fantastic! But it's title is Witchy as Hell (one shot) by catthay for those of you who'd like to just check it out without fishing through my previous story.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025774

Morning came and with it, a horrible amount of aching. I have work this afternoon, thankfully, so I could afford a hot bath. I rolled over and lazily smacked Sans’ face. He groaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets, making me laugh. I tried to escape while I was free, but like always, it didn’t pan out. Despite being half asleep, Sans went from gripping the blankets to wrapping around my chest. The movement dragged a pained yelp from me as he gripped my side a little too hard. Sans was instantly awake and pulled away.

“Anna? What’s wrong?” He asked gruffly, still a bit sleepy. Well… there wasn’t any better way to say it.

“I’m hella sore because of the ridiculous sex we had last night. Can you let me bathe already?” I asked, a little short with him because of the aching all over my body. Sans’ eyes widened and he blushed.

“Of course, sweetheart! Fuck, I am so sorry!” Sans sat up, tossing the covers away, “But you might want to take a shower first, I remember it being a bit…messy…” Sans stared at my legs, sockets devoid of light.

“Sans?” I asked, glancing down and saw what the problem was. The bed must have been soaked, pale red fluids standing out clearly—though not blood. And the aching had distracted me from the uncomfortable feeling of dried fluids on my thighs and crotch. It took me a long moment to realize what had stopped Sans dead in his tracks. There shouldn’t _be_ any of his fluids, or at least not so much. Not if he used a condom. I panicked a little inside, wanting to blame him for forgetting, but condoms were hardly on my mind at the time either. I took a steady breath and reasoned that this wasn’t a guarantee. Wasn’t a big question Gaster posed about whether or not it was even possible for Sans to get me pregnant? I looked towards Sans with a reassuring smile, “Clean up first, Sans. We can figure this out later, okay?” Sans looked at me in askance.

“Y-You’re not mad? Or panicking? I-I might have—I mean you could—if it’s even possible?” Sans rambled and I felt an echo of his uncertainty. I reached up, cupping his cheekbones, and pulled him in for a gentle, chaste kiss to avoid the issues of morning breath.

“It’s going to be fine. We can talk about _that_ after we clean up. We’ll also have to wash the bedding.” I commented, causing Sans to finally break out of his head and whine. I laughed, kissing his nasal ridge and started to get out of bed. Sans huffed but followed my lead. Together, we stripped the bed and headed to the shower, though it took a moment to reassure Sans that I wouldn’t dismantle him if he touched me. It was while Sans was tenderly washing my back that he spoke up.

“I… never really thought about it before. Kids I mean.” Sans admitted so quietly that I almost didn’t hear him over the water, “Never really thought I’d be good husband material, let alone good dad material. But if… if it’s with you, I don’t mind at all.” Sans whispered against my neck, arms wrapped around my bare stomach. I sighed, letting the hot water soothe me as I leaned against his rib cage.

“It all feels so _fast_. I remember wanting kids when I was young, but now… I don’t know if I’m ready.” I shared with Sans, uncertain and a little afraid. Sans pressed a kiss to my temple.

“Then we won’t have a kid if you’re not ready. Young Souls are really sensitive during the formation process. They won’t stick, so to speak, if one of their parents aren’t ready. This is just monster pregnancies of course, but with our magic involved, I have a hard time believing it’s quite as easy as human pregnancies.” Sans informed me, his arms squeezing gently, “It’s a sort of… evolutionary trait. Monsters won’t have kids unless they feel _safe_ , and being ready is an important part of that, otherwise they risk a lot during a pregnancy. It’s also why kids are so highly protected with monsters. It’s a lot of trust to put in your environment and yourself.” Sans further explained. Thinking on how easily humans get pregnant, as well as how many times I’d heard of ‘surprise’ children, it’s a wonder the monster population isn’t any smaller. I’m… still not convinced that I’m really _ready_ to have a kid but…

“We won’t be alone though, will we? If we _do_ have a child… If I _am_ pregnant, it’s not like it’s just on us?” I asked, somehow causing Sans to laugh.

“Hah! Course not! Papyrus would be _thrilled_! Gaster’s a softy for family. That’s not even mentioning Alphys and Undyne. My friends you haven’t met yet. Hell, _your_ friends would probably be glad to help if needed.” Sans pressed another kiss to my cheek, “And you’ve got me, Anna mine. I won’t leave you hanging. Not ever.” I chuckled a bit, something in my chest easing up at the sincere reassurance.

“I… like the idea of having children with you too, Sans.” I murmured, lingering on the warm feeling of reassurance in my chest. It was still a scary thought, but imagining Sans holding our child, bundled in a blanket and cooing, moved me. I sighed, closing my eyes, “You’ll spoil them rotten, though.” I commented without any heat. Sans snorted and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“I would not!” Sans growled before pausing, “Well… not on _purpose_. All bets are off if they have your eyes, though. Your pretty honey eyes could make my Soul stop beating. I’d never have a chance if our kid smiles like you, either. Or laughs like you. Or talks like you. Or if they—" I laughed, swatting at Sans to make him stop.

“You goof! Let’s get cleaned up and take care of the bed.” I hedged, cheeks flushed from his soft comments and the warm water. After we finished cleaning up and getting dressed, Sans reluctantly helped me remove the bedding. He scowled as I threw the sheets into the washer. I reached for the blanket that Sans was clinging to until he gave it to me, sulking but not complaining, which was all I could ask for.

“Sheets would have been fine…” Sans grumbled under his breath and I cackled.

“You’re ridiculous! Maybe next time you’ll contain yourself a bit more.” I shot back at him before blowing a raspberry. He had no one but himself to blame for the mess… though I did participate, I suppose. Sans leered at me, pinning me against the washing machine as he reached behind me to start the load. With cold metal pressing into my back and his whole body against my front, I had nowhere to go when he turned his head to whisper into my ear.

“Maybe next time you can keep my _mess_ inside.” Sans nipped my ear before smothering a chuckle into my neck, clearly amused by my startled moan.

“Rude! Don’t you try to start something you can’t finish.” I snipped at him, “Besides, I’m entirely too sore for another round with you, Sansy mine.” Sans laughed and lifted me up onto the washer before pressing kisses down my neck. I realized what was up the moment he started fiddling with my jeans and squawked awkwardly.

“Yes, Anna mine?” I blushed furiously at his heated glance while attempting to bat his hands away.

“Sans! This is the laundry room! We clean things here, not—not that!” I shoved his face away from my legs but he only grinned, turning his head to press a kiss to my palm.

“Not even as an apology?” Sans murmured, but I knew that look. This had almost _nothing_ to do with apologies!

“I don’t think you’re in this for an apology, Sans!” I whined, hands no longer providing any amount of force. Sans smirked with no remorse.

“Fair enough… but I think it can work as one anyway.” Sans finagled my jeans open, “Besides, we need to celebrate your new job.”

“Excuses, excuses, you ridiculously horny skeleton!” I shrieked with a laugh as Sans took a moment to tickle my sides and slide my jeans down.

“You know me so well…”

\--How about that job?—

I wasn’t sure what I expected, but the relative _nothing_ during almost the entirety of my shift was not it. It was a new shop, the town was borderline a city so there were plenty of people, but it takes time to get people interested. Particularly when it’s a specialty store that doesn’t have to deal with discounted clothes. One person wandered in to take a look around, a punk rocker teen with long dark hair and a solemn expression. But she looked interested, so I assumed she would probably come back around when she had the money. Vicky laughed at my expression by the end of my shift.

“Pretty damn dead, am I right?” Judy elbowed her and smiled softly at me.

“I expect we’ll get a bit more traffic as the week progresses. And we’re bound to have parents wander in when school starts back up for arts and crafts.” Judy reassured me, “Of course, that still doesn’t help the tedium until then.” Judy looked behind me and smiled, so I turned around to see Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus walking in.

“We have come to cease Sans’ ridiculous melodramatic moping.” Papyrus supplied with a slightly amused expression as Sans darted forward to hug me tightly. I patted his back and laughed.

“You being difficult for our brother?” I asked Sans. Despite how quietly Sans chuckled, the jostling of his shoulders under his jacket gave him away, something Papyrus noticed with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah, Alphys didn’t need me for anything, so I was pretty bored while you were gone.” Sans mumbled into my shoulder, “Thought it would be better to not hound you at work.” With a laugh, I kissed the side of his skull.

“Thank you for being so thoughtful, but I think Papyrus knows you were being extra silly to torment him now.” I warned Sans, who turned his head back to see the plotting expression on Papyrus’ skull. Gaster sighed at our interactions and greeted my friends.

“Good evening, Judy. Vicky. I trust all went well?” Gaster asked.

“Yeah, not much happened, but business will come in time. We’re pretty new here after all.” Judy shrugged.

“Hmm, fair enough, I suppose. You don’t happen to know of any other magic users nearby, do you?” Gaster asked quietly enough that I almost didn’t hear him. Judy laughed softly behind her hand, something she usually did when she knew something but didn’t want to tell anyone.

“You’d be surprised, probably even closer than we think. We had to hide quite well some time ago, and even still the habit remains. But that’s something that can be talked more about later.” Judy dismissed Gaster with a smile. Fuck. Right. I still haven’t asked about that. Damn Judy and her desire to be all mysterious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that didn't really feel up to reading the naughty bits, Anna and Sans talked about the possibility of pregnancy. Though nervous, Anna wouldn't mind kids with Sans (and the support of family and friends), and Sans finds himself surprised he's considered a good Bonded and believes that with Anna, he might also be a good father. As of yet, it isn't guaranteed that Anna is pregnant, or if it is even possible, they just thought it was prudent to talk about it first.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's pretty interesting to balance Sans' possessive nature with a more healthy confidence in their relationship to make sure it doesn't fall into bad territory. And in case you haven't heard, I graduated college! Got a BA in English and am currently waiting to hear back on a possible job (not related to my degree, but hell, I'm not going to argue against a $13 per hour paycheck after being a student worker for $7.25 an hour). I even moved into a nice house with three other people, in a gated community of all things! So I might be able to write up some inspired chapters concerning their neighborhood life (not by my social life, I'm a hermit crab, but by my environment). 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment, request, or just talk in the comment section, or even through my Tumblr if that's more your vibe!


End file.
